


Dziwne Dni

by erraticmuse



Series: Kryształowy Statek [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acknowledged Encephalitis, Anal Sex, Autosarcophagy, BAMF Will Graham, Based on The Doors, Bottom Hannibal, Buffet Froid, Canonical Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Dreams, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Murder Family, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Prescription Drug Use, Quickies
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: Początek końca. Coś się rozpada podczas gdy inne plany nareszcie doczekują się spełnienia.





	1. Lato niemal przeminęło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883878) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle). 



> Poranek zastał nas spokojnie nieświadomych  
> Południe płonie złotem w naszych włosach  
> Nocą pływamy w morzu śmiechu  
> Gdy lato przeminie, co z nami będzie?  
> Co z nami będzie?
> 
> The Doors – The Summer's Almost Gone

_Hannibal leży na plecach na niewielkim podwyższeniu. Pomieszczenie jest ciemne ale on słyszy, że nie jest sam. Na jego prawym ramieniu widać delikatny promień światła. Kiedy Hannibal odwraca głowę aby mu się przyjrzeć stwierdza, że jest to snop sztucznego światła odbijającego się od ostrza noża wbitego w jego ciało tam gdzie jest umiejscowiony wyrostek łopatki._

_Hannibal stara się odwrócić głowę, ale coś wplątanego w jego włosy zahacza o krawędź platformy na której leży. Promień światła odbijającego się w ostrzu noża pokazuje także kontur innego narzędzia. To coś zahacza o przeszkodę, i jak zauważa Hannibal, jest wbite w kość ciemieniową jego czaszki. Jego głowa odwraca się kiedy czyjeś ramię zamyka się wokół sterczącego w niej kija i odwraca ją niczym klucz w zamku._

_Hannibal jest przywiązany do stołu. Nie może się ruszyć, ani uciec._

_\- Skarbie, musisz przestać. – Beszta go łagodnie Will jak gdyby opatrywał zdarte kolano małego, przerażonego dziecka. – Ciągle to robisz._

_\- Co robię?_

_Hannibal patrzy jak Will wyciąga miecz spoza podwyższenia. Metaliczny ślizg stali po marmurze niemal roznosi się echem po pomieszczeniu. Hannibal zaczyna rozpoznawać otoczenie. Są w piwnicy jego domu w Baltimore. Snop światła wpada do niej przez uchylone drzwi prowadzące do korytarza. Hannibal myśli, że światło prawdopodobnie dochodzi z kuchni._

_Zorientowanie się w przestrzeni sprawia, iż wzrok Hannibala wyostrza się. Pomieszczenie nadal jest ciemne ale on zaczyna zauważać jego minimalne wyposażenie. Dostrzega zamrażarkę, regał na wino stojący w głębi pomieszczenia i znajdujące się przed nim wypełnione lodem wiaderko._

_-Starasz się przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. – Odpowiada spokojnie Will. W jego głosie słychać uśmiech, chociaż Hannibal nadal go nie widzi nawet wtedy kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. – Starasz się kontrolować mnie._

_Will przesuwa wolną dłonią po klatce piersiowej Hannibala i wbija miecz między trzecie i czwarte żebro po jej lewej stronie. Jego palce są osłonięte od ciała Hannibala przez zimną skórzaną rękawiczkę. Ostrze miecza przebija się przez skórę Hannibala i zagłębia w jego ciele kilka centymetrów nad tkwiącym w jego brzuchu sztyletem. W półmroku wypełniającym pomieszczenie jego krew wydaje się czarna._

_Nic go nie boli. To może oznaczać, że śni lub, że został znieczulony. Być może śni, a może Will naprawdę chce go zabić._

_-Kiedy Cię poznałem byłeś strasznie zagubiony. – Odpowiada Hannibal. Krew spływa na podłogę pod jego stopami._

_– A teraz spójrz na nas. – Will śmieje się szczerze wbijając dzidę w znieczulony staw łokciowy Hannibala nic nie robiąc sobie z dźwięku miażdżonych kości i ścięgien i uderza go w brodę rękojeścią niewielkiego kuchennego noża. – Z technicznego punktu widzenia, nadal się od Ciebie uczę. – Przyznaje, gestem wskazując pomieszczenie w którym się znajdują. Nóż którym macha Hannibalowi przed nosem mógłby być tym samym którym skaleczył się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. – Gdybyś nie wskazał mi drogi, nie byłoby nas tutaj. Dziękuję Ci za to._

_Will przykłada czubek noża do policzka Hannibala tak że wbija się w skórę nie kalecząc jej jednak. Jego oczy błyszczą błękitem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu a potem zmieniają w smolistą czerń oczu białego jelenia którego widok uspokaja rozszalałe serce Hannibala. Bije ono w nienaturalnym tempem brzmiąc w uszach Hannibala jak walc, chociaż on nigdzie indziej go nie czuje._

_Zęby Willa błyszczą w uśmiechu i nóż przebija skórę._

_ – Jeśli chodzi o rany twarzy…– Pyta przeciągle Will. – Mam przebić je na wylot? Nie, poczekaj, wrócimy do tego.  _

_ Will okrąża go z zakrwawionym nożem w dłoni. Nóż opada z cichym brzękiem na granitową płytę obok ściany. Wraca do niego z pustymi rękami i bez rękawiczek. Obejmuje dłonią nadgarstek Hannibala z niemal przepraszającą miną.  _

_ Hannibal słyszy samego siebie mówiącego _

_ -Żałujmy ucznia który nie przerósł swego mistrza.  _

_ Will całuje Hannibala w kciuk a potem w mięsień trapezowy.  _

_ – Byłeś moim mistrzem, Hannibalu? – Pyta.  _

_ Odsuwa się i po jednym, szybkim i mocnym pociągnięciu kości w stawie tuż pod skórą łamią się.  Will puszcza a przedramię Hannibala opada głucho na stół.  _

_ – Sam byłeś swoim mistrzem Williamie. Z biegiem czasu być może stałeś się moim.  _

_ -Być może? – Pyta rozbawionym głosem Will. Kładzie rękę na mostku Hannibala. –  _ To  _ jest moje. Ty jesteś mój.  _

_ Drugą ręką unosi skalpel i kładzie go obok ręki spoczywającej na mostku Hannibala  z ostrzem ustawionym do pionowego cięcia. Ostry ja żyletka przyrząd rozcina skórę od  wyrostka mieczykowatego u dołu żeber Hannibala aż do jego pępka. Will odrzuca skalpel na bok  i trzymając ramię Hannibala uwolnioną dłonią, drugą sięga do tryskającej krwią rany. Wsuwa je aż do łokcia, pod żebrami i organami brudząc się smoliście czarną krwią, _

_ Słychać głośne pstryknięcie i coś rozłącza się w piersi Hannibala. Dłoń Willa wynurza się jasno czerwona i lśniąca. Leżące w niej serce pompuje gorączkowo wyrzucając niekończący się strumień krwistej purpury z prawej komory.  _

_ – To jest moje. – Powtarza Will. Przyciska usta do lewego przedsionka. Klejący się mięsień sercowy błyszczy od wewnątrz oświetlając twarz Willa. Will odgryza kęs i pomieszczenie wypełnia się całkowicie ogniem który jednak ich nie parzy i nie stara się nawet ich pochłonąć.  _

_ Ciało Hannibala drży z upływu krwi, spazmy sięgają jego kończyn. Pałka tkwiąca w jego głowie i mierzwiąca jego włosy znowu zahacza o stół. Will trzyma w dłoniach płonące serce i patrzy na niego z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy.  _

_ – Ogień, czyste uczucie. – Mówi.  _

_ – Doskonale wiesz co robisz, prawda? _

_ Uśmiech Willa rozszerza się. Will podaje serce Hannibalowi. Śliski, czerwony organ dotyka jego ust i Hannibal nie może zrobić nic innego poza tym że dołączy.  _

_ Serce smakuje Hannibalowi popiołem i szlamem. Dusi go a krew spływa po jego twarzy oślizgłymi potokami.  _

_ – Podnoszę Twój status zmieniając Cię w dzieło sztuki. – Śmieje się Will. Jego śmiech ma pusty, dzwoniący ton którego śmiech prawdziwego Willa nigdy nie posiadał. To dźwięk dzwonów, zatrzaskiwanych na zawsze metalowych krat. To dźwięk łańcuchów i uwięzienia.  _

_ Hannibal zjada połówkę serca zanim Will zdąża mu je odebrać. Słowo „chciwy” opuszcza jego usta i Will zjada pozostałości gasząc otaczający ich ogień  ale tworząc koronę świetlną wewnątrz, i dookoła siebie. Światło tworzy nad nim aureolę i daje mu siłę i wdzięk które wzmacniają cechy które już posiadał. Jego uśmiech jest tragedią, symfonią, cudem i świętokradztwem. To czystość i destrukcja, ucieleśnienie prawdziwego chaosu i chaotycznej prawdy.  _

_ -Podnosisz swój stan. – Szepcze Hannibal. Jego głos jest chrapliwym rzężeniem. To wszystko co mu zostało, ale wkrótce i to przemija.  _

_ Will uśmiecha się szeroko, psotnie, przerażająco i cudownie.  _

_ – Oto mój projekt. – Szepcze.  _

Hannibal budzi się gwałtownie i przez chwilę leży zupełnie nieruchomo, pławiąc się niezręcznie w swojej dezorientacji. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się na otaczającej go ciszy. 

Leży w łóżku ze skulonym obok ciepłym ciałem a na niebie wciąż widać gwiazdy. Jego nadgarstek jest cały. Serce jest na swoim miejscu.  Hannibal odwraca głowę i spogląda na wtulonego w niego Willa z włosami opadającymi na twarz. Hannibal odsuwa je próbując uspokoić się czymś prawdziwym, dalekim od wymiaru snów. 

Nie otwierając oczu ani w żaden inny sposób nie zdradzając tego, że już nie śpi Will pyta

– Co się stało?

-Co miało się stać, Williamie?

Leżą w łóżku Willa w Wolf Trap w Virginii. Za trzy godziny Hannibal będzie musiał wstać by rozpocząć godzinną drogę do swojego gabinetu. 

-Miałeś zły sen. – Wzdycha Will. Przysuwa się do Hannibala z nadal zamkniętymi oczami i czołem przyciśniętym do jego szyi. Jest ciepły ale nie gorączkuje. Umieszczony w jego przedramieniu wenflon prowadzi do stojącego obok łóżka metalowego wieszaka do kroplówek. W progu sypialni śpi pies. Drugi śpi przy nogach łóżka. 

-Czyżby?

Will szczypie go w bok i mówi

– Hannibalu. 

Hannibal wzdycha i pozwala sobie zapaść się w materac.  Will reaguje na tą subtelną zmianę  szturchnięciem nosa i obejmuje Hannibala ramieniem w pasie. Jego ramię ciągle delikatnie drży. 

– Zamordowałeś mnie. 

Oddech Willa więźnie mu w gardle. Jego ciało sztywnieje. Hannibal czuje jak Will przełyka kilka razy ślinę. 

– Ja… Zamordowałem? Jak?

– Wyjąłeś mi serce. 

– Tak jak Ty Parishowi?

– Inaczej. – Odpowiada Hannibal. Przypomina sobie uczucie palców Willa łapiących jego serce i obracających się dopóki aorta oraz otaczające je tkanki nie pękły tak łatwo niczym gałąź jabłoni pod dojrzałym owocem. – Nakarmiłeś nim mnie a potem zjadłeś resztki. Rozświetliło Cię ono nowym światłem. Nadało Ci boskość. 

-Zjedzenie Twojego serca nadało mi boskość. 

– Nie potrafię tego inaczej opisać, Williamie. – Will milknie na długą chwilę. Hannibal zaczyna się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem znowu nie zasnął, ale jego rzęsy niemal niedostrzegalnie trzepoczą o skórę Hannibala. Wiedząc, że został przyłapany, Will szczypie Hannibala w bok. 

– Jak się czujesz Williamie?

Will stęka w odpowiedzi, jego ręka spoczywająca wcześniej na materacu przesuwa się na jego bok i owija wokół jego brzucha. Hannibal przewraca się na bok, odsuwa ramię Willa i powoli kładzie swoją w miejscu dokuczliwego bólu. 

– To przez immunoglobuliny. – Wyjaśnia Hannibal. 

Will jęczy i chowa twarz w poduszkę. 

– Cyklosporyna również może wywoływać ból brzucha. – Mówi. 

– Dzielisz włos na czworo. 

– Dziwne, wcale tego nie czuję. – Odszczekuje Will. 

– Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? – Pyta delikatnie Hannibal. 

Will wzdycha i układa głowę tak że może unieść policzek z poduszki i spojrzeć na Hannibala. Wydaje się kontemplować pytanie Hannibala a Hannibal wie, kiedy Will bierze głęboki wdech, o co zamierza go zapytać. 

– Opowiedz mi swój sen. 

– Byłem przypięty do stołu. Prawdopodobnie byłem też nagi. 

– Jak na razie zaczyna się całkiem nieźle. – Will śmieje się z wysiłkiem. 

Hannibal zaczyna głaskać kojąco jego bok co Will nagradza lekkim uśmiechem. Hannibal przesuwa dłoń na jego brzuch kiedy Will obraca się wraz z nim, kładąc się na plecach. Ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie, dłoń Willa ląduje na łokciu Hannibala a Hannibal wplata wolną dłoń we włosy Willa. 

– W tym miejscu z mojej głowy wystawała rękojeść drewnianej pałki. – Hannibal lekko naciska. Delikatnie masuje głowę Willa. Dłoń na jego brzuchu przesuwa się w stronę żeber. – Były dwa ostrza. Jedno tutaj a drugie tutaj. – Hannibal wskazuje każde miejsce i znajduje dłoń Willa znowu leżącą na jego brzuchu. – Złamałeś mi przedramię w nadgarstku a konkretnie kości łokciową i promieniową. – Hannibal dotyka palcem wskazującym każdej nazwanej kości. 

Will zamyśla się analizując jego sen. W jego oczach pojawia się błysk rozpoznania. 

-Jezu, to… to był Wound Man. 

Hannibal myśli nad rodzajem i liczbą ran. 

– Tak. 

Will przesuwa kciukiem po zewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni i splata ich palce. 

– A Twoje serce? – Pyta. 

– Rozciąłeś mnie i mi je wyrwałeś. 

– A potem zjedliśmy je a ja rozbłysłem. – Widząc twierdzące skinienie głowy Hannibala Will pyta. – Jak? Co masz na myśli?

Hannibal zamyka oczy i raz jeszcze przywołuje ten obraz w swoim umyśle. Will ściska jego palce a Hannibal zauważa przechodzący go dreszcz. 

– Zaczęło się tutaj. – Mówi wysuwając dłoń z włosów Willa i stukając palcem wskazującym w jego gardło. – Will przełyka ślinę. – Mogłem zobaczyć Twoją twarz. – Szepcze Hannibal. Pochyla się i niewinnie całuje Willa. – Byłeś uśmiechnięty, piękny. 

– Byłem?

Hannibal całuje go raz jeszcze wygładzając krzywy uśmieszek na wargach Willa. 

- _ Jesteś _ piękny Williamie. 

_ I psotny, i przerażający, i cudowny _ pragnie powiedzieć mu Hannibal. Zachowuje to jednak dla siebie nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego powinien ukryć to na razie przed Willem ale czując że póki co powinien to zrobić. 

Will mruczy, kreśląc palcami wzory na jego ramieniu palcami dłoni nie splecionej z Hannibalem. Wzdycha i zamyka oczy. Wyglądana wyczerpanego ale napięcie jego szczęki go nie opuszcza. 

-Skąd wzięło się światło?

-Z mojego serca. – Mówi Hannibal. – Stanęło w płomieniach kiedy je ugryzłeś. 

– Zawsze ogień – Chichocze cicho z zamkniętymi oczami Will. – Ogień i jelenie i ludzkie serca. 

- Czy możemy powstrzymać się przed byciem fizycznymi istotami, Williamie?

Hannibal wyciska pocałunek na ramieniu Willa a Will przygląda mu się. Mięsień w jego szyi jest nadal napięty z powodu próby powstrzymania bólu brzucha. Jego palce drżą lekko w dłoni i przy ramieniu Hannibala z pragnienia ulżenia sobie w bólu. 

– Chcesz aspirynę, Williamie?

Will potrząsa głową. 

-Wziąłem trochę jakąś godzinę temu. – Syczy przez zęby. –  Nie pomaga. 

Niezrażony tym Hannibal uwalnia swoją dłoń z uścisku Willa i kładzie ją na jego biodrze. Will zaciska dłoń w pięść i uderza się nią w żebra w miejscu gdzie, we śnie, rozciął Hannibala. 

– Czy mogę zrobić dla Ciebie coś innego, Williamie?

Niemal nieprzytomnie Will pyta

– Co?

Hannibal całuje go w policzek i przesuwa dłoń niżej żeby złapać go przez cienki materiał bokserek. Will dyszy głośno łapie nadgarstek Hannibala spoconą dłonią. 

– Nie, w porządku Hann. Ja nie  _ potrzebuję _ … – Stęka, zaciskając zęby, Will. – Jego dłoń drży sprawiając że jego tępe paznokcie wbijają się w skórę dłoni Hannibala. – Niech to  _ szlag _ . – Will wije się i zaczyna odsuwać się od Hannibala. Hannibal go powstrzymuje. 

– Williamie, powinieneś był obudzić mnie wcześniej. – Upomina go delikatnie. Potem wyciska kolejny pocałunek na jego podbródku i żuchwie. – To może pomóc Ci zasnąć. 

–  Nie musisz. – Odpowiada Will potrząsając głową. 

–  Czy będziesz zdziwiony jeśli Ci powiem, że nawet lubię Ci to robić?

Will zastanawia się poważnie nad pytaniem i odpowiada

– Właściwie, to nie. 

– Więc pozwól mi. 

Powoli, Will rozluźnia uścisk na nadgarstku Hannibala. Hannibal wsuwa dłoń pod gładką bawełnę i czuje Willa grubego i ciężkiego przez bieliznę. Całuje Willa w szyję, przesuwa językiem po jego pulsie i mruczy w jego skórę. 

– Fizyczne istoty, Williamie. 

Will wdycha powietrze przez zęby i wypuszcza drżące westchnięcie. 

-Nakarmiłem Cię Twoim własnym sercem. – Mówi. 

– Tak, Williamie. 

– A potem zj…zjadłem to, co zostało.  _ Och,  _ kurwa. – Na czubku członka Willa pojawia się kropla preejakulatu co ułatwia dłoni Hannibala ruchy w dół i w górę.  Will zaczyna dyszeć, jego ciało jest zbyt podniecone obietnicą zbliżającego się seksualnego spełnienia by mógł dalej się powstrzymywać. – Wiesz… Dlaczego je zjadłeś?

Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem po jego żołędzi. Czuje stęknięcie Willa od jego ust i podbródka aż po cienki t-shirt który ma na sobie. Hannibal odsuwa go wolną dłonią i pochyla się by pocałować żebra Willa. Przyspiesza ruchy drugiej ręki. 

– Wiem, że nie mogłem Ci odmówić. 

Will stęka, unosząc biodra z materaca w dłoń Hannibala. Łapie poduszkę pod swoją głową i oblizuje usta.  Hannibal wysuwa dłoń z jego bokserek na tyle by móc zsunąć je na jego uda. Pochyla się niżej i bierze Willa do ust ciesząc się jego wrażliwością na dotyk. Will zaciska palce we włosach Hannibala. Klnie, dysząc bez tchu. 

– Hannibalu,  _ Hannibalu _ o mój… –  Dyszy Will. 

Jest duży i całkiem interesująco pachnie: lekko słodko, z powodu resztek stanu zapalnego gotującego się w jego mózgu, drażniący nutą immunoglobuliny i kortykosterydów krążących w jego krwi i kojąco tak jak zawsze pachnie i smakuje kiedy uprawiają seks w jaki mkolwiek znaczeniu tego słowa. Ten dziwnie kojący posmak obecny w pocie, ślinie, nasieniu a nawet krwi Willa jest jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Hannibala. Budzi w nim niemal zwierzęcy głód, żądzę by go utrzymać, doskonalić i na zawsze zachować w swoim pałacu wspomnień. 

Biodra Willa poruszają się konwulsyjnie dwa razy, za drugim razem dławiąc Hannibala. Jego palce zaciskają się w jego włosach. W miejscach gdzie Hannibal dotyka Willa pojawia się gęsia skórka. Hannibal unosi biodra Willa i przesuwa głowę niżej niż normalnie uznałby to za wygodne. Will reaguje zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Jego plecy wyginają się w łuk, palce zaciskają we włosach i na ramieniu Hannibala. Dochodzi cicho, drżąc na całym ciele z ustami otwartymi w niemym krzyku. 

Hannibal przełyka dowód zaspokojenia Willa. Smak jest podobny do zapachu; słodko ostry i zostawiający po sobie orzeźwiający posmak. Czołga się w górę materaca aby spocząć obok falującego ciała Willa. Will przewraca się na bok i Hannibal otula go swoim ciałem,

-Śpij, Williamie. – Szepcze Hannibal we włosy za jego uchem. 

W odpowiedzi Will mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i zasypia. Jego palce splatają się leniwie z palcami Hannibala na całe pięć sekund aby potem rozluźnić się w niosącym ulgę śnie. Hannibal obserwuje przez chwilę twarz pogrążonego we śnie Willa ale potem kładzie się obok i próbuje zasnąć. Nie przychodzi mu to łatwo. 

Traci poczucie czasu licząc wdechy i wydechy Willa i zrównując ich tempo z tempem przesuwających się po widocznym za oknem niebie gwiazd ale Will ani razu się nie porusza. Hannibal poczułby dumę z powodu tego że wymęczył go tak kompletnie ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że desperacja i ból jaki musiał znieść na pewno wzmocniły orgazm Willa. Hannibal  może sobie pogratulować tylko w niewielkiej części. 

Hannibal dotyka palcem białego plastra otaczającego miejsce wkłucia wenflonu w ramieniu Willa. Naprawdę nie mogli rozpocząć leczenia o lepszej porze, Hannibal będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na to by podziękować Jackowi za to że odesłał Willa do domu, może poprzez przygotowanie kolacji dla niego i jego żony. 

Odkąd Will zapaskudził miejsce zbrodni w sprawie LeBeau, otrzymał pozwolenie na odpoczynek bez większego sprzeciwu ze strony współpracowników oraz czas na przejście najgorszego okresu immunoterapii. Gaszenie pożaru było najgorsze z powodu osłabionego układu immunologicznego Willa ale dzięki uważnej obserwacji jego diety, Hannibal mógł walczyć ze skutkami ubocznymi leczenia przy pomocy witamin i suplementów. Zapalenie w prawej półkuli mózgu było tak wyraźnie widoczne ma obrazie rezonansu magnetycznego Wila że Hannibal nie wątpi w to że Will będzie potrzebował od dwóch do trzech miesięcy aby w pełni dojść do siebie. To trochę pokrzyżuje im plany. Ale da się wytrzymać. 

To że Will zachorował na infekcję mózgu, tylko pomoże jego obronie.  Odwlecze w czasie nieunikniony moment odkrycia. Da im więcej czasu który będą mogli spędzić w ten sposób; ciepli i splątani razem w łóżku. 

Po drugiej stronie szyby czerń nocy powoli przybiera ciemno fioletowy odcień dalekiego lecz, zbliżającego się nieuchronnie świtu. Hannibal daje sobie kilka minut na to by cieszyć się przyjemnym ciepłem wytworzonym przez ciała jego i Willa. Wdycha medyczny zapach gnieżdżący się głęboko wśród cebulek jego włosów; przy kolejnym wdechu zauważając charakterystyczny zapach Willa obecny pod wonią lekarstw. Zapamiętuje ten zapach, oraz uczucie dłoni Willa w swojej własnej oraz obraz wypełnionej mrokiem sypialni. Tylko wtedy może poradzić sobie z przymusem wstania z łóżka. 

Hannibal wychodzi na korytarz i bierze szybki prysznic. Ubiera się w garnitur wiszący w ochronnym futerale po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi łazienki i czesze grzebieniem włosy. Kiedy po drodze do kuchni zagląda do sypialni odkrywa, że jego miejsce na łóżku u boku Willa zajął wielki czarny pies.  Hannibal marszczy nos na ten widok ale im nie przeszkadza. Will może znaleźć ukojenie w bliskiej obecności czworonoga a to jest ważne. 

Podchodzi prosto do lodówki i wyjmuje z niej kilka rzeczy które kupił wracając zeszłego wieczora z pracy. Rozpoczyna przygotowanie dużej miski sałatki owocowej aby Will mógł ją zjeść po przebudzeniu. Na dnie misy lądują najpierw maliny i borówki a potem odszypułkowane i posiekane truskawki oraz dwa pokrojone banany. 

Obierając jabłko Hannibal kaleczy się w palec a potem musi poddać go zadaniu starcia skórki z cytryny. Zaciska zęby bardziej z irytacji niż bólu. Niemal nie czuje szczypania. Jest rozkojarzony od momentu kiedy się obudził. 

Hannibal miesza owoce jagodowe, banany i kawałki jabłka z cytryną i łyżeczką miodu. Chowa przykrytą miskę do lodówki i zabiera się za przygotowanie bruschetty na lunch dla Willa. 

Sparza sześć pomidorów na kuchence i obiera miękkie owoce jeden po drugim. Dzieli je na ćwiartki i usuwa pestki oraz zielone fragmenty łodyżki. Myjąc ręce dostrzega psa który obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca spoczynku w nogach stojącej w saloniku kanapy. Mały, biały piesek przygląda się temu jak Hannibal kroi pomidory, zgniata dwa ząbki czosnku i sieka liście bazylii. Potem łączy w miseczce pomidory z czosnkiem i miesza je z łyżeczką octu, solą, pieprzem i bazylią. 

Owija miskę folią i spisuje notatkę z instrukcją dalszego przygotowania bagietek w piekarniku gdy Will nabierze ochoty na lunch. Zostawia notatkę na misce w lodówce i zamyka drzwiczki. Mały biały piesek siedzi u jego stóp przyglądając się Hannibalowi ciekawie choć nie wyczekująco. 

Piesek ma ogromny prodozgryz, Hannibalowi wydaje się że chyba wabi się Mandy. 

Wpatruje się w psa, pies odpowiada na jego spojrzenie. Z tego co Hannibal podejrzewa inne psy śpią teraz w sypialni Willa. Hannibal odkręca kurek nad kuchennym zlewem i cicho otwiera szafkę w której Will przechowuje smakołyki dla psów. Wyjmuje jeden z torebki i zamyka ją, rozglądając się by sprawdzić czy inne psy nie obudziły się zwabione warunkową reakcją na dźwięk otwieranej torebki z przysmakami. Dom wypełniony jest jednak ciszą przerywaną jedynie odgłosem lejącej się z kranu wody.  Hannibal zakręca kran a piesek merda ogonkiem na widok smakołyku w jego dłoni. 

Pochyla się z zamkniętym w dłoni smakołykiem i mówi

– Siad. 

Piesek wypełnia rozkaz a potem spokojnie przyjmuje podany mu przysmak. Hannibal przygląda się temu jak chrupie a potem z sympatią obwąchuje jego palce. Odsuwa jednak dłoń kiedy pies zaczyna ją lizać i prostuje się. 

Wyrwany ze snu Will obserwuje go z korytarza. Na jego ustach błąka się lekki uśmieszek. 

–  Nie sądziłem, że lubisz moje psy. – Mówi Will wchodząc do kuchni i ciągnąc za sobą stojak do kroplówek. 

Hannibal postanawia zignorować jego komentarz i myje ręce nad zlewem. Will podchodzi do niego i całuje go w policzek i żuchwę. 

– W lodówce jest bruschetta. Bagietki są tu. – Hannibal wskazuje najbliższą im szafkę przy pomocy ściereczki. Składa ją i odkłada z powrotem na blat. Will kiwa opartą o jego ramię głową nadal wyraźnie zmęczony. 

– Dziękuję. – Mamrocze w połę marynarki Hannibala. Jego oddech jest ocieplony przez warstwy materiału. 

– Nie musiałeś wstawać by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa przed wyjściem. – Hannibal odwraca się i obejmuje Willa ramieniem w pasie.  Will nadal ma na sobie rzeczy do spania. 

– Simon zawsze chrapie kiedy udaje mu się zasnąć na łóżku. – Wyjaśnia Will wzruszając ramionami. Nagle dociera do niego co powiedział więc dodaje – Nie martw się zmienię pościel przed Twoim powrotem. 

– Zostaw ją tam gdzie jest. – Mówi Hannibal masując mięsień trójgłowy ramienia podłączonego do kroplówki. – Wracaj do łóżka. Kiedy się obudzisz, zjedz owoce. 

– Zrobiłeś dla mnie sałatkę owocową?

– Tak. 

Will zagląda do lodówki i znajduje pomidory obok  przykrytej misy z owocami. Hannibal przygląda się temu jak Will czyta instrukcje dotyczące bruschetty. Potem zamyka drzwi lodówki. 

– Jeśli nadal będziesz zmuszał mnie do jedzenia karmy dla królików, zacznę otwarcie krytykować rodzaj mięsa którego używasz w kuchni. 

– Williamie, sam chciałeś żebym wyleczył Cię z zapalenia mózgu. 

Will krzywi się ale mimo wszystko idzie za Hannibalem w dół korytarza. Wraca do łóżka dwadzieścia minut przed tym jak Hannibal będzie musiał wyjść  i mówi

– Chciałem Ci podziękować za zeszłą noc. To co zrobiłeś… naprawdę pomogło. 

– Zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo. – Stwierdza z zadumą Hannibal i siada na brzegu łóżka kilka centymetrów od stojaka do kroplówek. 

Will wybucha śmiechem i mówi. 

– Nie musisz być chory żebym to dla Ciebie zrobił. 

–  Ty również nie, Williamie. 

Wpatrują się w siebie przez naładowaną emocjonalnie chwilę. Will przygryza dolną wargę. 

– Myślę, że powinieneś pójść dzisiaj ze mną na wagary. 

– Tak sądzisz? –  Hannibal krzywi się widząc psotny uśmieszek Willa. Pochyla się nad nim i całuje go. Will prawie na pewno czochra mu włosy z tyłu głowy ale naprawdę go to nie obchodzi. – Mam pacjentów. – Mamrocze w usta Willa Hannibal. 

Will wsuwa język w jego usta momentalnie odbierając mu oddech. 

– Więc przełóż. – Mówi. 

Hannibal przyciska swoje czoło do jego czoła tak by Will nie mógł znowu mu przerwać. 

– To byłby drugi raz w ciągu dwóch tygodni, Williamie. 

– Ale ja jestem chory. 

-Moi pacjenci również są chorzy. 

Will wzdycha, wiedział że używając tego argumentu nigdy nie wygra. Rozczarowanie Willa wisi w powietrzu i Hannibal czuje się nieco dumny z siebie z tego powodu. 

– Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o Twoim stanie zdrowia. Jakby to wyglądało gdybym nagle zaczął lekceważyć pacjentów podczas gdy Ty jesteś na zwolnieniu?

– Jakbyś mnie kochał. – Mamrocze Will wciągając Hannibala na łóżko. – Jakbyś nie potrafił beze mnie funkcjonować. 

– Williamie. – Mruczy na wpół ostrzegająco Hannibal. Spogląda ukradkiem na zegarek. – Kilka godzin temu niemal wiłeś się z bólu. 

– Ty tak mówisz. 

Hannibal podpiera się na łokciach i patrzy z niedowierzaniem na Willa. Na jego ustach pojawia się leniwy uśmiech. Hannibal mruga. 

– Trochę mnie bolało i nie mogłem spać, – Wyjaśnia nieśmiało. – No co? Masz na mnie zły wpływ. 

– Dziękuję. 

Will wybucha śmiechem i obejmuje Hannibala nogami w pasie. Hannibal wzdycha przesuwając dłonią po udzie Willa. 

– Ciągnie swój do swego. – Mówi Will. Patrzy na klatkę piersiową Hannibala i zaczyna bawić się jego krawatem. – Przez cały dzień prawdopodobnie nie będę się czuł lepiej niż teraz. – Dodaje ponuro. 

– Postaram się wrócić dzisiaj wcześniej. 

– Może nie znajdziesz mnie znowu w łazience przytulonego do sedesu. 

– Herbatka z mięty nie pomogła?

Will mruczy potrząsając głową. Rozpina pierwszy guzik koszuli Hannibala. 

– Korzeń imbiru może być bardziej efektywny. – Mówi Hannibal odkładając rękę Willa z powrotem na materac. 

– Mamy go tutaj?

Willa wyraźnie nie obchodzi odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pociera stopą pośladek Hannibala, i kładzie głowę na poduszce sięga do rozporka Hannibala. Hannibal przechwytuje jego palce. 

– W szafce powinna być herbatka. 

– Hannibalu… – Szepcze Will łapiąc go za krawat by przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku. – Nie zajmie nam to dużo czasu. 

– Williamie, mam…

– Piętnaście minut. – Will stuka w szkiełko zegarka Hannibala. – Masz piętnaście minut. – Jeszcze raz całuje Hannibala wyginając ciało tak że ich krocza ocierają się o siebie. Rozpina Hannibalowi rozporek i wsuwa dłoń do środka. – Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie czułem się jakby moje flaki miały lada chwila wybuchnąć. Ale teraz tego nie czuję. 

Hannibal wzdycha. 

– Piętnaście minut, Williamie. 

Zsuwając spodnie Hannibala, Will postanawia nie tracić ani minuty. Zanim udaje mu się pozbyć większości jego ubrań, Hannibal sadza go, a potem układa na  brzuchu na łóżku z nogam zwróconymi w stronę poduszek tak że jego lewe ramię zwisa poza krawędzią łóżka. 

Will podkłada sobie prawe ramię pod głowę i chwyta dłonią kołdrę. Hannibal sięga do szuflady nocnego stolika po lubrykant i zsuwa z Willa bokserki. Czternaście minut. 

Hannibal wsuwa w Willa najpierw jeden a po chwili drugi nawilżony palec. Will stęka i nasuwa się na jego palce. Lewa dłoń Willa chwyta krawędź materaca. Will chowa twarz w swoim ramieniu. Język Hannibala wsuwa się w Willa obok jego palców i Will klnie, wyginając plecy w łuk i unosząc biodra ponad materac. 

Hannibal plącze się z prezerwatywą, głównie dla lepszego samopoczucia Willa i nakłada na siebie więcej lubrykantu. W końcu gwałtownie wchodzi w Willa sprawiając że obu im wyrywa się donośne przekleństwo. Wnętrzności Willa  pulsują miłym ciepłem.  Hannibal zamiera na chwilę by pozwolić ciału Willa przyzwyczaić się do swojej obecności ale potem zaczyna się poruszać. Nie mają czasu. 

Will chwyta dłońmi prześcieradła jęczący, oszalały i o wiele bardziej zdesperowany niż na początku udawał przed Hannibalem. 

– Powiedz jeszcze raz kurwa. – Dyszy Will. 

– Kurwa, Williamie. 

–  _ Ach _ , jeszcze raz. 

– Kurwa. 

Hannibal gryzie go w ramię przez koszulkę. Will próbuje ją zdjąć ale Hannibal nasuwa ją z powrotem. 

– Kroplówka, Wiliamie. 

– Niech to szlag. 

Will  wsuwa pod siebie kolana tak, że jego ciało wygina się atrakcyjnie od szyi aż do bioder. Hannibal chwyta go jedną ręką, drugą podpierając się na łóżku. Will całuje, kąsa i owiewa gorącym oddechem podstawiony mu pod nos nadgarstek. Hannibal całuje jego ucho, krzywiznę jego żuchwy i jego szyję. Skóra Willa wibruje pod jego ustami i językiem. Hannibal stęka i zaczyna pieprzyć go mocniej. 

Przesuwa swoją dłoń z biodra Willa na jego wzwiedzionego członka i ściska. Will wydaje z siebie spanikowany dźwięk i wsuwa się w pięść Hannibala. Hannibal dostosowuje się do nowego rytmu i zaczyna gwałtownie obciągać Willowi gdy uderza w niego orgazm kompletnie pozbawiając go tchu. Will dochodzi na jego dłoń i obaj zamierają w tym samym momecie szczytu. Hannibal wypycha biodra do przodu i zwieracz Willa po raz ostatni zaciska się wokół niego lekko a potem puszcza. 

W ill opada bezceremonialnie na łóżko. Hannibal opiera czubek głowy pomiędzy łopatkami i próbuje złapać oddech. Nie musi nawet spoglądać na zegarek by wiedzieć jak bardzo przekroczyli nałożone na siebie ramy czasowe. Zamiast poradzić sobie z tą rzeczywistością Hannibal wtula twarz w kark Willa i wdycha jego zapach. 

Will stęka i mruczy

– Teraz naprawdę muszę zmienić pościel. 

Hannibal wzdycha cicho i wysuwa się z niego ostrożnie, starając się nie pogorszyć sytuacji poprzez pobrudzenie garnituru. 

– Ja się tym zajmę. – Mówi. – Ty idź pod prysznic. 

– Spóźnisz się do pracy. 

– Całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam. 

– Mimo wszystko, niczego nie żałuję. – Chichocząc beztrosko, Will układa głowę tak by opierając ją o kołdrę móc spojrzeć ponad swoim ramieniem na Hannibala. Hannibal pochyla się nad nim i całuje go w skroń. 

–  Wiem co masz na myśli. – Szepcze. 

Obaj milkną na chwilę W końcu Will mruczy i zamyka oczy. 

– Czy będziesz tu jeszcze kiedy wyjdę spod prysznica?

– Prawdopodobnie nie. 

– Naprawdę nie chcesz trochę ze mną  po wagarować ?

–  Pragnienie nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy, Williamie. – Hannibal przesuwa uspokajająco dłonią po boku Willa. – To że jesteś chory, również. 

Will zaczyna przewracać się na bok i w końcu z pewną trudnością układa się na plecach. Unosi lewą rękę tak by wężyk nie pobrudził się tym co jest rozlane na jego brzuchu. Hannibal zdejmuje prezerwatywę i wyrzuca ją. Poprawia spodnie, czystą ręką i siada obok Willa wycierając dłoń chusteczką dezynfekującą. 

– Jak to się stało, że taki jesteś?

– Że jaki jestem, Williamie?

– No wiesz taki, poukładany, taki… wyrafinowany?

– Wyrafinowany? – Uśmiecha się Hannibal. Will odpowiada mu uśmiechem. 

– Nie udawaj zaskoczonego. 

–  Nie jestem zaskoczony. – Mruczy Hannibal nadal się uśmiechając. 

– No więc? Jak do tego doszło?

– Wydaje mi się że to przez szkołę z internatem w Paryżu. 

Will wydaje się analizować tę informację. 

– Czy dorastając miałeś chłopaka?

– Nigdy nie byłem w związku z mężczyzną. –  _ Zanim poznałem Ciebie.  _

_ –  _ Ale uprawiałeś pasywny seks z mężczyznami. 

– W ramach eksperymentu. 

Hannibal mruga gdy Will wybucha śmiechem. Opiera się o jego lewy bok i, poirytowany pochyla nad nim i daje mu pstryczka w nos. Co rozśmiesza Willa jeszcze bardziej. 

– A Ty Williamie, miałeś chłopaka? – Pyta gdy Will się uspokaja. 

–  Miałem dwóch. W czasie studiów spotykałem się jednak głównie z kobietami. W ten sposób ludzie zada wali mniej pytań. 

Hannibal dotyka kolana Willa. 

– Czy teraz też zadają pytania?

–  Nie z tych samych powodów co kiedyś. Ludzie są Ciebie ciekawi bardziej niż mnie. 

– Jacy ludzie?

– Cóż, Alana lubi od czasu do czasu sprawdzić czy nie jesteś względem mnie niedbały lub dziecinny, lub małostkowy lub…  _ Hej! _ – Wykrzykuje Will kiedy Hannibal przygryza skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego kolana. – Byłeś właśnie  _ taki _ . Więc teraz nie masz prawa się wkurzać. 

– Wkurzanie się nie jest wyrazem jakiego bym użył. 

– Jasne, nie masz prawa być poirytowany… zresztą nieważne. 

Hannibal krzywi się i gryzie go raz jeszcze, tym razem nieco lżej. Will uśmiecha się i dotyka niewątpliwie rozczochranych teraz włosów Hannibala. Hannibal będzie niesamowicie spóźniony ale nie ma siły odejść od łóżka Willa. 

– Jack bardzo się stara udawać że to go nie rusza ale niezbyt mu się to wszystko podoba. 

– Drobiazg. 

– Nikt inny w zasadzie tego nie komentuje, może poza Katz ale ona zwykle upewnia się czy  nic mi nie jest i czy mówię Ci o różnych sprawach. 

–  Jakich sprawach?

Hannibal spogląda na Willa. Will wzrusza ramionami  i wbija wzrok w woreczek z płynem zwisający ze stojaka. 

– Na przykład jeśli praca zaczyna dawać mi się we znaki. – Obaj milkną na chwilę i Will drapie się w szyję. – Ona po prostu próbuje się o mnie troszczyć. 

– Tak jak oni wszyscy?

Will spogląda na Hannibala a potem spuszcza wzrok na jego klatkę piersiową. 

– Kiedy dowiedzą się kim jestem… – Will oblizuje usta i przełyka ślinę. 

– Jesteś chory, Williamie. Jesteś wykorzystywany z powodu swoich zdolności empatycznych na scenach zbrodni na których każe Ci pracować Jack Crawford. 

–  Jestem mordercą i kanibalem, – Hannibal łowi w końcu spojrzenie Willa. Will mamrocze. – Ciągnie swój do swego. 

– Oni nie są ani jednym, ani drugim. Nie poznają prawdziwego Ciebie dopóki nie będzie za późno by mogli Cię powstrzymać. 

– Powstrzymać mnie przed czym?

Hannibal pochyla się i czule całuje Willa w czoło. 

– Zrobieniem czegokolwiek na co masz ochotę.

Palce Willa owijają się wokół karku Hannibala. Hannibal wyczuwa moment w którym jego uległość zmienia się w otwartą groźbę. 

– Powiedziałem Ci żebyś mnie nie okłamywał. 

Obaj patrzą na siebie nawzajem niczym dwa drapieżne ptaki. 

– Przed czym mieliby mnie powstrzymać, Hannibalu?

Hannibal oblizuje usta i przyciska je do kącika ust Willa. Zostaje tam przez chwilę milczący i kompletnie, bezapelacyjnie spóźniony. 

– Wzniesieniem się. 

Spojrzenie Willa jest lekko skonfundowane ale on sam wydaje się rozumieć wystarczająco dużo aby nie drążyć tematu. Siada powoli, przy pomocy dłoni Hannibala, Siedzą tak razem przez minutę, może krócej. Will zsuwa stopy na podłogę i wstaje na drżących nogach. 

– Miłego dnia w pracy. 

– Dziękuję Williamie. 

Hannibal patrzy za nim gdy Will wychodzi z sypialni. Dwa psy wychodzą za nim na korytarz i do łazienki. Hannibal zdejmuje z łóżka prześcieradła i wrzuca je do pralki. Wymienia je na nowe znalezione w bieliźniarce, szybko ścieli łóżko i ogarnia sypialnię tak żeby Will nie musiał lawirować wieszakiem do kroplówek pomiędzy zbędnymi sprzętami. 

Wychodząc z domu z aktówką w ręce Hannibal musi zawrócić żeby zagonić małego białego pieska który jednak chyba ma na imię Maggie z powrotem. W samochodzie poprawia włosy i wkrótce wyjeżdża na drogę gruntową. 

Według wskazań cyfrowego zegara spóźni się o całe pół godziny. Po wizycie ostatniego pacjenta będzie musiał zostać w gabinecie pół godziny dłużej żeby zapanować nad papierami ale i tak wróci do domu szybciej niż po normalnym dniu pracy. Alana Bloom poprosiła go w zeszłym tygodniu o konsultację, a on wprowadził zmiany w swoim grafiku przyjęć aby móc się z nią spotkać dzisiaj w południe. To oznaczało mniej wizyt. I przyniosło mu niewielką ulgę. 

Alana wspomniała o Abigail oraz dziewczynie z którą się zaprzyjaźniła, dziewczynie której odebrano zdolność mowy i dziecko. Wspomniała też o tym że Jack Crawford zabrał Abigail do kostnicy aby pokazać jej ciało Nicka Boyle’a. 

To  drobiazg, nic więcej, chociaż miło będzie sprawdzić co słychać u Abigail i być może wreszcie poznać jej tajemniczą powiernicę. 

Hannibal włącza radio i uśmiecha się słysząc dźwięki klarnetów wzywające i odpowiadające barytonom. To końcówka „Das Lied von der Erde”. Kompozycje Mahlera sprawiają że Hannibal zawsze myśli o Willu. Tytuł, „Der Abscheid”, w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza „Pożegnanie”. Hannibalowi wydaje się on adekwatny do obecnej sytuacji. Niedługo będzie musiał rozstać się z Willem i odczekać bardzo długi czas zanim będą mogli znowu być razem. Mają jeszcze czas zanim nadejdzie ten dzień ale nie zostało już im go zbyt wiele. 

”Ich stehe hier und harre meines Freundes; Ich harre sein zum letzten Lebewohl. ”

_ Stoję tutaj i czekam na przyjaciela; Czekam, by złożyć mu ostatnie pożegnanie.  _

”Ich sehne mich, o Freund, an deiner Seite Die Schönheit dieses Abends zu genießen. ”

_ Pragnę, przyjacielu, u Twojego boku, cieszyć się pięknem tego wieczoru.  _

”Wo bleibst du? Du läßt mich lang allein!”

_ Gdzie jesteś? Zostawiasz mnie samego na tak długo! _

Hannibal wjeżdża na autostradę i ścisza radio. Nie musi wysłuchać piosenki do końca. Wie że zakończenie bardzo przypomina historię Persefony, z odrodzeniem, odnową i ciągłymi powtórkami. Wie że piosenka kończy się wiecznością 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Serce me trzymał Amor uśmiechnięty, Unosząc razem Panią zakwefioną. Budząc ją, sercem karmił przestraszoną. Wreszcie uleciał gdzieś w dal, wniebowzięty…" - Dante Aligheri, Sonet I, z "Życia Nowego"
> 
> Sałatka z owoców jagodowych z bananem  
> http://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/mixed_berry_and_banana_fruit_salad/
> 
> Bruschetta z pomidorem i bazylią  
> http://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/bruschetta_with_tomato_and_basil/
> 
> “Das Lied von der Erde” – Der Abschied Gustava Mahlera w tłumaczeniu by Hansa  
> Bethge  
> http://www.thomashampson.com/2005/02/19/das-lied-von-der-erde-der-abschied/
> 
> Od Autora:
> 
> W "Czerwonym Smoku" Will wspomina że jako nastolatek Hannibal znęcał się nad zwierzętami. Niektóre fragmenty książki "Hannibal: początek" wydają się jednak temu przeczyć. I wiecie co? Nie jestem pewien czy w zaistniałej sytuacji Will byłby w stanie osiągnąć wzwód. Powiedzmy więc że miał po prostu bardzo dobry poranek i trzymajmy się tego, okej?


	2. Cztery miliardy dusz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana konsultuje się z Hannibalem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3, 4 miliardy dusz odpoczną  
> Jeśli nasi przyjaciele nie postarają się jak najlepiej  
> Zmienić kierunku w którym zmierza ten świat
> 
> The Doors – Four billion souls

Alana splata dłonie na podołku i czeka cierpliwie aż Nadine podejmie wątek. Udało im się osiągnąć przełom w uznaniu stanu zdrowia jej matki: pełnego wymiaru pogorszenia które pogłębiło się od ostatniego razu gdy Nadine się z nią widziała. Nadine zwykle nie płacze więc Alana nie jest zaskoczona jej suchymi oczami i martwym wyrazem twarzy. Nigdy nie widziała jak Nadine płacze, podobnie jak większość pielęgniarek i sanitariuszy.

W tym momencie Nadine siedzi zupełnie nieruchomo przed Alaną rozmyślając nad jej ostatnimi słowami. Minęły ponad dwa lata odkąd matka ją odwiedziła i Alana przypomina sobie że Nadine powiedziała jej że była ona wtedy zupełnie inną osobą.

Wtorki są dniami kiedy Nadine widuje się z Alaną. To także dni spotkań Cory Armistead i Doktora Pearce’a. On nie ma zbyt wiele szczęścia, nawet po zmianach jakie zaszły w niej odkąd zaprzyjaźniła się Abigail. Jest to częściowo powodem przełożenia przez Alanę popołudniowych spotkań aby znaleźć czas na konsultację z Hannibalem ponieważ Doktor Pearce chciałby poznać jego opinię na ten temat chociaż Alana miała również inne powody aby do niego zadzwonić.

Zostało im piętnaście minut do końca wizyty kiedy Nadine w końcu się odzywa.

– Martwię się o Abigail. – Mówi.

Nagła zmiana tematu jest kłopotliwa, ale bardziej kłopotliwy jest nowy temat. Alana kontroluje mięśnie twarzy i chęć reakcji w jakikolwiek inny sposób niż poprzez zapytanie.

– Dlaczego?

– Wie Pani jaka jest Cora. Obie to wiemy.

– Cora nigdy nie otworzyła się przed żadną z nas tak jak otworzyła się przed Abigail. – Odpowiada spokojnie Alana. – Czy to Ci przeszkadza?

– Cora wcześniej się przede mną otwierała.

W jej tonie wyraźnie słychać zazdrość ale Alana postanawia tego nie komentować. Nie mówi jej także tego czego Abigail jej nie powiedziała o tym co tak naprawdę stało się z jej dziennikiem; o tym że Oscar znalazł go w koszu na śmieci z zaznaczoną stroną na której widniało pismo innej osoby i pokazał go Alanie następnego dnia. Nadine zamknęłaby się na samą groźbę konfliktu jeśli wiedziałaby że się myliła. Nigdy nie reagowała dobrze na krytykę. Zamiast zganić ją za coś co mogło być kłamstwem ale równie dobrze mogłoby okazać się prawdą Alana wpada jej w słowo.

– Już jednak tego nie robi.

– Siostra Diane ją terroryzuje. Terroryzuje każdego, szczególnie jeśli ktoś próbuje zbliżyć się do Cory. Cora jest łatwym celem ponieważ nie może mówić i nie chce próbować.

– Teraz zaczęła się starać, nie tylko próbuje rozmawiać z Abigail ale także z pielęgniarkami i lekarzami oraz innymi osobami z personelu.

– Dobrze że w końcu wykazuje jakąś inicjatywę. – Nadine krzyżuje ramiona i przewraca oczami. – Zastanawiała się Pani chociaż przez chwilę o tym co ona _wygaduje_ Abigail kiedy jedzą razem śniadanie lub przesiadują w bibliotece?

– Ufam osądowi Abigail. Nie zamierzam mieszać się do jej prywatnych rozmów.

– Słyszy się Pani? Jej ojciec był _mordercą kanibalem._ Mordował dziewczyny i kobiety, podobne do niej i jej matki. Gliny nadal próbują dowieść czy ona miała z tym coś wspólnego. Naprawdę ufa Pani jej _osądowi_?

– Sprawa jest wciąż otwarta, Nadine. Nie mogę z Tobą o tym rozmawiać.

– Mówię tylko że Cora może nie mieć na nią najlepszego wpływu. Musiała pani o tym kiedyś pomyśleć. Co działo się z nią kiedy tamten koleś ją porwał i wywiózł do lasu? Zniknęli na całe miesiące. I robili Bóg wie co. Nikt nie wie jak bardzo przeprał jej mózg kiedy czcili szatana i zabijali konie.

– Nadine.

– Wiem, wiem jak to zabrzmiało. – Mruczy Nadine uspokajając się. – Wiem jak to brzmi, _okej_?

– Kiedy ostatni raz miałaś jakikolwiek kontakt z Abigail bądź z Corą?

– Nie rozmawiałam z żadną z nich odkąd się zakumplowały.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Ponieważ… – Nadine załamuje ręce na podołku. – Cora pewnie jej powiedziała, że ja… No wie Pani. Że ja czasami nie mówię prawdy.

Alana teraz zaczyna rozumieć. Być może głównym powodem zdenerwowania Nadine jest to że wyalienowała się swoją tendencją do bycia nieszczerą. To byłby zimny prysznic dla każdego. To również wyjaśnia, chociaż nie usprawiedliwia, tego co wpisała do dziennika Abigail.

– Stare nawyki trudno zmienić.

– Podobnie jak stare marzenia. – Mówi Nadine odwracając głowę by spojrzeć przez okno obok regału. Nigdy nie wygląda na swój wiek kiedy siedzi nieruchomo odarta ze swojego wzrostu ale teraz wygląda na znacznie starszą. To pewnie z powodu zmarszczek mimicznych wokół ust i na czole. – Pląsawica Huntingtona objawia się po trzydziestce, prawda?

Nadine obchodziła niedawno dwudzieste piąte urodziny.

– Nie mam wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby uporać się ze wszystkimi problemami.

– Jeśli matka przekazała Ci ją w genach…

– Przekazała.

– Nadal istnieje szansa pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt że jesteś zdrowa.

– Ale ja nie jestem zdrowa. – Mówi stanowczo Nadine. – Powiedziałam Pani, że ojciec nie zgadzał się na to żeby mnie przebadano ale… – Nadine chichocze smutno lekko potrząsając głową. – Skłamałam.

Alana wpatruje się w profil Nadine. To mogłoby być kolejne kłamstwo, tym razem podwójne. To nie byłby nawet pierwszy raz. Zamiast się na tym skupić Alana robi co może by wydusić z Nadine kolejną odpowiedź i pyta

– Widziałaś wyniki badań na własne oczy?

– Sam mi je pokazał. – Nadine spuszcza wzrok i drapie się w kark. – Potem często powtarzał że to co mi robił było w porządku ponieważ i tak jestem zepsuta.

– Nie jesteś zepsuta, Nadine.

– Może kiedyś nie byłam. – Nadine pociera razem dłonie i spogląda na zegar wiszący koło drzwi. – I może teraz też nie jestem ale… za kilka lat wszystko się rozsypie? O czym może marzyć ktoś z taką perspektywą?

Alana nie odpowiada. Objawy pląsawicy Huntingtona zaczynają być widoczne po trzydziestym i przed czterdziestym rokiem życia. Nawet jeśli Nadine w tym momencie kłamie wie o tej chorobie przynajmniej tyle.

– Byłoby inaczej gdybym mogła zabrać kogoś ze sobą gdy zacznę się staczać; mniej samotnie, mniej okropnie.

– Kogo chciałabyś ze sobą zabrać?

Głos Nadine drży a jej oczy lśnią. Nadine wzdycha głęboko i mówi

– Chyba moją mamę. Ona i tak jest już na tej drodze. Powinnyśmy pójść nią razem.

– Myślisz że byłaby to litość?

– Trudno mi powiedzieć co ona teraz czuje. – Nadine pociera podbródek dłonią. – To mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

– Czy gdyby ona była zdrowa, a Ty nadal byłabyś chora, również chciałabyś pociągnąć ją za sobą?

– To znaczy jeśli odziedziczyłabym ją po ojcu a nie po niej? – Nadine myśli o tym przez długą chwilę cały czas wpatrując się w zegar. – Chciałabym ale… – Wzrusza ramionami a jej uśmiech jest całkowicie sztuczną maską. – Nie sądzę abym mogła to zrobić komuś kogo nienawidzę, szczególnie jeśli to… jeśli to jedyna osoba która mi pozostała. – Nadine wzdycha by ukryć drżenie głosu.

Potem wstaje, osiągając swoje imponujące rozmiary które dopasowują się do jej chwiejnej postawy.

– Czas minął. Doktor Bloom.

Alana wstaje i mechanicznie wypuszcza Nadine z gabinetu o dziesiątej pięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Szybko ogarnia gabinet a potem siada za biurkiem aby dodać notatki z sesji do kartoteki Nadine. Wpisuje jej drogę do pogodzenia się ze stanem zdrowia matki oraz z konsekwencjami nieszczerości wobec innych. Nie zapisuje jej zmartwień o Abigail ani o Corę Armistead. Myśli o tym przez chwilę ale potem uznaje je za mało ważne.

Nadine Dufort była znana ze swoich skłonności do robienia sensacji z nieistotnych rzeczy i tworzenia z nich skandali którymi tak naprawdę nie były, ale jeśli chodzi o Abigail nic nie może być już bardziej wyolbrzymione. Jej strach o bezpieczeństwo Abigail jest rozsądny i całkowicie logiczny. Jedynym co niepokoi Alanę jest jej wyczucie czasu.

Sytuacja Abigail nie zmieniła się poza tym co Abigail mówi jej w trakcie sesji, czy też w trakcie terapii grupowej. Wydawało się że wszystko jest w porządku, w niektóre dni nawet lepiej. Zwykle jedno spojrzenie na nią wystarczy by Alana wiedziała że Abigail rozmawiała z Hannibalem bądź z Willem przez telefon. Will dzwonił do niej częściej teraz kiedy został odsunięty od pracy w terenie i kiedy zrobił sobie wolne od wykładów. Abigail znalazła schronienie w swojej więzi z nimi. Alana ma mieszane uczucia co do ich uczestnictwa w jej życiu ale ich wpływ na nią wydaje się pozytywny a bez nich Abigail byłaby zdana wyłącznie na siebie chociaż teraz miała również Corę.

Nadine nie ma nikogo. Jej ojciec kat odsiaduje wyrok w więzieniu, jej chora matka odsiaduje swój własny wyrok w innym szpitalu. Alana czasami zastanawia się czy Abigail stałaby się drugą Nadine gdyby tkwiła tutaj sama bez przyjaciół, bez rodziny, w sytuacji pogarszającej się z powodu jej nieumiejętności przebicia się przez ściany jej własnego umysłu.

Kiedy Hannibal puka do jej drzwi punktualnie w południe, Alana nie ma czasu by więcej o tym myśleć. Alana wita go w progu i zaprasza do gabinetu. W przeszłości zwykle spotykali się w gabinecie Hannibala ale poproszono go by w trakcie dzisiejszej wizyty zobaczył się z Corą co nie było możliwe poza murami Port Haven. Hannibal wydawał się zainteresowany perspektywą spotkania. Abigail musiała w którymś momencie opowiedzieć mu o Corze.

Alana chciała głównie poprosić Hannibala o poradę w sprawie traumy jaką mogły wywołać niezbyt delikatne metody śledcze Jacka Crawforda. Abigail jest inteligentną dziewczyną. Potrafi być tak skłonna do manipulacji i pewna siebie jak wymaga tego od niej dana sytuacja ale Alana nadal nie wie dlaczego. Nie jest pewna czy Abigail powiedziałaby o tym że została skrzywdzona ale Abigail ufa Hannibalowi a Hannibal zna ją od innej strony niż Alana. To co Alana chciałaby zyskać z jego dzisiejszej wizyty to zmiana perspektywy, być może odrobina zrozumienia i oczywiście ocena stanu Cory Armistead.

– Dziękuję, że znalazłeś czas na to aby przyjechać. – Mówi zamykając za Hannibalem drzwi gabinetu.

Hannibal kiwa uprzejmie głową i zostawia płaszcz na wieszaku przy drzwiach.

– Nie przegapiłbym możliwości odbycia z panią konsultacji Doktor, Bloom. – Mówi.

_Jak zawsze niesamowicie oficjalny._

Alana uśmiecha się do niego i gestem zaprasza go by usiadł w jednym z foteli które zwykle wybiera Abigail w trakcie swoich sesji. Sama siada po jego przeciwnej stronie i biorąc z niego przykład patrzy przez okno na siedzącą poniżej na skierowanych w stronę przeciwną do okna schodkach parę. Blondynkę i brunetkę. Corę i Abigail.

– Przeciwstawiła się systemowi i udało jej się namówić dyrektora do tego by pozwolił jej zatrzymać przyjaciółkę. – Zauważa z dystansem Alana. Przygląda się ruchom dłoni Cory oraz temu jak Abigail stra się je naśladować.

– Aby zatrzymać przyjaciółkę czy aby ją uszczęśliwić? – Pyta Hannibal.

Alana uśmiecha się słysząc jego sugestię i odpowiada.

– Prawdopodobnie z obydwu tych powodów naraz. Doceniam jej upór ale czasami jej zachowanie jest, w najlepszym razie, niewskazane. Miała szczęście że walczyła jedynie o Corę Armistead.

– Jeden przyjaciel może naprawdę wiele zmienić. – Mówi zgodnie Hannibal. – Podejrzewam, że Cora Armistead była wystarczającym zwycięstwem aby zaspokoić ją na jakiś czas. – Hannibal spogląda z uśmiechem na Alanę. – Czy Cora Armistead zyskała na tej przyjaźni tyle samo co Abigail?

Nie zapytał co po tym wszystkim zyskała Abigail ale pewnie zauważył to w jej głosie i nachyleniu jej ramion w pozycji w jakiej siedzi obok Cory nieświadoma tego że są obserwowane. Abigail lubi przebywać z Corą, lubi wiedzieć że ma wewnątrz szpitala kogoś z kim może porozmawiać. Zanim Abigail otrzymała oficjalne pozwolenie na przyjaźń z Corą taką osobą była dla niej Nadine Dufort.

Alana myśli o zmianach jakie zaszły w Corze odkąd Abigail zaryzykowała wszystko aby z nią porozmawiać. Wycofana, niepewna siebie młoda kobieta zmieniła się, a raczej odzyskała osobę którą była kiedy Alana poznała ją po raz pierwszy. W jej oczach znowu pojawiło się światło a na twarzy znowu gościł dawno niewidziany uśmiech.

– Cora zaczęła podejmować bardziej stanowcze próby komunikacji z pracującymi w placówce lekarzami.

– Czy próbowała komunikować się z tobą?

– Z profesjonalnego punktu widzenia, nie. Jest otoczona wystarczająco dużą liczbą lekarzy przeglądających jej papiery i próbujących przebić się do jej umysłu. Szczególnie teraz kiedy zaczęła pozwalać im ze sobą pracować. Doktor Pearce nie prosił mnie oficjalnie o konsultację w jej sprawie.

Przechyliwszy głowę, ze znaczącym uśmiechem na ustach Hannibal pyta

– A nie oficjalnie?

Alana wzdycha i mówi.

-Nieoficjalnie, porozumienie się z nią nadal stanowi duży problem. Cora i Abigail opracowały system który dla nich działa. Ale to nie jest nic zrozumiałego ani nawet logicznego. Abigail po prostu potrafi ją czytać.

Hannibal odchyla się nonszalancko na oparcie fotela i recytuje

– Myśli Twe poznam niema skarżycielko; I w Twych milczących biegły będę znakach jak pustelnicy w swych świętych modlitwach; nie westchniesz, w górę nie wzniesiesz ramienia, nie mrugniesz okiem, głowy nie pochylisz, nie ugniesz kolan ażebym z Twych znaków nie ukształtował sobie alfabetu który mi Twoje wytłumaczy myśli.

– Tytus Andronikus. – Zauważa Alana.

– Ludzie komunikują się ze sobą na różne sposoby. – Mówi Hannibal wstając z fotela i zapinając marynarkę. – Cora Armistead spędziła dużo czasu nie kontaktując się z nikim niczmym udręczona Lawinia która przez długi czas nie poznała nikogo kto stworzyłby dla niej alfabet by móc poznać jej myśli.

Alana przygląda się wyglądającemu przez okno Hannibalowi, podchodzi do niego i staje obok. Abigail wykonuje przesadny gest a Cora zasłania ręką usta, garbi się i wybucha śmiechem. Alana czuje że się uśmiecha.

Z zawodowego punktu widzenia Alana, chciałaby się dowiedzieć co Hannibal myśli o Corze Armistead. Jeszcze zanim dyrektor szpitala oficjalnie poprosił go o konsultację, zastanawiała się czy Hannibal dostrzegłby w niej coś, czy udałoby mu się przełamać barierę językową tak jak udało się to jedynie Abigail bez użycia pisanego słowa.

Abigail nie mówi jej o Corze. Pomijając to co jadły na śniadanie, nowych znaków migowych których się nauczyły poprzedniego dnia. Jeśli Hannibalowi udałoby się do niej dotrzeć Alana była gotowa zasugerować skierowanie do niego, nawet jeśli dyrektor stwierdziłby że z jakiegoś powodu tego nie chce.

– Kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon powiedziałaś że chciałabyś porozmawiać o Abigail. – Mówi Hannibal spoglądając na nią przez ramię.

-Jack zabrał ją do kostnicy i kazał patrzeć na ciało Nicka Boyle’a. – Wzdycha Alana.

Hannibal spuszcza wzrok, kiwa głową i z powrotem unosi podbródek.

– Nadal nie wierzy w jej niewinność. – Mówi cicho.

– Tak. – Odpowiada Alana spoglądając na niego. Nie mówi mu tego co powiedziała Jackowi. Tego, że mimo iż miewa zastrzeżenia w stosunku do Abigail, nigdy nie miała ich w stosunku do Hannibala. – Boję się że takie zmuszanie jej do obejrzenia ciała mogło przynieść więcej zguby niż korzyści.

– Wynikły z tego jakieś korzyści? – Głos Hannibala nabiera uszczypliwego tonu. On również zdaje się to zauważać ponieważ milknie, a kiedy znowu się odzywa jego głos jest spokojniejszy. – Jak bardzo nie zgadzałbym się z jego metodami jestem pewien że Jack myślał że to co robi jest właściwe.

To bardzo znaczące twierdzenie. Alana myśli o Willu zanieczyszczającym miejsce morderstwa Beth LeBeau; myśli o tym jak Will zaatakował Cassona w Williamsport i musieli wezwać Hannibala po to by wyciągnął Willla z tego co u licha się z nim działo. Hannibal ma prawo nie zgadzać się z Jackiem ale Alana wie że ona również ma rację próbując postawić jego działania w pozytywnym świetle. Nawet wtedy kiedy dowody świadczą przeciwko niemu.

Na zewnątrz, Abigail wstaje ze schodków i otrzepuje tylną stronę nóg i odwraca się z Corą u boku. Przypadkiem unosi głowę i spogląda w okno a potem mruży lekko oczy i macha. Hannibal uśmiecha się i unosi rękę. Cora pochyla głowę i patrzy pytająco na Abigail. Abigail zaczyna jej coś żywiołowo tłumaczyć.

Po długiej chwili namysłu Cora unosi wzrok do okna i oferuje nieśmiały uśmiech który Alana ledwie dostrzega z miejsca w którym stoi na drugim piętrze szpitala. Jeśli Hannibal jest tym zaskoczony, nie okazuje tego. Unosi ręke do skroni i salutuje z ustawioną na zewnątrz dłonią, prawdopodobnie używając jakiegoś znaku migowego. Cora widzi go i rozpoznaje znak; jej uśmiech się rozszerza kiedy powtarza gest.

Abigail uśmiecha się do niej i obie ruszają w swoją stronę, chociaż spojrzenie Cory jest jeszcze przez chwilę skupione na Hannibalu. Hannibal chowa rękę do kieszeni i odsuwa się od okna. Alana czeka chwilę a potem podchodzi do niego kiedy Hannibal przemieszcza się do stojącej w kącie gabinetu figury Pegaza.

– Abigail nie jest moją pacjentką ale mi ufa. – Mówi Hannibal, patrząc na figurę konia i okrążając ją. – Wierzysz że uda mi się wzbudzić takie samo zaufanie w Corze Armistead.

– Jeśli by Ci się to udało to tylko by jej pomogło. I – Alana milknie wiedząc że to co ma zamiar powiedzieć, choć prawdziwe będzie trochę ciosem poniżej pasa. – Jeśli udałoby się jej otrzymać odpowiednią pomoc i leczenie, Abigail byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa.

Hannibal odwraca się do niej z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy i błądzącym na ustach uśmiechem i przesuwa palcami po pierzastych czubkach skrzydeł konia.

– Wydawało mi się że Cora Armistead odgrywa drugorzędną rolę w naszej konsultacji.

– Nieoficjalnie, tak jest. – Alana okrąża go i podchodzi do wiszącej obok drzwi reprodukcji obrazu Cézanne’a. – Oficjalnie, Pearce poprosił mnie o radę na temat konsultacji z innym specjalistą… – Spogląda na niego przez ramię i odkrywa że Hannibal stoi kilka kroków za nią. Nie słyszała jak przemierzył gabinet. – Powiedziałam mu że jesteś najlepszym terapeutą jakiego znam.

Hannibal podchodzi do niej bliżej i odwraca się w stronę obrazu przedstawiającego kosz z owocami. Stoi niemal nienaturalnie wyprostowany a jego włosy są idealnie uczesane chociaż do jednej z jego nogawek przyczepił się kłębek psiej sierści, który wzbudza jej ciekawość. Hannibal musi pomieszkiwać u Willa podczas jego rekonwalescencji.

Alana wie, że ich rozmowa za chwilę stanie się wciągająca i profesjonalna więc postanawia wykorzystać szansę dopóki jeszcze ją ma.

-Jak czuje się Will? – Pyta.

Hannibal nie jest zaskoczony jej pytaniem. To oczywiste że obaj ujawnili się i że są ze sobą w związku. Nawet jeśli ich związek nie byłby życiowym faktem Alana wie, że Hannibal nie poczułby się urażony jej pytaniem. Will jest jej przyjacielem a Hannibal zaufanym współpracownikiem i mentorem. Wszyscy troje rozmawiali o bardziej zuchwałych i bardziej intymnych sprawach.

– Dochodzi do siebie. Będzie potrzebował czasu zanim osiągnie stan pozwalający mu znowu pracować dla Jacka Crawforda.

– Nie przyszło mu jeszcze do głowy że może powinien skupić się bardziej na pracy wykładowcy?

Hannibal wzdycha cicho i odwraca się by usiąść w fotelu w którym Alana siedziała w trakcie sesji z Nadine. Siada więc naprzeciw niego i czeka na jego odpowiedź.

– Nie posłucha głosu rozsądku.

– Cóż, Jack potrafi być niezwykle przekonujący kiedy tego chce. Może Will chce to rzucić ale czuje się zmuszony do tego aby zostać.

– To co potrafi ratuje ludzkie życie. – Odpowiada Hannibal. – Dla niego jest to ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek uraz którego mógłby doznać próbując znaleźć kolejnych morderców.

– Prosiłeś go już żeby przestał to robić. – Stwierdza Alana.

– Tak. – Hannibal krzyżuje nogi. – Po sprawie Lawrence’a Wellsa i jego totemu. Will przyjechał do mnie roztrzęsiony. – Alana dostrzega to jak Hannibal przełyka ślinę. – Zapytałem go wtedy dlaczego nie odrzucił oferty pracy w terenie którą przedstawił mu Jack. Will powiedział mi że dobrze jest ratować życie.

Alana pochyla się do przodu i mówi

– Ty też ratowałeś ludzkie życia.

– Jak również je traciłem. Podobnie jak Will.

Alana zastanawia się nad tym czy nie powinna złożyć Willowi wizyty by sprawdzić jak naprawdę się czuje ale stwierdza, że przerwa od pracy jest dla niego najlepsza przynajmniej do czasu gdy sam zdecyduje się do niej wrócić. To zaskakujące że w ogóle zdecydował się na urlop chociaż Alana podejrzewa że Hannibal jest tym komu należałoby podziękować za przekonanie go do zrobienia sobie przerwy od obrzydliwego szaleństwa morderstw do oglądania których Jack zmuszał go dzień po dniu.

– Możemy porozmawiać o Willu później, kiedy nasza uwaga nie będzie aż tak podzielona. – Sugeruje Hannibal chcąc wrócić do tematu ich konsultacji która mniej przypomina konsultację niż rozmowę dwojga przyjaciół gawędzących razem w biurze.

Alana sugerowała że to Pearce powinien sam porozmawiać z Hannibalem ale on uparł się że to Alana powinna wprowadzić Hannibala w sprawę. Teraz wzdycha i pyta.

– Co wiesz o Corze Armistead?

– Pięć lat temu mężczyzna nazwiskiem Anson Huxley porwał Corę z tej placówki i zabrał ją do Rezerwatu Przyrody Devil’s Den w Weston w stanie Connecticut. Policja odnalazła ich kilka miesięcy później. Po przyjęciu do szpitala okazało się że Panna Armistead spodziewa się dziecka. Nigdy nie udało się potwierdzić czy akty seksualne prowadzące do poczęcia były wymuszone czy doszło do nich za obopólną zgodą.

Cora odmówiła zeznań w sądzie co wzbudziło chęć do spekulacji na temat jej związku z oskarżonym. Podejrzewano że pomogła mu zaplanować swoje porwanie. Jedynym haczykiem w teorii zespołu prokuratorskiego jest oczywiście brak języka Cory. Nie udało się udowodnić ani tego że zrobiła to sobie sama ani tego, że odgryzł jej go Huxley mimo iż według raportów policyjnych Cora okaleczyła się z własnej woli.

Huxley szybko trafił do więzienia i popełnił samobójstwo natychmiast po narodzinach syna, Noah Armisteada. Z tego co mi wiadomo chłopiec od urodzenia mieszka z babcią.

– Śledziłeś tę sprawę?

– Była interesująca. – Odpowiada z lekkim uśmiechem Hannibal. – Kiedy Abigail po raz pierwszy o niej wspomniała przeczytałem to i owo aby przypomnieć sobie pewne fakty. Po naszej rozmowie w zeszłym tygodniu postanowiłem poczytać trochę więcej na ten temat.

– Co powiedziałbyś o niej teraz?

– Bez możliwości poznania jej bliże mogę tylko zgadywać. – Alana kiwa twierdząco głową więc Hannibal kontynuuje. – Przed poznaniem Abigail prawdopodobnie była zamknięta w sobie i lekceważyła jakiekolwiek próby kontaktu ze strony innych. Z Abigail było inaczej. Abigail jest naznaczona śmiercią. Żyła obok niej, stała obok niej i była przez nią kochana.

– Mówisz o jej ojcu.

– Tak. – Hannibal potwierdza szybkim skinieniem głowy. – Cora widzi w Abigail odbicie samej siebie: ofiary i ocalałej. Abigail jest niezwykła ponieważ trafiła tutaj z powodu wydarzeń których nie mogła kontrolować.

– Cora przebywała w tym szpitalu jako pacjentka przez dwa lata przed jej porwaniem.

– Czy utknęłaby tutaj na kolejnych pięć gdyby do porwania nie doszło?

Alana zamyśla się, myśli o tym jak inna była Cora pięć lat wcześniej. Pięć lat to szmat czasu aby gdzieś utknąć. To długi czas by umysł mógłby się zmienić. Spędziła pięć miesięcy w lesie z Ansonem Huxleyem i jej życie stanęło na głowie.

– Cora Armistead cierpiała z powodu uwagi człowieka oszalałego z zauroczenia i cierpiącego na satanistyczne urojenia. To co przytrafiło jej się w lesie jest powodem tego jak długo tutaj przebywa. Chce cie się dowiedzieć co zrobił jej Anson Huxley, czy ją zdeprawował, czy też może była jego ofiarą w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

– Myślisz że powiedziałaby nam gdyby wiedziała?

– Ona to wie.

– Więc dlaczego nic nie mówi?

– Być może nie wystarczy jej to ile siebie straciła z powodu szaleńca. Być może ona zdaje sobie sprawę z ochrony jaką daje jej milczenie. Nikt nie podważy jej niewinności jeśli pozostanie zawieszona w momencie niesamowitego strachu i bólu.

Nawet jeśli wcześniej nie nakreśliłby wystarczająco wyraźnego obrazu podobieństw między Corą i Abigail, Alana musiałaby je dostrzec w tym momencie.

– Obie tkwią w tym samym miejscu. – Mówi.

– Każda z nich nosi na sobie bliznę. Ukrywają je w ten sam sposób: Abigail przy pomocy apaszki. Cora przy pomocy ciszy.

– Chciałabym zawołać ją tutaj aby mogła Ciebie poznać. I jeśli nie będzie Ci to przeszkadzało, chciałabym być przy tym obecna. – Mówi przez ramię Alana, podchodząc do biurka.

– Oczywiście, i jeśli sprawi to że poczuje się ona bardziej komfortowo, poproś aby przyszła z nią Abigail.

Alana wykręca numer wewnętrzny i łączy się z Diane w lobby. Prosi ją by przekazała słuchawkę Trudy i, mrucząc pod nosem, Diane wypełnia jej prośbę.

– Trudy czy mogłabyś przyprowadzić Corę Armistead i Abigail Hobbs do mojego gabinetu?

_– Tak, proszę pani. To zajmie mniej niż minutę. Czy przyjechał ten nowy doktor?_

– Tak, Trudy.

_– Cóż, Doktor Bloom, mam nadzieję, że wszystko się uda. Zaraz przyprowadzę dziewczynki._

– Dziękuję, Trudy. – Mówi z uśmiechem Alana.

Odkłada słuchawkę i wychodzi zza biurka. Hannibal przestawia meble przy sąsiadującym z biurkiem oknie, w miejscu tak aby mogło się tam zmieścić więcej osób.

– Skąd wiesz, że będą wolały usiąść tutaj a nie koło drzwi? – Pyta.

– Z tego okna widać wierzchołek muru otaczającego szpital. – Odpowiada Hannibal. Prostuje plecy. – Abigail już raz się na niego wdrapała, to okno kojarzy się jej z wolnością a tamto drugie z powrotem do Port Haven.

– Cora zareaguje w ten sam sposób. – Alana kiwa głową i przy pomocy Hannibala przestawia stolik. – Nigdy nie widziałeś jej w tym pokoju ale wiesz które miejsce jest jej ulubionym. – Zauważa.

– Abigail jest ze mną bardzo otwarta. Nie trudno mi zgadnąć jak myśli.

– To tak jak Will… ze wszystkimi.

Hannibal uśmiecha się lekko na to porównanie nawet lekko promiennie. Alana chciałaby zrobić mu zdjęcie, zanim się opamięta ale on z na siebie wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć kiedy jest oczywisty. Hannibal odwraca wzrok chociaż jego uśmiech jest nadal dobrze, a może nawet lepiej, widoczny z profilu.

– Wiesz, przez chwilę martwiłam się że będę musiała dać Ci w pysk.

Hannibal odwraca się do niej. Na jego twarzy gości lekko przygaszona wersja poprzedniego uśmiechu. Jest nadal rozbawiony chociaż ona mówi całkiem serio.

– Ponieważ zostawiłem go samego w szpitalu po jego wypadku. – Mówi.

– Ponieważ był zdruzgotany kiedy zostawiłeś go samego.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się cal po calu aż przypomina maskę Nadine. Są w niej rysy, których nie byłoby tam gdyby rozmawiali o kimś innym niż Will. Ale rozmawiają o Willu a Hannibal nie potrafi ukryć przed nią ile dla nigo znaczy ich związek i bycie blisko niego.

Niedostrzegalnie zmienił się w mężczyznę z kłębkami psiej sierści na wartych tysiące dolarów garniturach, mężczyznę który nie może znieść myśli o tym by dziewczynie, z którą nawet nie jest spokrewniony, stała się jakaś krzywda z powodu tego co już przeżyła ona w swoim krótkim życiu, mężczyznę który zaznajamia się ze sprawą jedynej przyjaciółki tej dziewczyny z ciekawości oraz potrzeby chronienia jej do której nigdy by się nie przyznał. Ten sam wyraz pojawia się na jego twarzy kiedy rozmawiają o Willu i jego pracy w FBI.

– Czy wiesz dlaczego tamtej nocy wracał do domu w tak wielkim pośpiechu?

Alana kręci głową ale potem pamięta że Will coś jej na ten temat powiedział.

– Powiedział, że dałeś mu wybór a on postanowił z niego skorzystać.

Hannibal spuszcza w zamyśleniu wzrok. Kiwa twierdząco głową. – Właśnie dlatego wyprosił mnie ze szpitala.

– Ale to nie wyjaśnia _dlaczego t_ ak bardzo się spieszył. – Alana rozważa jego słowa. – Ani tego dlaczego rzeczywiście zostawiłeś go w szpitalu. – Hannibal potrząsa odmownie głową. Alana chciałaby spytać dlaczego ale nie ma na to czasu ponieważ zanim jej się to udaje ktoś puka do drzwi gabinetu. Alana idzie otworzyć i znajduje na progu Trudy stojącą za Corą i Abigail i trzymającą każdą z nich za ramię jedną tłuściutką dłonią.

Trudy z uśmiechem przekazuje je Alanie, i odchodzi słowa zostawiwszy je ich sprawom. Alana cieszy się że dobre imię Trudy zostało oczyszczone z zarzutów po incydencie z pamiętnikiem. Żal byłoby niszczyć jej dobrą opinię przez wybryk kogoś innego.

-Coro, Abigail, wejdźcie proszę.

Cora wchodzi do gabinetu pierwsza a Abigail zaraz za nią by Alana mogła zamknąć za nimi drzwi. Mimo iż Abigail cieszy się na widok Hannibala, trzyma się boku Cory. Przesuwa się by Cora mogła się przywitać dopiero wtedy gdy Hannibal wyciąga do niej dłoń.

– Nazywam się Hannibal Lecter.

Cora układa dłoń w literę „C” i przesuwa nią z jednej strony na drugą.

– Miło mi Cię poznać, Coro Armistead. Abigail dużo mi o Tobie opowiadała.

Cora uśmiecha się i idąc za przykładem Abigail siada na brzegu szezlongu. Alana zasiada w jednym fotelu a Hannibal w drugim. Cora mruczy zwracając na siebie uwagę innych i wskazuje Hannibala. Unosi dłoń z lekko rozłożonymi palcami i lekko stuka się kciukiem w czoło. Hannibal kręci z uśmiechem głową. Cora marszczy brwi i powtarza znak Abigail, która z zażenowaniem dotyka apaszki rozpoznając słowo _ojciec._

– Może kiedyś, Panno Armistead.

Cora ze zrozumieniem układa ręce na podołku. Rozważywszy coś na nowo unosi obie ręce ułożone w dwa skierowane w przeciwne strony znaki OK także jej małe palce stykają się ze sobą. Hannibal przytakuje skinieniem głowy i mówi

-Tak.

– Hannibal jest przy mnie odkąd odzyskałam przytomność w szpitalu.

Alana z zainteresowaniem zauważa że Abigail zwraca się teraz do niego po imieniu. Jest jednocześnie zauroczona i zaalarmowana rozwojem ich więzi. Hannibal nie reaguje na brak swojego oficjalnego tytułu.

– Opowiedzałam Corze o Tobie i Willu. Mam nadzieję że się nie gniewasz. – Mówi Abigail.

Cora uśmiecha się słysząc imię Willa. Klepie się w bok a potem pstryka palcami.

– Psy Willa. – Mówi Hannibal. Cora kiwa twierdząco głową. Wskazuje pokrytą psią sierścią nogawkę Hannibala. Hannibal patrzy w dół i jego ramiona lekko opadają. – Ach tak.

To ciche wyznanie porażki sprawia że Cora śmieje się przez zamknięte i zasłonięte dłonią usta. Alana zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Hannibal nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Może podejrzewając iż Cora wiedziałaby o psach i że rozbawiłby ją dowód jego więzi z nimi. Hannibal uśmiecha się delikatnie i to że zrobił to specjalnie wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne niż to że było to dziełem przypadku.

– Miałaś kiedyś jakieś zwierzątko?

Cora przytakuje, wskazuje dłonią usta i dwa razy pstryka palcami.

– Jaszczurkę. – Mówi Hannibal.

Cora otwiera usta, jakby chciała wyjaśnić ale potem przypomina sobie że nie może więc szybko je zamyka. Wzdycha i zaczyna powoli literować jakieś słowo. Hannibal rozumie co chce powiedzieć po kilku pierwszych znakach ale pozwala jej dokończyć zanim odpowiada

– Kameleona.

Cora literuje coś jeszcze i tym razem to Abigail mówi głośno

– Nazywał się Germaine.

– To dobre imię. Chociaż bardziej pasuje do rodzeństwa. – Cora uśmiecha się lekko i kładzie dłoń na piersi. – Nie masz żadnych braci ani sióstr? – Cora potrząsa głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Potem pytająco wskazuje na niego palcem. Abigail spogląda najpierw na Alanę a potem na Hannibala. Alana również czeka na to co on odpowie.

– Miałem siostrę. – Mówi cicho. – Mischę.

Alana stwierdza że to ma sens, chociaż z drugiej strony że na pewno usłyszałaby o siostrze gdyby ktoś taki był częścią jego życia. A mężczyzna taki jak Hannibal na pewno zadbał by o to. Sądząc po jego milczeniu oraz smutnym wyrazie twarzy Abigail, Alana może domyślić się reszty.

Cora wykonuje lewą ręką gest jakby kozłowała piłką do koszykówki. Hannibal kręci przecząco głową. Cora przełyka i spogląda na Abigail. Abigail przytakuje więc Cora zaczyna migać coś czego co jak domyśla się Alana oznacza _Noah._

– To Twój syn z Ansonem Huxley’em. – Zadziwiająco, Cora się nie wzdryga. – Kiedy po raz ostatni z nim rozmawiałaś? – Cora unosi pięści i przesuwa je za siebie. – W zeszłym roku – Tłumaczy Hannibal.

Alana przypomina sobie, że Pani Armistead przywiozła ruchliwego chłopca do szpitala w okolicach świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

– W lutym skończył cztery lata, nieprawdaż? – Pyta.

Cora uśmiecha się smutno i kiwa głową.

– Wyobrażam sobie, że chcesz być z nim bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Mówi łagodnie Hannibal. Cora odwraca wzrok do okna a Alana zauważa na jej ramieniu dłoń Abigail. – Czy jest podobny do ojca?

Cora mruczy twierdząco i spuszcza wzrok. Łza kapie z jej rzęs na kolana.

– Jeśli sprawi to że poczujesz się lepiej… – Hannibal pochyla się lekko, łapie spojrzenie Cory i kontynuuje – chciałbym porozmawiać z Tobą w cztery oczy. Doktor Bloom?

– Jeżeli Cora się zgadza, nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Alana spogląda na Corę która potwierdza skinieniem głowy uśmiechając się na widok zachęcającego wyrazu twarzy Abigail. Alana i Abigail cicho opuszczają gabinet i siadają w holu. Abigail wzdycha ciężko i splata ręce za głową. Alana pyta czy coś się stało.

– Nic się nie stało. – Śmieje się Abigail. – Myślisz, że, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, pozwolą Hannibalowi zostać jej lekarzem?

– Myślisz że zareagowałaby lepiej na terapię z nim?

– Rozmawiali ze sobą. To więcej niż udało się osiągnąć pielęgniarkom przez ostatni tydzień. Powiedziała mu o Noah i o Ansonie.

Abigail jest podekscytowana i, tak jak poprzednio, jest to jednocześnie urocze i alarmujące.

– Cora stała się dla Ciebie kimś ważnym, prawda? – Pyta Alana.

Abigail milknie, zauważa to i odwraca wzrok.

– Po prostu wszystko poszło lepiej niż myślałam.

– Myślałaś, że się przednim nie otworzy?

– Tak. – Abigail znowu wzdycha i opiera łokcie na kolanach. – Martwiłam się że zablokowałaby się tak jak się jej to czasami zdarza.

– Ty również to robisz. – Stwierdza Alana i przez chwilę cieszy się lekko zszokowaną miną Abigail. Potem powtarza wcześniejsze słowa Hannibala. – Obie uważacie, że cisza może Was ochronić.

– Ja…

Drzwi gabinetu otwierają się. Cora stoi w progu u boku Hannibala. On obejmuje ją jednym ramieniem, drugim przytrzymując drzwi. Cora uśmiecha się do Abigail i przez chwilę patrzy na Alanę a potem wychodzi z gabinetu na korytarz. Alana łapie Corę za ramię i odprowadza na bok podczas gdy Abigail zostaje z Hannibalem. Rozmawiają o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Alana nie stara się nawet domyślać o czym rozmawiają.

– Jak Ci się podoba Doktor Lecter, Coro? – Cora wskazuje swoją pierś, chwytając swoją koszulę kciukiem i środkowym palcem i wskazuje Hannibala. – Polubiłaś go? – Cora przytakuje z lekkim uśmiechem. Alana postanawia zaryzykować. – Czy, jeśli uda mi się to załatwić, zgodzisz się aby został Twoim terapeutą?

Cora raz jeszcze wskazuje Hannibala jakby chciała się upewnić. Alana przytakuje skinieniem głowy i zauważa w uśmiechu Cory jej równe zęby. To pierwszy raz, Alana nie przypomina sobie by Cora kiedykolwiek uśmiechała się tak szeroko.

– Czy możemy już iść, Doktor Bloom? – Abigail pojawia się u boku Cory. Alana przytakuje i pozwala im odejść razem korytarzem. Potem odwraca się do Hannibala i wraca do gabinetu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Polubiła Cię. – Odważa się zauważyć.

– Tak, powiedziała mi to. – Przyznaje z uśmiechem Hannibal. – Jest przyzwyczajona do tego że ludzie obchodzą się z nią jak z jajkiem.

Alana uświadamia sobie coś.

– Podobnie jak Will. – Mówi.

– Ja go tak nie traktuję, byłoby głupstwem gdybym potraktował tak Corę Armistead.

– Ona chciałaby abyś został jej terapeutą.

– Czyżby? – Pyta Hannibal, przypatrując się Alanie aż ona poddaje się nie chcąc ukrywać przed nim swojej opinii.

– Ja również tego chcę. – Przyznaje. – Tutejsi lekarze nie potrafią jej pomóc. Jeśli miałabym walczyć o to by móc raz w tygodniu wozić ją do Twojej przychodni, zrobię to.

– Nie sądzę abyś musiała użyć jakichś drastycznych metod, Alano. Abigail udowodniła że Doktora Pearce’a da się przekonać prostymi argumentami. Musisz go tylko przekonać, że taka zmiana pomorze Corze.

– Nie przeszkadza Ci to?

– Jak sama to ujęłaś… – odpowiada dobrodusznie Hannibal. – To uszczęśliwiłoby Abigail.

Alana czuje że się rumieni i z trudem udaje jej się to powstrzymać.

– Przepraszam Cię za tamto. – Mówi. – Nie chciałam na Ciebie naciskać.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Hannibal spogląda na zegarek i narzuca na siebie marynarkę. – Cora Armistead jest interesującą młodą kobietą. Możesz poinformować Doktora Pearce’a że wieczorem może spodziewać się ode mnie faksu z moją wstępną opinią o sprawie.

– Dziękuję, Hannibalu.

Hannibal spogląda na Alanę, zwalnia tempo w jakim się ubiera i w końcu zupełnie opuszcza ręce. Przesuwa wzrok na wiszący za nią na ścianie obraz Whistlera _Nokturn w czerni i w złocie – spadająca raca._ Milczy przez długą chwilę i Alana chce odprowadzić go do drzwi ale powstrzymuje się w ostatnim momencie. Ponieważ przyglądając się jego twarzy stwierdza że próbuje on znaleźć słowa odpowiednie do tego aby coś jej wyznać.

– To dlatego że nie potrafiłem powiedzieć mu że go kocham. – Nie patrząc na nią Hannibal wygładza zmarszczki na przodzie płaszcza. – Dlatego był taki wzburzony, dlatego wyrzucił mnie ze szpitala, i dlatego zostawiłem go tam.

Alana przypomina sobie co Will powiedział jej kiedy odwoziła go do domu. _Jestem w nim zakochany_.

Will wydawał się taki pokonany kiedy jej to powiedział, jakby nawet nie chciał jej tego mówić ale zorientował się kiedy było już za późno.

– Strach przez zbliżeniem się do innych ludzi jest w pełni zrozumiały, Hannibalu. – Mówi powoli Alana.

– On zasługiwał na coś lepszego niż to co mogłem zaoferować mu w tamtym momencie. – Hannibal odwraca wzrok od obrazu żeby spojrzeć na Alanę i odkasłuje. Tego tematu nie da się jednak szybko zakończyć.

– Sam zadzwonię do Doktora Pearce’a i opowiem mu jak poszło dzisiejsze spotkanie. – Mówi. – Nie kłopocz się tym.

– Ona nie jest jeszcze Twoją pacjentką, Hannibalu. – Odpowiada Alana z uśmiechem który w połowie nie jest tak sztuczny jakby się to wydawało. – Mogę unieść ten ciężar do czasu aż wszystkiego nie sfinalizujemy.

– Zostawiam Cię więc na łasce własnego uznania. – Hannibal pochyla głowę i Alana wychodzi z nim z gabinetu i idzie do głównego holu. Na zewnątrz mży.

– Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek przestanie w końcu padać? – Pyta, spoglądając na przemoczony parking.

Bez ani odrobiny sarkazmu w głosie Hannibal odpowiada

– Wiatr obróci wodę w lód, słońce go roztopi, dopóki nie znajdziemy się tutaj zadając to samo pytanie. Sześć miesięcy by zebrać żniwa. Sześć miesięcy by cierpieć z zimna.

– Persefona pewnie właśnie ruszyła na spotkanie z Hadesem – Mówi, rozumiejąc jego aluzję, Alana. Hannibal patrzy na nią rozbawiony.

– Hades na pewno ucieszy się na jej widok.

Po pożegnaniu Hannibala Alana zostaje jeszcze na chwilę w lobby. Patrzy na deszcz i myśli o Demeter, matce Persefony rzucającej na świat klątwę mrozu by oznaczyć moment odejścia córki. Myśli też o Hadesie, mężu Persefony, wyczekującego spotkania z nią po sześciu miesiącach samotności w miejscu którego nie znosił. Alana myśli o tym wszystkim przez chwilę a potem wraca do gabinetu aby zadzwonić do Doktora Pearce’a. Hannibal nie mylił się co do niego. Łatwo udaje się jej go przekonać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystano fragment "Tytusa Andronikusa" Williama Szespira ( albo Edwarda de Vere jeśli wierzyć pewnym teoriom)


	3. Król wąż

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will ma całkiem miły dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem czołgającym się królem-wężem  
> Rządzę swoją jamą  
> Nie kręć z moją, kolego  
> Użyję jej dla siebie
> 
> The Doors – Crawling King Snake

Jack dzwoni do niego o czwartej, to całkiem przyzwoita pora na długo przed powrotem Hannibala z pracy. Dzwoni do niego i przez telefon wydaje się być zakłopotany tym że potrzebuje jego pomocy mimo że wie iż Will przebywa na urlopie. Po prawdzie w tamten wtorek minęło dwa i pół tygodnia. Will wypracował odpowiednią ilość czasu żeby sobie na to pozwolić, ale jest to trochę pretensjonalne nawet jak na niego. Will ma na swoją obronę to, że spotyka się z lekarzem. Można mu więc wybaczyć to jak poważnie podchodzi do zwolnienia lekarskiego, szczególnie jeśli w ogóle postarał się o nie na wyraźne życzenie pewnego zatroskanego lekarza.

– Will, mówi Jack.

Will ziewa i mówi

– Ten telefon ma funkcję identyfikacji dzwoniącego, Jack. Jak tam sprawa?

– Ekstra. – Jack milknie na chwilę jakby rozważał to co ma zamiar mu powiedzieć. – Myślę, że Georgia Madchen może Cię szukać.

– Dlaczego? Bo zabiła Doktora Stucliffe’a? – Pytanie wywołuje niesmak w jego ustach. Georgia nie zabiła Sutcliffe’a, to jawne kłamstwo.

– Sam stwierdziłeś na scenie zbrodni, że być może ona pomyślała że Suttcliffe był Tobą i to zmusiło ją do zabicia go.

– Jej motywacją do zabijania jest to, że ona nie widzi twarzy. Jeśli mnie szuka to nie po to aby mnie zabić. Zabiła Beth LeBeau dlatego, że nie mogła jej rozpoznać.

– To oznacza że Ty i Doktor Lecter jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie.

Will wkurza się słysząc insynuację tego że bezpieczeństwo Hannibala może być zagrożone. Ale Jack ma rację i nie mówi mu tego żeby go wkurzyć.

_Jack ma rację i nie mówi tego żeby mnie wkurzyć. Jack ma rację i nie mówi tego żeby mnie wkurzyć._ Powtarza sobie bezgłośnie Will. Masuje skroń kciukiem i palcami lewej ręki i chwyta trochę mocniej telefon.  _Jack ma rację i nie mówi tego żeby mnie wkurzyć._

– Słuchasz mnie, Will?

Will otrzeźwia się. Przypomina sobie coś Hannibal powiedział mu o psychozie sterydowej obijającej się po jego umyśle. Wyglądało na to że Will nie musiał brać kortykosterydów przez długi czas aby wystąpiły u niego tego rodzaju skutki uboczne, chociaż w minioną sobotę Will musiał poradzić sobie z lekkim udarem. Na szczęście Hannibal był wtedy u niego. Will odkasłuje i pyta

– Co mówiłeś?  
Jack wzdycha i powtarza swoje słowa

– Chciałbym wysłać ochronę policyjną do Twojego domu. Przypuszczam że Doktor Lecter jest u ciebie?

– Jack Crawford snuje przypuszczenia. – Mruczy z niesmakiem Will. Zanim Jack może odpowiedzieć mu w równie uparty, i całkowicie zasłużony sposób, Will dodaje – Tak jest tutaj. To znaczy w tej chwili jest w pracy. Ale powinien wrócić za kilka godzin. – Krzywi się spoglądając na kroplówkę. Nikt nie może go zobaczyć podłączonego do immunoglobuliny. – Nie sądzę abyśmy potrzebowali pilnującego nas patrolu, Jack. Georgia udowodniła że potrafi zakraść się w różne miejsca.

– Próbujesz mi wmówić, że moi ludzie nie byli by w stanie jej złapać?

– Kiedy już by stąd wychodziła, na pewno by im się to udało.

– Myślisz, bawię się tak z Tobą bo mi się to podoba, Will? Zależy mi na bezpieczeństwie Twoim i Doktora Lectera. Do cholery, zgodziłem się żebyś wziął urlop. Więc nie utrudniaj mi wykonywania mojej pracy.

– Co jest Twoją pracą, Jack? Chronienie mnie?

– Sam się o to prosiłem, więc tak. To konsekwencja wysyłania Cię w teren. Jestem za Ciebie w osiemdziesięciu procentach odpowiedzialny.

– Jaki dajesz sobie margines pomyłki? – Jack milknie po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Will uspokaja się trochę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to jednak był chwyt poniżej pasa. – Dobijasz mnie Jack.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Rozumiesz. – Mamrocze Will siadając przy kuchennym stole i ściskając grzbiet nosa. – Masz nadzieję, że ona tutaj przyjdzie żeby mnie znaleźć a Ty będziesz mógł ją szybciutko aresztować bez większych ceregieli.

– Nie mam na nic _nadziei,_ Will. Ale sam wiesz jak wielce prawdopodobne jest to że ona może zechcieć Cię odnaleźć. Jeśli Doktor Lecter przebywa u Ciebie to znajduje się w podobnym do Ciebie niebezpieczeństwie.

– Poradzimy sobie sami.

– Słyszysz jak naiwnie i samolubnie… okej, posłuchaj mnie Will. Georgia Madchen pocięła swojej przyjaciółce twarz tak mocno że ta utopiła się we własnej krwi; potem prawie odcięła głowę Doktora Suttcliffe’a tuż pod żuchwą. Ona eskaluje, robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Naprawdę chcesz sam zmierzyć się z kimś kogo nie powstrzyma nawet lęk przed śmiercią?

– Czekaj, możesz to powtórzyć? – Will słyszy że Jack klnie pod nosem i zmienia pytanie. – Powiedziałeś że niemal odcięła Doktorowi Suttcliffe’owi głowę.

– Właściwie to powiedział to Zeller.

– Tak, ale…

Niuanse które odróżniają morderstwa w których Hannibal się pod kogoś podszywa są niezwykle eleganckie. Hannibal potrafił naśladować Hobbsa zanim w ogóle trafili na jego ślad, a teraz udał Georgię Madchen tak dokładnie że Jack i jego ludzie nawet się nie zorientowali. Odpowiedź jest tuż przed nim ale Jack nie podejmuje haczyka i nie zdradza więcej szczegółów. Na razie są bezpieczni.

– Ale co, Will?

– Och, nie… nic. Zapomnij że coś mówiłem. Ja po prostu zamyśliłem się…

– O czym myślisz?

Will wymyśla naprędce gładkie kłamstwo.

– Jeśli przyślesz tutaj ochronę policyjną, ona przestraszy się i zwieje. Prawdopodobnie drugi raz już by mnie nie szukała jeśli zobaczyłaby że tu na nią czekasz.

– Więc chcesz być przynętą bez żadnych zabezpieczeń. Powiedziałbym że to odważne ale to brzmi strasznie głupio.

– Żeby przeżyć musiałbym po prostu ją przekonać, że ona żyje a ja jestem przy niej. To właśnie powinna była zrobić Beth LeBeau.

W słuchawce zapada na moment cisza.

– Byłeś na miejscu zbrodni Will. – Mówi cicho Jack. – Zbliżyłeś się do Georgii Madchen bardziej niż powinieneś. – Will czeka i Jack w końcu dodaje. – Czy Beth LeBeau miała szansę udowodnić kim jest?

– Nikt nie miał.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Bali się. Myśleli że już nie żyją.

Jack waha się chwilę a potem pyta

– Jak myślisz kiedy wrócisz do Quantico?

Will wzdycha cicho i spogląda na kroplówkę. Dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu zamierzał zacząć eksperyment ze zmniejszeniem dawki. Od zeszłego tygodnia nie miał halucynacji, niemal od momentu rozpoczęcia leczenia. Zamierza poważnie porozmawiać z Hannibalem kiedy tylko przestanie się czuć jakby kości miały wyskoczyć mu z ciała a wnętrzności pęknąć jeśli tylko zanadto się wysili.

Jego milczenie przypomina mu o odpowiedzi.

– Szczerze mówiąc Jack to sam nie wiem.

Niechętny by zaakceptować tak nieskończoną możliwość ale starając się okazać prawdziwe i zaskakujące wsparcie Jack mówi.

-Nie spiesz się.

Will jest poruszony. Zwykle Jack rozkazałby mu wstać z łóżka i stawić się w pracy już po tygodniu. Ale on spieprzył sprawę naprawdę poważnie więc podejrzewa że tak wielkie błędy zasługują na litość. Poza tym Jack musiał liczyć się z Hannibalem i Alaną; Alana w ogóle wolałaby żeby Will był bezpieczny, a Hannibal ma, cóż, bardziej szczegółowe plany co do których Will nie jest jeszcze do końca przekonany.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć… – Will milknie.

– Byłeś na miejscu zbrodni. – Przyznaje Jack. Nie chce się do tego przyznawać ale coś go do tego zmusza. Może czuje się winny z powodu tego jak bardzo naciskał na Willa w przeszłości z powodu jego problemów psychicznych, nawet jeśli nie wie o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi. – Nikt nie jest od Ciebie lepszy w tym co robisz; nikt aż tak wiele nie ryzykuje.

– Więc mam wziąć się w garść i wracać do roboty, tak? – Chichocze Will.

Jack również śmieje się z ulgą.

– Dokładnie, tak. – Mówi. Znowu zapada milczenie ale tym razem jest bardziej zgodne. – Wszystko w porządku Will?

– Czuję się zdecydowanie lepiej niż przedtem.

– Cóż, to dobrze.

– Taaa… Cudownie.

– Wiesz…

– Nie musisz tego mówić.

– Tego co chciałeś mi powiedzieć: Doktor Lecter _jest_ dla Ciebie dobry. – Will uśmiecha się krzywo na swoją, całkiem niezłą imitację zatroskanego głosu Jacka. Jack sarka w słuchawkę.

– Nie powiem Ci tego jeśli nie muszę.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć tę drugą rzecz.

– Wolę nie pytać jak udaje Ci się czytać w moich myślach przez telefon.

– Kiedy musisz przeprosić bardzo się narzucasz.

– Za co miałbym Cię przepraszać?

– Jeżeli Ci powiem z jakiego powodu jest Ci przykro, wszystko zepsuję.

– Słuchanie tego jak mówisz mi co mam zamiar powiedzieć robi się trochę oklepane.

– Nie robię tego jednak. – Will jest zaskoczony tym jak wiele znaczą dla niego słowa Jacka.

– Byłem bezmyślny i nietaktowny jeśli chodzi o Twój związek z Lecterem. – Mówi powoli Jack, ostrożnie wymijając miny. – Nie chodziło tu o Twoje upodobania, powinieneś wiedzieć że Twoje życie prywatne mnie nie obchodzi. Po prostu… On miał być Twoim lekarzem i czasami zastanawiam się jak do tego doszło. – Potem dodaje szybko. – Nie żebym chciał znać szczegóły.

– Masz rację. Nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć. – Odpowiada Will, siadając na krześle i zastanawiając się w jakim miejscu Jack zdecydował się podjąć ten temat. Mógł być sam w kostnicy, wymknąć się na moment na korytarz przed swoim biurem. Mógł być w pokoju socjalnym albo w toalecie z której krzyczał na każdego kto próbował się do niego dostać. Może to dlatego, że Will spędził cały dzień w domu ale Will postanawia zwierzyć się trochę Jackowi, dać mu coś co podtrzyma jego zainteresowanie i otworzy jego umysł. Hannibal na pewno skorzystałby z takiej okazji. – To się zaczęło w Williamsport, po incydencie z Cassonem.

– Lecter powiedział mi po Twoim napadzie drgawkowym.

– Cóż, mówił prawdę.

– Szczęściarz z niego. – Mówi poważnie Jack. Will wybucha śmiechem a Jack pyta. – Czy to dlatego że pomógł Ci się ocknąć?

– To dlatego że… – Will wstaje i zaczyna szukać herbatki imbirowej o której wspomniał Hannibal. Ostrożnie stara się pozostać w zasięgu wężyka od kroplówki żeby Jack nie domyślił się jej istnienia. Znajduje pudełeczko w szafce obok lodówki. Wzdycha – To dlatego, że nie bał się mi pomóc. Na miłość boską, pogryzłem go wtedy ale on mimo to został przy mnie.

Will nastawia wodę na kuchence. Przeszywa go tak ostry ból że Will aż zaciska szczęki.

_Nie nie nie. Dwie minuty, daj mi proszę dwie minuty dopóki Jack się nie rozłączy._

Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Willa Jack milczy przez długą chwilę. Will przykuca i opiera czoło o kant kuchennego blatu trzymając telefon w jednej ręce a kuchenną ściereczkę w drugiej. Ciśnienie wypełnia brzuch Willa i pali wszystko co znajdzie w swoim zasięgu. Will nie potrafi zebrać myśli z powodu dzwonienia w uszach i uderzeń bólu który czuje w całym brzuchu.

– Cóż… przepraszam za to, że… za to że Cię osądzałem. – Mówi w końcu Jack.

Will wyobraża go sobie kiwającego niepewnie głową, trzymającego się kurczowo ulatującej nonszalancji której po prostu nie czuje ale zawsze musi udawać by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi kiedy coś, lub ktoś, sprawia że czuje się niezręcznie. To świetne, ciągłe przedstawienie, udawana powłoka ciągłej apatii. Jack nie musiałby się o nic martwić gdyby po prostu przestał udawać.

Will wzdycha cicho i uspokajająco.

– W porządku Jack.

– Nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z Doktorem Lecterem, ale zamierzam to zrobić kiedy sprawa Georgii Madchen trochę się uspokoi.

Jack wolałby porozmawiać z Hannibalem w cztery oczy ale nie czuł takiej potrzeby w stosunku do Willa. Will łączy to luźno z dzwonem alarmowym który odzywa się w jego umyśle. Jego myśli są jednak tak rozproszone skręcającym kiszki bólem i niezwykłym pomysłem tego, że Jack Crawford ma zamiar, osobiście, przeprosić Hannibala Lectera za swoje zachowanie. Will desperacko chciałby wskazać ironię tego wszystkiego ale wie ile problemów by to stworzyło.

– Będzie Ci za to wdzięczny, Jack. – Mówi napiętym głosem Will.

– Jesteś pewien, że nic Ci nie jest, Will?

– Tak, tak… Wszystko w porządku. – Will zmienia tempo kroków i pociąga lekko nosem, co nie jest trudne ponieważ bóle brzucha wywołały u niego lekki katar. W dalszym ciągu napiętym głosem Will mówi

– Jestem, no wiesz, zaskoczony.

– Och! – Wyrzuca z siebie Jack. – No tak. Słuchaj Will, rozmawiamy już dłuższą chwilę więc powinienem wracać do pracy. Beverly znalazła, cóż, pewne ślady…

To zaskakujące jak bardzo Jack nie potrafi kłamać kiedy czuje się zagubiony. Pod presją czasu potrafi wygłaszać monologi których nie powstydziłby się sam Szekspir, ale powiedz mu coś delikatnego i emocjonalnego i całą jego charyzmę diabli wzięli.

Will jeszcze raz pociąga nosem i mówi

– Dziękuję, Jack.

– Taa.

Rozłączają się. Will upuszcza telefon i łapie się za brzuch. Potem siada i wzdycha. Roześmiałby się gdyby nie to że skurcze mięśni pogorszyłyby tylko nie najlepszą sytuację.

Jego uszy wyłapują subtelny dźwięk bulgotania. Will zmusza się do tego by przyjąć pionową pozycję i wyłączyć gaz pod czajnikiem. Jego dłonie zbyt mocno drżą aby mógł precyzyjnie wlać wodę do kubka z tkwiącą w środku torebeczką. Will wstawia więc kubek do zlewu i wlewa wodę tak dokładnie jak może. Pod ciężarem zalanej torebki sznurek z etykietką wpada do środka kubka a część wody trafia do zlewu wpada do odpływu. Will wzdycha, sprawdza czas na kuchence i wraca do pozycji siedzącej na podłodze.

Winston i Penelopa wpadają do kuchni wraz z podążającymi tuż za nimi Fenrisem, Harveyem i Madeline. Mały biały piesek podchodzi do Willa i liże jego kolano. Will uśmiecha się lekko, wyciąga rękę i drapie ją po łebku.

– Hannibal był dla Ciebie bardzo miły dziś rano, prawda? – Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, Madeline czule liże jego dłoń. Jej krzywy zgryz sprawia że jeden z jej zębów ociera się o skórę Willa. – Jeśli miałby polubić któregoś z Was, pomyślałbym że będzie to Fenris.

Pies strzyże uszami na dźwięk swojego imienia. Podchodzi bliżej i obwąchuje włosy i ucho Willa.

– Nie, nie. – Will śmieje się z powodu uczucia łaskotania i łapie się za brzuch. Spogląda w górę na blat, gdzie w zlewie parzy się jego herbatka. – W porządku. – Mówi.

Rozgląda się dookoła i stęka z wysiłku próbując położyć telefon na blacie. Potem powoli wstaje, wyławia łyżeczką torebkę z kubka i trzymając go za ucho ostrożnie unosi do twarzy. Dmucha i popija maleńki łyczek a potem wstawia kubek z powrotem do zlewu.

To nie jest smak który za bardzo mu pasuje ale pomaga na mdłości lepiej niż mięta. To jego trzeci kubek odkąd Hannibal wyszedł do pracy i Will ani razu nie czuł potrzeby pochylenia się nad sedesem. Sałatka owocowa także mu pomogła podobnie jak poranny seks z Hannibalem.

Hannibal był tak bardzo spóźniony kiedy wychodził z domu, to było cudowne. Will uśmiecha się na samą myśl pomimo bólu brzucha. Może udało mu się go przekonać tak łatwo ponieważ nie uprawiali seksu od ponad dwóch tygodni, ale tak naprawdę nie uprawiali _takiego_ seksu znacznie dłużej. Było w tym coś desperackiego, ulotnego i niemal przerażającego.

Myśl przemija i umyka. Will zaciska zęby z powodu kurczu mięśni który sprawia że wszystko poniżej ramion i powyżej krzyża boli go dziesięciokrotnie mocniej. Will wyciąga z szafki fiolkę z aspiryną i połyka dwie mając nadzieję że tym razem bardziej pomogą na skurcze żołądka.

Opiera dłonie o blat i znowu spogląda na zegar. Jest wpół do piątej. Hannibal obiecał wrócić wcześniej co w praktyce oznaczało szóstą, ósmą bądź jakikolwiek czas pomiędzy tymi dwiema godzinami.

Will spogląda z przygnębieniem na psie miski, wymienia w nich wodę a potem idzie ociężałym krokiem do pralni żeby sprawdzić czy prześcieradło które wrzucił do surszarki było już gotowe. Mając na względzie wężyk od kroplówki ostrożnie wyjmuje je i przewiesza sobie przez prawe ramię. Kiedy rozkłada prześcieradło na łóżku, jego telefon znowu zaczyna dzwonić. Will wraca do kuchni i widzi nazwę Port Haven. Zwykle to oznacza telefon od Abigail ale Will nie jest zaskoczony słysząc w słuchawce głos Alany.

– Cześć, Will. Jak się masz?

– Dobrze. – Odpowiada popijając łyk herbaty która ostygła na tyle że Will nie musi na nią dmuchać. – Jestem trochę zajęty, chociaż właściwie to nie. – Prawie słyszy w słuchawce jej uśmiech.

– Zalecenia lekarskie?

Will także się uśmiecha słysząc jej żartobliwy ton. Starając się zapomnieć o uciążliwym bólu brzucha poprzez poprawienie sobie nastroju zauważa

– Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która snuła takie domysły.

– Nie nazwałabym tego domysłem. Hannibal przyjechał dzisiaj do szpitala na konsultację. Miał psią sierść na garniturze. To było urocze.

– Nie pozwól _mu_ usłyszeć że tak mówisz. – Will patrzy na przytuloną do Simona Madeline. Większy pies musiał przyczłapać do sypialni kiedy Will był zajęty składaniem prania. Spogląda żałośnie w kierunku pralni nie chcąc kończyć nudnego zajęcia które zaczął. – I zdecydowanie nie mów mu że powiedziałem Ci do którego psa należała ta sierść.

– Do Fenrisa? – Pyta z zainteresowaniem Alana. – Albo nie do Penelopy?

Will chichocze słysząc jedynie imiona jego większych psów. – Madeline.

Alana wybucha śmiechem prawdopodobnie wyobrażając sobie Hannibala z maleńkim pieskiem. Ten dźwięk go uspokaja. Alana oznacza dobro, ciepło, stabilizację i bezpieczeństwo. Szkoda że nigdy nie spojrzałaby na niego w bardziej znaczący sposób.

– To naprawdę wrażliwy miłośnik zwierząt schowany w ciele nieskalanego psychiatry paradującego w absurdalnie drogich garniturach.

– Wiedziałam. – Mówi Alana nadal się uśmiechając. Will słyszy to w jej głosie.

Will śmieje się patrząc na Madeline, która przewróciła się na grzbiet i wtuliła w bok Simona. Zamiast rozmawiać o psach, co zdecydowanie by go rozbawiło pyta.

– Jak udała się Wam konsultacja?

Alana mruczy w pozytywny sposób a potem, po chwili wahania dodaje

– Rozmawialiśmy też chwilę o Tobie.

– Czy dlatego poprosiłaś go o konsultację? – Pyta niepewnie Will.

– Och nie, przyjechał tutaj z powodu innej pacjentki, nie Abigail. – Jej wyjaśnienie go uspokaja. Alana kontynuuje. – Hannibal powiedział ze po powrocie z urlopu zamierzasz wrócić do pracy z Jackiem Crawfordem.

Użycie słowa wakacje jest interesujące. Will nie nazwałby tego przez co przechodził _wakacjami._

– Czyżby?

– Tak

– Nie wydaje Ci się to dobrym pomysłem.

– To co przytrafiło Ci się w sprawie LeBeau…

– To był błąd. I więcej się nie powtórzy.

– Dlaczego w ogóle to się stało?

– Ja po prostu. – Will powtarza te same słowa które powiedział Jackowi. – Pogubiłem się w trakcie rekonstrukcji.

– Co to znaczy?

_To znaczy że w moim mózgu szalał stan zapalny który sprawił że moje halucynacje były bardziej wyraźne niż zwykle. Zostałem poddany leczeniu więc to się już nie powtórzy._

Głos jego podświadomości, który kiedyś prawdopodobnie należał do jelenia dodaje

_Przynajmniej nie w sposób który wszystko zepsuje._

– Czasami widzę siebie tak jakbym… naprawdę tam był. – Will próbuje zebrać myśli, dzięki Bogu teraz kiedy aspiryna zaczęła działać przychodzi mu to znacznie łatwiej. – Wszystko wydaje się prawdziwe i ja… – Will chichocze bez humoru nie mogąc opisać tego w inny sposób niż to co już jej powiedział. – Gubię się w rekonstrukcji.

Will popija herbatę i niesie ją do stołu w ściereczce żeby nie zalać blatu kiedy odstawi kubek. Słyszy jak Alana odkasłuje.

– Powiedziałeś o tym Jackowi?

– Tak, powiedziałem. Jack się o mnie martwi.

– Podobnie jak Hannibal, podobnie jak ja. Nie sądzę że powinieneś już wracać do tej pracy.

– Jack powiedział że będzie mnie miał na oku, i ma mnie na oku.

– Jak obiecał na Ciebie uważać, ale potem przytrafił się Hobbs, i Buddish, i Preston. A teraz Georgia Madchen.

_I Abigail. I Hannibal._

– Jakby tego było mało Jack chce żebyś rozwiązał sprawę Dzierzby. Co się stanie jeśli zanadto się do niego zbliżysz?

– Tak się nie stanie, Alano.

– Co się nie stanie?

– Nie zgubię się w rekonstrukcji Dzierzby.

– Will, po prostu… To świetnie że zrobiłeś sobie trochę wolnego od pracy, ale może lepiej byłoby gdybyś w ogóle do niej nie wracał.

– Komu byłoby lepiej? Tym co robię ratuję ludziom życie. – Zapada długie, przeciągające się milczenie. Hannibal musiał powiedzieć jej to samo. – Jack dzwonił do mnie dzisiaj. – Will popija stygnącą herbatę i głaszcze się po brzuchu w którym nadal czuje irytujący dyskomfort. – Jack myśli że powinienem już wracać.

– Ależ oczywiście, że _on_ tak myśli. Bo chce, żebyś wrócił i pomógł mu uganiać się za seryjnymi mordercami. Przeoczyłby wiele żeby tylko móc zamknąć ich jak najwięcej.

Will wzdycha ciężko i odsuwa stojącą na ściereczce herbatę na tyle daleko by móc położyć głowę na kuchennym stole. Winston szturcha go nosem w udo. Will klepie go po łbie i szturcha palcami stopy Harvey’a który zasnął pod jego krzesłem.

– Doceniam to że się o mnie martwisz, Alano. Ale nie powinnaś.

– Will, my wszyscy się o Ciebie martwimy.

– Wiem. Wiem, że się o mnie martwicie. – Will wzdycha i z przyzwyczajenia przeciera twarz od dołu do góry. Jego okulary leżą w sypialni. Nie nosi ich odkąd Hannibal zaczął podawać mu immunoglobuliny, tuż po tym jak zabił Suttcliffe’a. – Chciałbym żeby to nie było konieczne, ale muszę wrócić.

Naprawdę musi wrócić do pracy ale nie z tych powodów które podał Alanie. Prawdziwe powody znają tylko on i Hannibal.

– Hannibal ostrzegał mnie, że nie posłuchasz głosu rozsądku.

– Słucham. – Odpowiada lekko urażony Will. – Masz rację, okej? Hannibal ma rację. – Will udaje że te dwa zdania kompletnie się nie wykluczają. – Ale ja też mam rację. To co robię ratuje ludziom życie. Nie mogę z tego zrezygnować.

– Nie możesz zrezygnować z tego co robisz, czy z możliwości ratowania ludzkiego życia? – Pyta Alana.

– Tak długo jak będą oznaczały jedno i to samo, z żadnej z tych rzeczy.

– A jeśli zaczną oznaczać co innego? – Pyta z wahaniem Alana.

_Kiedy_ ,  poprawia ją w myślach Will. _Kiedy_ zaczną oznaczać coś innego. 

– Wtedy będziesz mogła się o mnie martwić. 

–  Will… – Mówi Alana. Nagle po drugiej stronie coś upada. 

– Alano?

– Na dziedzińcu wybuchła bójka. Myślałam, że to… – Will słyszy kroki. Słabo słyszy też jak Alana mówi, – Och, Cora…

– Co się dzieje?

– Muszę kończyć, Will. Czy możesz mi obiecać że pomyślisz nad tym o czym rozmawialiśmy, proszę. 

–  Taa. Obiecuję. – Jest rozkojarzony dźwiękiem brzęczyka na biurku Alany i innymi dźwiękami szurania. – Powinnaś zająć się tym co się dzieje. – Wspomnienie wraca do niego z taką siłą że Will czuje się jakby uderzył w betonową ścianę. – Czekaj. Armistead? Chodzi o Corę Armistead? Przyjaciółkę Abigail?

–  Nic się jej nie stało. Przynajmniej nie z tego co widziałam. Naprawdę muszę kończyć. 

Alana rozłącza się i Will patrzy w trzymany w dłoni telefon. Kończy herbatę wpatrując się w aparat na wypadek gdyby ktoś jeszcze zamierzał się z nim skontaktować. Na szczęście nikt inny go nie niepokoi. Will płucze kubek po herbacie z ulgą stwierdzając że jego brzuch przestał być polem walki dla różnych grup mięśni. Niechętny wracać do sypialni i zająć się bałaganem wypranej pościeli, Will idzie do saloniku ciągnąc ze sobą stojak do kroplówki i siada przy pianinie. 

Zanim podejmuje decyzję na temat tego co chce zagrać, zdejmuje składa partyturę utworu Mozarta i odkłada ją na podłogę. Z piętrzącego się obok ławki stosu nut wyławia książkę która wzbudza w nim podświadome wzruszenie. 

Jego palce gładzą ciemnokasztanową okładkę, o znoszonych, i pozaginanych rogach, przez lata cenioną wysoko przez jego nauczyciela na długo zanim trafiła w ręce Willa. Will przesuwa palcem po nazwisku Schuberta. Kartkuje książkę nie wiedząc czego szuka dopóki nie znajduje tego gdzieś pod koniec: Der Tod und das Mädchen,  _Śmierć i Dziewczyna._

Will nagina grzbiet książki tak żeby się nie zamknęła i z wahaniem unosi palce nad klawiszami. Próbuje znaleźć podstawy swojego obecnego nastroju ale nie potrafi. Nie dopóki nie zacznie grać. 

Pierwsze takty są powolne i ociężałe. Will liczy a cyfry zmieniają się w jego umyśle w nuty a przemyślenia zamieniają się w emocje. 

Will daje palcom odpocząć i wpatruje się w niemieckie słowa. Pod spodem, wiele, wiele lat temu jego nauczyciel zapisał ich angielskie tłumaczenie, kiepskie z powodu swojej powierzchownej znajomości języka. Will zatrzymuje się zbyt długo ale rozpoczyna grę kilka nut przed kolejnym taktem. Tempo przyspiesza i szybciej się zmienia. Po drodze Will powtarza bezgłośnie angielskie słowa z powodu silnej, choć dawno nie używanej, pamięci mięśniowej. 

– Obok, ach obok przejdź, szkielecie dziki! – Naciska pedał pianina w miejscu gdzie jest to zapisane w nutach  i odpuszcza kiedy forte zmienia się w piano. – Jestem jeszcze młoda, mój kochany, idź i nie dotykaj mnie. 

Muzyka zwalnia się i wlecze przez kilka taktów a potem przyspiesza na początku partii Der Tod czyli Śmierci. 

– Daj swą dłoń, piękna i delikatna postaci. – Mruczy pod nosem Will. 

Przeciągły, powolny, poważny rytm, sprawia że w jego pamięci pojawia się wspomnienie tego jak siedział w samochodzie Hannibala w drodze z lotniska do jego domu. 

_Wydaje mi się że budujemy trwały związek._

Drżąc, Will kontynuuje

-Jestem przyjacielem, nie przychodzę karać. Bądź dobrej myśli! Nie jestem dziki.

_A więc Ty też to czujesz._

– W ramionach mych błogo będziesz spać.

Nuty brzmią jeszcze przez kilka taktów a potem milkną. Ostatnie takty rozbrzmiewają w cichym domu jak wystrzał w środku lasu, jak krzyk w środku nocy. Will kładzie ręce na kolanach i wpatruje się w notatki Profesora Bellamy’ego brudzące stronę czerwonym, wyblakłym atramentem. Will wpatruje się w słowa i nie potrafi się poruszyć. Na dole strony, pod koniec słów dziewczyny słowo _uczeń_ zlewa się przy słowie Śmierć ze słowami _jego instrument._

Will zostawia książkę otwartą na pianinie i wypuszcza psy tylnymi drzwiami. Potem ociężale rusza do sypialni by się położyć. Teraz częściej się męczy z powodu przyjmowanej immunoglobuliny. Hannibal wyjaśnił mu wszystko kiedy rozpoczynał kurację. Zmęczenie jest jednym z najczęstszych skutków ubocznych i sprawia że Will zapada w mocny sen podczas którego zwykle nie śni mu się nic. Opada na materac, prosto na świeżo wyprane, choć już wystygłe, prześcieradło i wtula twarz w świeży zapach wypranej pościeli i płynu do płukania tkanin.

Przez dłuższy czas drzemie nie mogąc zasnąć głębiej. Georgia Machen. Georgia Dziewczyna pojawia się pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami. Jest uzbrojona w nóż pokryty krwią jej najlepszej przyjaciółki i patrzy jak Hannibal odchyla głowę Suttcliffe’a do tyłu tak jak wedle jego słów zwykle robiła to ona. Ona odbiera od Hannibala nóż kiedy on jej go podaje, jest tylko kolejną, niewinną ofiarą wplątaną w jego gierki.

Will słyszy jak tylne drzwi otwierają się a potem zamykają z cichym trzaśnięciem. Zaciska powieki a potem otwiera oczy. Odwraca twarz od prześcieradeł i odkrywa że za oknem zapadł wieczór, wypełniając sypialnię mrokiem. Wtula się w materac i powoli dociera do niego że musiał zasnąć przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Jego ramiona są przykryte kocem.

Podczas drzemki jego kończyny, za wyjątkiem ramienia podłączonego do kroplówki i ułożonego tak żeby nie zablokować wężyka, zaplątały się w prześcieradło. Ktoś wsunął mu pod głowę poduszkę żeby ją unieść i zapobiec bólowi szyi. To poduszka z tej samej strony łóżka na którą padł Will, ze strony Hannibala. Pachnąca tak jak on, dziwnie słodko i rześko jak dobrze upieczona szarlotka.

Hannibal przyjechał.

Will siada na łóżku i wyczuwa cierpko słodki aromat wpadający do pokoju przez lekko uchylone drzwi; uprzejmy sposób Hannibala by zaprosić go na kolację. Will uśmiecha się do siebie chociaż jego serce ściska się ze strachu.

_Daj swą dłoń, piękna i delikatna postaci._

_Jestem przyjacielem, nie przychodzę karać. Bądź dobrej myśli! Nie jestem dziki._

Will otrząsa się z szeptów które słyszy w uszach, nie do końca pewny czy to on wypowiedział te słowa. Po raz ostatni wącha poduszkę przesiąkniętą zapachem włosów i skóry twarzy Hannibala i walczy z prześcieradłem żeby móc wstać z łóżka. Wolałby tam leżeć i napawać się tym zapachem ale jego żołądek domaga się jedzenia a jego dłonie pragną dotknąć mężczyzny którego Will, jeśli byłoby to możliwe, nigdy nie wypuściłby ze swojego łóżka.

Wychodzi na korytarz i mruga zaspany w kierunku tego co widzi w jasno oświetlonej kuchni. Odwrócony do niego tyłem Hannibal wsypuje ugotowany ryż do dużej szklanej misy która, na pewno, nie należy do Willa. Musiał więc po drodze zatrzymać się u siebie.

– Z tego co pamiętam – Mówi Hannibal nie odwracając się. – Bardzo spodobał Ci się ten przepis kiedy Twój instruktor z Pierpoint przygotował demonstrację.

Will odwraca Hannibala i całuje go w usta wygłodniały i stęskniony za bliskością jaką dzielili się tego poranka. Hannibal pozwala mu na kilka ruchów języka i uszczypnięcie w pośladek, które nie powinno być tak podniecające.

Stoją tak, wtuleni w siebie, nie oddychając, dotykając się i patrząc na siebie nawzajem spod ciężkich powiek. Ich pocałunek obudził ciało Willa, który jednak spał zbyt długo aby poczuć jakikolwiek przypływ energii wynikający z tego faktu.

Kiedy może pogodzić się z faktem odwrócenia wzroku od twarzy Hannibala pyta

– Zrobiłeś _dirty rice*_?

– Będzie pasował do przepiórek. – Hannibal pokazuje cztery małe ptaszki stygnące na blacie kuchennym po jego lewej stronie. Will kiwa głową obejmując Hannibala w pasie i poszukując miejsca w którym mogłyby wylądować problemy zebrane w jego płucach i sercu. Hannibal wyczuwa znaczenie jego dotyku. Nigdy by tego nie przegapił. Jego dłonie odnajdują ramiona Willa.

– Dobrze spałeś, Williamie?

To nie przypominało snu. Nawet kiedy się obudził nie czuł się jakby spał. Will wtula twarz we włosy Hannibala i mówi

– Miałem zły sen.

Prawy kciuk Hannibala kreśli kółka na jego obojczyku. Jego lewa dłoń przesuwa się na kark Willa.

– O Georgii Madchen.

– Tak. – Odpowiada Will chociaż Hannibal nie zadał mu żadnego pytania. – Śniło mi się że patrzyła jak zabijasz Suttcliffe’a i myśli że to byłem ja ponieważ nie mogła zobaczyć Twojej twarzy.

– Obawiasz się tego co się z nią stanie kiedy Jack Crawford ją odnajdzie? – Will nie odpowiada. Po prostu wzmacnia swój uścisk wokół pasa Hannibala. – Jack aresztuje ją za to morderstwo ale ona powie mu, że to byłeś Ty. 

– Czy istnieje jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo że przypomni sobie Ciebie kiedy wyleczą ją z Syndromu Cotarda?

– Tak, to możliwe…

– Więc ty… i to będzie wyglądało jakbym to ja…

– Tak, Williamie.

Will nie odpowiada. W końcu prosił go o szczerość. Z tego co mu wiadomo Hannibal wysłuchał jego życzenia a w zasadzie groźby, chociaż Will nadal nie zaplanował niczego na wypadek „potknięcia” Hannibala i tego że znowu go okłamie. Tego ranka prawie to zrobił.

– Jack powiedział, że ona prawdopodobnie będzie mnie szukać.

– To rzeczywiście całkiem prawdopodobne.

– Co z tym? – Mówi Will wskazując kroplówkę. – Jeśli ona się tu zjawi, wszyscy dowiedzą się że jestem chory.

– Nie prowadzą śledztwa przeciwko Tobie, Williamie.

– Jeszcze nie.

Hannibal odwraca twarz Willa i patrzy mu w oczy a w jego twarzy coś się zmienia.

– Nie dowiedzą się o Tobie dopóki nie nadejdzie właściwa chwila, Williamie. – Oznajmia.

Will wpatruje się w jego oczy i stwierdza, że mur, który zwykle kazał nawet jemu trzymać się na dystans, stoi przed nim otworem. Hannibal robi to po to aby uniknąć kłótni w której nie chce brać udziału. Pragnie odwrócić uwagę Willa od prawdziwego znaczenia jego obaw i wątpliwości. To nigdy nie działa, tym razem też nie ale tego wieczora Will postanawia odpuścić. Jest głodny i tęsknił za Hannibalem kiedy Hannibal był w pracy a poza tym jest zbyt osłabiony by wzniecić w sobie i utrzymać złość.

– Nakryję do stołu. – Mówi i Hannibal całuje go w czoło. – Ale nie dlatego że zadziałała na mnie Twoja technika prania mózgu.

Sięgając po talerze i sztućce, kątem oka zauważa uśmiech Hannibala. Hannibal lubi to że jego sztuczki nie mają wpływu na Willa, to że musi ciężej pracować żeby go rozbroić. Podoba mu się to że są pod tym względem tacy sami.

Will siada przy stole, znowu kompletnie wyczerpany, z głową opartą na dłoniach. Hannibal przynosi umyte liście szpinaku by przybrać nimi talerze a potem kładzie na każdym po dwie przepiórki i wraca po potrawkę z ryżu.

Nalewa sobie kieliszek wina i podaje Willowi szklankę wody z lodem. Jedzą w milczeniu. Will pochłania połowę pierwszego ptaka i przypomina sobie swoją rozmowę z Alaną. Odkłada resztę przepiórczej piersi którą oderwał palcami i kiedy unosi wzrok widzi jak Hannibal delikatnie rozdziela mięso nożem i widelcem. Walczy z chęcią przewrócenia oczami.

– Cora, przyjaciółka Abigail, wdała się dzisiaj w bójkę, słyszałeś coś o tym?

– A powinienem?

– Alana dzwoniła dzisiaj do mnie i powiedziała że byłeś dziś w Port Haven.

– Kiedy miało miejsce to wydarzenie?

– Koło piątej, tak mi się wydaje. Alana powiedziała że Abigail nie miała z tym nic wspólnego ale…

– Ale martwisz się ponieważ chodzi o jej przyjaciółkę.

– Tak. – Will popija wodę. Zaschło mu w gardle z powodu snu i tego że przez cały dzień pił właściwie tylko gorącą herbatę. Hannibal przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

– To moja pierwsza szklanka. – Przyznaje, z poczuciem winy, Will.

– Williamie, musisz pamiętać o nawodnieniu. – Upomina go Hannibal marszcząc brwi.

– Wypiłem dziś dużo herbatki imbirowej.

– Czy nudności minęły?

Will przytakuje skinieniem głowy i zjada odrobinę ryżu. Jest pyszny, choć Will nie spodziewał się czegoś innego. Rozgląda się dookoła: delikatne światło, prymitywna kolacja w trakcie której nawet Hannibal odłożył sztućce i je mięso palcami, potrawka z ryżu którą jadał z ojcem w Biloxi i Nowym Orleanie. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech i, zanim może się odezwać, Hannibal przyłapuje go na tym.

– Co się stało?

– To wszystko jest całkiem romantyczne. – Mówi Will machając widelcem. – A raczej byłoby gdybym nie wyglądał jak piekło ponieważ większość dnia przespałem.

Hannibal uśmiecha się i, okej, w porządku. To prawie zawsze rozbraja Willa, szczególnie jeśli ten uśmiech skierowany jest w jego kierunku. Do jego głosu wkrada się kokieteryjny ton kiedy mówi

– Jeśli piekło może przybrać postać mężczyzny o oczach koloru morza, to masz rację.

Will wzdycha figlarnie, rozbawiony i podniesiony na duchu z powodu tonu jakiego nabrał ten wieczór. Wiszące nad nimi chmury udało się jeszcze na chwilę przegonić.

– To prawda. Starasz się być romantyczny.

– Uwielbiam zabiegać o Twoje względy, Williamie. – Hannibal popija wino i przełyka kęs pilawu.

– Hannibalu, wiesz że już nie musisz zabiegać o moje względy. – Mruczy w swój talerz Will.

Przeżuwa kawałek oderwanego mięsa a oczy Hannibala skupiają się na nim i wpatrują w jego twarz. Will nie odwzajemnia jego spojrzenia dopóki nie przełyka. Hannibal wygląda na wygłodniałego w sposób który nie ma nic wspólnego z jedzeniem czy seksem. Pragnie tego co udaje im się czasem razem osiągnąć i co jest czymś więcej niż bliskością, czymś więcej niż towarzystwem, tego czegoś co może być ogniem, metamorfozą, albo świadomym snem do taktu muzyki.

Pragnie tego głębokiego aż po synapsy połączenia które osiągnęli dwa przemocą. Pragnie i nie ukrywa tego. Jego otwartość nie jest sposobem na to by kontrolować Willa ale rzadkim momentem nieopatrznej wrażliwości.

Hannibal opuszcza spojrzenie na szyję Willa i szuka na niej śladów które zniknęły bardzo dawno temu. Will nie znosi tego gdy Hannibal obiecuje mu coś czego potem nie zamierza mu dać, i widzi że Hannibal ma zamiar zapytać czy później będą mogli spróbować. Czy będą mogli usiąść razem po kolacji i spróbować tego połączenia na które Hannibal zgodził się tylko dwa razy, raz w swojej kuchni kiedy wyznał co stało się z jego siostrą i raz tutaj w domu Willa kiedy prawda o jego zapaleniu mózgu i o Abigail wyszła na jaw.

Will polubił przyjmowanie tego czego pragnie, kiedy czuje to pragnienie, tak jak na przykład teraz. Nie pozwala Hannibalowi powiedzieć tego głośno i zaryzykować pomyłki.

– Wiesz, że ja zawsze chcę. – Szepcze Will, odpowiadając na pytanie Hannibala zanim ten zdążył je zadać.

Hannibal odnajduje spojrzeniem jego oczy, wpatruje się w nie przez moment a potem wraca do posiłku. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Ten widok ogrzewa Willa i roznieca w nim początek jego pragnienia. W tym czasie Hannibal spokojnie odgryza kęs przepiórki, żuje go, i przełyka zanim się odzywa.

– Dokończ kolację, Williamie. – Mówi.

Jeśli Will jest piekłem, może to oznacza że Hannibal jest szatanem, albo jakimś wariantem greckiego Hadesa. Ta nazwa oznacza dwie rzeczy; istotę i miejsce, krainę umarłych i jej boga; piekło i szatana.

_Jeżeli szatanem może być przystojny mężczyzna z psią sierścią na garniturze to Hannibal nim jest._

Hannibal chichocze cicho, obserwując go zza krawędzi kieliszka.

– Trudno Ci utrzymać myśli na wodzy, Williamie?

Will czuje, że się rumieni, czuje też to jak Hannibal pochyla się nad nim i dotyka ustami krwi rozgrzewającej skórę jego szyi. Will przychyla się do jego dotyku i przestaje skupiać na wypełniających go wciąż zmartwieniach.

– Kraina umarłych i jej bóg. – Mamrocze Will.

– Piekło i szatan. – Odpowiada z łatwością Hannibal.

Will zauważa, że nie czuje strachu słysząc tę odpowiedź. Kiedy był mały i ojciec po raz pierwszy opowiedział mu o wendigo a Will powiedział ze je zabije nie spodziewał się jakim potworem okaże się Hannibal: potworem takim jak on sam, człowiekiem wykluczonym poza nawias człowieczeństwa, samotnym i potrzebującym towarzysza.

Odnaleźli siebie i chociaż ten świat grozi im rozstaniem kiedy nadejdzie na to czas, oni nie mogą się rozstać. Will sięga lewą ręką po prawą dłoń Hannibala kiedy ten po raz kolejny unosi kieliszek.

Trzyma się jej i nie puszcza. Na twarzy Hannibala nie widać żadnej reakcji ale jego spojrzenie jest ciepłe; wiadomość przyjęta.

Will kończy przepiórki podlane octem balsamicznym i ostatnie kęsy ryżu. Dopija wodę i, wyraźniej od płynu wlewającego się przez igłę do jego krwi, czuje emanującą od Hannibala tęsknotę.

Czuje ją i cieszy się jej ciepłym żarem uspokojonym przez ich połączone dłonie i pogodzoną z oczekiwaniem. Hannibal da mi to co obiecał. Już nie może mu odmówić. Jego wnętrze zostało oznaczone przez Willa, stworzone z ognia i przemienione. Hannibal przeżył metamorfozę. Will też. Stawali się jeden drugim od tamtego dnia w gabinecie Hannibala kiedy zszył on ranę wewnątrz dłoni Willa.

Obaj się zmienili, ale mają jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. Pierwszym zadaniem na bardzo długiej liście jest zakończenie kolacji. Will odkłada widelec.

Hannibal wstaje od stołu, sprząta talerze i odnosi je do zlewu by pozmywać. Upiera się by Will usiadł kiedy ten oferuje swoją pomoc więc Will wychodzi do saloniku zamiast pozostać w kuchni. Siada przy pianinie i układa nuty trochę lepiej niż za pierwszym razem. Przesuwa palcami po kartce czując wgłębienia tam gdzie pióro Profesora Bellamy’ego wbiło się twardo w papier.

– Uczeń i jego instrument. – Powtarza sobie Will. Dotyka ostatniej przetłumaczonej linijki w kwestii Śmierci. _W ramionach mych błogo będziesz spać._

Hannibal wchodzi do pokoju, lekkim lecz podążającym do celu krokiem. Zatrzymuje się za Willem i całuje go w czubek głowy a potem pochyla się by musnąć nosem jego szyję i żuchwę wdychając zapach jego skóry przy każdym ruchu.

– Zagrasz dla mnie? – Pyta obsypując czułymi pocałunkami skroń i linię włosów Willa.

Will mruczy i jego palce uderzają w klawisze. Gra Śmierć i Dziewczynę, nie myśląc o tym ani nie otwierając oczu. Hannibal siada przy Willu z nogami zwróconymi w przeciwną stronę i ramionami obejmującymi go luźno w pasie i kołysze się lekko w rytm muzyki.

Hannibal szepcze oryginalne słowa pieśni w jego szyję i Will przechyla się w jego stronę. Jego ciało szuka ciepłych podmuchów powietrza i delikatnego dotyku ust.

Słysząc z tak bliska głos Hannibala wymawiającego niemieckie słowa Will powtarza je za nim, recytując z pamięci i ucząc się prawidłowej wymowy z każdym wypowiedzianym przez Hannibala słowem. Razem, jednym głosem pozbawionym intonacji i barwy, głosem który dzielili raz we śnie Willa po tym jak rozbił samochód mówią

– Bin Freund, und komme nicht, zu strafen.

Hannibal porusza się lekko u jego boku i odsuwa by spojrzeć na Willa. Will nadal ma zamknięte oczy, to pomaga mu w koncentracji. Hannibal szanuje jego decyzję aby nie odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia i opiera głowę na ramieniu Willa.

– Sei gutes Muts! Ich bin nicht wild. Sollst sanft in meinen Armen schlafen.

Oczy Willa otwierają się i kończy on grać poważną melodię. Hannibal przyciska palce do jego żeber w końcu zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

-Teraz Williamie? – Pyta.

– Teraz Hannibalu.

Całują się powoli i namiętnie a wokół nich nadal istnieje mgła nadchodzących złowieszczych rzeczy które nadejdą. To obdarza ten wieczór uczuciem doczesności oraz niezrównanej, cennej potrzeby. Will trzyma się jej a Hannibal trzyma się Willa potrzebą i prośbą której siła przewyższa siłę Willa w tak wiele chwytających za serce, cudownych sposobów że Will traci oddech w ustach Hannibala.

Zaczyna się. To się zaczęło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dirty rice - tradycyjna potrawa kuchni kreolskiej zrobiona z białego ryżu przybiera "brudny" kolor z powodu gotowania go z małymi kawałkami wieprzowiny, wołowiny lub kurczaka, zielonej papryki, selera i cebuli i przyprawiona czarnym pieprzem oraz pieprzem kajeńskim.


	4. Pieśń o duchach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zalecenia lekarskie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zebraliśmy się w tym starodawnym, obłąkanym kinie  
> By szerzyć swą żądze życia  
> i umknąć rozlewającej się  
> ulicznej mądrości
> 
> The Doors – An American Prayer
> 
> „"Czego wy chcecie od siebie, ludzie?" Nie wiedzieliby, czego. Więc gdyby znowu pytał: "Prawda, że chcecie tak się złączyć w jedno, możliwie najściślej, żebyście się ani w dzień, ani w nocy nie rozłączali? Jeżeli tego chcecie, ja was spoję i zlutuję w jedno, tak że dwojgiem będąc, jedną się staniecie istotą (...)Miłość jest na imię temu popędowi i dążeniu do uzupełnienia siebie, do całości.” – Platon, Uczta

– Połóż się płasko, Williamie.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– To, czego ode mnie chcesz. – Mruczy Hannibal kładąc Willa na kanapie w saloniku. Prostuje się na dźwięk jednego z psów drapiących w tylne drzwi domu i idzie je wypuścić. Zanim Will może wstać z kanapy i przesunąć stojak z kroplówką, Hannibal wraca do niego z przyniesioną z sypialni poduszką. Kładzie ją na brzuchu Willa i przestawia stojak wyprzedzając jego troskę na temat logistyki obecnego rozmieszczenia ich ciał.

Will odchrząkuje i mówi

– Kiedy robiliśmy to wcześniej działo się to dlatego że tego nie planowaliśmy.

– I dlatego nigdy nie mogłeś zdecydować czy i jak z to przerwiesz. – Hannibal unosi lekko głowę Willa i wsuwa pod nią poduszkę a potem go na niej kładzie. – Jeżeli Twoje mentalne środowisko oraz Twoja fizyczna reakcja na nie będą pod kontrolą, całe doświadczenie takie będzie.

– Tylko, że nie do końca.

– Teoretycznie, tak; w praktyce nie, zwykle nie. – Hannibal odgarnia mu włosy z czoła i zamiera kiedy Will znowu je mierzwi. Uśmiecha się do niego krzywo ze swojego miejsca na fotelu ustawionym naprzeciwko środkowej poduszki kanapy i droczy się z nim. – Byłbyś całkowicie szczęśliwy gdybym przestał w ogóle dbać o swój wygląd, czyż nie?

-Mhm… całkowicie szczęśliwy. – Mamrocze Will. Zamyka oczy i odwraca głowę na bok w stronę krawędzi kanapy. – Niezła myśl. – Otwiera oczy i jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany na ciekawski i niemal zdziwiony wyraz twarzy Hannibala. Nie potrafi znaleźć stosownych słów które nie sprawiłyby że Hannibal inteligentnie by go zbył więc nawet nie próbuje. – Jak zamierzasz to kontrolować? – Pyta w zamian.

– Nie zamierzam. – Stwierdza Hannibal wyciągając rękę i gładząc Willa po twarzy od czoła przez skroń aż do policzka.

– Więc jak u licha ma to… – Will przypomina sobie głos Hannibala w swoim dawnym śnie. – Chcesz nas poprowadzić. – Wybucha śmiechem widząc psotny błysk w oku Hannibala. W jego umyśle i sercu tryska nadzieja więc pyta. – Park Great Falls?

– To miejsce bardzo Cię uspokaja.

Kiedyś tak nie było. Przed tym jak Hannibal przeprowadził go prze metafizyczną kopię parku wiele miesięcy temu. Obecność Hannibala wygładza rzeczywistość która zwykle zmienia się tamto miejsce zbudowane z tęcz i wodospadów. Hannibal i jeleń wraz z Willem stworzyli to miejsce i zamknęli szczelnie chroniąc je przed ingerencją niechcianych gości. Mieszkali tam, w umyśle Willa, jako jeden nierozerwalny twór.

Specjalnie starając się być tajemniczym Will mówi

– Miło jest mieć miejsce do którego można czasem przed wszystkimi uciec.

– Śmiem, że Tobie przynosi to większą ulgę niż większości ludzi. – Hannibal kładzie dłoń na brodzie Willa i głaszcze kciukiem jego nieogolony policzek. – Zamknij oczy, Williamie.

Will zamyka oczy ale się waha. Zanim Hannibal może zacząć proponuje

– Może tym razem poszlibyśmy gdzieś indziej? Ja po prostu… To jest moje miejsce.

Twarz Hannibala nabiera czułego wyrazu który sięga aż do jego oczu ale szybko znika w głębi umysłu w którym Will gościł już dwa razy ale którego nadal nie potrafi do końca pojąć.

– Więc dokąd mam Cię zabrać Williamie? Do gabinetu? A może chcesz zostać tutaj?

Wahając się czy w ogóle powinien o tym wspomnieć Will mówi

– A może do Twojego, wydaje mi się że nazwałeś go… zamkiem?

– Nigdy tam nie byłeś.

Dzięki niezwykłej wyobraźni Willa to nie stanowiłoby problemu. Szczerze mówiąc Will podejrzewa, że nie o to chodzi. Mimo wszystko naciska. Hannibal też by naciskał gdyby role się odwróciły.

– Nie, ale pokazałeś mi swoje rysunki i widziałem w sieci zdjęcia…

– Tamten sierociniec nie był moim domem. – Wybucha Hannibal odwracając się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych jakby miał zamiar uciec. Zakłada nogę na nogę a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się przy gwałtownym wdechu. Will kładzie ostrożnie rękę na jego kolanie i zostawia ją tam kiedy Hannibal nie wykonuje żadnych ruchów żeby się odsunąć.

– Wspinałeś się tam na drzewa. – Mówi szeptem Will zmuszając Hannibala by skupił uwagę na jego cichych słowach aby ich nie przegapił. I uważa rozluźnione ramiona Hannibala za zwycięstwo. – Powiedziałeś mi że postawiłeś sobie za punkt honoru wspięcie się na każde z nich. – Uśmiecha się ciepło kiedy Hannibal wreszcie znowu na niego patrzy i tym samym ściszonym tonem pyta

– Na ile udało Ci się wspiąć?

Hannibal spuszcza wzrok, przełyka ślinę i kładzie swoją dłoń na spoczywającej na jego kolanie dłoni Willa. Ilu ludzi zapytało Hannibala o drzewa otaczające jego rodzinny dom na Litwie; ilu pytało o małego chłopca którym kiedyś był; ilu uzyskało nawet ten niezręczny obraz niechęci od Hannibala wzbraniającego się by wyznać niewygodną prawdę?

Cicho, tym samym tonem głosu przypominającym głos Willa, Hannibal przyznaje.

– Wspiąłem się na sześć.

– Ile było tam drzew?

– Setki.

– Byłeś młody. – Mruczy Will układając głowę na poduszce i nie irytuje się kiedy Hannibal zdejmuje jego rękę ze swojego kolana i kładzie ją na jego brzuchu. – Miałeś sześć lat?

– Osiem. – Odmrukuje po chwili ciszy Hannibal.

– Przeprowadź mnie przez tamto lato. – Will zamyka oczy by dać Hannibalowi prywatność i układa ramiona na poduszkach kanapy. Liczy swój oddech w trakcie milczenia Hannibala; siedem wdechów, sześć wydechów. Kiedy Hannibal nadal milczy Will dodaje – Możemy zrobić to też gdzieś indziej, jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotów by tam wrócić.

– Chętnie chodziłem w dużo gorsze miejsca. – Przyznaje jego widmowy głos.

– To nie sprawia że łatwiej jest nam przebywać w tych lepszych. – Odpowiada Will i kiedy otwiera oczy, zauważa że Hannibal znowu patrzy w stronę drzwi. – Zwalczyłeś swoje demony ale nie potrafisz stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoimi aniołami.

– Miałem tylko jednego.

– Odnajdźmy ją więc. – Szepcze Will, jego głos stał się tak cichy że słowa wypadają z jego ust niemal bezgłośnie poza kilkoma twardszymi spółgłoskami. Hannibal zaciska szczękę i odwraca głowę nieco w lewo, ale nie na tyle aby spojrzeć prosto na Willa. Potrząsa odmownie głową.

– Ona już na mnie nie czeka. – Mówi z przygnębieniem.

– Czeka na Ciebie. – Will podnosi się do siadu podpierając się na ułożonych z tyłu rękach. Siła jego ostatniego zdania trochę go zaskoczyła ale zaskoczyła również Hannibala. Will postanawia wykorzystać ten moment zaskoczonej zgody i dodaje.

– Jeśli mi pozwolisz, znajdę ją Hannibalu. Znajdę ją.

Will przygląda się Hannibalowi żeby sprawdzić czy będzie oponował ale on tylko bacznie przygląda się panelom na podłodze. Will wyciąga do niego rękę i Hannibal przyjmuje ją.

– Tutaj. – Mówi Will, drugą ręką przesuwając poduszkę. Ramię Hannibala wysuwa się pomiędzy poduszkę a miejsce gdzie Will chce ją położyć na swoim podołku. Will przygląda się temu jak Hannibal ostrożnie przekłada ją ponad wężykiem od kroplówki. Ignorując pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Hannibala Will klepie zwolnione miejsce za sobą. Hannibal wstaje z fotela, obraca się i siada zrezygnowany na kanapie.

– Nie. W ten sposób. – Cmoka z dezaprobatą Will.

Przekłada nogi Hannibala tak, że górna połowa jego ciała opiera się bokiem o tył kanapy. Kiedy Hannibal przyjmuje odpowiednią pozycję Will wtula się w niego by móc poczuć bicie jego serca przez koszulę i marynarkę. Ubrania stanowią jednak niemal zbyt grubą barierę więc Will rozchyla jej poły, przerzuca krawat na ramię Hannibala, rozpina j ego kamizelkę i wtula twarz w jego koszulę. Klatka piersiowa Hannibala burczy lekko od cichego śmiechu który budzi ulgę w Willu i sprawia, że Will czuje się śpiący.

– Zabierz mnie do tamtego lata. – Mruczy w ciepły materiał koszuli Hannibala. Hannibal wzdycha pod nim cicho.

– Tego roku lato było niezwykle słoneczne. – Hannibal wsuwa dłoń we włosy Hannibala a jego serce zamiera pod policzkiem Willa co wydaje mu się dziwne jak zawsze kiedy przydarza się to Hannibalowi. Który zabija dorosłych mężczyzn spokojnie, bez mrugnięcia okiem, nawet się przy tym nie pocąc, który miał też napad i zwymiotował kiedy ostatnim razem rozmawiał z Willem o swojej siostrze. Hannibal odzywa się ponownie, przerywając Willowi rozmyślania. – Mischa i ja często bawiliśmy się nad wodą. Błoto podobało się jej bardziej niż większość jej zabawek czy dopuszczalnych społecznie pokarmów.

Will tłumi śmiech przyciśniętą do swoich ust koszulą Hannibala. Hannibal kładzie drugą dłoń pomiędzy łopatkami Willa i naciska na jego kręgosłup w ten cudowny sposób w jaki tylko on to potrafił. Will zerka w górę i zauważa że Hannibal patrzy w sufit, dalej niż Will mógł zanim podążyć dopóki nie zrobiliby tego co planowali.

– Co jeszcze? – Pyta Will, wtulając twarz w klatkę piersiową Hannibala aby móc wdychać i otoczyć się jego znajomym, ciepłym zapachem. – Opowiedz mi wszystko.

– Matka ubierała ją w białe i żółte sukieneczki; które szybko stawały się ubłocone i podarte. W tamtym roku Mischa nauczyła się chodzić i odkryła moc dawania uścisków. Jej ulubionym miejscem zabaw był przydomowy strumień. W marcu, w dniu jej urodzin nasz ojciec przewiózł ją po strumieniu łodzią wiosłową i od tamtej pory trudno było nam przegonić ją z jego brzegu więc także od błota, owadów i ryb.

Will zamyka oczy i okiem wyobraźni widzi setki drzew oraz, jak nazwał je Hannibal, obfite letnie słońce. Pozwala swojemu dwu-wymiarowemu wspomnieniu sowieckiego sierocińca który oglądał w sieci zawisnąć na niebie i przesłonić nieco słońce na linii jego wzroku. Will słyszy ptaki w gałęziach drzew ale ich nie słyszy. Właściwie to niczego nie słyszy.

Wysuwa jedną rękę w bok i zawęża swoje pole widzenia, oraz koncentrację do tej właśnie ręki. Jego palce powoli zaginają się do wnętrza dłoni i po chwili Will czuje splatający się z jego palcami ciężar; miękką skórę, lekko zakurzoną i wilgotną oraz tłuściutką jak dziecięce rączki.

– Jak ona wyglądała? – Mruczy w niebo Will nie chcąc mówić głośniej niż musi aby Hannibal usłyszał go wśród traw, światła i otwartej przestrzeni.

– Była drobna jak na swój wiek. – Odpowiada głos Hannibala spływający do niego spomiędzy liści. – Jej włosy lśniły bielą w świetle księżyca i złotem na słońcu. Jej oczy były duże, koloru kory drzew i wszędzie widziały pytanie i uważnie obserwowały otaczający ją świat.

Will spogląda w dół, na ściskającą jego dłoń dziecięcą łapkę i widzi odwzajemniającego jego spojrzenie poważnego, złotowłosego cherubinka. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy błyszczą w słońcu jasnym pomarańczem, kolorem iskry zapalającej zapałkę. Gdy Will ściska rączkę dziewczynki jej buzia wypogadza się a kąciki ust wyginają się w uśmiechu którego detale Will stara się wymyślić z tego co widział w uśmiechu Hannibala.

– Mischa. – Mówi Will nadając jej imię i dodając życia jej nieruchomej, malutkiej postaci.

– Hannibal. – Odpowiada dziewczynka chociaż jej wymowa wymaga jeszcze pracy, to kolejna rzecz którą dorzuca od siebie jego podświadomość. Will pozwala jej pociągnąć się za sobą chociaż jest za mała aby móc to osiągnąć. Znowu woła go po imieniu.

– Hanibal.

– Jak się do Ciebie zwracała? – Will czuje że jego ramię drży i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że owinął je mocniej wokół Hannibala.

– Mówiła do mnie ’bracie’.

– Potrafiła wymówić Twoje imię?

Will podąża za Mischą w dół ścieżki prowadzącej nad brzeg szemrzącego strumienia. Ona ma z tym pewne trudności z powodu wczesnego okresu rozwoju. Kilka razy próbuje biec ale się chwieje. Will musi ją przytrzymać żeby się nie przewróciła. To łatwe. Jest lekka jakby prawie nic nie ważyła.

– Nie właściwie.

– Więc jak je wymawiała?

Westchnienie Hannibala przypomina podmuch wiatru. Głos zlewający się z głosikiem Mischy powtarza.

– Anibal.

Will kuca przy Mischy nad brzegiem wody i wyciąga ręce żeby złapać błoto które ona natychmiast chwyta w swoje malutkie rącczki. Ociężały spokojnym pluskiem wody oraz lekkim szelestem liści drzew Will mówi

– Nie przerywaj Hannibalu.

Will czuje jego wahanie nawet we śnie. Rozrywa ono siatkę jego świadomości i zagłusza delikatny letni wietrzyk. Will ledwie słyszy Hannibala poprzez ciśnienie atmosferyczne alternatywnego świata w którym przebywa z Mischą na litewskiej wsi.

– Czy ona jest tam z Tobą? – Pyta Hannibal.

– Tak. – Przytakuje mu Will. Kiwa głową do małej dziewczynki w ubrudzonej błotem żółtej sukieneczce z dwoma przezroczystymi kółeczkami w miejscu kolan od klękania na mokrej ziemi. – Jest tutaj i myśli że jestem Tobą.

Nerwy w jego plecach zalewają się ciepłem dzięki stymulacji palców Hannibala. Will czuje nacisk i żar dłoni Hannibala wsuwających się w jego włosy i pod jego koszulę. Uśmiecha się i, z niepowodzeniem, próbuje zapobiec temu by Mischa zlizała błoto ze swoich rączek myśląc że to cukierki.

Zapadając się w żar wywołany przez palce Hannibala na jego skórze Will mówi

– No dalej Anibalu, opowiedz mi coś więcej o tym lecie. – Jego bok boli przez chwilę pod uszczypnięciem Hannibala. – Mówiłeś mi, że nie jesteś przewrażliwionym psychopatą. – Drażni się Will.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem Ci wyraźnie że jestem którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Will krzywi się, przewraca oczami i sprawdza gęstość pokrywającego jego dłonie mułu. Szorstkość piasku połączona z przepływającą niedaleko wodą sprawia iż zastyga on na dłoniach Willa tak szybko jak krew. W ułamku sekundy twarz Mischy rozmywa się przed jego oczami a niewielka ilość błota brudząca jej brodę i ramiona błyszczy okropnie jasną, krwistą czerwienią. Zakrwawionymi ustami pyta.

– Co się stało braciszku?

Jej twarz i kolor błota znowu wyglądają normalnie i Will prosi

– Hannibalu, odezwij się do mnie.

Hannibal mówi do, i przez, Willa. Ich przyciśnięte do siebie klatki piersiowe drżą a jego słowa wibrują w gardle Hannibala. Mischa patrzy na niego zaskoczona słysząc słowa, ale dzieje się tak dlatego że Will tak właśnie wyobraził sobie jej reakcję, a potem podskakuje i zarzuca mu rączki na szyję zaciskając je w materiale jego koszuli.

Kiedy się odsuwa, jej wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy należą do Abigail, podobnie jak jej sięgające ramion brązowe włosy. Układanka wreszcie składa się w całość.

– Och… – Wzdycha Will.

A ona przypatruje mu się jak by nie wiedziała o czym myśli. Wesoło pyta więc

– Och?

– Ty jesteś… Hannibalem.

– Jesteś Hannibalem. – Śmieje się ona. – O co Ci chodzi Papo?

– Pa… Słucham?

– Will wrócił z rybami. – Odkrzykuje ona stając na własnych nogach. Jej palce zostawiają brudne ślady w miejscu gdzie ściska nimi spódniczkę gdy biegnie nad błotnisty brzeg o który uderzają fale wody. Will, oniemiały, podnosi się i patrzy na podpływającą do brzegu łódź podczas gdy Abigail wchodzi do strumienia aby pomóc przyholować ją na bardziej suchy ląd brodząc po kolana w wodzie. Hannibal wysiada z łodzi i pomaga Abigail tak, że jego kolana moczą się w wodzie.

Will patrzy jak Abigail obiera od Hannibala martwe ryby i otrzymuje pocałunek w czubek głowy. Nieruchomieje kiedy Abigail przebiega obok niego niosąc ryby w stronę zamku. Jej sukienka trzepocze w pędzie a ramię Hannibala obejmuje go w pasie.

Odwracając się do niego i nadal starając się to wszystko zrozumieć Will mówi

– Ona nazwała Cię Willem.

– Dlaczego miałaby tego nie zrobić?

Hannibal uśmiecha się i wyciska na wargach Willa pocałunek który wydaje się dziwnie znajomy. To jego pocałunek odczuwany od drugiej strony. Oczy Hannibala błyszczą w słońcu ciemną zielenią mchu na obrzeżach i podobnym do jego siostry drewnianym brązem wokół źrenicy. Will patrzy na prześwietlone słońcem włosy Hannibala i na jego usta, które choć zarysem przypominają usta Willa zachowują jednak swój własny wygląd.

– Co się dzieje? – Szepcze Will.

Daleko nad ciszą letniego popołudnia Will słyszy Hannibala który pyta go

– _Co widzisz?_

– Ja… – Will rusza za Hannibalem tą samą dróżką którą tutaj przyszedł aż do schodów prowadzących do wielkiego zamku. – Jestem Tobą, a Ty mną. Abigail również tutaj z nami jest.

– _Mischa._ – Przypomina mu Hannibal.

Will wspina się po schodach z niewymuszoną gracją którą osiąga zawsze gdy ujdaje mu się idealnie w niego wcielić i mówi.

– Tak.

Wysoki sufit oraz kamienne ściany wnętrza ujarzmiają każdy odgłos i ruch. Will zagląda do kuchni i widzi Abigail siedzącą na blacie i machającą nogami podczas gdy kucharz w białym kitlu przygotowuje ryby nad paleniskiem. Hannibal prowadzi go dalej więc Will idzie za nim korytarzem który rozciąga się coraz dalej i dalej im bardziej oddalają się od kuchni a poszczególne pokoje wołają go kiedy je mija. Will widzi błyski bladego światła gdy w każdym pokoju przez chwilę pojawia się wspomnienie sceny zbrodnii.

Widzi Cassie Boyle nabitą na pal w szczerym polu, jej bladą skórę błyszczącą rozżarzonym węglem nawet po zgaśnięciu światła. Jej szczękę rozwartą w słońcu niczym groteskowe wyobrażenie kwiatu, widzi Franklina Forvideaux i Tobiasa Budge; Yusufa Vartaniana, Gilberta Parisha. Widzi pokój wypełniony krwią i bezgłowymi ciałami mężczyzn których Hannibal zabił by pomścić swoją siostrzyczkę. W końcu zatrzymują się przed drzwiami na końcu korytarza. Will mruga by otrząsnąć się z widoku grozy i śmierci i wchodzi do ostatniego pomieszczenia, w przeciwieństwie do wejścia do zamku, zamkniętego wielkimi, ciężkimi drzwiami.

Przed przekroczeniem progu Will ogląda się za siebie na korytarz skąpany we krwi i krzykach ofiar. Pokoje pobłyskują od czasu do czasu jasnym światłem widocznym z progu. Will przełyka ślinę i odwraca się od tego widoku, nawet jeśli kiedyś krył on w sobie szansę ucieczki, to jej czas dawno minął. Will przekracza próg i wchodzi do nieskalanie czystego, uporządkowanego pokoju przypominającego gabinet Hannibala.

Nadpalone ściany pasują do okopconej, szarawej czerni mebli. Puste regały na książki ciągną się w nieskończoność, a jedyną rzeczą na której można zatrzymać wzrok, poza antresolą, jest wielka bestia o czarnych piórach i błyszczących czerwienią oczach, jego jeleń. Zwierz stoi, szurając racicami i dysząc, na środku pomieszczenia posągowy, okropny, ryczący i podenerwowany podczas gdy otaczające ich sprzęty stanowiące wyposażenie pokoju rozpadają się w góry kości i popiołu.

– Do kogo należy ten pokój? – Pyta Will podchodząc do zwierzęcia uderzającego rozszczepionymi racicami w nadpalony parkiet.

– Do Ciebie, oczywiście.

Will odwraca się i widzi Hannibala stojącego obok z rękoma w kieszeniach. Jego uwaga skupia się jednak na widocznym ponad jego ramieniem zwierzęciem stanowiącym odbicie jelenia Willa. Jego srebrzysto biała skóra emanuje własnym światłem w ponurym pokoju; jego przeszywające poroże z czerwonego szkła lśnią i odbijają tę poświatę. Z rozdartego brzucha zwierzęcia tryska krew. Will cofa się i czuje znajomy nacisk pomiędzy łopatkami.

Szorstkie wyrostki poroża jelenia zahaczają o jego ramię i jego włosy. Will odkrywa że, wbrew sobie, przewraca się do przodu. Hannibal naśladuje go a stojący za nim jeleń przesuwa się by stanąć u jego boku i dotrzymuje im kroku dopóki Will nie jest przyciśnięty do Hannibala a ich jelenie okrążają siebie nawzajem.

– Braciszku? – Woła zza uchylonych drzwi przerażony głosik.

Obaj odwracają się i widzą Abigail stojącą w progu i mocno trzymającą rączkę małej jasnowłosej dziewczynki. Jej twarz przypomina maskę; Mischa przygląda się ciekawie jeleniom ale nie mówi nic więcej.

– Zostańcie tam. – Mówi Will w tym samym momencie gdy Hannibal zaprasza je gestem by podeszły bliżej. – Hannibalu to nie jest bezpieczne.

– _Hannibalu?_ Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Hannibalem?

Dookoła nich wybucha ogień i połyka pokój ukazując ruchome, niebieskie niebo. Rozsypane na nim gwiazdy wypalają się i znowu otacza ich ciemność, płomienie, gruzy zniszczonego domu, spuścizny i imienia. Kruche kości stanowiące kiedyś szkielety mebli kruszą się i znikają w kłębach szarego dymu.

Z obawy o ich bezpieczeństwo Will woła

– Abigail, proszę, zabierz Mischę na podwórko.

Wypełniający pokój popiół utrudnia mu dostrzeżenie jej sylwetki ale Abigail odpowiada

– Chcemy popatrzeć.

Will próbuje się sprzeciwić. Jednak słowa więzną mu w gardle. Coś budzi się w jego umyśle i w jego żołądku. Coś zaczyna się dziać.

Biały jeleń staje przy ramieniu Willa, czarny, przy ramieniu Hannibala. Oba odrzucają do tyłu łby i ryczą wydając z siebie długie żałosne dźwięk zsynchronizowany tonicznie i wzrastający dopóki nie zmienia się on w coś delikatnie rozpraszającego zebrany w pomieszczeniu pył. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać Will uderza czołem w czoło Hannibala. Kątem oka widzi jak jelenie splatają się porożami.

– Obiecałeś pokazać mi wszystko. Zrób to. – Mówi, głosem Willa, Hannibal.

Z umysłem funkcjonującym z pamięci, i odartym z instynktu, Will mówi

– Nie będziesz przede mną uciekał. – Pod wpływem rozkwitającego w jego umyśle pomysłu, kładzie dłoń na brzuchu Hannibala. Hannibal drży pod jego palcami wpadając na ten sam pomysł. – Nie będziesz mnie unikał. – Dodaje Will.

– _Williamie?_

– Twój. Jestem Twój. – Hannibal łapie Willa za szyję. Jelenie upadają razem tworząc wielką masę walczących ze sobą, wierzgających kończyn. Biały jeleń ryczy zwycięsko.

– Hannibalu… – Mruczy Will odsłaniając swoją szyję przed jego poszukującymi, chętnymi ustami.

Gdy przebijają one jego skórę, Will czuje się jakby wrócił do tamtego pokoju w Williamsport, czuje zęby wgryzające się w delikatną skórę Hannibala i pragnące ugryźć go jeszcze mocniej. Rozpoznaje to drżenie w Hannibalu, czyn oddzielony od instynktu tak bardzo, jak bardzo umysł Willa walczył tamtego wieczora z tym by nie połączyć się z umysłem Hannibala. Owija palce wokół szyi Hannibala zmuszając się do przemocy. Żyje tą chwilą podczas gdy dwa nieokiełznane płomienie łączą się w jeden; _oni_ stają się jednością niczym marmur i wykuty z niego Dawid.

– Jesteś gotowy. – Oznajmia Will wybuchając pełnym radości śmiechem. – Nareszcie jesteś na mnie gotowy.

Jeden po drugim opadają na podłogę, nadal walcząc ze sobą. Jelenie stapiają się w jedną samotną istotę, która topi i pożera Hannibala, szalona, posiniaczona i zakrwawiona. Wielki, słoniowaty jeleń o wściekle kasztanowych oczach trąca Willa nosem, drży i naskakuje na niego ze scaloną energią jego trzech poprzednich postaci. Ich twarze stapiają się ze sobą a ich ciała otwierają się i mieszają. Żywe fundamenty i delikatne nerwy wypalają się a ich organy oraz granice między nimi łączą się ze sobą.

Są chaosem i stworzeniem; początkiem i końcem. Kontynuacją życia i obietnicą śmierci. Są scaleni, idealni i wygrani.

Po zakończonej metamorfozie ostatnie ocalałe ściany wypalają się płonąc wściekle w górach ostygłego popiołu którego nie może rozwiać wiatr. Will omija ostrożnie stłuczone szkło i resztki poroży walające się po podłodze. Podchodzi do wciąż stojącej w progu Abigail trzymającej na biodrze Mischę. Przeczesuje uspokajająco jasne włoski dziewczynki i mocno przytula Abigail.

– Więc, nie wpadniesz w kłopoty z powodu tego że tu jesteś? – Pyta oparta twarzą o jego ramię Abigail.

– Zdecydowanie nie. – Mruczy ze spokojnym, pełnym zaspokojenia, uśmiechem Will. Odsuwa się, przesuwając kciukiem po czole mniejszej dziewczynki i nagle odkrywa, że sam trzyma ją w ramionach. Jej oczy błyszczą błękitinie przez ułamek sekundy i pusty, wypalony pokój pod ciemnym nocnym niebem ostatecznie się wali i zmienia świat pełen zalanych letnim słońcem łąk. Z najgłębszej głębi serca Will mówi szczerze

– Zaopiekujemy się Tobą; już zawsze będziemy się Tobą opiekować.

Will otwiera oczy i wypalony litewski zamek zmienia się we wnętrze saloniku jego domu w Wolf Trap, w Wirginii. Sporadyczne skrzypienie i stękanie osiadających fundamentów starego domu jedynie wzmacnia wrażenie otaczającej Willa głuchej ciszy. Hannibal potrząsa jego ramionami, delikatnie ale stanowczo.

– Will, jesteś przytomny? Drżałeś.

Will ukrywa swój uśmiech w szyi Hannibala leniwie, z zadowoleniem, wdycha

– Jestem tu.

– Aby na pewno?

Will pozwala Hannibalowi podnieść swój podbródek i cierpliwie czeka aż Hannibal odkryje siebie samego w jego pełnym samozadowolenia spojrzeniu. Zajmuje to tylko sekundę, nawet mniej. Will uśmiecha się z pochlebnego poczucia dumy które rozkwita w jego piersi. Hannibal potrafi sporządzić mapę i odnaleźć drogę w jego oczach tak łatwo jak potrafi czytać gwiazdy. Will też to potrafi, robi to całkiem często aby sprawdzić szczerość emocjonalnych reakcji Hannibala.

Hannibal uśmiecha się do Willa, przyciąga go bliżej i całuje raz, a potem drugi. Will woli całować Hannibala w ten sposób od tego jak całowali się we śnie kiedy Hannibal udawał Willa zamiast być sobą. Will uśmiecha się z powodu wyraźnie wyczuwalnej różnicy i tego jak bardzo wyraźnie ją wyczuwa.

– W pewnym momencie zacząłeś mamrotać przez sen. Co się stało?

– Zobaczyłem jelenie; Twojego i mojego. Połączyły się w jedną istotę która potem połączyła się z nami. Stanowiliśmy jedność na wszystkich płaszczyznach świadomości.

– Były tam także Abigail i Mischa.

– Tak. – Wzdycha Will. Przytłoczony nagłym uczuciem żalu znowu chowa twarz w szyi Hannibala. Hannibal odczuwa takie samo, puste uczucie żałoby. Nie ma powodu aby tego nie czuł. Ono tkwi w nim przez cały czas. – Narysowałbyś ją dla mnie? Narysowałbyś Mischę?

Jej imię jest fragmentem wiersza. Kalejdoskopowym ułamkiem szkła wytłuczonym z witraża. Mała dziewczynka której obraz stworzył, i której nie potrafiłby sobie teraz przypomnieć, była wytworem jego wyobraźni. Pamiętał jedynie oczy którymi się w niego wpatrywała ponieważ, w blasku słońca oczy Hannibala przybierały ten sam ciepły orzechowy odcień który Will widział w spojrzeniu dziewczynki.

– Tak, Williamie.

– Widziałem sypialnie wypełnione resztkami ludzi których zamordowałeś. Nie było wśród nich Mischy.

– Dlaczego miałaby tam być?

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Posłuchaj. – Will unosi się do siadu. Jego ociężałe ramiona i głowa trochę mu przeszkadzają ale w końcu udaje mu się podkulić pod siebie nogi i usiąść na tyle prosto by móc spojrzeć Hannibalowi w oczy. On również się prostuje, nadal obejmując prawą nogą Willa. – Nie jesteśmy winni tego co ją spotkało.

– Oczywiście, że Ty nie jesteś niczemu winien, Williamie.

– Słuchaj tego co do Ciebie mówię. – Szepcze Will. Przygryza dolną wargę aby powstrzymać uśmiech który pojawia się na jego twarzy i którego odbicie widzi w oczach Hannibala. Pochyla się i opiera czołem o jego czoło tak jak zrobił to we śnie. Zaciska pięści na ramiona Hannibala mnąc w nich materiał jego koszuli. – Widzisz to?

Ramiona Hannibala zamykają się wokół Willa niczym jedwabiste imadło.

– Powiedz mi co masz na myśli. – Mówi.

– Jestem _przy tobie_. Jestem tu. I jestem z Tobą. _–_ Przez wizję Willa przelatuje tysiące obrazów spowodowanych uczuciem pragnienia połączenia się z nim, zmienionym poprzez analityczny zakres tego jak Hannibal obserwuje Willa oraz otaczający ich świat. – Nie czujesz tego?

– Czuję że się zmieniłeś. – Mruczy w usta Willa Hannibal. Przesuwa dłońmi po jego plecach i bokach. – Czuję że doznałeś olśnienia.

– Chcę być też być przy Tobie. Wiem… _czuję_ jak bardzo Ty chcesz być ze mną. – Palce Hannibala zaciskają się i wplątują w koszulę Willa. Nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza stwierdzeniom Willa. To nie miałoby sensu. – Po prostu przemów do mnie. Powiedz mi co tylko chcesz.

Hannibal wzdycha drżąco, lekko schylając głowę, tak, że grzbiet jego nosa ociera się o nos Willa. Wplata dłoń w jego włosy i chowa twarz w krzywiźnie jego szyi.

– Już nie jesteś sam. – Szepcze do niego Will.

W jego wnętrzu pęka tama a Will czuje że to samo dzieje się we wnętrzu Hannibala gdy mężczyzna w jego ramionach powoli rozpada się na kawałki. Hannibal drży w jego objęciach, jak czarno-pióry jeleń przygwożdżony do podłoża przez swojego przeciwnika. Ich wewnętrzne bariery upadały od czasu do czasu, mury rozstępowały się, ale powaga tej chwili, ich wspólnego odkrycia, jest niezwykła i nie powtarzalna. Jest czysta. Jest prawdziwa i jest harmonijna.

– Kocham Cię. – Szepcze Will mierzwiąc palcami włosy Hannibala. – Kocham. Ja kocham Ciebie.

Po chwili, Will dostrzega delikatny ruch warg Hannibala na swojej koszuli. Ujmując jego szczękę dłonią unosi jego głowę i słyszy jak Hannibal mamrocze

– Aš tave myliu, mano gėlyte.

Will całuje the drżące usta i widzi jak Hannibal otwiera oczy jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się gdzie jest i co robi. Obaj patrzą na siebie wstrzymując oddech i nie mrugając aż Will postanawia przełamać ich milczenie kolejnym delikatnym i czułym pocałunkiem.

– Porozmawiaj ze mną skarbie. – Mruczy.

– Nie chcę nigdy się z Tobą rozstać. – Szepcze Hannibal. Popycha Willa na plecy i układa swoje nogi tak żeby jego ciężar nie przygniatał go zbyt mocno do kanapy biorąc pod uwagę jej mały rozmiar. Mocno obejmuje go i wciska nos w jego włosy. – Chcę zniszczyć każdego kto ośmieli się nas kiedykolwiek rozdzielić.

Jego słowa są zbawieniem i upadkiem. Will czuje jak wirują i brzęczą w jego piersi. Czuje że jego własny mózg rozpoznaje je i potwierdza ich prawdziwość poprzez przyjemną mgiełkę obecnego w jego umyśle, obok jego własnej świadomości, Hannibala.

– Uwielbiam Cię z siłą, której nie posiadałem odkąd byłem dzieckiem i żarliwością którą ostatni raz okazałem będąc dużo młodszym mężczyzną. Chciałbym móc żyć w Twoich kościach i oddychać przez Twoją skórę.

Will kładzie dłoń na brzuchu Hannibala, w tym samym miejscu gdzie dotknął go we śnie. Dłoń Hannibala zsuwa się w dół i nakrywa jego własną.

– W moich kościach i pod moją skórą. – Powtarza sobie Will.

– Chcę być tam zawsze. Jak blizna przypominająca Ci że to jest prawdziwe i że zawsze będzie.

– W moich kościach… – Will wyplątuje swoją dłoń z dłoni Hannibala i dotyka przez koszulę ciepłej skóry na swoim własnym brzuchu. – Zawsze tutaj, pod moją skórą. – Will śmieje się i podnosi wzrok by spojrzeć na lekko skonfundowany lecz także rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Hannibala. – _Blizna_ która udowodni że to jest _prawdziwe_ Hannibalu; że to zawsze było prawdziwe

– Williamie, co Ci chodzi po głowie?

– Śniło Ci się, że wyrwałem Ci serce i że byłeś ucieleśnieniem Wound Mana

– Tak, no i…?

– No i? No i dlaczego miałbym zrobić Ci coś takiego? Dlaczego miałbym sprawić że będziesz brany za ofiarę kiedy Ty nigdy nie byłeś ofiarą?

Hannibal marszczy brwi i przygląda się oczom Willa oraz tłukącemu się w jego piersi sercu. Bije ono tak głośno że Will nie wątpi w to że Hannibal nie tylko słyszy krew przepływającą przez jego ciało w zwielokrotnionym tempie ale także czuje jej zapach. Hannibal doznaje olśnienia, Will poznaje to po sposobie w jaki jego spojrzenie nagle się zmienia.

Hannibal nadal milczy więc Will dodaje

– Dlaczego Garrett Jacob Hobbs próbował zamordować własną córkę chociaż powstrzymywał się przed tym całymi miesiącami?

– Ponieważ dla niego wszystko się skończyło. – Odpowiada spokojnie Hannibal.

– Nie, cóż…tak. To zły przykład. – Will macha lekceważąco ręką. – Lepszym przykładem jest sama Abigail.

– Ofiara uważana za niewinną. – Mruczy pod nosem Hannibal. Jego oczy przesuwają się z obojczyka Willa na jego brzuch w pogoni za pomysłem tak nowym i nie przemyślanym że zbyt szybko zostaje on zapomniany. Jego dłoń nakrywa spoczywającą na brzuchu dłoń Willa a potem Hannibal odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. – Ofiara niewidziana i przeoczona.

– Potrzebujesz mnie zamkniętego żeby zasugerować moją niewinność i wystarczająco załamanego żeby tej niewinności dowieść.

– Kiedyś cieszyłbym się Twoim zniszczeniem, ale teraz… – Hannibal zaciska szczękę. Will przygląda się jego oczom uparcie wpatrującym się w punkt na jego policzku. Hannibal przeczesuje palcami jego włosy a Will nie wpada mu w słowo z żadnym ze sposobów w jaki mógłby dokończyć jego wypowiedź za niego. To na które decyduje się Hannibal było gdzieś na samym końcu mentalnej listy Willa który nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć takiego wyznania od Hannibala.

– Nigdy nie znalazłbym drugiej takiej osoby jak Ty. – Mówi.

Will przechyla głowę i obsypuje policzek, usta i żuchwę Hannibala delikatnymi, czułymi całusami. Hannibal opiera głowę tuż nad jego uchem i rozluźnia ciało.

– Kiedyś przyjdzie czas gdy obaj będziemy wolni. – Szepcze do niego Will. – A kiedy ten moment nadejdzie będziemy mogli zniszczyć świat jeśli tylko tego zechcemy.

– Najpierw musimy zniszczyć kilka osób. – Oddech Hannibala łaskocze ciepłym powietrzem małżowinę ucha Willa. – Jack Crawford nie spocznie dopóki nie udowodni winy Abigail.

– Musimy się z nią zobaczyć. – Mruczy Will postanawiając nie poruszać tematu tego co musieliby zrobić aby uchronić ją przed jej przeszłością. – Kiedy możemy zacząć zmniejszać dawki leków?

– Być może w przyszłym tygodniu, Williamie.

– Czy istnieje jakiś powód dlaczego chcesz tak długo trzymać mnie przykutego do łóżka? Czuję się już znacznie lepiej. Dlaczego nie możemy zacząć od jutra?

– Zapalenie mózgu nie jest jeszcze wyleczone na tyle abyśmy mogli wcielić nasz plan w życie.

– Szaleństwo jest dobre. Chcesz żebym był szalony kiedy Jack wpadnie w końcu na mój trop.

– Chcę także abyś był przytomny i zdolny do kontaktu ze mną. – Hannibal podnosi się i pomaga Willowi usiąść. – Przyniosę Ci herbatę i korzeń waleriany który pomoże Ci zasnąć. – Dodaje.

Will wstaje z kanapy słaniając się na nogach i zauważa jak ciemno zrobiło się na zewnątrz. Przeprowadza swój wieszak do kroplówek w stronę korytarzyka i pyta przez ramię

-Jak długo tam leżeliśmy?

Tylne drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem i do saloniku wracają psy. Winston obwąchuje go wesoło merdając ogonem.

– Jakieś dwie godziny.

Will potyka się o własne stopy przestraszając Simona. Pies rzuca się pędem w stronę sypialni a Will rzuca Hannibalowi przez ścianę przepraszające spojrzenie i idzie do sypialni żeby wygonić Simona z łóżka.

– Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi spać przez dwie… och. – Will niechętnie odbiera od Hannibala kawałek korzenia waleriany i ścisza głos. – Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

– Byłeś zajęty. – Hannibal klepie go po ramieniu a Will siada na łóżku i wkłada łykowaty kawałek korzenia do ust żeby zmiażdżyć go zębami. Krzywi się kiedy smak pokrywa cały jego język. Hannibal nadal nie okazuje mu współczucia jeśli chodzi o jego niechęć do korzenia waleriany. To piąta noc w tygodniu kiedy Will musi go przyjąć i za każdym razem krzywi się dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Hannibal wydaje się być tym lekko rozbawiony. – Uwielbiam przyglądać Ci się kiedy jesteś w innym świecie.

Will mruczy coś pod nosem i potrząsa głową drżąc i stękając żałośnie z powodu obrzydliwego smrodu wnikającego w jego język. Dłoń Hannibala ląduje na chwilę na jego ramieniu a potem Hannibal wychodzi z pokoju. Will przeżuwa z furią ostatni kawałek korzenia i przełyka go żałośnie w momencie gdy Hannibal wraca i podaje mu szklankę zimnej wody.

– Och Boże… Boże, o Boże. – Will kilka razy przepłukuje usta wodą a potem, kiedy smak znika z jego języka pozostawiając tylko gorzkie wspomnienie, chciwie wypija resztę wody.

– To nie jest takie złe, Williamie.

– To nie Ty bierzesz to świństwo przez pięć dni z rzędu. – Will piorunuje go wzrokiem gdy Hannibal uśmiecha się i całuje go w czubek głowy. Odbiera Willowi szklankę i znowu wychodzi z pokoju. – Emocjonalna dojrzałość żarówki. – Mamrocze pod nosem Will. Kładzie nogi na łóżku i czeka aż Hannibal przyniesie mu herbatę. Obejmując kubek obiema dłońmi i ponad parującą powierzchnią napoju przygląda się swobodnie rozbierającemu się po drugiej stronie łóżka Hannibalowi. Widząc jak Hannibal idealnie składa każdą zdjętą z siebie cześć ubrania Will ukrywa swój uśmieszek w brzegu naczynia.

– To jak uprawiamy seks musi być dla Ciebie strasznie stresujące. – Żartuje przygryzając dolną wargę.

– Bałaganiarze są lepszymi kochankami. – Hannibal, subtelnie, przyznaje mu rację. – Brak zahamowań i swoboda z jaką poddajesz się chwili świetnie działają na Twoją korzyść. – Hannibal kładzie kolano na łóżku ubrany jedynie w podkoszulek i bokserki. Will popija jeszcze trochę herbaty i odstawia kubek na nocny stolik a potem przysuwa się do Hannibala.

– Przemyślana gracja również działa na Twoją korzyść.

Hannibal pomrukuje.

– Dziękuję. – Mówi.

– Pójdziesz jutro do pracy?

– Tak, Williamie.

– Nie sądzę aby udało mi się Cię przekonać do tego abyś został ze mną w domu?

– Być może uda Ci się sprawić, że znowu będę spóźniony.

– Cóż, dobre i to. – Will uśmiecha się i szczypie Hannibala zębami w ramię. Cofa się w zamyśleniu. – Nie pamiętam kiedy przestałem Tobą kierować.

– Czy to Ci przeszkadza?

– Nie… po prostu… Wcześniej zwykle czułem się jakbym budził się ze snu, albo był naćpany. Teraz… czuję się dobrze.

Hannibal uśmiecha się i głaszcze Willa po policzku a potem pochyla się nad nim i całuje go czule i delikatnie.

– Wypij herbatę, Williamie. – Szepcze.

Will siada w łóżku i szybko dopija ciepłą herbatę. Wypłukuje ona z jego ust ostatnie wspomnienia smaku waleriany a kiedy kubek jest pusty Will idzie do kuchni żeby go wypłukać i odstawić do wysuszenia. Wracając do sypialni zatrzymuje się w łazience po drugiej stronie korytarza i myje zęby.

Kiedy przekracza próg pokoju Hannibal już twardo śpi. Madeline leży skulona na jego stopach a Will zatrzymuje się na chwilę poważnie zastanawiając się nad tym czy nie zrobić im zdjęcia. Unosi stojak do kroplówek żeby skrzypiące kółka ich nie obudziły i podchodzi na palcach do łóżka postanawiając zostawić Madeline tam gdzie leży skoro Hannibal i tak już zasnął. Łapie go za nadgarstek i przesuwa go pod koszulą na swój brzuch układając się na boku zwróconym w stronę krawędzi łóżka.

Przypomina sobie moment ten moment we śnie kiedy jelenie połączyły się w jedną istotę i kładzie swoją dłoń na zakrytej koszulą dłoni Hannibala spoczywającej na jego brzuchu. Splata lekko razem ich palce i obejmujące go ramę zaciska się nieco wokół niego.

– Will, jeden z psów śpi na moich nogach. – Mówi na wpół śpiąco Hannibal.

– Taa… cóż ona Cię lubi. – Will czuje jak Hannibal przesuwa się żeby spojrzeć przez ramię na dół łóżka gdzie Madeline najwyraźniej zasnęła u jego stóp. Ziewa, kiedy okropna waleriana zaczyna działać. – Tak się dzieje kiedy psy Cię lubią.

Hannibal przyciska czoło do głowy Willa i wzdycha ciężko a potem znowu zasypia. Kiedy mija trochę czasu i Will ma pewność że się nie obudzi, postanawia zaryzykować i kiedy przekręca głowę widzi przewróconą brzuszkiem do góry Madeline śpiącą twardo w nogach Hannibala. Will uśmiecha się i kładzie z powrotem.

Gdzieś w korytarzu chrapie jakiś pies, najprawdopodobniej Penelopa. Will zamyka oczy i zapada się w sen niczym piękny strumień płynący przez odtworzony wiejski krajobraz. Abigail i Mischa siedzą z Hannibalem na brzegu robiąc babki z piasku i śmiejąc się głośno kiedy błoto brudzi ich piękne letnie sukienki. Will podpływa do nich łodzią i całuje Hannibala mocno w usta. Dziewczynki biegną w kierunku wielkiego budynku o kamiennych wieżach niosąc ryby które złowił mijając się w progu z wybiegającymi na podwórko psami.

– To miejsce daje Ci spokój. – Zwraca się do niego Hannibal.

– Jestem szczęśliwy. – Potwierdza Will splatając swoje palce z palcami Hannibala. – Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.

Hannibal ciągnie go za rękę i szepcze

– Chodźmy, Williamie.

Ruszają razem ścieżką. Will trzyma się mocno. Nikt ani nic nie zmusi go do tego żeby puścił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blizny przypominają nam przeszłość, ponieważ potwierdzają, że była rzeczywistością." - Hannibal Lecter w liście do Williama Grahama "Czerwony smok"
> 
> Aš tave myliu, mano gėlyte. - Kocham Cię, mój kwiatuszku.


	5. Magiczna godzina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price i Zeller harują ciężko w laboratorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedyś wierzyliśmy w stare dobre czasy  
> Wciąż otrzymujemy wiele dzięki życzliwości
> 
> Jim Morrison – Hour for Magic

Price nawija sznurek na oś bączka który Brian trzyma w swoim biurku i słucha uspokajającego dźwięku statyki dochodzącego ze znajdującego się po drugiej stronie korytarza biura Bowmana. To że Brian jest wyraźnie poirytowany tym hałasem śmieszy go ale Price rozsądnie zachowuje milczenie. Po prostu przygląda się z rozbawieniem temu jak drugi mężczyzna chodzi po pokoju rzucając gniewne spojrzenia w stronę drugiego biura. W końcu Brian załamuje ręce w geście frustracji i wychodzi na korytarz i rusza w kierunku drugiego biura.

Słuchając najnowszej kłótni z uśmiechem na ustach Price owija luźny koniec sznurka wokół palca i pociąga. Ten ruch rozwija idealnie nawiniętą szpulkę ze stalowego pręta w centrum gadżetu. Wyjmuje zamknięty długopis z kubka pełnego podobnych długopisów i umieszcza solidną platformę częściowo wirującego obiektu na maleńkiej okrągłej podstawie na końcu długopisu.

– Tylko nie to, Zeller. Jack chce żebym jeszcze raz przyjrzał się sprawie Hobbs której akta mają prawie osiem centymetrów grubości odkąd tamten chłopak padł trupem. Ten hałas pomaga mi się skupić.

– Z poziomu siedemdziesięciu decybeli? – Sarka Brian.

Price przewraca oczami i niemal widzi jak Bowman robi to samo.

– Z najwyżej _pięćdziesięciu_ więc nie dramatyzuj.

Bączek chwieje się lekko z powodu słabnięcia siły odśrodkowej. Price łapie go kiedy spada z podstawy długopisu. Wstaje i wychodzi zza biurka. Bowman zauważa go kiedy tylko wygląda na korytarz.

– Powiedz mu, że jest niepoważny.

– Jimmy nie potrafi kłamać. Rośnie mu od tego nos.

Price marszczy brwi widząc drwiący uśmieszek Briana i spogląda na zegarek.

– Jadłeś już lunch, Bowman?

– Odwracanie tematu nie jest równoznaczne ze zgodą. – Dorzuca, mało pomocnie, Brian.

Bowman ignoruje go, również spoglądając na zegarek.

– Taa… tak myślę. Mam mnóstwo zaległości w papierach. Powinienem to rzucić. – Bowman krzywi się patrząc w stronę swojego biura. – Mam też przejrzeć akta trzech ostatnich ofiar Dzierzby.

– My je przejrzymy. – Proponuje z łatwością Price. Brian spogląda na niego z mieszanką szoku i niedowierzania na twarzy.

Zadowolony choć ostrożny Bowman pyta

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, przynajmniej przez ten czas zanim wrócisz. – Price wychodzi z biura Briana i idzie do Bowmana po papiery. Brian łapie go za ramię ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy ale Price uśmiecha się tylko do niego.

– Dzięki Jimmy, ratujesz mi życie. Wrócę za jakąś godzinkę.

– Na miłość boską przynajmniej wyłącz przed wyjściem ten hałas.

Bowman wraca pospiesznie do biura żeby wyłączyć podłączone do jego komputera głośniki. Wybiega z pokoju narzucając na siebie kurtkę i brzęcząc po drodze kluczykami. Brian stęka i mamrocze pod nosem coś co brzmi jak

– Nienawidzę oszukiwać stażystów.

– Weź przestań. Ciągle narzekałeś na temat tego, że to nam Jack powinien kazać przejrzeć sprawę Dzierzby. Więc to nie jest nic okropnego. A poza tym, – Oznajmia, niosący pod pachą trzy opasłe tomy akt, Price – Zdążyłem już nabawić się Twoimi naukowymi gadżetami.

Brian wzdycha i bierze do ręki najlżejsze akta oraz jedne z cięższych tak, że każdy z ich jest nieźle obciążony. Zamykając za sobą drzwi biura Bowmana ruszają do biura Briana. – Zwykle bączek zajmuje Cię na dłużej.

– Twoje kłótnie z Bowmanem są ciekawsze. – Odpowiada Price odkładając dwie teczki aktami na biurko i robiąc miejsce dla tych które niósł Brian. – Jak myślisz czego Jack szuka w sprawie Hobbs?

– Dowodów na to że pomagała ojcu zabijać te dziewczyny. Nie wiem co miałby znaleźć Lloyd ale od sprawy minęło kilka miesięcy. Jeżeli Abigail Hobbs brała udział w morderstwach to dowody na to albo nie istnieją, albo są bardzo dobrze ukryte. – Wzdycha Brian. – Jak myślisz dlaczego nie dał nam którejś z tych spraw zamiast zwalać je wszystkie na Bowmana?

– Jack jest bardzo zajęty. Pewnie myśli, że i tak zajmujemy się sprawą Hobbs.

– Och tak, a w zeszłym tygodniu kazał nam pracować nad sprawą Madchen. Pewnie zapomniał że we wtorek zdaliśmy ostatnie raporty.

Brian otwiera akta pierwszej z trzech ostatnich ofiar: Yusufa Vartaniana i siada za biurkiem. Price zabiera się za akta Gilberta Parisha, drugiej ofiary, którego znaleźli przywiązanego do maski samochodu. Morderstwa Dzierzby zwykle były szokujące,  ale sprawa Parisha różni się od nich chociażby tym jak bardzo wydawała się osobista. Głowę denata oparto o tył samochodu tak że, nie dało się uniknąć patrzenia mu w oczy. Price nadal drży na samą myśl. Z Vartanianem było podobnie. Ciało zostało upozowane w bardziej rażąco pretensjonalny niż skłaniający artystycznych wzruszeń sposób. 

–  To interestujące, że te dwie pierwsze sprawy wydają się bardziej interaktywne. – Mówi Price przeglądając raport koronera. 

– Cóż, Dzierzba zawsze eksponuje ciało. Potrzebuje widowni.

– Czy to cytat z jednego z wykładów Willa?

Brian unosi wzrok a potem patrzy z powrotem w kartkowane przez siebie akta Vartaniana.

– Być może umawiałem się z jedną z jego studentek.

– Brian… – Beszta go bez przekonania Price.

– I być może pomogłem jej napisać referat.

– Myślałem że nie lubisz bawić się stażystami. – Brian sarka i przewraca oczami.

– Była urocza. A poza tym oni nie są aż tak młodzi kiedy tu przyjeżdżają.

– Przyjeżdżają tutaj aby pogłębić swoją wiedzę z zakresu seryjnych morderców i innych psychopatów a nie samemu zostać wykorzystanym.

– Mówisz to tak, jakbym był Nosferatu. –  Price potrząsa głową i ukrywa swój uśmiech w przeglądanych papierach. – To była bardzo miła dziewczyna. Świetnie się razem bawiliśmy, dzięki że pytasz. 

– Jestem pewien. Chodzilo mi o to, że coś minie pasuje w ostatnim morderstwie. – Brian przechyla głowę aby spojrzeć na akta trzeciej sprawy. Price stuka palcem w fotografię kiedy ją znajduje i odwraca ją tak aby móc przypomnieć ją Brianowi.

– Ach tak, Cary Villeneuve; on był… kucharzem a pozostali dwaj pracowali w handlu detalicznym?

– Nie, porównaj Vartaniana i Parisha z Villeneuve.  Vartanian był skierowany w stronę wylotu ulicy a Parish przyczepiony do tyłem do własnego samochodu. Żeby zebrać dowody musieliśmy patrzeć im w oczy. – Minęły tygodnie zanim zapomniał o oczach Vartaniana dyndających swobodnie na nerwach optycznych. – Kiedy znaleziono Villenuve, jego oczy nawet nie były otwarte. 

– Okej. – Brian wstaje zza biurka i staje u boku Price’a. Price układa otwarte akta Villeneuve po prawej stronie a akta Vartaniana i Parisha po lewej stronie. – Więc pomiędzy Parishem a Villeneuve w zmienia się sposób prezentacji. Ale dlaczego?

Price mruczy pod nosem przeglądając odręczne notatki z miejsca zbrodni przypięte do akt sprawy Parisha.

– Nadal pracujemy nad teorią wspólnika w sprawie Parisha, prawda? Tylko w sprawie Parisha a nie tych dwóch pozostałych. – Brian kiwa głową a Price drapie się w podbródek. –  Hm… – Brian klaszcze w dłonie i zamyka oczy. – Okej, hipoteza robocza. 

– Dawaj.

– Dzierzba zostawił Vartaniana upozowanego tak by był widoczny przy wylocie ulicy żeby się z nami drażnić? Może my tak to odebraliśmy ale może było tak jak w przypadku Budge’a? Może to było swego rodzaju zaproszenie do zabawy innego mordercy?

Price kiwa głową podążając za tym tokiem myślowym.

– Gość odszukuje go Dzierzbę i mordują razem Parisha, a potem…

– A potem Dzierzba znowu jest sam kiedy morduje Villeneuve… jakieś różnice artystyczne?

Brian marszczy brwi i gwałtownie pociera czoło.

– Może chciał sprawdzić jak udałaby im się współpraca, żeby się upewnić że w ogóle mogą razem współpracować. Rozumiesz? Otrzymawszy, bądź nie, uznanie, nie pracuje już dla tej samej widowni więc zostawia typową dla siebie scenę zbrodni.

–  Widownia. – Zauważa Brian drapiąc się wierzchem dłoni w zarośnięty policzek. – Skąd Dzierzba dowiedziałby się że ma wielbiciela, jak przekonałby się że kontakt z tą osobą był wart ryzyka wpadki?

Price przegląda protokoły przesłuchań naocznych świadków.

– Nigdzie nie padają te same nazwiska. – Mówi.

– Może zobaczył zdjęcia na TattleCrime.com? Will mówił że Naśladowca go czyta. Może ten morderca też. – Brian milknie i wybucha sardonicznym śmiechem. – Taa świetnie, dorzućmy do tego wszystkiego  _ kolejnego _ seryjnego mordercę chociaż nadal nie możemy udowodnić że w zbrodni brał udział ktoś trzeci. Możemy?

– Nie ostatecznie. – Przytakuje Price. – Żadnych śladów butów ani innych cząsteczek w Towson i nic w miejscu gdzie Parish został zamordowany.

Brian stęka opadając na stojące za nim krzesło. Chowa głowę w dłoniach.

– Myślisz, że ta teoria z hałasem jest czegoś warta?

– Nie mówisz poważnie.

– Bowman przysięga że mu pomaga. – Mruczy Zeller.

– Jestem prawie pewien, że Bowman cierpi na ADHD. Takie szumy pomagają mu się skupić.

– Bowman, naprawdę? Teraz czuję się jak dupek. – Brian wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi biura. – Przynieść Ci coś do picia?

Brian wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi z biura, wyraźnie poruszony sprawą Dzierzby. Price kompletnie się z nim zgadza. Niczego nie chciałby bardziej niż gdyby w końcu raz na zawsze skończyli z tym facetem i jego skomplikowanymi metodami. Ktoś puka do drzwi biura i kiedy Price się odwraca widzi Beverly zaglądającą ciekawie przez próg. Gestem zaprasza ją do środka.

– Myślałam, że Jack kazał Bowmanowi przejrzeć sprawę Dzierzby.

– Dał mu też sprawę Hobbs. – Price unosi oba brwi naraz. – Nie szło mu najlepiej.

– Jestem pewna że chciał przekazać sprawę Hobbs Zellerowi. Naprawdę powinien zwolnić tego swojego stażystę.

– Ja nie mam stażysty. – Mówi z oburzeniem wracający do biura z puszką Dr Pepper’a Brian.

– Nie Ty, Jack. Ty miałeś dostać akta sprawy Hobbs a nie Bowman.

– Jack ma stażystę? – Price przygląda się temu jak Brian stara się domyślić kto to może być. Marszczy nos. – Czekaj, nie Petey’a. To nadal jest Petey? – Beverly kiwa twierdząco głową a Brian jęczy. – To by wyjaśniało dlaczego wariujemy z nudów. – Znowu gwałtownie wychodzi z pokoju.

Price wymienia z Beverly rozbawione spojrzenie a potem wraca do przeglądania akt. Beverly okrąża Price’a i przegląda akta Vartaniana.

– Rozmawialiśmy że jeśli Dzierzba załatwił Parisha ze wspólnikiem możliwe jest że pierwsze morderstwo w tej serii było swego rodzaju prowokacją, bądź zaproszeniem, do współpracy, w zależności od tego pod jakim kątem na to spojrzysz. – Beverly przygląda się fotografii Parisha kiedy Price o nim wspomina. – Teraz mamy Villeneuve i wrócił ten sam styl co przedtem. – Price przypomina sobie wcześniejsze słowa Briana. – Zabójca nie musiał dawać występu przed kimś szczególnym; miał tylko nas.

– Rzeczywiście to morderstwo nie było tak teatralne jak poprzednie dwa. – Zauważa Beverly. Price przytakuje skinieniem głowy a ona dodaje. – Jeśli znaleźlibyśmy wpółpracownika, być może doprowadziłby on nas do Dzierzby.

– Teoretycznie. – Wykręca się Price. – Myślałem, że może to Villeneuve był współpracownikiem ale Dzierzba przerwał ich współpracę za nim w ogóle coś osiągnęli.

Beverly marszczy brwi.

– Okej, więc współpracownikiem mógłby być każdy kogo przyciągnąłby do Dzierzby jego wyidealizowany sposób patrzenia na morderstwa?

– Widziany przez, jakby to powiedzieć, różowe okulary, tak. Ale…

– Ale z drugiej strony mógł drażnić innego mordercę. – Na czole Beverly pojawia się zmarszczka. – Tak jak w przypadku Budge’a.

– To samo powiedział Brian.

Beverly patrzy na zabałaganione biurko a potem opada na stojące przed nim krzesło.

– Tobie jednak nie wydaje się że Budge szukał współpracy z Dzierzbą.

– Dlaczego nie? To całkiem możliwe. Budge działał w Baltimore więc jest możliwe że odkrył tożsamość Dzierzby i próbował nawiązać z nim jakąś więź.

Price przygląda się opadającej na krzesło Beverly. Czeka aż ona pierwsza dojdzie do rozwiązania o którym on myślał ale bał się wypowiedzieć słowami ale ona tylko sięga po akta Villeneuve i zaczyna przeglądać je z grymasem na twarzy. 

Price nie cierpi tego, że musi to powiedzieć ale widzi, że ona nie podejmie tej kwestii.

– Will skonfrontował się z Budge’em w jego sklepie sam na sam. Dzierzba prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym z lektury bloga Lounds, więc jeśli Budge próbował go zabić żeby zrobić wrażenie na Dzierzbie, to mogło zadziałać w przeciwną stronę i skierować uwagę Dzierzby na Willa.

– Will nie był obecny na scenie zbrodni Villeneuve. – Mówi cicho Beverly.

– Słucham?

– Na kilka dni przed tym jak znaleziono ciało Will poszedł na zwolnienie. Jack chciał wezwać go z powrotem ale Doktor Lecter się nie zgodził. Will nigdy nie był nawet w pobliżu tamtego miejsca zbrodni.

– Nie było go na widowni. – Mówi powoli Price.

Beverly nagle zrywa się z krzesła, wyraźnie poruszona.

– A co jeśli on robi to wszystko żeby dopiec Jackowi? Lass postanowiła go odszukać, więc ją zabił. Teraz ugania się za nim Will więc może Dzierzba chce przekonać Jacka że tym razem może być jeszcze gorzej. On specjalnie grozi Jackowi.

– Myślisz więc że Parish nie był przypadkową ofiarą?

– Dzierzba jest inteligentny. Nie jest na tyle lekkomyślny żeby zostawić jakikolwiek ślad który doprowadziłby nas do niego.

– Nic nas do niego nie prowadzi, tylko każe nam wplątać we wszystko Willa co jest niedorzeczne.

– Jasne. – Zgadza się poważnie, lecz ze smutkiem, Beverly. – To niedorzeczne.

– Co jest niedorzeczne? – Pyta wreszcie powracający do biura Brian.

– Hm… Teorie. Robocze hipotezy. – Mruczy pod nosem Price. Przewraca akta Villeneuve i zauważa wzmiankę o pustej komorze czaszkowej. – Stwierdziłaś że Dzierzba może być kanibalem – Zwraca się do Beverly. – Z czym zjada się mózgi?

– Jadłem kiedyś smażony móżdżek. Moja ciotka jest trochę dziwna. – Brian patrzy na zdjęcie ze  zmarszczonymi brwiami i sięga po puszkę z napojem. 

– Twoja ciotka Patricia, czy ciotka Louise? – Pyta Price

Brian otwiera puszkę i przelewa musujący napój do kubka wypełnionego lodem przyniesionego z pokoju socjalnego. Trzyma wszystko z boku żeby nie zalać żadnych dokumentów.

– Och, moja ciotka Celeste. Właściwie to ciotka mojej mamy.

– Więc Twoja cioteczna babka. – Poprawia go tępo Price.

–  Taa… nieważne. – Odpowiada, machając lekceważąco ręką Brian. – Ciotka Celeste jest w porządku. W każde Boże Narodzenie dostaję od niej własnoręcznie zrobioną na drutach czapkę. 

–  Nie chodziło mi o prawdziwą babcię tylko… Och, specjalnie zgrywasz głupka. Dzięki. Miło jest wiedzieć że nastrój poprawił Ci się po tym jak nakrzyczałeś na stażystę Jacka. 

– Wcale nie skrzyczałem Petey’a. Po prostu przypomniałem mu że teczki takie jak te zawierają bardzo poufne informacje i że on w życiu nie trafi do NASA jeśli nie będzie bardziej uważny.

– NASA? – Parska śmiechem Beverly.

– Jakiś idiota powiedział mi to drugiego dnia stażu który odbywałem na trzecim roku studiów. Teraz kiedy podałem to dalej Petey może być idiotą który przekaże to kolejnemu okropnemu stażyście. Tak działa krąg życia. – Brian popija łyk napoju i przepłukuje nim usta.

– Brian, od tego jest płyn do płukania jamy ustnej.

– Jezu, jakie to słodkie. – Brian przełyka napój z grymasem na twarzy. 

– Czy Wy zawsze snujecie dygresje na najróżniejsze tematy zamiast zabrać się do roboty? –  Beverly posyła Price’owi krzywy uśmieszek znad papierów. 

– Mój umysł musi się dostosować do jego obecności. Zwykle zajmuje mi to kilka minut.

–  _ Twój  _ umysł dostosowuje się do  _ mojej _ obecności?

Zanim Price może mu dogryźć Beverly pyta.

– Jak żeście w ogóle się poznali?

Price rzuca Brianowi pytające spojrzenie zdające się mówić  _ Ty jej powiesz, czy ja mam to zrobić? _

Brian wzrusza ramionami i mówi

– Podyplomówka, prawda? To znaczy dla mnie były to studia podyplomowe. Jimmy przyjechał z wykładami gościnnymi z zakresu osteologii ludzkiej podczas gdy moja profesor patologii poszedł na zwolnienie z powodu jakiejś śmiertelnej choroby.

– Przewlekłej Obturacyjnej Choroby Płuc. – Wyjaśnia bez mrugnięcia okiem Price.

– Ach tak, to prawda. Paliła dwanaście paczek papierosów dziennie.

– Od czasów liceum, tragedia.

– No i co? Po wykładzie wyciągnąłeś go na kawę z powodu jego porażającego geniuszu? – Pyta Beverly.

– Nikt nikogo nigdzie nie  _ ciągnął.  _ Zaoferowałem, że pomogę mu sprawdzać prace studentów z innych grup. Miałeś zajęcia z bodajże czterema poza naszą, prawda?

Price przytakuje odkładając na bok papiery i ściskając nasadę nosa.

– Ale byłeś geniuszem. – Podsumowuje żartobliwie Beverly.

– Załatwiłem ich. – Przyznaje z rozbawieniem Price. Brian spogląda na niego słysząc nutę nostalgii w jego głosie.

– Genialnie. – Przyznaje Brian.

Beverly uśmiecha się do Briana a potem zwraca się do Price’a.

– Nie wiedziałam że byłeś wykładowcą.

–  To nie było nic poważnego, po prostu coś do zrobienia kiedy ta praca wydawała się złym pomysłem. Jack nie był wtedy jeszcze kierownikiem Jednostki Do Spraw Analizy Zachowań Kryminalnych, więc moje osiągnięcia w dziedzinie kryminologii nie były jeszcze aż tak bardzo potrzebne. 

– Już wtedy zdobył sławę serią publikacji na temat badań rozpadu nuklearnego DNA w zrogowaciałych łodygach włosowych, które sięgały daleko poza ówczesn e metod y naukow e . Myślałeś że ich nie czytałem. – Zwraca się do Price’a Brian. – Ale musiałem ponieważ Ty nie chciałeś gadać o niczym innym. 

Price wzrusza z zażenowaniem ramionami.

– To było ekscytujące i nigdy się nie przyjęło. – Mówi zwracając się do Beverly. – Z kim miałem o tym rozmawiać jeśli nie z pełnym entuzjazmu studentem podyplomówki, który  _ zaproponował _ że będzie sprawdzać prace zamiast mnie?

– Pełnym entuzjazmu… – Sarka Brian, popijając swój napój.

– Przez sprawę Braddocka nadal unikasz Coli?

– Nie wąchałeś tamtej obrzydliwej mieszaniny. Nie wiesz co przez to przeszedłem.

– Kończy mi się przerwa na lunch. – Beverly spogląda na zegarek. – Muszę wracać do laboratorium. Macie zamiar zatrzymać sobie akta Dzierzby?

– Taa. Zostawiłem Jackowi notatkę na monitorze. Bowman może sobie zatrzymać sprawę Hobbs a my przejmiemy te. Nie oddam ich dopóki Jack sam nie przyjdzie tutaj i nie powie nam że mamy zabrać się za coś innego.

– Dobry pomysł. – Mówi Beverly zatrzymując się w progu.  Spogląda na Price’a ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Price kiwa głową. Beverly odwraca wzrok a potem spogląda na Briana. – Przynieście je później do laboratorium. Pomogę Wam jeśli skończę paprać się w krwi i flakach. 

– Nie ma sprawy.

Beverly wychodzi a Price rozmyśla o aktach. Czyta uważnie raporty starając się znaleźć miejsce zaczepienia.

– Co to było?

_Cóż to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o subtelność._

– Wydaje nam się, że Dzierzba podjudza Willa. – Price postanawia być bezpośrednim.

Brian otwiera usta z gotowym komentarzem ale powstrzymuje się w zamyśleniu spuszczając wzrok na akta sprawy Villeneuve’ a. Okrąża biurko, siada i sięga po średniej grubości stos zbindowanych dokumentów. Price również siada i wygląda przez okno na dziedziniec. Oczekuje, że Brian podważy jego pomysł jakimś argumentem ale cisza przedłuża się aż w końcu Brian pyta?

– Powiemy Jackowi?

– A musimy mówić Jackowi?

– Dowody. – Mruczy do siebie Brian odkładając akta Vartaniana na bok a potem odsuwając je jeszcze dalej żeby spojrzeć w akta Parisha. – Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, czyż nie?

– Ta sprawa najbardziej odstaje od reszty, i nie daje nam największego pola manewru.

– On tego dopilnował. – Mamrocze Brian zamykając teczkę, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wpatrując się w sufit.

– W przeszłości, Dzierzba był strasznie skrupulatny, jego jedyną wpadką była Lass. Odkryła kim jest i zmusiła go do zmiany zwyczajów. Beverly powiedziała że być może to jego sposób na to by zagrozić najnowszemu protegowanemu Jacka.

– A że jego obecnym protegowanym jest Will… – Wzdycha Brian. – Zaraz, czekaj. Więc on nie zabiega o względy współpracownika? To znaczy, Dzierzba.

– Mógłby zabiegać o względy Willa chociaż to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie.

– Nie zastanawia Cię to?

– W przypadku Willa?

– No tak, ale również w przypadku Lass. – Brian prostuje się na krześle i układa teczki z aktami w jeden stos. – On musiał wiedzieć jak bardzo jest blisko; być przy niej kiedy połączyła elementy układanki.

– Myślisz że to ktoś z jej prywatnego życia?

– Wydaje mi się, że to ktoś kogo poznała w życiu zawodowym. – Brian zrywa się z krzesła. – Ktoś kto dokładnie widział i wiedział wszystko o sprawie.

– A więc, Jack. – Rzuca Price. Brian znowu opada na krzesło.

– Nie. Ktoś kogo przesłuchała… Świadek, podejrzany albo… albo konsultant. Z kim ona rozmawiała na ten temat. Wiemy to?

– Jack wielokrotnie przejrzał jej notatki zarówno odręczne jak i te na komputerze. Nie ma w nich nic o dniu jej zaginięcia. Jej ślady elektroniczne wyczyszczono na tydzień przed tym kiedy ktoś w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę z jej zaginięcia. W budynku była awaria prądu której nie naprawiono przez ponad godzinę, podobno w piwnicy wybuchł pożar, tak mi się wydaje. Trzymaliśmy wtedy dużo szkodliwych substancji na dolnych piętrach.

– To nie było aż tak  _ dawno _ temu.  _ Pamiętam  _ to wszystko. Czy ktoś próbował odzyskać dane z jej komputera?

– Chłopaki z działu IT bardzo się starali, to fałszywy trop. Niczego nie brakowało i nic nie wskazywało na niczyją winę, chociaż była tam wzmianka o tym że jej siostra miała romans.  Nie jestem pewien dlaczego to się znalazło w raporcie ale pamiętam że o tym czytałem. 

-Ja też to pamiętam. – Brian marszczy brwi. – Gdyby nie to że Petey jest świeżo po studiach, posądziłbym jego.

Obaj odwracają się słysząc pukanie do drzwi.  W progu biura stoi Bowman i wskazuje akta sprawy Dzierzby. 

– Hej chłopaki. – Mówi. – Mogę już je wziąć z powrotem.

– Rozmawiałem z Jackiem. Od teraz zajmujesz się wyłącznie sprawą Hobbs. – Price spogląda na Briana ale Brian go ignoruje. – Petey jest do niczego.

– Wyrobi się. – Stwierdza smutno Bowman. Też był kiedyś stażystą. Nie były to najlepsze dni w jego karierze. – Ale naprawdę? Jack się zgodził?

– Absolutnie. – Kłamie gładko Brian. – Słowo skauta. – Podchodzi do drzwi biura i zamyka je kiedy Bowman idzie do siebie. – Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, tak. Byłem  Eagle Scoutem; i nie, mój harcmistrz nie miał najlepszych kwalifikacji. 

– Niczego nie mówiłem. – Odpowiada Price.

– Acha. Jasne.

– Musiałeś uroczo wyglądać. Mały Brian Zeller w swoim małym skautowskim mundurku. Ile sprawności trzeba zdobyć żeby być Eagle Scoutem?

– Dwadzieścia jeden. – Mamrocze pod nosem Brian. Price zakrywa usta dłonią ale to nie pomaga mu w ukryciu gromkiego śmiechu. Brian marszczy brwi. – Twój umysł naprawdę potrzebuje czasu żeby się dostroić. Mam wyjść?

–  Nie, nie. – Chichocze wbrew sobie Price. – Bierze głeboki wdech i krztusi się wybuchającym z jego piersi śmiechem. Brian tylko potrząsa głową i wraca za biurko. – W porządku, nic mi nie jest. Ja… Tak. Już jest okej, dzięki. Potrzebowałem powodu do śmiechu. 

– Miło mi słyszeć że moje dziecięce osiągnięcia do czegoś się przydały. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że wciągnął mnie w to mój starszy brat.

– Jestem pewien że rodzina była z Ciebie niesamowicie dumna.

– Nadal wracają do tego w każde Święta Dziękczynienia. I za każdym razem kiedy przyjeżdżam do domu z dziewczyną.

P rice subtelnie ociera łzę z kącika oka i Brian, na szczęście, tego nie zauważa. Potem odchrząkuje i mówi. 

– Więc myślimy że sprawa Parisha da nam tożsamość Dzierzby, czy to właśnie wydedukowaliśmy?

Wdzięczny za zmianę tematu Brian stwierdza

– Moje zdolności dedukcyjne podpowiadają mi, że to wszystko zostało spreparowane tak, żebyśmy  _ myśleli _ że Dzierzba ma współpracownika po to żebyśmy poświęcili tej sprawie więcej czasu. Pamiętasz, że Will ani słowem nie wspomniał o drugim samochodzie?

Price przypomina sobie tamten dzień.

– Wydaje Ci się że Will specjalnie ukrył przed Jackiem to że wie, że to dla niego. Że te ostatnie trzy zabójstwa były prezentem?

– Cóż, to ma jakiś sens. Wzywamy Willa na miejsce śmierci Vartaniana, Will wymiotuje po ocknięciu się z tego co zawsze robi. – Price kiwa głową. Will nigdy nie reagował tak na widok ciała na miejscu zbrodni. – Potem, przy sprawie Parisha Will mówi Jackowi to co sami możemy wywnioskować z dowodów, a raczej z tego co z nich zostało.

– Nie wspomina o drugim samochodzie ponieważ chce żeby Jack oskarżył go o ukrywanie informacji?

– Ukrywa jedną teorię żeby ukryć coś zupełnie innego. – Wyjaśnia Brian.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Podwójny blef. Zawsze był lekko szalonym. Wiedział o tym. Wiedział że my także o tym wiemy. Taka dywersja to ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuje biorąc pod uwagę istnienie bloga Freddie Lounds i afery z Garettem Jacobem Hobbsem. Jeśli zaczniemy wątpić w jego prawdomówność kiedy zbliża się do Dzierzby, Dzierzba znowu zwieje, albo będziemy mieli powtórkę z Lass. Tylko że tym razem poszkodowanym będzie Will. 

– A co z Villenuve’em? – Pyta Price.

– Nie było go tam, prawda? – Brian przegląda papiery a Price potrząsa głową.

– Nie. W tym właśnie momencie wybrał się na urlop. Myślisz, że Dzierzba wiedział że Will nie zobaczy jego najnowszego dzieła?

– Cóż, Will nie pracował także nad sprawą Georgii Madchen, więc to możliwe. To znaczy ktoś mógł dać znać Freddie Lounds że Will siedzi na ławce rezerwowych. – Głos Briana brzmi zbyt silnie nonszalancko żeby wyszło to wiarygodnie. – Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby wiedziała o urlopie Willa albo śledziła go żeby dowiedzieć się co robi w trakcie rzeczonego urlopu.

Price przygląda się chodzącemu po pokoju Brianowi. Zamiast wspomnieć o tym jak jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści na samo wspomnienie Freddie Lounds nadmienia lekko

– Jeśli nie przestaniesz, w wykładzinie zrobi się ścieżka.

– Jeśli nie przestanę czego? – Brian zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i wbija wzrok w podłogę. – Ach tak. – Wzdycha a głośny odgłos statyki tylko pogłębia jego westchnienie. – Jezu, tylko nie to.

– Nie musimy tutaj tkwić. W tym budynku są także inne miejsca sporo oddalone od biura Bowmana.

Brian rzuca okiem na rozrzucone po biurku papiery i wzrusza ramionami.

– Pokój socjalny? – Pyta. Price wychodzi za nim z biura i w stronę przeciwną dźwiękowi statyki dochodzącemu zza zamkniętych drzwi biura Bowmana. Brian spogląda na nie przez ramię słysząc niski ściszony dźwięk. – On naprawdę ma ADHD?

– Widziałeś go kiedyś na wykładzie albo konferencji prasowej? Biedak nie potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie. To że Jack zwalił mu na głowę dwie sprawy pewnie niewyobrażalnie go zestresowało.

– Phi, – Zamyśla się Brian kiedy wychodzą do atrium. – Myślisz, że leczy się Ritalinem?

– Nie wiem czy rzeczywiście cierpi na ADHD.

– Ale to by wiele wyjaśniało. Prawda? – Brian macha komuś, kogo Price nie rozpoznaje, po drugiej stronie atrium.

Wchodzą do pokoju socjalnego i Brian zmierza prosto do ekspresu do kawy.

– Co się stało z tą dziewczyną z którą się spotykałeś?

– Chodzi Ci o Gretchen?

– Czy spotykałeś się jeszcze z jakąś inną studentką Willa? – Price odbiera kawę którą nalał mu Brian i dolewa do niej zabielacza.

– Och. Tą z zajęć Willa. To była Rebecca. Umówiliśmy się kilka razy. Wydaje mi się że głównie byłem jej korepetytorem. Sam nie wiem jak do tego doszło. – Price potrząsa głową i wychodzi za Brianem z powrotem do atrium. – Masz ochotę wyjść na zewnątrz?

– Trochę chłodno dzisiaj, nie sądzisz?

– Ale za to kawa jest gorąca. Chodźmy. Nic Ci nie będzie.

Dzień jest chłodny ale, na szczęście, bez deszczu. W miejscu tuż przed budynkiem nie jest nawet zimno ponieważ budynek zatrzymuje wszelkie podmuchy wschodniego wiatru. Price popija kawę która rzeczywiście trochę go rozgrzewa. Nagle, i zbyt wesoło jak na jego gust, Brian mówi

– Wiesz że znam Cię od dziesięciu lat i nigdy nie widziałem Cię z kimś w związku.

– Kiedy się poznaliśmy byłem świeżo po rozwodzie. Po czternastu latach szczęśliwego pożycia. – Wyjaśnia sarkastycznie Price.

– Myślałem że potraficie dogadać się z Olivią.

– Nie kiedy byliśmy małżeństwem, przy najmniej nie pod koniec. Mieliśmy lepsze dni. Po prostu nie pasowaliśmy do siebie jako mąż i żona. Teraz jesteśmy lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż kiedy byliśmy razem.

– Musimy znaleźć Ci dziewczynę. To Ci dobrze zrobi. – Sugeruje radośnie Brian.

– Związki nie są moją najmocniejszą stroną. – Mówi z naciskiem Price. Popija kawę i opiera się o ścianę balkonu. Spoglądając przez ramię na ziemię dwa piętra niżej dodaje – Twoją w zasadzie chyba też nie?

Brian wzrusza ramionami i popija swoją kawę. Podchodzi do barierki, opiera się o nią i spogląda w dół. Koło budynku przejeżdża kilka samochodów.

– Co mamy powiedzieć Jackowi o sprawie Dzierzby?

Price spogląda na dach budynku i kręci głową.

– Nie wiemy o czym Will myślał tamtego dnia w Towson.

– Co my właściwie robimy? – Price odwzajemnia pełne oczekiwania spojrzenie Briana. – Ponieważ to brzmi jakbyśmy kryli Willa. A czuję że nie powinniśmy tego robić.

– Nie kryjemy go. – Odpowiada stanowczo Price. – Mamy ograniczoną liczbę danych i całe mnóstwo dziur w kompletnie poszlakowej teorii. Nawet jeśli mamy rację, i jeśli Will wie że Dzierzba poszukuje z nim kontaktu to w zasadzie niczego nie wyjaśnia, prawda? Poza tym, że jakiś szalony morderca który jest również kanibalistycznym zjadaczem mózgów zafiksował się na facecie który go profiluje.

– Kanibalistyczny pożeracz mózgów. – Parska Brian. – Powinniśmy zacząć tak go nazywać.

– Lepiej trzymać to z dala od tabloidów. – Zauważa Price posyłając Brianowi znaczące spojrzenie, którego Brian na początku nie rozumie. Tylko przełyka ślinę i odwraca na moment wzrok kiedy coś do niego trafia. Price kontynuuje jakby nic się nie stało. – Wyobrażasz sobie jaka wybuchłaby panika?

– Skąd wiedziałeś że z nią rozmawiałem? – Pyta z wahaniem Brian.

– Wyczułem to. Kiedy tylko pada nazwisko Freddie Lounds zamykasz się w sobie i wyglądasz na zawstydzonego, mimo że sam ciągle opowiadasz o swoim braku aprobaty względem tego co robi, po pewnym czasie zorientowałem się że robisz to nie tylko z powodu bzdur jakie ciągle wypisuje o Willu.

– Nie żebym się z tym zgadzał. – Mruczy w swoją kawę Brian. – Wiesz, to nic nie znaczyło. Myślałem, że mogłoby ale ona jest po prostu… ambitna, diabelska, okropna i wspaniała na co najmniej trzynaście sposobów. – Brian potrząsa z obrzydzeniem głową słysząc prawdziwość każdego wypowiadanego przez siebie przymiotnika. Zamykając oczy dodaje. – Jest też strasznie elastyczna. A ja jestem okropny.

– Dostałeś niezłą lekcję. – Price jest ostrożny by nie wspomnieć o tym co oczywiste, jak to że zginął człowiek. Brian cierpiał z tym w samotności wystarczająco długo i prawdopodobnie niejednokrotnie czuł takie wyobcowanie i poczucie winy. – Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. – Wzdycha i obraca się tak by również móc oprzeć się o balustradę. – Ty wygadałeś się dziennikarce z tabloidu. Jack rzucił Lass na zbyt głęboką wodę. Will zainteresował sobą jakiegoś szalonego mordercę,

– To trochę zbyt ostre określenie Doktora Lectera. – Odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Brian. Kącik ust Price’a unosi się a on sam wybucha śmiechem. Brian także się śmieje, z ulgą puszczając w niepamięć napięcie z powodu sytuacji która nadal jest dla niego kłopotliwa.

– Rozumiem o co Ci chodziło kiedy stwierdziłeś że są dziwni.

Nadal uśmiechając się szeroko po swoim wybuchu śmiechu Brian dodaje.

– Są. Oni są strasznie dziwni.

– Ale wydaje mi się że mają sens. To znaczy, nie znam zbyt dobrze Lectera ale… – Price wzrusza ramionami. – Cóż, Willa też nie znam najlepiej. Ale kiedy na nich razem popatrzeć, pasują do siebie w dziwny, trudny do opisania sposób.

– Są tacy dziwnie spokojni. – Odpowiada Brian.

– To Twoje ulubione określenie względem nich, prawda. Dla Ciebie są po prostu dziwni.

– Szczęśliwe pary zawsze wydawały mi się dziwne. – Zeller marszczy czoło partrząc poza krawędź balkonu. – Dziwnie myśleć o nich jako o szczęśliwej parze. – Dodaje lekko chichocząc.

– Tu przyznam Ci rację. – Price unosi w geście toastu swój do połowy opróżniony kubek z kawą. Spogląda na zegarek. – Bowman pewnie niedługo zacznie nas szukać.

– Dlaczego?

– Och, pewnie dlatego że okłamałeś go mówiąc że Jack zgodził się przekazać nam sprawę Dzierzby a ten nieznośny stażysta którego tak lubisz wykorzystywać zacznie nas szukać żeby przywalić nam furią którą wchłoną przez osmozę od Jacka.

– To bardzo ciekawy sposób na zsumowanie obowiązków zawodowych Petey’a. – Brian drapie się w brodę. – Gdzieś Ty był kiedy ja byłem słaniającym się z głodu studentem tworzącym swoje CV i szukającym letniej pracy?

– Prawdopodobnie prowadziłem wykłady i byłem zajęty rozwodem. – Price macha na niego ręką i obaj wychodzą z balkonu. Idą korytarzami dopóki nie docierają do rozwidlenia które z jednej strony prowadzi do biura Price’a a z drugiej do biura Briana. Price wchodzi spokojnym krokiem do swojego uporządkowanego biura niezaczepiany przez nikogo i odstawia kawę. Pociera oczy ze zmęczeniem wynikającym z braku snu.

W zasadzie cieszy się z tego że Will zdecydował się na urlop, chociaż jest on dłuższy niż Price się tego spodziewał po kimś tak oddanym swojej pracy. Prawdopodobnie zrobił to pod mniejszym lub większym wpływem Doktora Lectera. Price ma wystarczające doświadczenie by wiedzieć że czasami współmałżonek bądź współmałżonka przykłada większą uwagę do zdrowia partnera niż do swojego własnego. W początkowych dniach małżeństwa z Olivią, ona często zmuszała go do tego żeby został w domu kiedy na przykład łapał grypę żołądkową. Price tęsknił za tymi dniami nawet jeśli później było już bardziej gorzej niż lepiej.

Nie powinien interesować się związkiem Willa i Doktora Lectera, ale mimo wszystko wydaje on mu się dziwny. Mimo czasu jaki minął od incydentów w Williamsport oni nadal trzymają się razem i oczywiście _bardzo_ się do siebie zbliżyli co zaczyna trochę niepokoić Price’a. Price jest niemal pod wrażeniem tego jak beztroski Will staje się w obecności Doktora i jak dziwnie spokojny, używając słów Briana, stał się pod wpływem Willa Doktor Lecter. Price widywał ich razem tylko od czasu do czasu i nigdy się nie gapił, poza tym jednym razem kiedy zaczęli otwarcie całować się na lotnisku. Ale to nie była jego wina. Beverly go do tego zmusiła.

Price nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia swoich uczuć ale „pod wrażeniem” chyba pasuje najlepiej. Nawet jeśli Brian zapewne by go wyśmiał.

Ale kiedy tak stali schyleni ku sobie na miejscu zbrodni, bądź w sali domu pogrzebowego tuż przed otwartą trumną wydawał się bić od nich dziwny rodzaj bliskości którego Price nigdy nie widział u dwojga innych dorosłych. Szczególnie takich którzy rutynowo są świadkami śmierci i zniszczenia. Troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem w sytuacji w której mieli wybór: zabić bądź samemu zginąć a oni trzymają się siebie z fatalistyczną potrzebą która tylko z zewnątrz wydawała się prosta, drugą naturą. Price to dostrzegał, wiedział jakim ciężarem dla ich związku mogłaby być taka robota. Sam cierpiał z tego powodu i, niestety, przysporzył tego cierpienia również Olivii.

Price rozmyśla nad wcześniejszymi słowami Briana.

_Will zawsze był lekko szalony, wie o tym i wie także że inni o tym wiedzą._

Doktor Lecter na pewno zauważyłby gdyby z Willem zaczęło coś się dziać. Oczywiście że by to zauważył. Przypomina sobie również swoje własne słowa oraz słowa Beverly

_Zwrócił na siebie uwagę szalonego mordercy._

_Nic tutaj nie wskazuje na obecność wspólnika, za to wszystko wskazuje na Willa, co jest niedorzeczne._

– Niedorzeczne. – Powtarza pod nosem Price. – To jest niedorzeczne. – Mówi nieco głośniej, śmiejąc się przy tym lekko.

Siada za biurkiem i postanawia zadzwonić do Olivii. Już dawno nie słyszał jej głosu.


	6. Księżycowa droga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udawanie. Lekcja poglądowa z udziałem Hannibala Lectera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic innego nam nie zostało  
> i nie ma czasu na decyzję  
> Właśnie weszliśmy do rzeki  
> na naszej drodze do księżyca
> 
> Popłyńmy do księżyca  
> Pokonajmy przepływ  
> Wyciągasz rękę by mnie złapać  
> ale nie mogę cię poprowadzić
> 
> The Doors – Moonlight Drive

Hannibal spotyka się z Jackiem na rogu Ulicy Aliceanny tuż przed lunchem który uparł się postawić mu drugi mężczyzna. W powietrzu czuć chłód z którym Hannibal walczy stawiając kołnierz płaszcza kiedy wychodzi na chodnik. Jack zrównuje się z nim krokiem i pod drzwiami Restauracji Pierpoint mówi

– Cieszę się że znalazł pan dla mnie czas.

– Byłoby to niegrzeczne z mojej strony gdybym odmówił. – Hannibal otwiera Jackowi drzwi i wchodzi za nim do środka. – Poza tym każdy człowiek musi jeść. – Dodaje.

– Tak, to prawda. – Młoda hostessa prowadzi ich do zarezerwowanego przez Jacka stolika i Hannibal składa swój płaszcz i kładzie go na stojącym obok pustym krześle. Jack przewiesza swój płaszcz przez oparcie swojego krzesła. Restauracja nie jest jeszcze całkowicie pełna, ale przed porą lunchu zdążył się w niej zebrać całkiem niezły tłum.

Kelner który odbiera ich zamówienie skupia się nieco bardziej na Hannibalu nawet wtedy gdy Jack zamawia kieliszek sauvignon blanc. Hannibal planował pić wodę aby pozostać czujnym w trakcie spotkania na które był umówiony za godzinę w Port Haven ale postanawia pójść za przykładem Jacka. Jeśli agent federalny nie widzi problemu w popijaniu lunchu winem, Hannibal nie zamierza przegapić możliwości sprzedawanego w restauracji chardonnay. Będzie ono idealnie pasowało do placków z wędzonym krabem które zamierzał zamówić.

Hannibal przygląda się tabliczce z imieniem kelnera gdy ten odchodzi by przynieść im ich napoje: Philippe. Hannibal widział go w pracy ostatnich kilka razy kiedy był tutaj z Willem.

– Will wspominał o tym miejscu raz czy dwa zanim wziął urlop. – Jack wykonuje gest swoim menu i zaczyna je przeglądać. – Był pan tu kiedyś?

– Przyprowadził mnie. – Spodziewając się iż zostanie w jakiś sposób rozpoznany przez obsługującego ich kelnera wyjaśnia. – Will brał udział w tutejszym kursie gotowania.

– Czyżby? – Jack spogląda na niego zaskoczony znad działu z sałatkami.

– Wydaje mi się że poczuł potrzebę bycia pomocnym w przygotowaniach do kolacji.

Jack wybucha śmiechem zgadzając się z nim. Na stole pojawia się wino. Hannibal z pamięci składa zamówienie nie zaglądając ani razu do menu a Jack, po chwili zastanowienia, decyduje się na przegrzebki. Po odebraniu zamówienia Phillipe zatrzymuje się i niezręcznie zwraca w stronę Hannbala chociaż przez cały ten czas doskonale go widział.

– Pan Lecter, chłopak, to znaczy chciałem powiedzieć partner, Willa.

– Każde z tych określeń jest właściwe. – Partner brzmi w jego uszach mniej niedojrzale, ale Hannibal nie jest w tej chwili w nastroju aby kłócić się o semantykę z kimś zupełnie mu obcym. Odrobinę poirytowany, dodaje – Wydaje mi się, że Will wspominał od czasu do czasu kogoś o imieniu Philippe. Czy miał na myśli ciebie?

Jego blada skóra płonie żywą czerwienią. Lubi więc Willa. Hannibal jest zadowolony z faktu że nigdy o nim nie słyszał.

– Zacząłem tu pracować kiedy on zaczął przychodzić tu na zajęcia. To miły facet. – Hannibal przygląda się kelnerowi z wyczekiwaniem, delikatnie zwężając oczy w niemym wyzwaniu. Chłopak przesuwa spojrzenie na Jacka i nagle przypomina sobie gdzie jest. – Och, zabiorę zamówienie do kuchni. Wędzone placki z kraba i karmelizowane przegrzebki z patelni, prawda? – Odwraca się i zmierza w stronę kuchni uderzając biodrem w blat za barem zanim znika w kuchni.

– Will dorobił się wielbiciela. – Zauważa Jack oszczędnie sącząc wino.

– Na to wygląda.

– Jak ostatnio czuje się Will? Rozmawiałem z nim jakiś tydzień temu. Wydawał się lekko spięty.

– Nie jest przyzwyczajony do nic nierobienia cały dzień. – Mówi nie lekceważąco Hannibal. – Psy pomagają mu wyciszyć umysł ale Will jest człowiekiem czynu.

– Więc chciałby wrócić do pracy.

– Tego nie powiedziałem. – Hannibal próbuje wina. Pozwala mu wsiąknąć w podniebienie.

– Co powiedziałby pan na ten temat?

– Zdenerwowany. Powiedziałbym, że Will jest zdenerwowany. Bycie zepchniętym na boczną linię pasuje mu tak samo jak panu, czy mnie. Nie należymy do ludzi którzy pozwalają by czas uciekał im przez palce.

– On świruje. – Stwierdza lekkim tonem Jack. – Czy taka jest pańska profesjonalna opinia o nim, doktorze?

– Nie mam na jego temat żadnej opinii. Zarzuciłem tę ścieżkę już jakiś czas temu.

– Biorąc pod uwagę Wasz związek powiedziałbym że to dobrze, ale nie jestem pewien czy nie zechciałbym przejrzeć notatek jakie prowadził pan w trakcie Waszych sesji skoro zdążył go pan tak dobrze poznać.

– W trakcie sesji z Willem nigdy nie prowadziłem notatek.

Hannibal udaje że dla zabicia czasu bawi się zawiniętymi w serwetkę sztućcami wyglądając jak pełen poczucia winy partner za jakiego prawdopodobnie uważa go Jack. Odchrząkując mówi.

– Kiedy się poznaliśmy powiedziałem mu, że nie potrafię wyłączyć swojej zdolności do psychoanalizy. – Jack pochyla się do przodu słuchając uważnie. – Strasznie go to irytuje.

– Wiem, że myśli pan, że lepiej byłoby gdyby od tej pory zajął się wyłącznie nauczaniem. – Mówi Jack używając delikatnego tonu głosu którego mógłby użyć z potencjalnym powiernikiem. Hannibal oczekiwał takiego oszukańczego manewru, specjalnie poprowadził rozmowę w tym kierunku. – Ale obaj wiemy że bez względu na to co pan o tym myśli, on chce wrócić do pracy. Czy z tego co widział pan w jego powrocie do zdrowia może pan wywnioskować jak on to zniesie? – Hannibal się jeży, Jack unosi dłoń w przepraszającym geście. – Nie proszę o szczegóły, to nie jest już częścią naszych stosunków zawodowych. Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć czy myśli pan, że nic mu nie będzie jeśli znowu wyślę go w teren.

Hannibal udaje że o tym myśli a potem naprawdę zaczyna o tym myśleć. W trakcie jego milczenia pojawia się jedzenie więc rozwija sztućce z płóciennej serwetki. Placki krabowe pachną ziemiście i ciepło z nutą smażonego ciasta. Willowi udają się one lepiej, teraz kiedy miał czas aby potrenować i wolność do wprowadzenia zmian w przepisie, które najlepiej pasują jemu i Hannibalowi.

– Myślę że w chwili obecnej powrót do pracy wywołałby niepotrzebny szok w jego zdrowiu psychicznym. – Mówi intensywnie wpatrując się w talerz. – Ale jeśli damy mu jeszcze trochę czasu… – Unosi wzrok wpatrując się w Jacka. – Jeśli damy mu trochę czasu powinien dostosować się tak jak poprzednio.

– Więc umiałby sobie z tym poradzić.

– Nie w nieskończoność. – Mruczy z odrazą Hannibal. Lakonicznie potrząsa głową, chcąc okazać Jackowi niechęć do jego ostrego tonu. – Niedługo będzie to dla niego zbyt wiele, i nie istnieje żaden sposób w jaki moglibyśmy przewidzieć kiedy to nastąpi ani co się wtedy z nim stanie.

– Myśli pan że mógłby przejść załamanie nerwowe?

– A jak nazwać to przez co przeszedł w rezydencji LeBeau?

– Nie. Widziałem go później. Był przytomny i świadomy tego co się wokół niego działo. Nie sądzę aby wtedy się załamał. Chociaż było blisko. – Przyznaje Jack, biorąc kęs przegrzebków. Przeżuwa go i przełyka zanim kontynuuje. – Ale później było w porządku. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wiedział co zrobił i dlaczego to się stało.

Hannibal oddycha powoli przez nos, próbuje kolejny kęs placków chociaż stracił na nie apetyt, i wolno popija wino. Nie chciał bez owijania w bawełnę mówić Jackowi tego co on już i tak na swój sposób wiedział.

– Will stracił poczucie czasu w trakcie sprawy Wellsa. – Milknie i czeka na pytanie Jacka. Jack go nie zawodzi.

– O czym pan mówi?

– Wtedy też wydawało się panu że nic mu nie jest. Prawda? Hannibal unosi wzrok napotykając zaskoczone spojrzenie Jacka. – Patrzenie na tamten pal totemowy zmieniło coś bezpiecznego w umyśle Willa. Oddzielił to od siebie żeby się chronić i bezwiednie przyjechał do mojej przychodni, oddalonej od miejsca zbrodni o trzy godziny jazdy, szukając jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca w którym mógłby znaleźć schronienie przed grożącą mu ciemnością.

Pomiędzy mężczyznami zapada długa cisza i Hannibal zaczyna się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie powiedział zbyt wiele. Stwierdza jednak że może ujdzie mu to z powodu dla którego się spotkali. Jack podzieli się uzyskaną informacją z Alaną i chociaż stanowi to mały problem, Hannibal poinformował ją podczas ich zeszłotygodniowej konsultacji o problemach Willa ze sprawą Wellsa. Poradzi sobie z tym całkiem elegancko.

Jack dochodzi do siebie po przebytym szoku i z posępnym wyrazem twarzy pyta

– Dlaczego mnie o tym nie poinformowano?

– Mam inne zobowiązania, odkąd moje nazwisko przestało figurować na Twojej liście płac, Jack.

– Na mojej liście… – Jack upuszcza sztućce na tyle głośno by przykuć uwagę całej restauracji. Obniżając głos mówi – Pańskie zobowiązania jako psychiatry, doktorze, są ważniejsze od tego czy jest pan jego chłopakiem, partnerem, czy jak tam wolicie się nazywać.

– Uspokój się Jack. – Hannibal sam jest zaskoczony stanowczym, ostrym tonem swego rozkazu. Jest o wiele mniej zaskoczony tym, że Jack decyduje się go posłuchać. W końcu znajdują się w publicznym miejscu, zlekceważenie tego co powiedział mu Hannibal byłoby odebrane za nierozsądne i chociaż Jack ma wiele różnych cech charakteru, nie jest aż tak uparty. – Moje obowiązki, i autorytet, jako psychiatry są tym co skłoniło Willa do tego aby w ogóle poszedł na w pełni zasłużony urlop. Już wcześniej mówiłem Ci że neurony lustrzane w jego mózgu pozwalają mu odbijać i wizualizować rzeczywistość w sposób jakiego my nigdy nie pojmiemy. Kiedy jego empatia zaczyna go przerastać, Will musi się zamknąć zdając się na instynkt samozachowawczy, widziałeś to w Williamsport kiedy napadł na Jamesa Cassona.

Jack, choć niechętnie, akceptuje porządnie wyartykułowaną linię manipulacji Hannibala. Zabiera się do jedzenia i Hannibal idzie za jego przykładem chcąc wykorzystać jak najwięcej ze swojej przerwy na lunch po to aby rzeczywiście coś zjeść. Im dłużej Jack pozwala wsiąknąć w siebie wyjaśnieniom Hannibala tym bardziej zaczyna wierzyć w ich logikę i tym bardziej uwierzy że Hannibal miał prawo zachować ten incydent dla siebie bez względu na to czy myśli że był w błędzie.

Hannibal może sobie wyobrazić o czym myśli Jack; co myśli o temperamencie i osobowości Willa oraz wadliwym, choć skutecznym podejściu Hannibala do zajęcia się Willem który bardzo stanowczo nie chce żeby się nim zajmowano. Jack może zrozumieć to jak Will błagałby Hannibala by nie ujawniał tej informacji Jackowi by ten nie widział tego jako jego momentu słabości czy niestabilności emocjonalnej. Hannibal na pewno chciał jednak powiedzieć o tym komuś, najprawdopodobniej Alanie, ale nie potrafił z powodu swojej całkowicie nieprofesjonalnej lojalności względem Willa.

Z powodu tej lojalności Hannibal zrezygnował z Willa jako pacjenta; złamał zasady rządzące jego wybranym zawodem i publicznie wyznał prawdę o ich wzajemnych uczuciach, jeszcze zanim ich związek tak naprawdę się rozpoczął.

Jack widział Hannibala nie czującego się komfortowo a jednak nadal mającego kontrolę nad sytuacją. Ufa jego osądowi teraz tak jak ufał mu podczas napadu jakiego Will doznał w trakcie pogrzebu Cassona. Hannibal przełyka kolejny kęs placków. Te które przyrządza Will są zdecydowanie dużo lepsze.

Po wewnętrznej walce by zaakceptować to o czym myślał w milczeniu przez tak długi czas Jack pyta

– Czy jego problemy są natury czysto psychologicznej?

– Rozważaliśmy możliwość demencji, chociaż Will zdecydował że poczeka z poszukiwaniem porady u innego lekarza aż Georgia Madchen zostanie złapana. – Jack kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. – Mogę tylko z całą pewnością stwierdzić że wszelkie badania jakim poddał się do tej pory niczego nie wykazały i że on desperacko chce aby w końcu coś znaleziono.

– Nie winię go za to że nie chce być szalonym.

– Will nie jest szalony. – Utrzymuje ze słyszalnym grymasem w głosie Hannibal. – Po prostu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co może się z nim stać jeśli nie znajdziemy natychmiastowego rozwiązania dla jego problemów; przewiduje co się z nim stanie jeśli pan i panu podobni ludzie zaczną uważać go bardziej za osobę szkodliwą niż za kogoś kto jeszcze posiada jakąś wartość.

– Myśli pan że to wszystko co ma do zaoferowania?

– To jest wszystko co on ma do zaoferowania. – Mruczy Hannibal, specjalnie spuszczając wzrok i wpatrując się w talerz aby uniknąć spojrzenia Jacka. – Wydaje mi się że on nie potrafi odpuścić, bez względu na to czy dzięki temu ocaliłby siebie czy też nie. Potrafi niesamowicie ryzykować własnym zdrowiem.

Hannibal obserwuje Jacka. Zauważa w nim dreszcz nadziei. Zanim może on zniknąć tak jak obawia się tego Hannibal, choćby tylko przez sekundę, Jack wzdycha.

– Czy warto coś z tym robić jeśli daje mu to pewien komfort?

– Doraźnie? Wydaje mi się że dałoby mu to jakieś pocieszenie. Na dłuższą metę jednak nie jestem pewien ile satysfakcji zapewniłoby mu ratowanie życia poprzez uganianie się za seryjnymi mordercami.

Jack głaszcze się po brodzie i wpatruje w pozostałe na jego talerzu jedzenie. Hannibal subtelnie spogląda na zegarek. Zostało im pół godziny zanim Hannibal będzie musiał ruszyć na spotkanie z Doktorem Pearce’em.

– Po tym jak zastrzelił Hobbsa, zastanawiałem się czy Will nie zbliżył się zanadto do… do…

– Śmierci. – Wpada mu w słowo Hannibal. Jack lekko blednie ale ukrywa to za krawędzią kieliszka.

– Nazwał to pan czystą empatią, ten dar który posiada. – Mówi jakby mu nie przerwano. – Czy jeśli przygląda się zbrodniom tak jakby to on je popełniał… Czy może sobie wmówić że to zrobił?

– Chodzi o Doktora Sutcliffe’a.

– Beth LeBeau nim wstrząsnęła ponieważ był przekonany że ją zabił. Mogliśmy fizycznie dowieść że Will nie zabił Doktora Sutcliffe’a ale to jak wyglądał kiedy poszliśmy sprawdzić jak się czuje… – Jak chwilowo milknie i spogląda w sufit. – Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego., jakby pogodzonego z losem, zaakceptowałby to i nawet nie próbowałby z tym walczyć.

– Ostatnio czuł się nieswojo. – Przyznaje cicho Hannibal. Potem dodaje. – Poszedłem z nim na pierwsze badania, ale on odmówił mojego towarzystwa przez resztę tamtego wieczoru.

Jack w miarę szybko zaczyna rozumieć co chce mu przekazać Hannibal.

– Zapewne ucieszył się że pana tam nie było.

– Ale niestety był tam Donald. – Hannibal wzdycha wbijając wzrok w stół. – Jego śmierć jest oczywiście nieszczęściem ale ja czuję ulgę, nawet teraz, że mimo wszystko zginął on zamiast Willa. – Milknie i z wahaniem, naprawdę niepewny tego czy powinien mówić to tak głośno w obecności Jacka dodaje. – Pewnie pomyślisz sobie że jestem potworem.

To go nie rusza. Podobnie jak wszystkie zmarnowane podczas kolacji w jego domu żarty o kanibalach, jego komentarz zostaje kompletnie zlekceważony. Hannibal jest jednocześnie wdzięczny i uparcie poirytowany. Jack papla dalej kompletnie nieświadomy tego co się właśnie stało.

– Gdyby na jego miejscu była Bella, poczułbym się tak samo. – Jack milknie i umyka wzrokiem w bok jakby nagle uzmysłowił sobie coś bardzo ważnego. Hannibal postanawia tego nie lekceważyć jeśli jego tok myślenia skręcił w nieco sentymentalne rewiry, i chociaż zwykle działa to na korzyść Hannibala, teraz nie jest to wystarczająco ważne. – Wie pan, powodem dla którego zaprosiłem pana na lunch doktorze nie była okazja do rozmowy o Willu. To znaczy była, ale nie na temat który przedyskutowaliśmy.

To wyznanie przykuwa uwagę Hannibala. Był przekonany o tym że jedynym powodem dla którego Jack wyznaczył sobie spotkanie w miejscu tak publicznym była możliwość wyciągnięcia od niego informacji na temat o zmianach, bądź ich braku, w stanie zdrowia Willa. Hannibal jest kompletnie zaskoczony, więc kłamie.

– Myślałem że po prostu zaprasza mnie pan na lunch.

– Lubię pańskie towarzystwo, doktorze. Ale Baltimore to dla mnie trochę daleko żebym po prostu przyjechał tu na lunch.

Hannibal mruczy ze zrozumieniem.

– Jakbym słyszał Willa z początków naszej znajomości.

Jack prawdopodobnie opacznie rozumie jego słowa ale Hannibal nie ma ochoty niczego mu wyjaśniać. Poza tym, lubi sprawiać że drugi mężczyzna czuje się niezręcznie. Jack odchrząkuje.

– Tak naprawdę to chciałem pana przeprosić, doktorze.

– Ależ za co? – Skonfundowany Hannibal marszczy brwi.

Jack przyjmuje rachunek kiedy ten pojawia się na stole i płaci natychmiast, jeszcze za nim Philippe może ich spytać czy chcą go podzielić. Zawisa przez chwilę nad ich stolikiem a potem zmyka kiedy dociera do niego że podszedł do nich w newralgicznym momencie. Hannibal patrzy na jego cofające się plecy i przelotnie myśli o Franklinie kiedy walczy chęcią parsknięcia. Jack śledzi linię jego wzroku i kompletnie rozczarowany tym widokiem mówi

– Jestem pewien, że nie ma się pan powodu do zmartwień doktorze.

– Zmartwienie nie jest właściwym słowem jakiego bym użył.

Gdyby Will był tam z nimi wyśmiałby jego niedojrzałość, w odpowiedniej chwili błysnąłby humorem mówiąc że Hannibal jest po prostu głodny albo _ma ochotę wrzucić coś na ząb, nieważne._

Piękny, mądry Will, jego piękny, mądry partner.

Jack potrząsa głową i wygląda jakby podobała mu się niespodziewanie trudna sytuacja Hannibala.

– Powinien pan przyjąć to jako komplement.

Hannibal potrafi popatrzeć na to wszystko racjonalnie, widzi że ten człowiek nie jest dla niego żadną konkurencją więc sylogistyczne nie powinien stanowić zagrożenia dla jego związku z Willem. Logika nie usuwa jednak niesmaku z jego ust. Hannibal chciałby pokazać Philippe’owi do czego zdolny jest Will i sprawdzić jak bardzo by go wtedy pragnął. Chciałby pokazać mu Willa trzymającego nóż który osuszy jego ciało z krwi a potem, w ostatnich momentach życia, kazać mu patrzeć na to jak Hannibal dotyka Willa jak go pieprzy. Chce żeby Philippe patrzył.

– Doktorze Lecter?

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. – Szybko się kamufluje i spogląda na zegarek jakby nie odliczał sekund od ostatniego zerknięcia. – Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut mam spotkanie. Z nową pacjentką i jej poprzednim lekarzem.

– Wyobrażam sobie jak trudno musi być panu utrzymywać życie zawodowe podczas gdy Will przechodzi okres rekonwalescencji. – Jack wstaje i zdejmuje swój płaszcz z oparcia krzesła. Hannibal dopija resztę wina, sięga po leżący na krześle obok płaszcz i wstaje od stołu aby go założyć. Rusza za Jackiem w stronę drzwi zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na bacznie obserwującego go ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennych drzwiach Philippe’a.

– Jest to dla mnie tak samo trudne jak dla pana. – Mówi Hannibal kiedy są już na zewnątrz.

Bacznie obserwuje reakcję Jacka i zapamiętuje każdy wyraz jego twarzy aby go później wykorzystać. Kłania się na pożegnanie i odwraca aby odejść ale Jack łapie go za ramię zanim mu się to udaje. Na jednym wdechu mówi

– Chciałem pana przeprosić za to jak zareagowałem na wiadomość o pańskim związku z Willem. – Wypuszcza ramię Hannibala, który nie może znaleźć prawidłowej odpowiedzi. – Wiele z tego nie rozumiałem i stwierdziłem że mam prawo oceniać Was i Wasze szczęście.

Hannibal przełyka siedzącą w jego gardle gulę, która może być zmieszaniem bądź wzruszeniem bądź resztkami kraba. Sam nie jest pewien czym. Jack potrząsa głową.

Z pewną niechęcią Jack dodaje

– Myślałem że on potrzebował silnych fundamentów żeby utrzymać grunt pod nogami, ale być może tak naprawdę potrzebował kogoś zaufanego kto złapałby go kiedy on ten grunt straci. On widzi o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczałem, co wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Tak. – Odpowiada Hannibal przesuwając się by przepuścić kilkoro klientów restauracji którzy mijają ich na chodniku. – Dziękuję, Jack. – Dodaje, nadal wstrząśnięty.

– Nie wiem czy Will mówił panu o naszej pogawędce sprzed tygodnia, ale prosiłem go żeby zachował wiadomość o tym że zamierzam to zrobić w tajemnicy przed panem. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać z panem w cztery oczy.

– Dlaczego osobiście. Z geograficznego punktu widzenia, Will jest bardziej dostępny.

– Will jest także na urlopie. A ja staram się jak mogę to uszanować.

– To miłe z Twojej strony. – Hannibal zakłada rękawiczki żeby zająć czymś dłonie i oczy. – Zaczynał się martwić że zaczynacie się niecierpliwić jego nieobecnością.

– Rozpuścił nas trochę będąc tak często wokół nas. – Jack przytakuje skinieniem głowy. – Ale wydaje mi się że moi ludzie cieszą się możliwością rozwiązywania spraw bez jego pomocy, Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że to potrafią kiedy zmusza ich do tego sytuacja.

– Radziliście sobie całkiem nieźle jeszcze zanim włączył pan do śledztw możliwość korzystania z jego umiejętności.

– Jego umiejętności są niezastąpione. Nawet jeśli bez niego jako tako sobie radzimy, nadal chcemy tego co najlepsze.

Ruszają w kierunku samochodu Hannibala, chociaż on sam nie wie gdzie Jack zaparkował swoje auto. Hannibal więcej się ne odzywa ale w pewnym momencie Jack klepie go w ramię i otwiera drzwi samochodu. Hannibal nie miał pojęcia że są na takim etapie swojego związku. Ma ochotę o tym wspomnieć ale Jack odwraca się do niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zawsze pragniemy dla siebie tego co najlepsze. Prawda, Doktorze Lecter?

– Z natury, tak. Spencer nazwał to przetrwaniem najsilniejszych.

– Will jest najlepszy w tym co robi, a pan jest wysoce polecany nie tylko przez wszystkich psychiatrów w całym Maryland ale również kilku z zagranicy.

– Próbujesz mi wmówić, że razem spłodzilibyśmy ponadprzeciętne potomstwo, Jack?

Hannibal uśmiecha się z powodu parsknięcia jaki jego komentarz wywołuje u Jacka.

– Gdyby to było możliwe, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie by było. – Mówi Jack. – Staram się powiedzieć, że Will myśli że jest pan, doktorze, tym co jest dla niego najlepsze. Jeśli pan myśli tak samo o nim, nie będę więcej stał Wam na drodze. Wolę nawet nie myśleć o tym co by się stało gdybym spróbował.

To rozważna decyzja. Hannibal zastanawia się czy Jack wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo jakie sprowadziłby na siebie próbując ich rozdzielić. Gdyby Hannibal wysyłał takie sygnały, nie byłyby one całkowicie bezcelowe. W najlepszym wydaniu, Will wydobywa z niego prymitywną bestię. Uwielbia jego prymitywną naturę, rozkoszuje się możliwością dopasowania do niej. Rozkoszuje się możliwością dopasowania się do Hannibala i czasem do przewyższenia go.

– Nie chciałbym aby z mojego powodu spóźnił się pan na spotkanie, Doktorze Lecter. Do zobaczenia.

– Do widzenia, Jack.

Hannibal wsiada do samochodu, włącza silnik i czeka aż Jack zniknie za rogiem a potem wyjeżdża na ulicę. Nawet przy takim natężeniu ruchu podróż do Port Haven zajmuje mu dziesięć minut ale Hannibalowi i tak udaje się dojechać tam na chwilę przed umówionym spotkaniem. Wesoła rudowłosa pielęgniarka siedząca za stołem w recepcji rozpoznaje go i przerywa swoje obecne zajęcie aby wezwać Doktora Pearce’a. Uśmiecha się też doniego kiedy się do niej zbliża. To musi być Trudy.

– Dzień dobry, Doktorze Lecter. Powiadomiłam właśnie Doktora Pearce’a o pańskim przybyciu. Zaraz do pana zejdzie.

– Dziękuję, Panno Jacobson.

Hannibal podchodzi leniwie do wielkiego regału stojącego w holu niedaleko kanap. Zauważa stojący na nim egzemplarz _Wstępu do Psychologii_ Jaspera i postanawia wskazać go Willowi następnym razem kiedy przyjadą w odwiedziny do Abigail.

– Doktorze Lecter. – Hannibal odwraca się na dźwięk głosu z którym rozmawiał ostatnio tydzień temu. Tęgi mężczyzna w grubych okularach i w bardzo niepokojącym tupeciku podchodzi do niego i podaje mu dłoń. – Miło mi wreszcie pana poznać. Pański raport był niezwykle pouczający. Jestem ciekaw co osiągnie pan z Corą, mając na to więcej czasu. – Ruszają razem korytarzem.

– Cora jest bardzo interesującą młodą kobietą. Istnieje jednak jeszcze wiele barier przez które musimy się przebić. – Mówi Hannibal.

– Tak, oczywiście. Szkoda, że nikt z nas nie potrafił jej odpowiednio pomóc. Ucieszyłem się mogąc zaakceptować skierowanie Doktor Bloom kiedy je zaproponowała, a Cora zareagowała na tę zmianę równie entuzjastycznie. Nie mogę nawet wyrazić tego jak trudno było nam wzbudzić jej zainteresowanie czymkolwiek bądź kimkolwiek. Dlatego, jak się pan domyśla, wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni tym jak bardzo polubiła Pannę Hobbs.

Hannibal nie dzieli się z nim swoimi teoriami na temat tego co przyciągnęło Corę Armistead do Abigail i vice versa. Powiedział o tym Alanie aby mogła lepiej zrozumieć Abigail, nie było potrzeby wtajemniczać tego mężczyzny nawet jeśli jego intencje wydawały się szczere.

– Dzisiaj odbędę ostatnią sesję z Corą. Nie chodzi tu o terapię ale raczej o to abyśmy obaj upewnili się że ona naprawdę tego chce. Cora jest dorosła i zdolna do podejmowania decyzji na swój temat, ale była rozpieszczana i  _wyręczana_ we wszystkim tak długo że martwię się iż zgodziła się tylko po to by zyskać naszą pochwałę.

– Pańskie obawy nie są bezpodstawne. Zostałem jednak poinformowany o incydencie, który sugeruje że jest ona zdolna do samodzielnego myślenia.

– Ach tak. – Doktor Pearce wzdycha przeciągle. – Jedna z naszych pacjentek, Nadine Dufort, zaatakowała Corę, co nie skończyło się zbyt szczęśliwie. Żadna z nich nie uniknęła obrażeń.

– Czy mogę spytać co się stało?

– Tak, oczywiście. – Mężczyzna otwiera przed Hannibalem drzwi gabinetu i wchodzi za nim do środka. Cora siedzi po drugiej stronie pokoju i cierpliwie przekłada kartki grubej książki. Brunetka ubrana w szpitalny kitel wisi nad jej ramieniem niczym drapieżny ptak nad swoją ofiarą. Hannibal odchrząkuje i pielęgniarka podnosi wzrok a potem niechętnie się cofa. – Wolałbym żeby opowiedziała panu sama, aby zachęcić ją do komunikacji ale zrobię to jeżeli ona odmówi. Dziękuję, Panno Mulloy.

Pielęgniarka kiwa głową i wychodzi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i grymasem wykrzywiającym jej czerwone usta, jest znacznie młodsza od Trudy Jacobsen ale o wiele bardziej skażona ponurym nastrojem który przenika ją niczym smród kiepskich perfum. To musi być Diane.

– Coro przywitaj się proszę z Doktorem Lecterem. – Ton głosu Pearce’a nie jest ani trochę protekcjonalny ale Hannibal i tak reaguje na niego niezadowolonym wygięcięm kącika ust który bardzie przypomina grymas niż cokolwiek innego. Cora odkłada książkę i spogląda na niego. Jego kiepski nastrój jedynie się wzmaga.

Cora macha do niego nieśmiało, spowodowaną bardziej tym że musi oglądać ją w tym stanie niż wrodzoną cechą jej osobowości. Kiedy Hannibal ją poznał zauważył że ukrywała pewne aspekty siebie, pokazując je jedynie tym którym ufała. Jednak ta chwila nie jest wyjątkiem od tej reguły.

Hannibal widywał gorsze rzeczy pracując jako lekarz na oddziale ratunkowym i jako psychiatra, ale mimo wszystko nie jest przygotowany na widok opatrunku osłaniającego jej lewą gałkę oczną oraz idealnie poziomej szramy na środku jej dolnej wargi. Nie reaguje na ten widok ale czuje wzbierającą w sobie złość. Tłumaczy to sobie tym, że równie dobrze takie obrażenia zamiast Cory mogła otrzymać Abigail ale nie myśli o tym zbyt długo. Wyraźnie wyczuwa że ona nie chce aby zwracał uwagę na jej wygląd więc postanawia spełnić jej cichą prośbę pod tym, względem. Zamiast tego pyta

– Co czytasz?

Cora z ulgą podnosi książkę. _Medytacje o pierwszej filozofii_ René Descartes’a _._

Po zdjęciu i powieszeniu płaszcza oraz rozpięciu marynarki Hannibal podchodzi do niej i siada na brzegu szezlongu naprzeciw.

– Trochę zagmatwany z niego uczony, czyż nie? Jedyną rzeczą jakiej w końcu mógł być pewien było to że nie mógł być pewien niczego poza swoją własną egzystencją.

Cora uśmiecha się, mikroekspresją tak krótką że gdyby Hannibal nie obserwował jej z tak bliska prawdopodobnie by to przegapił, i miga. _Myślę więc jestem._

– Bardzo dobrze. – Chwali ją delikatnie Hannibal tak aby jego słów nie wzięto za kpinę. Jej uśmiech lekko się poszerza.

_Lubię czytać._

– To godny podziwu sposób spędzania czasu.

Hannibal słyszy jak Doktor Pearce podchodzi do nich od tyłu i ustawia sobie krzesło w lekkim oddaleniu by móc prowadzić obserwację jednocześnie im nie przeszkadzając. To najlepsze co może zrobić. Zmarnował siedem lat życia swojego i Cory Armistead próbując przekroczyć czarną dziurę odgradzającą podświadomość Cory przed jego węszeniem. Hannibal nie zamierzał powielać jego błędów.

Zadaje jej nieco trudniejsze pytanie

– Który z jego przykładów wydaje Ci się najbardziej odsłaniać naturę percepcji?

_Wosk z plastra miodu._ Odpowiada natychmiast Cora. 

– Dlaczego wosk?

Cora odkłada książkę na podołek żeby uwolnić obie dłonie. 

_Wosk jest przedłużeniem. Podobnie jak ciało jest przedłużeniem._

Lewą dłonią Cora literuje szybko _Rex Extensa._

– Rozszerzona rzecz. – Tłumaczy z łaciny Hannibal. Cora kiwa głową i kontynuuje.

_Jeśli wrzucić wosk w ogień traci on wszelkie właściwości pozwalające nam rozpoznać go wszystkimi naszymi zmysłami. Przestajemy rozpoznawać w nim wosk chociaż on sam wcale się nie zmienia. Po prostu przybiera inną ze swoich naturalnych postaci. Nasze ciała fizyczne, podobnie jak wosk, rozumiemy intelektualnie. Wosk jest nadal woskiem nawet jeśli straci swoje naturalne właściwości; ciało nadal jest ciałem tego lub czego jest nawet jeśli wszystko to co o sobie wiemy zostaje nam odebrane._

– To przemawia do Ciebie, perspektywa pozbycia się zewnętrznych warstw aby dowiedzieć się kim człowiek tak naprawdę jest w środku.

Cora marszczy brwi lekko przesuwając opatrunek zakrywający niemal jedną czwartą jej twarzy. Ten ruch mimowolnie przypomina ignoruje o jego obecności ale ona ignoruje to i postanawia odpowiedzieć.

_Czy nie przemawia to do wszystkich?_

– Niektórzy mogliby nazwać darem możliwość faktycznego ujrzenia tego co czai się w ludzkim sercu. Ty uznajesz to za podstawowy cel. 

Cora potrząsa przecząco głową i miga  _Tylko za taki który naprawdę się liczy._

Hannibal pozwala jej uspokoić myśli. Cora jest o wiele bardziej inteligentna niż się na początku spodziewał. Przyłapuje ją na tym jak spogląda na Doktora Pearce’a siedzącego jakieś dwa metry za nimi po jego lewej stronie. Znowu łapie jej spojrzenie, delikatnie odwraca głowę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny i unosi pytająco brew. Cora jest wyjątkowo błyskotliwa, stwierdza Hannibal. Potrząsa przecząco głową z ledwie widocznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Zmiana na język migowy jest łatwa, chociaż Hannibal jest świadom oczywistych następstw swojej decyzji kiedy znowu zostanie sam na sam z drugim lekarzem. Jej pokaz jest wystarczającym dowodem jej swobody w rozmowie z nim.

_Nie ufasz Doktorowi Pearce’owi?_ Miga Hannibal. 

_Nie, jeśli ma zamiar jedynie się nam przyglądać._

To że Hannibal niemal słyszy wesoły ton jej głosu wywołuje krzywy uśmieszek także i u niego. Odwraca się więc i spogląda na Pearce’a. Mężczyzna zapisuje coś i kiedy cisza się przeciąga, unosi wzrok i jest zaskoczony widząc obserwującego go Hannibala.

– Zechce pan przyłączyć się do rozmowy, Doktorze Pearce? Pańskie gorączkowe notowanie zaczyna denerwować nas oboje.

– Przepraszam. – Mężczyzna wstaje i przesiada się na fotel obok Cory. – Komunikujecie się ze sobą tak łatwo że nie chciałem Wam przerywać.

– Nonsens. Jest pan w końcu nadal jej lekarzem. – Hannibal mówi to tak jakby istotą jego problemów z Corą nie było to że on ciągle o tym zapominał. – Po prostu filozofowaliśmy razem trochę.

– Oczywiście.

– Coro. – Hannibal skupia na sobie jej uwagę. – Czy mogłabyś powiedzieć mi co zaszło między Tobą a Nadine Dufort?

Cora nie zamyka się przed nim zupełnie ale wyraźnie się cofa. Pearce próbuje mu przerwać ale Hannibal hamuje go podniesieniem ręki. Cora potrzebuje chwili na to żeby zebrać myśli a Pearce miał rację mówiąc że jego interwencja tylko by przeszkodziła.

_Nadine rozpuściła plotkę o Abigail._

Hannibal teoretyzował że przynajmniej na poziomie podświadomym chodziło tutaj o Abigail.

– Co powiedziała? – Cora przygryza dolną wargę i odwraca wzrok. Potrząsa głową. – Coro?

_Nazwała ją…_

Hannibal domyśla się o co chodzi ale chce żeby Cora to powiedziała. Cora wzdycha ciężko i przestaje przygryzać wargę.

_Kanibalką, nazwała ją kanibalką. Krzyczała to na cały ogród._

– Czy wiesz dlaczego to zrobiła?

Cora stuka się kciukiem w czoło, tak samo kiedy po raz pierwszy poznała Hannibala. To znak oznaczający słowo  _ ojciec.  _

– Garrett Jacob Hobbs. – Wyjaśnia Hannibal. – Słyszałaś o jego przestępstwach?

_ Mordował dziewczyny.  _ Cora opuszcza ręce, przełyka z trudem ślinę a potem znowu zaczyna migać.  _ Mordował dziewczyny, które wyglądem przypominały Abigail i zjadał ich organy.  _

– Nadine oskarżyła Abigail o współuczestnictwo. – Cora przytakuje. – Co zrobiłaś?

Cora spogląda na Pearce’a a potem na własne ręce. 

_ Zaprowadziłam Abigail do środka i Nadine mnie złapała.  _

– Dlaczego zaatakowała Ciebie skoro miała problem z Abigail?

Hannibal zna odpowiedź, ale jeśli spyta bardziej bezpośrednio nie otrzyma odpowiedzi jakiej od niej oczekuje.

Cora miga bez chwili zastanowienia. _Nadine zawsze chciała mnie zaatakować._

– Ponieważ jesteś inna.

Cora próbuje zaprzeczyć ale zamyśla się analizując słowa Hannibala oraz ich podwójne znaczenie. Wbija spojrzenie w jego krawat i przez chwilę patrzy na niego tak intensywnie jakby mogła zobaczyć miejsce w które ugryzł go Will chociaż po ugryzieniu dawno nie został żaden ślad. Potem zaciska dłoń w pięść i wykonuje gest pukania: _Tak._

 _-_ Jak myślisz dlaczego wybrała akurat tamten dzień? – Cora potrząsa głową. Hannibal próbuje raz jeszcze. – Czy coś stało się Abigail.

Hannibal patrzy jak ona się nad tym zastanawia i cieszy się chwilą kiedy coś ją olśniewa chociaż wyraz jej twarzy byłby lepiej widoczny w całości. Jej twarz nie mówi zbyt wiele. Wszystkie podpowiedzi kryją się w jej dłoniach.

_Dzwoniła do mnie matka._

_-_ Abigail rozmawiała z nią za Ciebie. 

_Zwykle proszę Siostrę Trudy ale tym razem Abigail zaproponowała swoją pomoc i poczułam że mogę powiedzieć jej więcej niż osobie z personelu._

– Panna Dufort zauważyła Waszą rozmowę i poczuła się zazdrosna.

_Jest zazdrosna odkąd Abigail wybrała mnie zamiast niej._

– Uważasz że ona ma jakieś powody do zazdrości?

_Ona tak uważa. Popchnęła mnie, więc ją odepchnęłam. Pielęgniarki nie zauważyły co się dzieje dopóki Nadine nie uderzyła mnie drugi raz. Wtedy dostałam w oko._

– Czy to uderzenie poskutkowało wylewem do komory przedniej oka? – Hannibal kieruje to pytanie do zajętego szybkim notowaniem Doktora Pearce’a.

– Tak. – Odpowiada drugi lekarz klikając długopisem. – Wdały się komplikacje. Potrzebny był zabieg.

– Bardzo Cię boli?

Cora uśmiecha się w wymuszony sposób i miga _Powinien pan zobaczyć Nadine._

Hannibal kiwa poważnie głową. Wydaje mu się że mimo lekarstw ona musi odczuwać jakiś ból. Cora otwiera książkę na pierwszej lepszej stronie i przechyla ją tak żeby móc wolno śledzić tekst prawym okiem.

– Doktorze Pearce. – Hannibal zwraca się do mężczyzny obserwującego Corę z długopisem odłożonym na żółty notatnik. – Wydaje mi się że najlepiej będzie jeśli Panna Armistead wróci do swojego pokoju na resztę popołudnia. – Kątem oka zauważa że Cora go poprawia i uznaje jej odwrócony znak oznaczający _lustro_ za modyfikację jej imienia. – Corze przydałby się odpoczynek. Porozmawiam z nią znowu kiedy już wydobrzeje. Oficjalnie jako jej terapeuta.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć słowami, drugi lekarz wstaje i podchodzi do biurka aby telefonicznie wezwać pielęgniarkę. Hannibal czuje potrzebę ostrzeżenia go przed Siostrą Mulloy ale na szczęście słyszy imię Siostry Jacobsen.

Cora miga do niego. _Zrobiła to?_

Hannibal nie prosi o wyjaśnienia, wie że Cora pyta o Abigail.

Hannibal odmigowuje świadom obecności trzeciej osoby w pokoju. _Robimy to co każą nam ojcowie._

Cora drży i Hannibal domyśla się że w jej umyśle pojawia się Anson Huxley i rola jaką mógłby odegrać w życiu ich syna. Być może myśli też o spędzonych z nim pięciu miesiącach kiedy trzymał ją w lesie. Być może myśli o swoim własnym nieobecnym ojcu. W głębi swojego enigmatycznego umysłu Cora mogłaby myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Trudy Jacobsen bez zwłoki odbiera Corę która miga swoje pożegnanie i obie wychodzą bez przeszkód. Hannibal rzeczywiście chciałby zobaczyć co Cora zrobiła Nadine, czy jakikolwiek przejaw przemocy z jej strony, nawet w samoobronie, zostałby źle przyjęty przez Pearce’a i jego personel. Hannibal podchodzi do biurka i bez chwili zwłoki podpisuje formularz przejęcia opieki nad pacjentem. Chociaż Pearce nie osiągnął zbyt wiele próbując pomóc Corze Armistead, naprawdę tego chce. Widzi, że Hannibalowi może się to udać i że nie muszą już rozmawiać więcej na ten temat.

Hannibal wychodzi na korytarz i spogląda na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Zostało mu jeszcze trzydzieści minut zanim spotka się w przychodni z kolejnym pacjentem. Wchodzi po schodach na piętro i puka do drzwi Abigail.

Abigail chętnie zaprasza go do środka ale on widzi że coś ją męczy. Kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu aby powstrzymać jej nerwowe chodzenie po pokoju. Bez żadnej prośby o wyjaśnienie Abigail szepcze

– Widziałeś co zrobiła jej Nadine?

Cieszy go nuta wściekłości w jej głosie. Jest milej widziana od złości, przerażenia bądź zniesmaczenia.

– Widziałem. – Hannibal głaszcze ją uspokajająco po plecach w których czuje napięcie. Od zajścia minął tydzień ale Abigail nadal jest niesamowicie wściekła. – Widziałaś czy ona się broniła?

– Złamała Nadine nos. – Hannibal podejrzewa że ona wie co on potrafi wyczytać z tonu jej głosu więc tego przed nim nie ukrywa. Hannibal zna jej największy sekret. Abigail nie musi ukrywać przed nim takiej błahostki. Z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem Abigail dodaje. – Cora przewróciła Nadine na ziemię. Pielęgniarki musiały je rozdzielić. Nie mogłam uwierzyć że to zrobiła. Nadine jest od niej o dwie głowy wyższa.

– Ból upośledza. To świetnie odwraca uwagę jeśli chce się powstrzymać przeciwnika.

Abigail zamyśla się na chwilę i pyta.

– Zostaniesz jej terapeutą?

– Tak.

– To dobrze.

– Ja też tak uważam. – Uśmiecha się Hannibal. – Usiądź proszę. Twoja przyjaciółka odpoczywa w swoim pokoju. Nic jej nie będzie.

Abigail siada chociaż to, przynajmniej początkowo, jej nie uspokaja. Odkłada zamknięty dziennik na nocny stolik. Hannibal zauważa że różni się on kolorem od jej poprzedniego dziennika.

– Ona tylko mnie broniła.

– Wiem. – Pociesza ją Hannibal siadając obok niej na łóżku. – Nie obwiniaj się.

– Winię Nadine. – Odpowiada Abigail z odrobiną jadu w głosie.

– Tak jak powinnaś. – Abigail przygląda mu się przez chwilę a potem patrzy ponad jego ramieniem w okno. – Nadine ma w sobie jakiś zazdrosny żal do Twojej przyjaciółki i będzie używać Ciebie jako pretekstu aby ją skrzywdzić. Nie możesz jej na to pozwolić.

– Nie pozwolę. – Abigail bawi się niebieskim długopisem. – I jeśli ona myśli że będzie miała szansę zbliżyć się na tyle żeby spróbować jeszcze raz pokażę jej że tak nie jest. – Hannibal wyciąga rękę i dotyka jej włosów. Czuje się z niej dumny, a to uczucie wzbiera w nim tak bardzo że aż wypełnia go całego.

Abigail zamiera na chwilę a potem lekko odrzuca długopis na swój dziennik. Hannibal odsuwa się od niej a ona spogląda mu w oczy, jej spokojna złość jest uspokojona ale nadal obecna w głębi jej umysłu.

– Myślisz że jestem córką mego ojca?

– Myślę że możesz być córką tego kogo tylko zechcesz.

– Obiecałeś że wraz z Willem mnie adoptujecie.

– I mówiłem szczerze, naprawdę.

Abigail spuszcza wzrok a potem wbija go w ścianę.

– Utknęłam tutaj na zawsze.

– Abigail. – Hannibal kładzie dłoń na jej policzku i czeka aż ona odwróci ku niemu głowę. – Obiecuję Ci że Will i ja zawsze będziemy Cię chronić. Kiedyś uwolnisz się z tego miejsca. Wszyscy troje będziemy wolni i będziemy razem.

Na jej czole pojawia się pojedyncza zmarszczka.

– Wszyscy troje będziemy wolni?

– W swoim czasie, Abigail.

– Ale o co Ci chodzi? Co to znaczy, że wszyscy będziemy wolni? Co Cię teraz zniewala?

Aby uspokoić jej narastającą panikę Hannibal klęka przed nią na podłodze i chwyta jej dłonie swoimi. Początkowe objawy narastającej histerii uspokajają się i znikają z jej drobnych ramion. Hannibal przez chwilę upaja się momentem niezaprzeczalnego zaufania jakie wyrobił sobie zarówno u Willa jak i Abigail które sprawia że sam jego dotyk przynosi im taką ulgę.

– Nie możemy z całą pewnością przewidzieć tego co przyniesie przyszłość.

– Co przewidujesz że przyniesie nam? – Pyta drżącym głosem Abigail.

– Przewiduję okres rozdzielenia podczas którego każdy z nas zostanie poddany próbie.

– Jakiej próbie?

– Próbie zaufania. – Mówi szczerze Hannibal. – Próbie wierności. – Dodaje.

– Nie rozumiem.

– W swoim czasie zrozumiesz, mano dukrelė,

Abigail patrzy na niego skonfundowana przez słowa których nie rozumie. Ale nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego pyta

– Czy Will wie o tym co planujesz?

– Tak, Abigail. Wszystko Ci wyjaśnimy. Masz moje słowo.

Abigail nie wierzy do końca planom Hannibala ale postanawia poczekać tak jak on ją o to prosi. Połową tego co jej powiedział były prośby o to by mu zaufała, więc ona ufa mu bezgranicznie. Hannibal podnosi się tak by pocałować ją w czubek głowy a ona pozwala mu trzymać się za ręce przez długą chwilę zanim ją puszcza. Wstaje z łóżka kiedy Hannibal kieruje się do wyjścia.

– Niedługo Cię odwiedzimy.

Abigail kiwa głową kiedy Hannibal dociera do drzwi a pusty błysk w jej oku zatrzymuje go w progu. Jego palce muskają lekko klamkę ale jej nie dotykają. Odwraca się do niej a ona podbiega żeby go uścisnąć.

– Obiecujesz, że będziemy razem?

– Obiecuję, skarbie.

Hannibal zamiera na dźwięk opuszczającego jego usta czułego słówka ale Abigail nie wydaje się być zdziwiona. Właściwie to wydaje się że podziałało ono na nią uspokajająco. Ściska go mocniej a potem z niechęcią wypuszcza. Schodząc po schodach i wychodząc z budynku Hannibal odkrywa jak bardzo jej gorący uścisk znieczulił go na inne bodźce.

Jeśli ona rzeczywiście ona stała się dla niego zastępczą siostrą, jakkolwiek przypadkowo, Hannibal zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy by upewnić się że ich rodzina, włączając Willa, kiedyś będzie razem.

Nie jest już małym chłopcem, jego kości nie złamią się tak szybko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambria Katherine’s Vineyard Chardonnay 2010  
> http://www.wine.com/V6/Cambria-Katherines-Vineyard-Chardonnay-2010/wine/116554/detail.aspx
> 
> Kim Crawford Sauvignon Blanc 2012  
> http://www.wine.com/v6/Kim-Crawford-Sauvignon-Blanc-  
> 2012/wine/119636/detail.aspx
> 
> Mano dukrelė > moja córeczko (pieszczotliwie)


	7. Nie widzę już twej twarzy w moim umyśle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprawdźmy co słychać u Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie płacz  
> Kochana, proszę, nie płacz  
> I nie patrz  
> na mnie tak  
> Nie umiem znaleźć odpowiedniego kłamstwa
> 
> The Doors – I Can’t See Your Face In My Mind

– Co czujesz kiedy myślisz o tamtych dniach, Lorelei?

Abigail przygląda się przewracającej oczami Lorelei jednocześnie starając się ukryć to jak bardzo nudzi ją dzisiejsza sesja terapii grupowej. Lorelai patrzy w sufit, starając się znaleźć w nim odpowiedź na pytanie, garbi ramiona i potrząsa głową jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to że znowu musi do tego wracać.   
– Czuję że zastrzelę tego dupka kiedy następnym razem go zobaczę. 

Kilka siedzących w kole dziewcząt wybucha śmiechem. Abigail wydyma usta powstrzymując się przed tym by do nich dołączyć. Nina, ich wspólna terapeutka, wzdycha i kładzie długopis na spoczywającym na jej kolanach notatniku. 

– To znaczy mogę być z Panią szczera, albo mogę podać  _właściwą_ odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Lorelei dramatycznie potrząsa swoimi krótkimi włosami i uśmiecha się sztucznie.  O wiele weselszym tonem dodaje  –  Długo o tym myślałam i stwierdziłam że Sean to stary, głupi rozdział w księdze mojego życia i kompletnie mu wybaczyłam że, zdradzał mnie z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i uciekł z moim psem podczas gdy ja odwiedzałam moją chorą, umierającą matkę w szpitalu w Święta Dziękczynienia. 

Abigail przygryza dolną wargę słysząc wściekły ton jakiego głos Lorelai nabrał pod koniec wypowiedzi o Seanie. To trzeci raz gdy słyszy o tym kolesiu i najwidoczniej trzy razy to granica jeśli chodzi o pytanie Lorelei o tę sprawę. 

– Nie ma dobrych i złych odpowiedzi, Lorelei. Po prostu bądź szczera z grupą. 

Lorelei patrzy na dziewięć innych dziewcząt siedzących z nią w kole. Jej spojrzenie pada na Abigail na jakieś dwie sekundy a potem przesuwa się na cztery pozostałe dziewczyny. Spoglądając z powrotem na Ninę spokojnym głosem oznajmia. 

– Nie chcę już nigdy więcej widzieć tego dupka na oczy. Jeśli tak się stanie, postrzelę go z karabinka do paintballu a potem poskaczę trochę na jego głowie w  stalowych korkach. 

– Co myślicie o uczuciu gniewu jakie Lorelei odczuwa wobec Seana? – Pyta grupę Nina i Lorelei opada na oparcie krzesła. Poza grupą jest cierpliwą i spokojną osobą ale wewnątrz tego pokoju jest podenerwowana i nieuważna i zawsze mówi nieodpowiednie rzeczy. Bez względu na rutynę. Zawsze istnieje coś takiego jak dobra i zła odpowiedź. Kiedy nikt się nie odzywa terapeutka wyjaśnia. – Czy myślicie że to dla niej zdrowe, tak żywić urazę?

– Prowadzenie świadka. – Mruczy, niemal nieprzytomnie, dziewczyna siedząca po prawej stronie Abigail. 

– Co mówiłaś, Jordan?

Dziewczyna potrząsa głową i ruda grzywka opada jej na oczy. 

– Powiedziała, że prowadzi pani świadka. – Powtarza Nadine. Dźwięk jej głosu ściąga spojrzenie Abigail na jej oczy, a konkretnie na strup na grzbiecie jej nosa.  To pech, że wciąż muszą chodzić razem na terapię grupową ale nikt nie rozumie jak wiele zajście pomiędzy Nadine i Corą miało wspólnego z Abigail. Obie wpatrują się w siebie przez kilka sekund i kiedy Abigail nie umyka wzrokiem w spojrzeniu Nadine pojawia się coś na kształt czułości. Abigail zaciska zęby. To ostatnia rzecz jakiej oczekuje od Nadine po tym co zrobiła Corze. 

– Jeżeli się nie odzywacie to jest to jedyny sposób na to by zmusić Was do aktywności. – Tłumaczy cierpliwie Nina. 

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – Mówi Abigail kiedy spojrzenie Niny koncentruje się na niej. – Lorelei również nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Myślę że powinnyśmy to uszanować. 

–  Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. – Nina unosi ręce chociaż ton Abigail nie był złowrogi. 

Lorelei kiwa delikatnie głową w geście wdzięczności w stronę Abigail. Abigail kiwa w odpowiedzi głową ale się nie uśmiecha żeby Nina nie pomyślała sobie że to się jej podoba ponieważ nie o to tu chodzi. Częstsze przebywanie z Corą uwrażliwiło ją na niewerbalne sposoby wyrażania uczuć i opinii. Nina odchrząkuje i oferuje Lorelei lepsze pytanie: 

–  Dlaczego uważasz, że to co Ci zrobił tak bardzo Cię dotknęło? – Lorelei nie odpowiada na pytanie ale wyraźnie o tym myśli. Marszczy brwi i spogląda na swoje dłonie. – Czy była to kontrolowana reakcja czy też działałaś na uczuciach?

– Myślałam, że była kontrolowana. – Lorelei odpowiada w zamyśleniu. Marszczy brwi i spogląda na swoje dłonie. – Na początku myślałam, że on zasługuje na to by stracić wszystko co miał więc postanowiłam mu to odebrać ale… najwyraźniej  wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli . 

– Podłożyłaś ogień w jego budynku mieszkalnym. – Mamrocze Jordan. 

Lorelei nie reaguje. 

– Powiedziałam, już że  rzeczy wymknęły się spod kontroli . – Odpowiada bez wyrazu. 

Valerie, kobieta siedząca po lewej stronie Abigail, wzdycha drżąco. Jej głos drży kiedy mówi. 

– Ale tak właśnie działa ogień. Robi co chce bez względu na to jak chcemy go kontrolować. 

– Odkrywcze. – Przewraca oczami Nadine. 

– Zostaw ją. – Rzuca Abigail. 

– Bo co mi zrobisz, kanibalko? – Pyta z zabawnym lecz podszytym powagą tonem Nadine. – Posiekasz na kawałki i ugotujesz w gulaszu?

–  To urocze. Pewnie ćwiczyłaś to cały ranek przed lustrem. 

–  Hola, drogie panie. – Nina patrzy na nie skonfundowana. – Macie jakiś problem?

Abigail gotuje się pod maską chłodnej obojętności podobnej do tej którą przybiera twarz Willa kiedy rozmawia on z osobą pokroju Freddie Lounds. Nadine wybucha śmiechem i mówi

– Wcale nie. Prawda, Abby?

Abigail spuszcza wzrok i przgląda się delikatnym żółtym śladom zostawionym na dłoniach Nadine przez drobne dłonie Cory. Przypominają jej one o zasinieniach które zauważyła na szyi Willa w dniu kiedy odwiedził ją z Hannibalem, w dniu kiedy Doktor Bloom przygotowała dla nich piknik w ogrodzie szpitala. Wtedy nie przykładała do nich zbyt dużej uwagi, pomyślała że został zaatakowany w trakcie pracy w terenie. Will nigdy nie powiedział jej co się wtedy stało a zgadywanie tego co to mogłoby być trochę ją przeraża. 

– Abigail. – Głos Niny przebija się przez mgłę jej zamyślenia. 

– Nie mam żadnego problemu. – Mówi szczerze. Ponieważ to prawda. Tak długo jak Nadine będzie się trzymała z daleka od Cory, czego personel teraz bardzo pilnuje, nie będą miały ze sobą żadnych problemów. 

Nina nie jest zbyt usatysfakcjonowana ale postanawia nie naciskać i skupia uwagę z powrotem na Lorelei która sztywnieje niedostrzegalnie czując na sobie jej wzrok. Abigail słucha ale w zasadzie nie przykłada uwagi do tego co słyszy. Rozmawiały o o jej problemach, już w zeszłym tygodniu kiedy Nadine, na szczęście, była nieobecna ponieważ dochodziła do siebie po niewielkiej operacji nosa którą musiała przejść po swoim starciu z Corą. Do Abigail nie wrócą przez co najmniej tydzień ale ona ma nadzieje że przez ten czas uda jej się zmienić grupę. 

Lorelei zwierza się trochę więcej na temat swojej równi pochyłej na której znalazła się po rozstaniu z Seanem. Nie nazywa tego równią pochyłą ale wyraźnie widać że to było właśnie to. Podpalenie to nieciekawa rzecz po której trzeba dojść do siebie, szczególnie że to nie była nawet najgorsza część historii. Problemem Lorelei zawsze był jej temperament, ale poza skłonnością do agresji była też trochę niż bardziej nieprzewidywalna. Abigail nigdy jej o nic nie pytała, nie chce tego robić chyba że Lorelei okaże chęć na zwierzenia. 

Ponieważ to nie są zwierzenia, to jest wymuszone i cenzurowane a komentarze innych dziewczyn na pewno nie pomagają. Abigail nie znosi terapii grupowej. Kiedy rozmawia z Doktor Bloom przynajmniej czuje że robi postępy. 

– W tym pożarze mogli zostać poszkodowani inni ludzie. – Abigail słyszy głos Niny. 

– Nie myślałam o innych ludziach, chciałam skrzywdzić jego. 

Abigail wraca myślami do ostatniej rozmowy z Hannibalem z dnia kiedy przyjechał na spotkanie z Corą i dyrektorem szpitala. Przestraszył ją wtedy słowami o próbach i wolności, wspominał coś o separacji i wierności a ona chciała żeby powiedział jej wprost co miał na myśli. Nie widziała się z nim od tamtej pory chociaż zadzwonił do niej w niedzielę żeby ulżyć trochę napięciu które wytworzyło się między nimi kiedy wychodził. 

Od tamtej pory żyła w wielkim przerażeniu. Wielki opatrunek na oku Cory wcale jej nie uspokoił. Wczoraj w końcu pozwolono jej go zdjąć ale widoczna teraz zażółcona skóra powodowała jeszcze większy ból oka jeśli można się tak o tym wyrazić. 

Nina zwalnia je po kilku słowach które Abigail ignoruje a potem siedzące w kole pacjentki wstają. Abigail składa swoje krzesło i odstawia je pod ścianę. Lorelei odkłada swoje na krzesło Abigail i przechodzi obok niej po drodze do drzwi. Nadine wpatruje się w Abigail, myśli o obecnej u jej boku Lorelei i wychodzi. 

– Myślisz że się w Tobie zadurzyła? – Żartuje Lorelei. 

Abigail tłumi swój wybuch śmiechu zasłaniając usta dłonią. 

– Szkoda że ciągnięcie mnie za warkocze w trakcie przerwy przestało być społecznie akceptowaną formą okazywania czułości. – Stwierdza. 

– Założę się jednak, że coś w tym jest. – Lorelei nie pyta o nic więcej. Widuje Abigail z Corą i może zgadnąć co Abigail myśli o zajściu pomiędzy nią a Nadine sprzed prawie dwóch tygodni. Idą razem do stołówki na lunch, sałatkę dla Abigail i idealnie zapakowaną kanapkę z kurczakiem dla Lorelei. Abigail czeka aż Lorelei weźmie sobie kilka paczuszek sosu barbecue ze zbiornika obok pojemnika na serwetki i szybko szuka wzrokiem Cory. 

– Ach, miałam Cię o to spytać przed grupą. Ten facet, który Cię tu czasami odwiedza… nazywa się Will Graham, prawda?

Nie mogąc znaleźć Cory w wielkim pomieszczeniu Abigail zwraca się do Lorelei. 

– Tak. Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Kiedy mój brat zabrał mnie na przepustkę wczoraj popołudniu, czytałam w jego komputerze artykuł o jakiejś martwej dziewczynie. Cóż, ona nie była martwa ale myślała że jest. – Lorelei marszczy brwi i macha ręką. – To się nazywa Couture czy coś takiego, sama nie wiem. Ale na stronie było jego zdjęcie. 

– Co było tam napisane?

– To jakiś tabloid, nie jestem pewna jak bardzo było to prawdziwe. Abigail siada przy stole a Lorelei siada naprzeciw niej. Pochyla się nad tacą i obniża głos na tyle żeby nikt siedzący przy otaczających je stolikach jej nie usłyszał. – Podobno ta dziewczyna włamała się do jego domu i próbowała go zabić. 

– Słucham? – Abigail nie cierpi tego jak bardzo drży jej głos. 

– Nikt nigdzie go nie cytował więc… – Lorelei porusza dłońmi na kształt wagi. – To pewnie jakieś szmatławe dziennikarstwo. Ale pomyślałam sobie że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć skoro Will Graham jest, w pewnym sensie, Twoją grupą wsparcia, z dala od oficjalnej grupy wsparcia… O przyszła Cora. – Uśmiecha się Lorelei. 

Abigail odwraca głowę, patrzy przez ramię i widzi Corę patrzącą niepewnie w stronę Lorelei a potem na nią w trochę mniej przestraszony sposób. Abigail zaprasza ją gestem żeby do nich podeszła. Po rozważeniu tego przez kilka minut Cora kiwa twierdząco głową i rusza do bufetu żeby przynieść sobie coś do jedzenia. Lorelei uśmiecha się kiedy Abigail odwraca się z powrotem do niej. 

– Poczekam tutaj aż przyjdzie Cora, żeby się upewnić że Nadine zostawi Cię w spokoju. 

–  Nie musisz sobie iść. Może Cora zechce poznać Cię bliżej. 

– Cora nie jest zainteresowana poznaniem mnie bliżej, wiem to z doświadczenia. – Stwierdza Lorelei z dziwną delikatnością w głosie. Kiedy Cora podchodzi do nich Lorelei spogląda na nią i natychmiast wstaje od stolika. – Pójdę sprawdzić czy uda mi się namówić Valerie do tego aby opowiedziała mi o czasach kiedy uprawiała alpinizm jaskiniowy. – Uśmiecha się życzliwie do Cory, zabiera swoją tacę i odchodzi. 

Cora patrzy na jej oddalające się plecy z lekko zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy a potem patrzy na Abigail. 

– Nie chciała żebyś czuła się nieswojo. Prosiłam ją żeby została ale, czy coś się między Wami stało?

Jej poturbowana przyjaciółka wzdycha przez nos i siada na zwolnionym miejscu naprzeciw niej. Umyka wzrokiem w bok, starając się wymyślić jak najlepszy sposób by przedstawić jej swoją stronę tej historii używając znaków migowych które Abigail będzie mogła zrozumieć. Jej znajomość języka migowego jest nadal podstawowa ale udaje im się porozumieć. 

Podjąwszy decyzję Cora kiwa głową i spogląda na Abigail. Naciska podbródek palcem wskazującym podbródek a potem ciągnie w dół aż palec opuści jej twarz i zwinie się w kierunku dłoni. 

– Och. Hmm… – Abigail widziała ten znak kiedy zapytała Corę jaka była jej terapia z Doktorem Pearce’em. – To nie oznacza monotonny, prawda. 

_N-U-D-N-A_ literuje lewą ręką Cora. 

– Próbowała podpalić swojego byłego chłopaka. A Ty uważasz że jest nudna?

Cora przygryza dolną wargę i marszczy brwi. Są jasne tak jak brwi Hannibala.  _N-O-R-M-A-L-N-E,_ miga. 

Abigail rozmyśla nad kontekstem tego słowa a Cora zabiera się za zapiekankę z tuńczykiem która figurowała jako danie główne w dzisiejszym jadłospisie. Abigail zjada kilka kęsów sałatki i przygląda się temu jak Cora je z głową pochyloną tak że jej podbródek niemal dotyka jej klatki piersiowej. Abigail odkryła na początku ich zwyczaju dzielenia razem posiłków że Cora nie ukrywa przed nią widoku swojego języka kiedy otwiera usta. 

– Nie jesteś zbyt wybredna jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, co?

Cora spogląda na nią zaskoczona znad talerza. Uderza palcem w podbródek w sposób oznaczający słowo  _matka_ a potem literuje słowa  _szef kuchni_ . 

– Naprawdę?

Cora przytakuje i pochyla głowę by wziąć kolejny kęs i uwolnić dłonie. Przeżuwając dodaje. 

_ Restauracja.  _

– Pracowała w jakiejś? – Cora unosi wzrok do sufitu co oznacza, półprawdę. – Była właścicielką restauracji?

Cora potwierdza lewą ręką i kontynuuje jedzenie swojej rybnej zapiekanki. Abigail przygląda się bliżej daniu. Oczywiście nie przypomina ono niczego co przygotowałby Hannibal, ale ona nie próbowała niczego odkąd spróbowała przypominające padlinę i wodorosty dania które w założeniu miało być wołowiną z brokułami. Cora literuje imię  _Joseph_ wskazując kucharza uwijającego się pomiędzy parującymi garnkami z jedzeniem za przypominającym długą ladę bufetem.  Abigail spogląda na Corę. Cora dotyka podbródka  i kładzie zewnętrzną stronę lewej dłoni w prawej kiwając przy tym głową. 

– Jest dobry?

Cora mruczy, popijając ze stojącej na jej tacy przezroczystej szklanki pełnej soku winogronowego. Abigail chciałby żeby Cora przychodziła na lunch z przyborami do pisania ale odkąd Nadine przeczytała ich pierwszą, i jak dotąd jedyną, korespondencję, Cora nie odważyła się ponownie zaryzykować. Abigail nigdy nie powiedziała Corze o tamtym incydencie więc nie jest pewna skąd Cora wiedziała że lepiej będzie nie zostawiać po sobie papierowych śladów. Ona sama o to nie pyta, tylko dalej pogrąża się w myślach. 

– Oskar Ci powiedział. – Mówi nagle. Cora wpatruje się talerz i kontynuuje jedzenie. – Powiedział Ci co ona napisała w moim dzienniku. – Dodaje ciszej Abigail. 

Jej oczy szczypią w kącikach niewytłumaczalną złością. Cora wzdycha cicho i miga  _Georgina._

Zanim Abigail ma szansę zapytać o co jej chodzi Cora dodaje z długimi przerwami.  _Ty umieściłaś księżyc._ Abigail marszy brwi ale potem zaczyna rozumieć znaczenie tej wypowiedzi. 

– On myśli że powiesiłam księżyc?

Cora szturcha kciukiem policzek a potem opuszcza dłoń aż dotknie ona jej leżącego na stole przedramienia:  _córka._

– Ale dlaczego Ci o tym powiedział. 

Cora potrząsa głową i literuje  _Bloom._

– O mój Boże. 

Abigail nie powiedziała Doktor Bloom o tym co się stało; pani doktor nigdy o to nie zapytała. Mimo że cały czas wiedziała, ani razu nie napomknęła o tym w czasie sesji. Cora stuka ją w ramię i Abigail odsłania twarz chociaż nie podnosi zbytnio głowy. 

_ W porządku.  _

– Nie czuję się najlepiej.  _–_ Mówi łamiącym się głosem Abigail. 

Cora mruczy z lekko skrzywionymi ustami.  _Ja wiem,_ miga. 

– O co Ci chodzi?

_ Twój ojciec. Ja wiem.  _

Abigail patrzy na nią ślepo czując jak jej krew zamienia się w lód. 

_ Jedz, Abs.  _

Cora przechyla głowę zdziwiona tym jak bardzo Abigail blednie widząc to przezwisko. Tak zwykł nazywać ją ojciec. 

– To nic takiego. – Abigail macha ręką i zmusza się do skończenia sałatki mimo że smakuje ona teraz jak piach bez względu na ilość wylanego na nią sosu. Cora nazywa ją  _Abs_ tylko dlatego że jest jej to łatwiej migać niż jej pełne imię. Nie ma sensu by się na nią złościć z tego powodu. Nie ma powodu by serce waliło jej w piersi a ręce tak bardzo się trzęsły. Cora patrzy na nią zmartwiona ale nic więcej nie mówi. 

Abigail miesza widelcem w sałatce i wyobraża sobie wyznanie Cory o Ansonie z tamtego dnia w bibliotece kiedy po raz pierwszy naprawdę ze sobą rozmawiały. Przed tygodniem, słowa Hannibala sprawiły że czuła się jakby jej dni były policzone co przyniosło jej jednocześnie ulgę i obudziło męczący strach w głębi jej umysłu. Z ogromnym poczuciem winy, które tylko lekko zabarwia jej głos Abigail pyta. 

– Jak straciłaś język, Coro?

Cora przerywa jedzenie i przełyka dwa razy a potem spogląda na Abigail. 

_ Dlaczego? _

_ –  _ Ty znasz mój największy sekret a ja nie wiem o Tobie nic poza tym co Twoi lekarze wyczytali w raportach policyjnych. 

Cora odwraca wzrok a na jej szyi powoli pojawia się rumieniec. 

_ Nie mogę powiedzieć.  _

Abigail nie ukrywa  tego jak bardzo jest zawiedziona jej słowami; to przypomina tępy ból bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. 

_ Nie. Ja nie mogę tego wymigać.  _

– Dlaczego nie?

Cora zaciska szczękę. 

_ To skomplikowane.  _

– Co jest w tym skomplikowanego?

_ Nie tutaj. Proszę.  _

Abigail rozgląda się po gwarnej stołówce i przytakuje z niechęcią. Zjada kolejny kęs sałatki. 

– Ale później mi powiesz? – Pyta cicho. 

Cora przygryza dolną wargę a potem przytakuje. 

_ Jestem Ci winna wyjaśnienie.  _

Przełyka nerwowo ślinę i wraca do jedzenia. Abigail idzie za jej przykładem i również kończy jedzenie ze swojej tacy. W ogóle nie czuje jego smaku. 

– Pójdę zadzwonić. – Mówi Abigail kiedy wychodzą ze stołówki. Nie jest do końca gotowa na czekającą ich rozmowę a poza tym musi rozmówić się z Willem. Cora przytakuje wskazując drzwi do ogrodu. Jest dzisiaj trochę zimno a zeszłej nocy spadło trochę śniegu. – Szklarnia? – Cora przytakuje i zostawia ją jej sprawom. 

Abigail pada ociężale na siedzenie obok  stojącego na biurku telefonu i natychmiast wybiera numer komórki Willa. Will odbiera po piątym sygnale gdy Abigail rozgląda się dookoła. Wydaje się zmęczony. 

– Halo?

– Słyszałam że ktoś włamał się wczoraj do Twojego domu, Czy to prawda?

– Witaj Abigail. – Will wzdycha i przemieszcza się po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Powiedziała mi inna pacjentka. Wydaje mi się że Freddie Lounds opisała to na swoim blogu. 

Will stęka i mówi

– Pewnie nie podała żadnych wiarygodnych źródeł. 

– Pewnie nie. Wszystko z Tobą w porządku?

– Tak. Nic mi nie jest. – Will milknie. – Ona nic by mi nie zrobiła. 

– Naprawdę myślała że jest martwa?

– Cierpiała na coś zwanego Syndromem Cotard’a. To rodzaj choroby psychicznej. Bardzo rzadkiej. 

– Czy Hannibal był z Tobą kiedy się włamała?

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni pomieszkiwał u Ciebie w Wolf Trap. Powiedział mi to kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon. – Zanim Will może jej odpowiedzieć Abigail. – A kiedy przyjechał tu ostatnich kilka razy miał psią sierść na garniturze. – Will parska ale nic nie mówi. – Naprawdę nic  się Wam nie stało?

– Tak Abigail, obaj jesteśmy cali; nikomu nic się nie stało a Georgia trafiła do szpitala.  – Abigail zauważa smutek w jego głosie kiedy wymawia imię tej dziewczyny ale nie zwraca na to zbytniej uwagi. Najważniejszą informacją jest to że nic mu nie jest. Ani jemu ani Hannibalowi nic się nie stało. 

Przez chwilę siedzą razem w ciszy a Abigail opiera głowę na dłoni. Ostatnie tygodnie były bardzo stresujące a one nie przewiduje by miało się to zmienić. 

– Hannibal powiedział Ci coś ostatnim razem kiedy odwiedzał szpital. – Mówi, w odpowiedzi na jej milczenie, Will. 

– Powiedział Ci o tym?

– Nie, Ty po prostu… i on… Ach, trudno to wyjaśnić. 

– Możesz zrobić to przez telefon?

Abigail może niemal zobaczyć jego rumieniec. Obraz w jej umyśle wystarczy aby poprawić jej nastrój. 

– Chodzi o to jak mówisz. Kiedy jesteś zestresowana Twoje wzorce mowy zmieniają się w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. Po prostu oparłem się na zwyczajowych zagadkach Hannibala i Twoim tonie głosu. 

– Ty naprawdę potrafisz przyjąć każdy punkt widzenia, prawda?

Na chwilę zapada między nimi milczenie. 

– Hannibal Ci to powiedział?

– Hannibal mówi mi dużo rzeczy. – Odpowiada z wahaniem. 

– Co takiego powiedział Ci kiedy ostatnio się z Tobą widział?

– Coś trochę przerażającego o kończącym się czasie. – Mówi Abigail starając się być jak najbardziej ogólnikowa na wypadek gdyby miał ją usłyszeć ktoś przypadkiem przechodzący obok. – Powiedział że Ty wiesz co on planuje ale nie powiedział mi nic poza tym że nasze wzajemne zaufanie zostanie poddane próbie. Od czego nie możesz się uwolnić?

Jej desperacja wyraźnie go martwi. Will próbuje dwa razy zanim udaje mu się znaleźć właściwe słowa. 

– Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym przez telefon. 

Abigail walczy z ostrym ukłuciem niepokoju który czuje głęboko w klatce piersiowej. Nie kłóci się mimo że po raz drugi w ciągu godziny kazano jej czekać. Walcząc ze zniecierpliwieniem i bólem pyta niesamowicie stanowczym tonem

– Więc kiedy?

Will znowu wzdycha a ona kataloguje jego ostry wydźwięk; nie przypominający zmęczenia a raczej ból. 

– Może za kilka dni. – Mówi po chwili ciszy Will. 

– Will, jesteś pewien, że nic Ci nie jest?

– Walczę z infekcją wirusową. – Abigail wyobraża sobie że on macha na nią ręką żeby o tym zapomniała ale ona tego nie potrafi i o tym nie wspomina. –  W przyszłym tygodniu zabierzemy Cię na kolację. Wtedy wszystko Ci wyjaśnimy. Obiecuję. 

– Co mi wyjaśnicie?

Will wzdycha gwałtownie i Abigail walczy z tym żeby nie zapytać go o to czy naprawdę nic mu nie jest. 

– To co i dlaczego powiedział Ci Hannibal. Zaopiekujemy się Tobą Abigail. Nigdy się o to nie martw. 

Abigail mu wierzy, kompletnie i niezaprzeczalnie. To ją przeraża ale ona i tak mu wierzy. Wierzy  _w niego_ i w Hannibala też. 

– Okej. – Mówi cichym głosikiem. 

Swobodnym tonem, choć jego słowa wydają się puste Will pyta

– Jadłaś już obiad?

– Zjadłam sałatkę. 

–  Razem z Corą?

– Taa. – Abigail spogląda w stronę drzwi do ogrodu i nerwowo przeczesuje palcami włosy. – Czy Hannibal opowiadał Ci o niej?

– Powiedział mi to i owo. Reszty dowiedziałem się z sieci. O Ansonie Huxleyu. Ich dziecku. 

– Co o niej myślisz?

– Szczerze mówiąc starałem się o niej nie myśleć zbyt wiele. 

–  Dlaczego?

Will śmieje się smutno. 

– Ponieważ… gdybym naprawdę ją zobaczył mógłbym nie chcieć żebyś się z nią zadawała. – Po chwilowym rozważeniu dodaje. – Albo mógłbym bardzo tego chcieć. Jakby na to nie patrzeć nie ja powinienem o tym decydować. 

– Może to jakbyś ją zobaczył mogłoby jej pomóc?

– Chodzi o to że,  _nikt_ nie chce być widzianym tak jak ja ich widzę

– Hannibal tego chce. – Abigail z przekonaniem odpowiada na jego milczenie, które krzyczy do niej tak jak cisza potrafi krzyczeć w najlepszych i najgorszych momentach. – I ja też. 

– Nie chciałaś tego nie wiedząc co potrafię z tym zrobić. 

–  To co przytrafiło się Corze, już się stało. – Mówi zrezygnowanym tonem Abigail. – I tak nie moglibyśmy nic z tym zrobić. 

– Dlaczego więc nie poprosisz jej o to żeby sama Ci powiedziała?

– Prosiłam. – Wzdycha Abigail. – Powiedziała że opowie mi wszystko kiedy skończę z Tobą rozmawiać ale jestem tym…

– Przerażona?

– Czuję to w kościach, wszędzie; tak jak konie które wyczuwają nadchodzącą burzę i jedyne czego wtedy chcą to ucieczka. 

– Uciekniesz?

– Nie mam już na to czasu, prawda?

Abigail czuje jak bardzo on nie chce je tego mówić ale w końcu to mówi

– Nie. 

– Więc nie mogę uciec. – Abigail z trudem powstrzymuje łzy wzbierające, niemal boleśnie pod jej powiekami. –  Ona zasługuje na to by móc powiedzieć prawdę przynajmniej jednej osobie. 

– Wszyscy na to zasługujemy. – Zgadza się z nią posępnie Will. 

Abigail przełyka mocno toksycznie zaraźliwe uczucie melancholii rozprzestrzeniające się w niej od szyi w dół. 

– Muszę kończyć. – Mów nagle. 

– Kiedy Ci powie pamiętaj że jest… Cora Armistead którą znasz nie różni się od tej kim sobie pomyślisz że jest kiedy już się dowiesz. Będziesz próbowała przekonać się że coś w niej się zmieniło ponieważ w ten sposób będzie Ci łatwiej zapomnieć, ale kimkolwiek okazałaby się być zawsze będzie tą osobą nie wiadomo jak bardzo byś tego nie chciała. 

– Will?

– Prosisz nas o to żebyśmy i my powiedzieli Ci prawdę. – Mówi cicho Will. 

Abigail czuje przechodzący ją dreszcz. 

–  Ale to nie zmieni kim dla mnie jesteście. – Powtarza jego słowa, ściśniętym głosem. 

– Obiecuję, Abigail. – Zapewnia ją ze spokojem Will. 

– Okej. 

– Za kilka dni porozmawiamy. 

– Pa, Will. 

– Pa, skarbie. 

Gdy Abigail słyszy to samo czułe słówko którego użył Hannibal czuje że opada jej szczęka. Połączenie urywa się i ona, skołowana, odkłada słuchawkę. Siedzi tam przez chwilę, cicha, nieruchoma i roztrzęsiona w miejscu gdzie nikt tego nie zauważy. 

Na jej ramię opada czyjaś dłoń i Abigail spodziewa się zobaczyć Corę ale zamiast tego widzi przyglądającą się jej, zatroskaną twarz Siostry Trudy. Abigail wpatruje się w jej miedzianoczerwone włosy i nie odsuwa kiedy Trudy wyciera jej łzy wykrochmaloną na sztywno płócienną chusteczką. Abigail bierze ją bezmyślnie do ręki i przykłada zgnieciony w dłoni materiał do każdego oka zostawiając łzy które zdążyły już spłynąć po jej policzkach i nosie. 

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Abigail potrząsa przecząco głową i jeszcze raz spogląda w kierunku drzwi do ogrodu. 

– Chyba nie zamierzasz tak wyjść na zewnątrz? – Trudy wkazuje jej cienki top z długimi rękawami. Abigail patrzy na nią ślepo i mamrocze coś o tym że zamierzała iść na górę po kurtkę. – Poczekaj tutaj, sama Ci ją przyniosę. Zaraz wrócę. 

Abigail przygląda się z przyzwoleniem temu jak Trudy rusza w górę po schodach. Ledwie słyszy głos Nadine ponad dzwonieniem w uszach. Zdecydowanie nie widzi jej przez nową falę łez które pojawiają się w jej oczach. 

– Czy kiedykolwiek męczy Cię wylewanie krokodylich łez tylko po to żeby ludzie robili to o co ich poprosisz?

– Wydaje mi się że tak samo często jak Ty zmuszasz się do uśmiechu kiedy chcesz pokazać to że nie zależy Ci na tym jak reagują na Ciebie ludzie. – Odpowiada kwaśno Abigail. 

Nadine już się nie odzywa, prawdopodobnie dlatego że Trudy wraca z kurtką Abigail. Ale Abigail mówi sobie że to dlatego że jej słowa trafiły w czuły punkt. Nadine nienawidzi słuchać prawdy o sobie ponieważ jest przygotowana do kłamania na każdym kroku. 

– Proszę, kochanie. 

Abigail wstaje, mrugając ze zdezorientowaniem i narzucając na siebie kurtkę którą Trudy przewiesza jej na ramionach. 

– Dziękuję, Siostro Jacobsen. 

– Och, dobrze wiesz że możesz mówić mi po imieniu. 

– Przepraszam, że posądziłam Cię o bycie złą pielęgniarką. 

Wyraz twarzy Trudy się zmienia a potem znika ustępując miejsca zwyczajowemu profesjonalizmowi połączonemu z dziwnym sentymentem. Trudy klepie Abigail po ramieniu. 

– W porządku, Panno Hobbs. – Mówi delikatnie. – Uśmiecha się do Abigail po matczynemu. – Wyjaśniłyśmy już sobie wszystko, czyż nie?

– Tak. – Abigail próbuje się uśmiechnąć a Trudy kiwa krótko głową. – Ale jesteś dobrą pielęgniarką; chcę żebyś wiedziała, że ja teraz w to wierzę chociaż wcześniej nie chciałam. 

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało, Panno Hobbs? Nadine nie była okropna wobec Ciebie? Porozmawiam sobie z nią. 

– Nie. Nadine… Nadine to Nadine. – Abigail wzrusza ze zmęczeniem ramionami. – Proszę się o mnie nie martwić, tylko troszczyć się o Corę. 

– Oczywiście. – Trudy mocno marszczy brwi. – Co się z Tobą dzieje Abigail?

– Nic, naprawdę. Po prostu muszę wyjść na powietrze. – Abigail okrąża ją z pewną trudnością. – Terapia grupowa bardzo zmęczyła mnie tego ranka. – To zdaje się zmniejszyć obawę na twarzy Trudy. Jest lepszym pretekstem dla zdenerwowania Abigail. – Pójdę do szklarni. 

– Dobrze więc. – Zgadza się, bardzo niechętnie, Trudy. 

Abigail wychodzi. Przechodzi przez ogród, pokonując błotnistą breję pozostałą na cementowej ścieżce wijącej się pomiędzy ściśniętymi mrozem drzewami ponad jej głową. Jabłka które kiedyś na nich rosły zniknęły wraz z zimą, z zejściem Persefony do Królestwa Podziemi i spowodowanej tym żałoby Demeter. 

Abigail podchodzi do ciepłego budynku. Pokonuje dwa rzędy schodów dysząc lekko z nawyku powstrzymywania oddechu za każdym razem kiedy wchodzi po schodach. Cora, wraz z dwojgiem innych pacjentów, siedzi w pokoju pod czujnym okiem Siostry Diane oraz wysokiego sanitariusza Evandera. Diane kompletnie nie zwraca na nią uwagi ale Evander uśmiecha się do niej. Abigail odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, lubi go głównie z powodu życzliwości jaką zawsze okazuje Corze. 

Cora siedzi przy tym samym stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia przy którym po raz pierwszy próbowała porozmawiać z Abigail. Jest zwrócona plecami do drzwi więc nie zauważa obecności Abigail dopóki ta nie odsuwa stojącego obok niej krzesła i cicho zajmuje miejsce przy stole. Cora z ciekawością miga imię-znak oznaczający Willa. 

– Wszystko u niego w porządku. – Mówi Abigail. Nie szepcze ale jest blisko. 

Cora kiwa głową z czymś co zdaje się przypominać ulgę. Wzdycha i podaje Abigail list zajmujący dwie złożone idealnie kartki papieru. Abigail zakrywa go dłonią na długą chwilę a potem chowa list do bezpiecznej, zapinanej na suwak, wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Zastanawia się przez chwilę czy ten papier rozpuściłby się jeśli wrzucić go do toalety. Kiedy Abigail przeczyta ten list, nikt inny nie może go zobaczyć. Cokolwiek jest w nim napisane, musi zostać między nimi obiema. 

Abigail sięga po kartkę papieru z leżącego obok Cory stosu i przy pomocy jaskrawoczerwonej kredki świecowej szkicuje na niej nieporządny, choć całkiem dokładny, trójwymiarowy model kopuły geodezyjnej. Matka nauczyła ją je rysować w któreś ferie wiosenne kiedy Abigail była jeszcze małą dziewczynką, zanim sprowadzili się do Minnesoty. 

Trudno jest myśleć o niej jak o jakimś starożytnym bycie którego już nigdy nie usłyszy ani nie zobaczy. Jeszcze gorzej jest myśleć tak o jej ojcu, głównie dlatego że takie myślenie przynosi jej ulgę że jego duch nie będzie jej już nawiedzał. Ojciec zostawił ją przygotowaną na piekło, powódź i wszystko pomiędzy. Zostawił ją by mogła go nienawidzić ale także by mogła go kochać i opłakiwać. Nie było mowy że by przestała go kochać, nie ma mowy. Abigail nie może powiedzieć tego głośno ale wie, że Will miał rację. Jej ojciec robił za życia okropne rzeczy ale był też jej tatą. Był mężczyzną który ją wychował, nauczył jeździć na wrotkach, rowerze i jak poradzić sobie z pierwszym zawodem miłosnym. 

To co zrobił, kim się okazał, nie zmieniło tego kim zawsze dla niej był. Nie mogło tego zmienić. 

Abigail spogląda na Corę i jej fioletowo-niebieskie bazgroły przedstawiające palmy rosnące na jakiejś plaży. Na jej drżących ustach pojawia się uśmiech a Abigail nie może powstrzymać wybuchu emocji który bezgłośnie wypycha powietrze z jej płuc w formie niezbyt szczęśliwego śmiechu. Cora spogląda na nią i na jej ładnej, choć zmęczonej, twarzy również pojawia się smutny uśmiech. 

_ Przepraszam.  _

Abigail przyciska palce do oczu łapiąc nimi większość łez zanim udaje im się wypłynąć. Osusza palce zabraną Trudy chusteczką i cieniuje obszary skomplikowanego czerwonego wielokąta na niebiesko. 

– Nigdy za to nie przepraszaj. 

Cora przygląda się jej, nie rozumiejąc. Jej usta rozchylają się nieco kiedy pyta  _Za co?_

_–_ Za trzymanie czegoś w sekrecie. – Szepcze Abigail. Źrenice Cory rozszerzają się nieco podkreślając delikatną zieleń jej tęczówek – Czasami ich potrzebujemy. Mogą być jedyną rzeczą która trzyma nas przy życiu. 

Jest zaskoczona gdy oczy Cory stają się szkliste. Cora jednak nie płacze ale umyka wzrokiem w bok. 

_ To nie Twoja wina.  _

–  Twoja też nie. 

Cora patrzy na kieszeń Abigail w której spoczywa jej list. 

_ Nie możesz być tego pewna.  _

– Jestem tego pewna. – Wzdycha Abigail. Czuje się jakby tonęła ale nie potrafi powstrzymać swoich słów. Są zbyt ważne. – Cokolwiek zrobiłaś… – Czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej i jej płuca ściskają się kiedy próbuje oddychać. Cora jest jedyną osobą która może to ją usłyszeć ale jej słowa należą tylko do nich. Abigail ignoruje dźwięk łzy kapiącej na jej rysunek i tworzącej na nim plamkę trochę przypominającą serce. – Cokolwiek sprawiło że się tu znalazłaś… nie sprawi że mnie stracisz. 

W oczach Cory pojawiają się jasnoróżowe obwódki ale nie ma w nich śladu łez. Jej usta są otwarte w wyrazie niemego szoku. Abigail wpatruje się w twarz Cory na tyle wysoko by nie ulec pokusie spojrzenia na cokolwiek poniżej linii jej nosa. 

Dochodząc do siebie, Cora spuszcza wzrok i miga.  _Przeczytaj list._

_–_ Teraz?

Cora przytakuje i powoli wstaje kiedy Abigail wyjmuje list z kieszeni. Zbiera kredki, papier, nawet rysunek Abigail kiedy ona wskazuje jej gestem że może go wziąć. 

Cora wychodzi zanim Abigail może ją zatrzymać bez robienia sceny. Evander zajmuje się odłożeniem na miejsce plastikowego pojemnika z kredkami a Diane przemieściła się w pobliże innego pacjenta siedzącego samotnie przy stole. W obecności Evandera prawdopodobnie będzie trzymała się z daleka od Abigal. Abigail przesiada się na inne krzesło, ustawione tak, że jej plecy są zwrócone do ściany a ona będzie mogła zauważyć każdego kto będzie próbował do niej podejść aby spojrzeć jej przez ramię i ostrożnie zaczyna czytać  kanciaste jasno błękitne słowa. 

_ Droga Abigail,  _

_ Spytałaś mnie dlaczego to jest skomplikowane i to dlatego że kochałam ojca Noaha niewyobrażalnie mocno. Jeśli mam być szczera to muszę przyznać że nadal kocham Ansona. Nigdy się go nie bałam, nawet wtedy kiedy powinnam. Kiedy okazało się że to co nas łączyło nie przetrwałoby, on wiedział że nigdy się od niego nie uwolnię. Wiedział że ludzie zawsze myśleliby o nim kiedy patrzyliby na mnie lub na naszego syna.  _

Abigail przewraca kartkę drżącymi rękoma i zaczyna czytać drugą stronę. 

_ To dlatego zabił się kiedy nas rozdzielono i dlatego poprosiłam żeby zrobił to co mi zrobił. Ja go o to poprosiłam, Abigail. Zrobiłabym wszystko by móc odejść z Ansonem i być z nim na zawsze. Oddałabym wszystko by móc to zrobić, wszystko poza Noah’em. Ponieważ obydwoje zostaliśmy uciszeni. Anson śmiercią a ja pobytem w tym miejscu, Noah zyskał szansę na to by się od nas uwolnić, chociaż my nigdy nie moglibyśmy uwolnić się od siebie nawzajem.  _

Abigail składa pierwszą stronę listu i czyta ostatnie dwa akapity napisane na drugiej kartce papieru. 

_ To prawdopodobnie nie ma dla Ciebie sensu, to jak bardzo skrzywdziliśmy siebie nawzajem i jacy byliśmy razem szaleni. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić że przeżywam coś takiego z kimś innym i nie sądzę aby kiedykolwiek tak się stało.  Bez względu na to co o nim słyszałaś, Anson był dla mnie bardzo cennym doświadczeniem. Nigdy nie dotykał mnie jeśli tego nie chciałam. I nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki. Szczególnie po tym jak poczęliśmy. Proszę Cię, nie wierz plotkom. Nieszczęśliwie czy nie, Anson mnie kochał a ja kochałam jego.  _

_ To wszystko. Taka jest prawda. Obawiam się tego co sobie teraz o mnie pomyślisz, ponieważ wiele dla mnie znaczysz, a ja wcześniej Cię okłamałam za co teraz Cię przepraszam. Nie powinnam tego robić. Po prostu chciałam żebyś została ze mną na chwilę. Jesteś tak fascynująca pośród hałasu jaki przynoszą ze sobą inni ludzie.  _

List jest podpisany jej imieniem na samym dole strony. Tylko jej pierwszym imieniem. 

Abigail rozkłada pierwszą kartkę, kładzie ją na drugiej i znowu składa je razem przed włożeniem listu do kieszeni kurtki. Wychodzi z pomieszczenia, schodzi po schodach i wychodzi na śnieg. Wielki czarny ptak przysiada ociężale na kablu telefonicznym bacznie obserwując wszystko dookoła. Abigail zadziera głowę i myśli o krukach i szkarłatnych ibisach, o bezkresnej czerni ślepej źrenicy oraz śladach krwi na dłoniach jej i na dłoniach Willa. 

Kiedy traci czucie w policzkach i nosie wraca do głównego budynku, ignorując grzeczne pytania Trudy,  głośnymi tupnięciami usuwa śnieg z butów i idzie na górę do pokoju który nigdy nie należał do niej i który ma nadzieję niedługo na zawsze opuścić. Wyczuwa delikatność tego końcowego etapu wyczekiwania pomiędzy teraz a przyszłością jaką obiecał jej Hannibal. 

Abigail zdejmuje kurtkę, wyjmuje z kieszeni list Cory i pozbywa się butów uważając żeby nie pobrudzić skarpetek zebraną na nich breją. Opada na twardy materac i przesuwa palcami po zewnętrznej stronie wyglądającej niepozornie kartki papieru. Rozkłada list i czyta go raz jeszcze, zapamiętując elegancki sposób wyrażania się jakiego prawdopodobnie użyłaby głośno gdyby nadal była do tego zdolna. Abigail uśmiecha się, na przekór samej sobie czytając linijkę _Nieszczęśliwie czy nie_ _Anson mnie kochał a ja kochałam jego._

To tak  _podobne do Cory._ Abigail może sobie wyobrazić zniecierpliwienie jakie zakradłoby się do jej głosu; defensywnej, dumnej Cory chowającej się za fasadą zniszczonej małej dziewczynki  zamrożonej w wieku osiemnastu lat kiedy Anson zabrał ją z tego miejsca tak radykalnie zmieniając ich życie oraz ich przeznaczenie, kiedy stworzyli nowe życie i stali się czymś jednocześnie większym i mniejszym od miłości którą do siebie czuli. 

Abigail uśmiecha się i drze list na kawałki, potem na mniejsze kawałki, potem na kawałeczki i w końcu na maleńkie fragmenty przypominające konfetti. Miesza je wszystkie razem i część wyrzuca do kosza na śmieci. Drugą część chowa do kieszeni kurtki aby wyrzucić ją kiedy śmieci z jej pokoju zostaną wyniesione. 

Po zakończeniu zadania kładzie się na łóżku i wpatruje w sufit oświetlony jedynie białym światłem wpadającym z zewnątrz do pokoju przez duże, zamknięte na zamek okno. Przeźroczyste firany otulające czystą szybę nadają trzem ścianom pokoju dziwny, jasnoniebieski odcień ale zostawiają fragment idealnie czystej bieli na suficie. Abigail sięga po swój dziennik, tej samej marki co poprzedni, w przyjemnej, twardej oprawie koloru ciemnego granatu w odróżnieniu od poprzedniej czerni. 

Otwiera go na jednej z pierwszych stron i przewraca się na brzuch żeby móc pisać. 

_Uwięzieni przez obietnice_

_Związani tajemnicami przeszłości_

_Miłość wszystko zwycięża_

Przyjrzawszy się ostatniemu wersowi skreśla go i w zastępstwie pisze

_Nasze marzenia nas zwyciężają._

Abigail zamyka dziennik, splata na nim ręce, kładzie na nich głowę i zapada w męczący sen. Śni różnych odcieniach bieli i pustce. Oraz o tym jak bardzo czuje się zagubiona w tej szarości. 


	8. Ujrzałem cię

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sielanka ostatnich dni urlopu Willa zostaje przerwana przez niezaplanowane wydarzenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ujrzałem cię  
> Wolną od kłamstw  
> Patrzysz na miasto  
> w telewizyjnym śnie  
> Telewizyjnym śnie  
> Telewizyjnym śnie
> 
> Ujrzałem cię  
> Ujrzałem cię  
> Ujrzałem cię  
> Prześwietlą ci duszę  
> W alejach pamięci na nieskończonym filmie
> 
> The Doors – My Eyes Have Seen You

Will przekłada ugotowaną czerwoną kiełbaskę z jednej patelni do drugiej a potem rozdrabnia ją wraz z wytapiającym się na niej bekonem. Wymieszane mięsa skwierczą na palniku podczas gdy Will wbija na patelnię jajko, rozbija żółtko i miesza półprzezroczystą żółtą masę która przypomina mu frittatę ze szpinakiem którą przygotował gdy po raz pierwszy spróbował przygotować śniadanie dla Hannibala w jego kuchni. Drży na samo wspomnienie tego jak przerwano mu zanim mógł skończyć i dorzuca na patelnię jeszcze pięć jajek. Po doprawieniu potrawy solą i przystrojeniu czekającego z boku talerza odrobiną liści kolendry znalezionymi w lodówce Will zmniejsza ogień pod patelnią.

Szyjka butelki Rieslinga Spätlese poci się kiedy Will sprawdza palcami jej temperaturę. Hannibal że Heinz Eifel, którą to nazwę Will powtarzał sobie przez całą drogę do piwnicy, będzie świetnie pasował do pikantnej kiełbaski przyrządzonej z mózgu oraz jelit Caryego Villeneuve. Will dopiero niedawno dowiedział się że kiełbasę można, przynajmniej częściowo, przygotować z mózgu. Zwykle używa się do tego móżdżków wieprzowych, ale cóż.

Hannibal nazwał to danie _gelbwurst_ kiedy przyniósł do domu wszystkie potrzebne organy w sterylnych plastikowych torbach i własnoręcznie zmielił odrobinę mózgu zresztą podrobów żeby przygotować tę kiełbasę. Na wyraźną prośbę Willa przyprawił mięsną mieszaninę oregano, papryką chili, czosnkiem, i pięcioma czy sześcioma innymi interesującymi rodzajami ziół i przypraw, z których każdą Will mógłby rozróżnić po zapachu jeśli mocno by się skupił. Chropowaty, ledwie wyczuwalny aromat kuminu łączy się z lekko drażniącym zapachem octu i podkreśla ostrą nutę pieprzu. Całości dopełnia świeży zapach papryki wzmocniony ciepłym, łagodnym aromatem smażonych jajek walczących z lekko słodkawym, lecz także ostrym aromatem goździków i dusznym zapachem ziaren kolendry.

Wino schłodziło się już na tyle by można je było podać, co się świetnie składa ponieważ chorizo smakuje najlepiej kiedy jest świeżo zdjęte z ognia. Will nalewa wina do dwóch kieliszków i wkłada butelkę z powrotem do wiaderka z lodem które tak dobrze poznał. Po raz ostatni przygląda się swojemu dziełu i przekłada dużą porcję na talerz uważając żeby niczego nie wylać i nie przesunąć przybrania z kolendry. Udaje mu się nie zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy więc z dumą odstawia patelnię na kuchenkę i wyłącza płomień. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, Will zejdzie na dół po dokładkę.

W tym momencie jednak jego misja polega na zaniesieniu na górę małej drewnianej tacy na nóżkach zastawionej jedzeniem, sztućcami (Will musiał się po nie cofnąć kiedy u podnóża schodów zorientował się że o nich zapomniał.) oraz kieliszkami z winem ze złożoną w kwadrat płócienną serwetką pod każdym z nich. Wspina się po schodach powoli i ostrożnie, nie dlatego że musi uważać na swoją równowagę ale raczej dlatego że bardzo chce uniknąć przewrócenia się lub upuszczenia czegokolwiek.

Podchodząc cicho do sypialni znajduje w niej Hannibala w niemal takiej samej pozycji w jakiej zostawił go pół godziny wcześniej, wpół leżącego po lewej stronie łóżka z opartym o kolana szkicownikiem. Przez dłuższą chwilę Will po prostu przygląda mu się z progu, patrząc na to jak Hannibal konstruuje delikatne, zaokrąglone linie przy pomocy ostro zakończonego grafitowego ołówka na białym papierze którego część z jakiegoś powodu jest zacieniowana na czarno. Will rzadko może podpatrywać Hannibala w trakcie rysowania, więc cieszy się każdą okazją do tego niczym pokazem przelotu komety pojawiającej się na niebie raz na dwa tysiące lat.

Hannibal zachowuje się tak jakby był absolutnie nieświadomy bycia obiektem obserwacji Willla, ubrany jedynie w parę luźnych spodni od piżamy które włożył jakieś czterdzieści minut temu kiedy obudził się obok swojego bardzo niezdolnego do utrzymania rąk przy sobie partnera co stało się dla Willa normą odkąd w końcu doszedł do siebie po zakończonej immunoterapii i przestał brać inne leki na zapalenie mózgu. Odkąd tego ranka wygrzebał się z łóżka orzeźwiony i pełen życia z powodu braku mdłości ani innych dolegliwości, Will miał zbyt wielu pomysłów na ten poranek poza przygotowaniem śniadania i ponownym rozebraniem Hannibala. A że Hannibal miał w tej chwili na sobie jedynie spodnie, nie powinno z tym być większego problemu.

– Dlaczego nigdy nie potrafisz siedzieć tak nieruchomo kiedy jesteś tematem mojego rysunku? – Hannibal patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Jest nagi od pasa w górę a jego włosy są w upajającym wręcz stanie nonszalanckiego nieładu. Will uśmiecha się szeroko i odpycha od framugi drzwi by okrążyć łóżko i postawić tacę po prawej stronie ciała Hannibala przy jego łydce. Wczołguje się na łóżko obok biodra Hannibala uważając żeby nie przewrócić kieliszków i nie wytrącić Hannibalowi z rąk szkicownika w połowie jakiejś ważnej kreski.

– Stanowisz lepszy obiekt do obserwacji niż ja. – Will całuje go szybko w kość policzkową. – Nigdy nie wiem że powinienem Ci pozować dopóki Ty nie narysujesz połowy mojego nosa. – Z resztą i tak nawet nie muszę Ci pozować.

– To pierwsza zasada rysowania. – Mówi Hannibal. Przesuwa ostrzem błyszczącego, metalowego skalpela płasko po samym czubku czarnego ołówka i odcina maleńki paseczek kruszącego się drewna i grafitu. Delikatnie pozwijane wiórki spadają na uroczy maleńki spodeczek. Sproszkowana szarość ostro kontrastuje z bielą porcelany niczym czarne pióra ocierające się o zimowo białą zwierzęcą skórę. Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem po krawędzi ostrza aby pozbyć się najmniejszych pozostałych na nim drobinek. Czerń brudzi jego palce niczym sadza ale daje się łatwo rozetrzeć.

– Jaka zasada? – Pyta rozmarzonym tonem Will czując że ucieka myślami w nieznanym kierunku.

– Portretowanie może być sprawą kliniczną, pozbawioną intymności. – Hannibal odkłada skalpel na stojącą po jego prawej stronie tacę i próbuje kęs jajek zmieszanych z pikantną kiełbaską. Obserwujący bacznie jego reakcję Will, zadowolony z tego co widzi, dotyka palcami wgłębień w rękojeści nożyka który leży całkiem blisko, kilka centymetrów od jego kolana. – Jednak kiedy ja postanawiam Cię narysować chcę uchwycić znacznie więcej niż tylko Twoją podobiznę.

– Co jeszcze? – Will całuje Hannibala w ramię a potem nieco wyżej w mięsień czworoboczny. Szturcha nosem jego kark w miejscu gdzie miękkie końcówki jego włosów łaskoczą go w policzek. Odwraca głowę by przyjąć podsunięty mu przez Hannibala widelec zabezpieczając go podłożoną pod spód wolną ręką.

– Twoją esencję. – Mruczy Hannibal całując Willa gdy ten przeżuwa i nie może w żaden sposób oddać ani przedłużyć pocałunku. Will wzdycha cicho i zjada jeszcze jeden kęs chorizo zanim próbuje rieslinga. Wino ma świeży, niemal słodki posmak owoców przypominający brzoskwinie bądź nektarynki. Will wącha je i obraca kieliszek tak by wprawić jego jasną zawartość w ruch by lepiej przeanalizować jego zapach. Jest wytrawny i przypomina trochę zapach persymony zanim jej sok stanie się gęsty i kleisty.

Trochę spodziewa się tego, że wino w kieliszku nagle zmieni się w krew, tak jak stało się to z jego płynem rdzeniowym w jednym ze snów. Wino jednak utrzymuje swoją bladą barwę złamanej bieli. Hannibal przyłapuje go na próbie rozszyfrowania bukietu wina i uśmiecha się do niego z rozbawieniem. Will nie patrzy na niego gniewnie, ale wyraz jego twarzy na pewno wskazuje coś na kształt barku aprobaty.

– Jak przekazałbyś moją esencję rysunkiem?

– Poprzez Twoje oczy, Williamie.

Aby lepiej to wyjaśnić Hannibal przesuwa się lekko, na tyle delikatnie by nie poruszyć swojego kieliszka z winem stojącego na tacy i wbija spojrzenie w oczy Willa. Will przyzwyczaił się do obserwowania Hannibala ale nie dostosował jeszcze bycia przez niego obserwowanym. Hannibal zawsze potrafił go rozszyfrować ale pod tak intensywnym spojrzeniem Will czuje się bardziej niż obnażony.

– Co widzisz, kiedy na Ciebie patrzę, mano myli?

 _Mój kochany,_ tłumaczy instynktownie w myślach Will. Na twarzy Hannibala, w pełni świadomego zrozumienia Willa i promieniejącego tą świadomością, pojawia się czuły uśmiech. Hannibal zjada trochę jajecznicy, popija ją winem i spogląda na Willa oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Coś, co przypomina trochę cząsteczkę wody. – Will opiera brodę o bark Hannibala i obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie głaszcząc lekko palcami jego nagi brzuch. – Dwa atomy azotu związane z jednym atomem tlenu. – Will patrzy na wracającego do szkicowania Hannibala i na powoli pojawiający się na papierze kontur ludzkiej twarzy. – Kiedy nie są ze sobą połączone, wodór jest bardzo palnym gazem a tlen bardzo reaktywny na palność. Jeśli połączą się w nieodpowiednich warunkach, wszystko płonie.

– Ale w odpowiednich warunkach?

Will zjada odrobinę pikantnego mielonego mięsa. Oczy Hannibala bacznie obserwują jego ruchy, prawdopodobnie pilnując żeby nie poplamił pościeli chociaż zawsze lubił patrzeć na Willa cieszącego się jedzeniem które, w jakiś sposób, pomógł przygotować. Karmi Hannibala ciesząc się rozbawionym błyskiem w jego oczach, który czasami prowadzi do śmiałego seksu na fioletowej kanapie w bibliotece. W tym momencie jednak odgradza ich od siebie taca zastawiona kieliszkami z winem oraz talerzem z na wpół zjedzonym śniadaniem a Hannibal będzie oczekiwał że Will pozmywa po śniadaniu i schowa resztki jedzenia zanim pozwoli mu na cokolwiek innego.

– W odpowiednich warunkach, jeden z elektronów odskakuje i mamy walencyjność.

– Coś co jeszcze przed chwilą było niezwykle destrukcyjne przemienia się w inny rodzaj materii który może być ożywczy i łatwy do przenoszenia.

– Ogień także może dawać życie.

Hannibal mruczy prowadząc ołówek całą długością ramienia. Lewą trzyma kieliszek który po chwili odstawia go obok talerza na stojącą na łóżku tacę. Szkicuje luźno skręcony kosmyk będący bardziej smużką precyzyjnie prowadzonego po papierze grafitu niż wynikiem spontanicznego pomysłu. Kosmyk włosów opada poniżej podbródka twarzy w kształcie serca.

– Ogień wspiera wzrost społeczno-ekonomiczny i ekspansję cywilizacji, ale czy naprawdę może dać życie?

– Ogień chroni życie.

Hannibal zatrzymuje się w połowie cieniowania piega na policzku tuż pod jednym z oczodołów na jego rysunku. Rozmazuje go lekko opuszką kciuka i wraca do cieniowania i wraca do pracy nad opadającą na czoło, odgarniętą trochę na bok grzywką.

– Chciałem przez to powiedzieć że kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz, czuję się z Tobą połączony.

– Kiedy jak na Ciebie patrzę, Williamie?

– Nawet nie zaczynaj. – Will uderza głową bok głowy Hannibala. – Udajesz głupka gorzej niż ktokolwiek kogo znam. Poważnie, robisz to specjalnie?

– Każdy aktor musi się tu i ówdzie potknąć.

– Nie przepuścisz żadnej okazji do żartów. – Will marszczy brwi wracając do wspomnień. – Dziwi mnie to że nikt nie domyślił się kim naprawdę jesteś jeśli wziąć pod uwagę na kanibalistyczny humor którym sypiesz jak z rękawa.

– Jak pewnie pamiętasz, to Ty powiedziałeś mi że _podroby są okropne_ i zaraz potem zażyczyłeś sobie pikantnej kiełbaski zrobionej z tychże podrobów. – Hannibal wskazuje niemal pusty talerz dłonią trzymającą ołówek.

– Podroby są okropne. – Will chichocze wbrew sobie. – Szczególnie jeśli nie wiesz skąd pochodzą.

– W tym przypadku wiesz doskonale skąd pochodzą podroby. – Mówi Hannibal z nieukrywaną dumą w głosie. – Sam go wybrałeś.

– Cóż, _gdybym wiedział_ co wybieram, wybrałbym Twojego krawca.

– W przyszłym tygodniu masz przymiarkę. Z resztą odwiedziliśmy Henri’ego zbyt niedawno aby nasze skojarzenie z nim było czysto przypadkowe w odniesieniu do ofiar ostatnich morderstw przypisywanych Rozpruwaczowi z Chesapeake.

– Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake. – Powtarza przydomek Will. Maskuje niesmak jaki pozostawia on w jego ustach dużym łykiem rieslinga.

– Uważasz że ten przydomek nie pasuje?

– Nie Ty go wybrałeś.

– Chyba o to właśnie chodzi.

– Rozpruwasz ludzi. – Wzrusza ramionami Will. – Przydomek jest więc całkiem adekwatny.

– Jest też jednak niezbyt oryginalny.

– Cóż _pierwszego_ Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake nie udało się złapać. Może właśnie o to tu chodziło.

– Wydaje Ci się że Jack Crawford chciał by ten przydomek interpretowano w ten sposób?

– Jeśli tak było, prawdopodobnie silił się na ironię, tak jak w przypadku ’nie-nazywajcie-swojego-statku-Titanic’. – Hannibal zamiera na chwilę i spogląda pytająco na Willa. – Och no wiesz, ponieważ ludzie myśleli że Titanic był niezatapialny, a ten wziął i zatonął. Tutaj mamy seryjnego mordercę który odziedziczył przydomek po kimś kogo nie udało się schwytać.

Hannibal przytakuje w zamyśleniu i rysuje kolejny kosmyk włosów po drugiej stronie twarzy. Zaczyna też szkicować kontur jednej brwi.

– Jak myślisz, jaki przydomek nadadzą tobie?

Oddech gwałtownie ucieka mu z płuc. Will lekko szczypie Hannibala w bok a potem cofa, spoconą nagle, dłoń.

– Nie wiem. – Mamrocze sięgając po ostatni kęs chorizo. – Masz ochotę na więcej?

– Nie, Williamie. To było pyszne, dziękuję.

Sięgając po tacę Will zmusza się do uśmiechu. Hannibal wypija to co zostało w jego kieliszku i odstawia go z powrotem nie wypuszczając go jednak z rąk. Jego spojrzenie skupia się znowu na twarzy Willa, tym razem poszukując w niej czegoś.

– Myślę że przydomek jaki Ci nadadzą będzie do Ciebie zdecydowanie lepiej pasował.

– Chodzi Ci o to że zobaczą więcej mnie w moich ofiarach. Ponieważ zostawię na nich ślady. Których Ty nigdy nie zostawiałeś.

Will ignoruje przypływ uczucia które wypełnia go na samą myśl o posiadaniu ofiar. Nie jest całkiem nowe. Pierwszy raz poczuł to zabijając Hobbsa, drugi patrząc na ciało Yusufa Vartaniana i po raz trzeci kiedy zabijali Gilberta Parisha.

Czuje je pracując nad każdym morderstwem które Jack Crawford kazał mu zrekonstruować na _zbudowanej z kości arenie wewnątrz jego umysłu_.

– Chodzi mi o to, że posiadasz odpowiedni temperament i powołanie do tego by w pełni oddać się radości którą czerpiesz z zabijania. – Jeden kącik ust Hannibala drgnął niemal niezauważalnie. – Przez lata byłeś zmuszany do tego aby oddzielać od siebie rzeczy które sprawiają Ci ból, ale jeśli zlekceważymy jedną stronę równania… jeśli przestałbyś oddzielać to kim jesteś od tego co w Tobie tkwi… Wtedy osiągnąłbyś coś co można nazwać walencyjnością.

Hannibal zdejmuje dłoń z nóżki kieliszka i nie mówiąc już nic więcej wraca do rysowania. Will mruga gwałtownie, dopija wino i zanosi tacę z powrotem do kuchni. Szybko chowa resztki jedzenia do lodówki, zmywa naczynia po śniadaniu, znosi butelkę wina z powrotem do piwnicy a potem chowa wytarte naczynia na miejsce. Po namyśle wyrzuca lód do zlewu i znosi zapocone wiaderko do piwnicy odstawiając je na jego zwyczajowe miejsce pod ścianą. Opiera się o belkę nośną i patrzy prosto przed siebie.

We śnie w którym Hannibalowi wydawało się że jest Wound Man’em, był przywiązany do stołu w taki sposób że ledwie widział snop światła wpadający z kuchni do piwnicy. Will wchodzi głębiej do pomieszczenia i przesuwa dłonią po ceglanej ścianie znajdujące się dokładnie naprzeciw wielkego regału z winem.

Zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie że trzyma w dłoni skalpel. Ten sam, którego Hannibal użył do zaostrzenia ołówka. Wyobraża sobie jak rozcina go od wyrostka mieczykowatego aż do pępka i wsuwa dłoń do rany tak jak został poinstruowany w trakcie halucynacji która sprawiła że zjechał samochodem z drogi i uderzył w drzewo, halucynacji w której Hannibal dosłownie przybrał postać wendigo a Will zniszczył go powodując przy tym swoje własne zniszczenie.

To że, sen Hannibala miał skruszony, i pełen czegoś na kształt uwielbienia, wydźwięk wydaje mu się co najmniej dziwne. Po przebudzeniu dotykał tych wszystkich miejsc na ciele Willa w których doznał we śnie ran jak gdyby były one przejawem czułości biegnącej głębiej niż fakty znane z lekcji anatomii.

Will odsuwa się od ściany, wślizgując się na terytorium nieuchwytnych rzeczy w które, będąc dużo młodszym, postanowił nigdy się specjalnie nie zagłębiać. Wychodząc z piwnicy przez chwilę patrzy w dół na pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenie a potem rusza w kierunku schodów prowadzących na piętro. Szkic Hannibala jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowany niż był w momencie kiedy Will schodził na dół. Oczy przyjęły swój podstawowy, szeroko otwarty, migdałowaty zarys z kilkoma jaśniejszymi plamkami w zacieniowanych tęczówkach.

Will przez kilka chwil patrzy na rysunek przez ramię Hannibala a potem kładzie kolano na materacu i wspina się na łóżko lądując dokładnie za nim tak by móc oprzeć czoło pomiędzy łopatkami mężczyzny.

– Myślisz że znajdą dla mnie coś specyficznego tak jak dla Hobbsa?

– Spodziewam się czegoś mniej totemicznego.

– Więc co, oni też nazwą mnie kwiatuszkiem?

– Też? Nie wiesz że przez ten cały czas nazywałem Cię koniem?

Zanim Will może się powstrzymać, na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech i po chwili wybucha on śmiechem. Popycha ramię Hannibala, co stało się bezpieczne dzięki obecnej przerwie w rysowaniu, i Hannibal uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Coś w sposobie w jaki jego uśmiech emanuje odrobiną niebezpieczeństwa i trochę większą odrobiną ostrzeżenia całkowicie przenika wszystko inne i Will nie może uwierzyć w to że nadal nie potrafi się przed tym obronić.

– Nadal to robisz. – Wzdycha, wyciągając dłoń i wplatając ją we włosy Hannibala. Potrząsa głową gdy na jego twarz stara się wrócić nieśmiały uśmiech. – Nadal mi to robisz. Za kogo Ty się uważasz?

– Sam wiesz najlepiej kim jestem.

Will powiedział kiedyś coś na temat Rozpruwacza, jeszcze za nim mógł nazwać go po imieniu.

_Pozwalają temu czemuś umrzeć, ale to nie umiera. Wygląda całkiem normalnie i nikt nie domyśla się czym jest._

Nie mówi tego głośno. Nie może tego powiedzieć, nie Hannibalowi.

– Czy jesteś dwoma atomami wodoru czy też atomem tlenu?

Hannibal w zamyśleniu spuszcza wzrok na szyję Willa.

– Każdego z nas czeka poświęcenie. Każdy reaguje na obecność drugiego niczym atom czystego tlenu na otwarty płomień. Części składowe cząsteczki wody nie mogą być podzielone na mniejsze części ponieważ są połączone wiązaniem. W innym przypadku są dwoma różnymi substancjami łatwopalnymi, jak sam to ująłeś.

Will dotyka ramienia Hannibala w leniwie poszukujący sposób.

– To zabrzmiało… poetycko. – Will marszczy brwi a potem chichocze cicho. – Na początku byliśmy ogniem ponieważ nie połączyliśmy się ze sobą.

– Idąc tą drogą…– Wpada mu w słowo Hannibal odwracając się lekko i ostrożnie kładąc szkicownik z rozpoczętym portretem swojej siostry na podłodze obok łóżka. – Czy nadal jesteśmy ogniem czy też zmieniliśmy się?

Delikatny uśmiech Hannibala ma w sobie zaraźliwą wesołość i Will uśmiecha się krzywo kiedy Hannibal odwraca się i siada mu na kolanach. Jego podbródek ociera się o skroń Willa i to uczucie rozpala iskry zbierające się na dnie jego żołądka. Will wzdycha i szuka miejsca które mógłby zaatakować ustami, zębami i językiem. Postanawia skupić się na szyi Hannibala który wciąż odmawia gorącego pocałunku którego Will pragnął przez ostatni tydzień bardziej niż jedzenia czy snu.

– Jesteśmy gdzieś pomiędzy. – Wzdycha Will. – Parą…– Zaciska dłoń w pięść we włosach Hannibala a drugą przeciąga po jego nagich plecach. – Albo, sam nie wiem… elektrycznością?

Hannibal opiera się czołem o czoło Willa i odwraca twarz, uciekając przed atakiem który żarliwie próbują przypuścić na niego jego usta.

– Masz gorączkę. – Mówi cicho.

– Od momentu kiedy się obudziłem próbuję Cię przelecieć. – Mamrocze Will. Łapie Hannibala za pośladki aby to udowodnić ale też dlatego że po prostu chce ich dotknąć. Ledwie powstrzymuje jęk który wyrywa mu się gdy Hannibal dotyka jego policzka i szyi chłodnym wierzchem dłoni.

– Myślałem, że będziemy mieli więcej czasu. – Mówi bardziej do siebie, niż do Willa, Hannibal.

– Mamy czas. – Will łapie go za nadgarstek i całuje jego kłykcie, kość grochowatą i wzgórek jego dłoni. – Mamy tę chwilę, to jest coś.

Kiedy Hannibal, nierozważnie, zamyśla się, Willowi udaje się w końcu otrzymać pocałunek na który tak długo czekał i dlatego pozwala mu trwać rozkoszując się delikatnym dotykiem warg Hannibala i jego, pozostałym po śniadaniu, ostro brzoskwiniowym zapachem. Kiedy Will przesuwa językiem po jego dolnej wardze, czuje lekki posmak cytryny i kardamonu.

Hannibal porusza biodrami tak że ich ciała ocierają się o siebie i przypominają Willowi o wszystkim o czym myślał odkąd uwolnił się od męczącej kuracji którą musiał przejść. Wsuwając język w usta Hannibala Will czuje swój najbardziej na świecie ulubiony dźwięk obijający się chwilowo we wnętrzu ich połączonych ust. Hannibal sapie i przyciąga do siebie Willa zaciskając dłonie w jego włosach i dysząc w jego usta.

Telefon Willa rozdzwania się. Jego reakcja jest niemal natychmiastowa.

– Nie.

– Williamie.

– Nie, nie, nie. Mogą zostawić mi wiadomość.

– Jesteś na urlopie od prawie miesiąca. To musi być coś ważnego jeśli Jack Crawford niepokoi Cię o tak wczesnej porze.

Hannibal nadal porusza grzesznie biodrami ocierając się o brzuch Willa ale teraz nie dotyka żadnego z miejsc które mogłyby mu przynieść jakąkolwiek ulgę.

Telefon dzwoni po raz czwarty. Hannibal podnosi go z nocnego stolika i kładzie w dłoni Willa a potem zamyka wokół niego jego palce.

Uparcie i ze słyszalną zadyszką w głosie Will mówi

– Musisz przestać to robić jeśli rzeczywiście mam odebrać ten telefon.

– Co mam…

Will gwałtownie rzuca się do góry jedną ręką mocno trzymając kark Hannibala i ucisza go agresywnym, niemal brutalnym pocałunkiem który na pewno podoba się Hannibalowi jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego nagły głośny jęk.

– Nie waż się pytać _Co mam przestać?_

Przy ósmym bądź dziewiątym dzwonku pośpiesznie odbiera postanawiając zwalić swoją opóźnioną reakcję tym że dzwonek telefonu wyrwał go z bardzo głębokiego snu. Hannibal, na szczęście, postanawia być grzecznym i zaprzestaje jakichkolwiek ruchów.

– Jack.

– Will. Abel Gideon zwiał dzisiaj z policyjnego konwoju. Miał być doprowadzony do sądu. Znaleźliśmy samochód którym go przewożono ale wszyscy konwojenci są martwi. Jeżeli czujesz się na siłach chciałbym, żebyś przyjechał i rozejrzał się trochę.

Will szuka przez chwilę poprawnej odpowiedzi. Miło było móc odpocząć od tego całego zamieszania.

– Ach, tak jasne, Jack. Gdzie jest scena zbrodni?

– Dwadzieścia minut drogi za Baltimore. Koło Essex.

– Przyjadę. Tylko prześlij mi dokładną drogę dojazdu.

Jack mówi coś potwierdzającego i rozłącza się. Will wpatruje się lekko zszokowany w telefon. Nie zapytał go o to czy jest w Wolf Trap czy może w Baltimore u Hannibala. Jeśli przebywałby w Wolf Trap nikt nie miałby mu za złe że dojazd zajął mu ponad godzinę. Prawdopodobnie nawet by go o to nie spytali.

– Co masz zamiar zrobić?

Willa ratuje to, że nie podskakuje ze strachu słysząc głos Hannibala. Hannibal ma niezły dryg do odgadywania ludzkich myśli jeżeli tylko ma do tego pretekst. To nie jest czytanie w myślach, a przynajmniej nie do końca, ale bardzo to przypomina i czasami bywa przerażające.

– Myślę, – mówi przeciągle, odkładając telefon na nocny stolik i przesuwając dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Hannibala. – Że poradzą sobie beze mnie jeszcze przez chwilę.

– Czy tak właśnie chcesz wrócić do pracy? – Hannibal kąsa najpierw górną, a potem dolną, wargę Willa. Właściwie nie przeszkadza mu jego nieodpowiedzialność. Istnieje pojęcie psychologiczne określające człowieka który na co dzień zachowuje godny pochwały poziom samokontroli tylko po to aby porzucić go kiedy minie horyzont zdarzeń.

– Jak to się nazywa? – Will pozbywa się koszulki którą włożył tylko po to aby ochronić się przed przypadkowym poparzeniem gorącym tłuszczem w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania. Potem odchyla się lekko do tyłu by umożliwić Hannibalowi zsunięcie spodni a potem pozbywa się własnych. – Kiedy nagle przestajesz odmawiać sobie pragnienia które wcześniej utrzymywałeś w ryzach?

– Wyczerpywanie się ego. – Dyszy mu gorąco do ucha Hannibal. Przygryza jego chrząstkę i znowu siada okrakiem na Willu. Porusza biodrami tak, że erekcja Willa pociera się między jego pośladkami a uwrażliwiony na to uczucie niczym na wodę na pustyni Will wypycha biodra w to ciepłe, zapraszające miejsce.

– Pozwól mi Cię pieprzyć. – Chrypie Will ślepo łapiąc się jego boków i ramion. – Chcę Cię pieprzyć Hannibalu.

Szyja Hannibala rozbłyska gwałtownym, szkarłatnym rumieńcem który rozciąga się od jego obojczyków aż po klatkę piersiową jak cień padający z zasłaniającej słońce chmury. Hannibal napiera nieco na Willa aby móc skręcić ciało i sięgnąć do szuflady nocnego stolika po lubrykant. Wyjmuje również prezerwatywę, która, jak mniema Will, ma im pomóc w nieuniknionym sprzątaniu. Jak tylko ten mały celofanowy kwadracik uderza go w pierś Will robi swoje a potem odchyla się do tyłu by przyjrzeć się temu jak Hannibal otwiera się własnymi palcami. Tak dla zabawy, Will przesuwa dłonią w górę i w dół członka Hannibala zbyt delikatnie aby dać mu jakąkolwiek satysfakcję ale wystarczająco wyczuwalnie aby doprowadzić go do szału.

Hannibal stęka, mięśnie w jego ramieniu spinają się by jego palce mogły sięgnąć jak najgłębiej. Will kładzie rękę na jego przedramieniu aby przyspieszyć jego ruchy i ta prosta sugestia pomocy ma cudowny wpływ na zmianę wyrazu twarzy Hannibala.

Niedługo później biodra Hannibala zaczynają się poruszać wychodząc na spotkanie jego palcom. Jego kutwa, wilgotny i gładki, zaczyna ocierać się o brzuch Willa. To piękny rodzaj docinka ale oni nie mają czasu by tak się droczyć.

Will całuje Hannibala w szyję, wzdychając, liżąc jego skórę i pytając o pozwolenie. Hannibal kiwa lekko głową, tak że jego włosy łaskoczą lekko czoło Willa a ich nosy zderzają ze sobą. Will uwielbia patrzeć na takiego zdyszanego, zarumienionego i niemal nieprzytomnego z walki z tą najbardziej podstawową z potrzeb, Hannibala. Próba pokonania jej jest z góry skazana na niepowodzenie a Will niczego by w tym nie zmienił.

Odsuwa dłoń Hannibala i kładzie swoje własne lepiące palce na jego biodrach przesuwając go tak by nakierować ich na siebie trochę dokładniej. Ocierają się o siebie płytkimi ruchami, gotowi lecz potrzebujący chwili na to aby się zorganizować. Hannibal wzdycha i przechyla głowę eksponując szyję.

– Zdaje się że ostatnio polubiłeś robić to od tyłu.

Mentalny obraz, nie obcy fantazjom Willa jest jak zastrzyk czystej rozkoszy prosto w najbardziej wrażliwą część podbrzusza gdzie gorąco i pragnienie zwija się w wielką ciepłą kulę.

Will zdusza w sobie jęk.

– Chcesz żebym tak to zrobił?

Hannibal zsuwa się z niego i kładzie obok na plecach. Will podpiera się na łokciu i spogląda w dół.

– Chcę żebyś mnie tak wziął.

Oddychając gwałtownie Will wypełnia rozkaz niemal natychmiast i przewraca Hannibala na bok a potem, trzymając go za biodra, na brzuch. Spinając mięśnie pleców i ramion Hannibal rozsuwa przed Willem nogi. Will wsuwa się pomiędzy nie i klękając za Hannibalem powoli wsuwa się do środka. Przekleństwo jakie wyrywa się Hannibalowi i sposób w jaki jego ciało zaciska się i sztywnieje na sekundę a potem rozluźnia wystarczy by sprawić że Will czuje się kompletnie pijany tą chwilą. Mógłby zostać tak z Hannibalem, w Hannibalu, na całą wieczność nigdy nie pragnąc niczego więcej.

Jedyną rzeczą jakiej jednak pragnie w tym właśnie momencie jest możliwość ruchu. Hannibal daje mu pozwolenie, zanim Will ma szansę odważnie sięgnąć po to czego chce. Zapraszającym gestem wypycha biodra do tyłu a Will sapie chwytając dłonią jedno z jego bioder i układając drugą niedaleko głowy Hannibala a potem wysuwa się z niego lekko by za chwilę mocno się w niego wsunąć.

Za każdym razem kiedy to Will jest na górze Hannibal robi się niesamowicie głośny. Kiedy to on dowodzi bardzo ostrożnie ukrywa swoje uczucia prawie do momentu orgazmu, ale jak sam powiedział każdy człowiek ma jakieś niedociągnięcia.

Will był na obecnym miejscu Hannibala wystarczająco często aby teraz mu współczuć. To on zwykle wtulał w twarz w poduszkę aby stłumić swój dziki warkot i okazjonalny krzyk, z palcami kurczowo wczepionymi w prześcieradła, plecami wygiętymi w koci grzbiet tak wysoko jak pozwoliły na to kości i mięśnie oraz palcami u nóg wyginającymi się z każdym pchnięciem rozgrzanego ciała o delikatne, rozpalone nerwy grożące w każdej chwili samozapłonem. Mięśnie karku napinają się gdy Hannibal zmusza się by nie ukrywać, tak jak robi to często Will, momentu gdy rozkosz zaczyna ukazywać coraz więcej jego wnętrza.

– Cholera. Cholera. – Dyszy w podstawę karku Hannibala Will, przechyla się w jedną stronę by zostawić niewielkie ukąszenia wzdłuż grubej żyły i wysysa malinkę za uchem, w miejscu gdzie będzie dobrze ukryta przez linię włosów.

– Teraz rozumiem dlaczego… _Nušvilpimas… –_ Hannibal stęka oblizując usta i dysząc zaciska palce na pościeli. – Kiedy biorę Cię od tyłu czujesz się jak zwierzę. – Will dyszy i w ramach potwierdzenia całuje Hannibala pomiędzy łopatkami. – Pozwalasz sobie na to żeby… żeby…– Hannibal opuszcza głowę i z coraz większą pasją wypycha biodra do tyłu na spotkanie Willa.

– Na co sobie pozwalam, mano myliu? – Will pyta go niewinnie lecz bez tchu. Z opuchniętych, czerwonych ust Hannibala wyrywa się przeciągły wysoki jęk. Will całuje go, połykając wszystkie jego jęki i stęknięcia i mruczy w jego podbródek tak zezwierzęcony jak tylko może sobie na to pozwolić w obecności Hannibala. – Co teraz rozumiesz brangiojite?

– Jesteśmy tylko… – Całe ciało Hannibala spina się po uderzeniu w prostatę. Will nakazuje sobie zapamiętać jak odnaleźć ten cenny wyłącznik wewnątrz ciała tego czasami wkurzającego, nieznośnego mężczyzny; nigdy nie może zapomnieć jedynego najbardziej efektownego sposobu na to by jednocześnie uciszyć, obudzić i uwolnić Hannibala. Jest tyle rzeczy których Will nie może przestać myśleć ale będzie musiał i to wkrótce.

– Czym jesteśmy, skarbie? – Will jęczy bez tchu w szyję Hannibala. Zmienia nieznacznie kąt pchnięć i zaczyna poruszać się najszybciej i najmocniej jak potrafi mimo dobrze znanych próśb Hannibala: _greitesnis, stipriau, daugiau._

 _–_ Jesteśmy falą rozbijającą się o brzeg i wzywającą księżyc. Pożarem który strawi świat… _jesteśmy…_ Ja…

Ramiona Willa drżą podpierając jego zwiększone tempo ale on nie może przerwać a oddech na który sobie pozwala staje się coraz szybszy i płytszy. Nie dotyka Hannibala i kiedy mężczyzna wypuszcza z palców prześcieradła które zdążyły brzydko wysunąć się spod materaca Will łapie go za nadgarstek żeby utrzymać go w tym miejscu, na krawędzi, nietkniętego, spanikowanego ogromem potrzeby zajęcia się tym najważniejszym z jego obecnych problemów.

– _Williamie._ – Warczy Hannibal przełamując ich zgodny, choć gwałtowny, rytm. Większość ciężaru ciała Willa spoczywa na nim _przypierając go do materaca_ , a jego dłonie są zajęte przytrzymywaniem dłoni Hannibala.

Ich ciała kleją się i ślizgają a przeszkoda którą każdy z mężczyzn napotyka na swojej drodze by zmusić tego drugiego do tego by doszedł pierwszy sprawia że Will pochyla się do przodu by ugryźć Hannibala w szyję w tym samym momencie gdy Hannibal unosi się na łokciach prawdopodobnie po to by go pocałować. Łuk brwiowy Hannibala uderza Willa w policzek z taką siłą że mógłby on przysiąc że dźwięk ich zderzających się czaszek przypomina przerwę w zapłonie samochodu.

– Auć, cholera.

– Jesteś cały? – Pyta, zrzędliwie, masujący swe obolałe czoło uwolnioną dłonią Hannibal.

– Tak. – Śmieje się, nieco histerycznie, Will. – Jezu, ale masz twardą głowę. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

– Ludzka czaszka jest skomplikowanym połączeniem kości, stawów i zwapnień.

– Właściwie to chodziło mi o to, że czasami jesteś strasznie upartym osłem. – Hannibal mruga i unosi lewą dłoń i ponad prawym ramieniem daje Willowi pstryczka w nos. Will wybucha śmiechem. Nie może się powstrzymać za każdym razem kiedy Hannibal okazuje w ten sposób swoje niezadowolenie. Przyciska usta do ramienia Hannibala całując delikatnie stygnącą skórę wpatrując się czule w jego oczy.

– Gdybyśmy byli wendigo… – postanawia zażartować Will, – po czymś takim strasznie poplątałyby się nam poroża.

Słysząc to, Hannibal chichocze cicho. Jego śmiech powoduje jednak ledwie wyczuwalny ruch który wzbudza cichsze, burcząco drażniące uczucie w dole pleców Willa.

– Chcesz żebym przestał? – Pyta Will mając nadzieję na odmowną odpowiedź.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost, Hannibal obraca się lekko na bok aby móc dotknąć klatki piersiowej Willa i przesunąć dłoń po bliźnie pozostałej po ranie kłutej w miejscu gdzie dźgnięto go całe lata przed ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Hannibal przechyla lekko pod kątem głowę i wpatruje się w niego trochę zbyt niewinnie.

– Co powiedziałeś o mojej głowie, Williamie?

– Powiedziałem, że jest twarda. – Will unosi brew widząc pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech Hannibala i zaczyna rozumieć jego dowcip. – Och ty…– Pochyla się, całuje go i zmieniając kąt nachylenia bioder i zaczyna się na nowo poruszać. Ich tempo jest, mniej więcej, o połowę wolniejsze ale Willowi to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie to cały czas niemal niewyczuwalnie trzęsie się ze śmiechu i powstałe przez to między nimi delikatne wibracje są nowym, przyjemnym uczuciem.

– Moja czaszka musi być zrobiona ze stali. – Zauważa lekko zdyszanym głosem Hannibal i przesuwa lekko kciukiem po obolałym miejscu na kości policzkowej Willa.

 _– Mówiłem_ ci.

To jak ich klatki piersiowe drżą i ocierają się o siebie delikatnie w cichym, wspólnym, śmiechu jest najlepszym rodzajem syntezy. Hannibal uśmiecha się i porusza wraz z Willem nigdy nie gubiąc ich rytmu ani nie przerywając ich chwili rozbawienia każda sekunda po prostu wypala się robiąc miejsce kolejnej. Ich ciała znowu zaczynają się ślizgać a oddechy stają się urywane. Will zatrzymuje się na chwilę aby lekko wysunąć się z Hannibala i przewrócić go na plecy a potem ułożyć ich ciała tak jakby kontury miejsca w którym kończył się Hannibal i zaczynał Will były dwiema połówkami złożonej rosyjskiej babuszki.

Will splata razem ich palce i przyciska ich dłonie do poduszki po obu stronach głowy Hannibala. Ich ciała drżą, ocierają się o siebie i śpiewają a Hannibal, tylko nieznacznie walcząc z uściskiem dłoni Willa, zamyka oczy gdy jego biodra unoszą się poruszane siłą instynktu.

Hannibal dochodzi z cichym, pełnym poczucia ulgi, jękiem a Will dołącza do niego po kolejnych sześciu czy siedmiu ostrych pchnięciach. Ich ciała drżą i pulsują dookoła siebie a Hannibal wygląda tak samo oszałamiająco zwyczajnie i nieporządnie jak tego ranka kiedy obudzili się wtuleni w siebie i szepczący w mroku poranka.

– Nie spóźnij się do Essex, Williamie. – Mruczy zaspanym głosem Hannibal.

Will wzdycha, wysuwa się z Hannibala i zabiera za usunięcie prezerwatywy co wychodzi mu znacznie mniej zręcznie niż Hannibalowi ale na szczęście udaje mu się nie rozlać nic z zawartości. Opada na moment na łóżko aby uszczknąć ostatnią odrobinę ciepła z ogarniającego powoli Hannibala spadku endorfinowego, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to jak mają się ich sprawy prawdopodobnie nie będzie potrzebował dodatkowego ciepła.

– Co mam im powiedzieć o Georgii Madchen?

– Powiedz im co chcesz, pozwól im myśleć że popełniła samobójstwo, pozwól im sądzić że to naśladowca zabił Doktora Suttcliffe’a a potem ją żeby ją uciszyć.

Will przytakuje wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit. To jest jego życie; życie które wybrał. Spogląda na Hannibala leżącego obok z zamkniętymi oczami i dochodzącego do siebie z kompletnie zrelaksowaną twarzą. Will wybrał Hannibala; Hannibal wybrał Willa.

– Powiem im prawdę… o niej. To znaczy… nie mogę pozwolić żeby jej nie zrozumieli. – Will zaciska mocno powieki. – Nikt nigdy jej nie rozumiał. Nawet pod koniec. Mogę więc dać jej ten jeden moment prawdy. – Spogląda na Hannibala i zauważa coś kontrolowanego w jego zaciśniętej szczęce. – Mogę, prawda?

– Możesz zrobić co zechcesz, Williamie.

– Co się stanie kiedy to zrobię?

– Będziemy mieli mniej czasu niż każdy z nas zakładał.

– Och, dzisiaj jest niedziela. – Will uderza się w czoło i drapie po głowie.

– Zadzwonię do Abigail i powiadomię ją o Twojej sytuacji.

– Musimy spotkać się z nią w przyszłym tygodniu. Już i tak niewiarygodnie to wszystko przeciągam a teraz na dodatek wyskoczyło to. – Will podnosi się do siadu zwieszając nogi z łóżka. Podtrzymuje głowę rękami i wzdycha. Jego wyczerpanie nie ma nic wspólnego z niemal dwiema rundami spędzonymi w łóżku z Hannibalem.

Silna dłoń naciska na grzbietową część jego klatki piersiowej, palce ugniatają i masują nerwy i mięśnie odchodzące od kręgosłupa. Hannibal przesuwa dłoń na ramię Willa i ściska, siada za Willem i całuje go w czubek głowy. Jego ramiona obejmują go w pasie kiedy wyczuwa drżenie rąk Willa nie spowodowane tym razem kortykosterydami.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, gėlyte.

Przez krótki moment wieczności Will nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie słowa. Godzi się z wrażliwą, oczywistą prawdą.

– Ufamy Ci. 

– Wiem o tym.

– Proszę… – Will poszukuje odpowiednich słów starając się je wypowiedzieć zanim znowu straci oddech. – Nie zawiedź nas.

– Nie jesteś mężczyzną którym byłeś kiedy się poznaliśmy.

– Co to znaczy?

Hannibal całuje muszelkę ucha Willa a potem jego skroń, potem obsypuje pocałunkami coś co już nabiera znamion okropnego siniaka na jego policzku.

– Wtedy nie byłeś wstanie by przyłączyć się do zabawy. Chociaż to nie jest zabawa. – Mówi wymijająco Hannibal, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć coś tak niespokojnego i niepokojącego że mogłoby zmienić wszystko. Ale rezygnuje z tego. – Nie byłeś wtedy mężczyzną którego się obawiałem; sam bałeś się zbyt wielu rzeczy, szczególnie siebie samego.

– Ale mężczyzna którym się stałem… – Mamrocze Will.

– Łamiąc dane Ci teraz słowo, podpisałbym własny wyrok śmierci.

Will odwraca się by spojrzeć przez ramię na Hannibala a jego klatka piersiowa wypełnia się dziwnym mrokiem i chłodem kiedy zauważa brak strachu w jego oczach. Chciałby zobaczyć w nich strach nie dlatego że stał się kimś wzbudzającym strach, Chce zobaczyć w nich strach ponieważ mimo iż wiele musiało się zmienić aby tego poranka znalazł się w łóżku Hannibala, to kim był od zawsze pozostało, właściwie niezmienione.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle. – Will odwraca się do Hannibala i przygryza jego dolną wargę. Z dotykającymi się ustami i zmieszanymi oddechami dodaje. – Być może pokazałeś mi właściwy kierunek ale ja nadal jestem kimś kim zawsze byłem. – Powietrze w pokoju nagle się zmienia, wydaje się zimniejsze. Will czuje włoski które uniosły się na nadal obejmujących go przedramionach Hannibala.

– Oczywiście, Williamie.

Hannibal cofa ramiona a Will rusza pod prysznic. Od Essex dzieli go jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Przebywał w sypialni z Hannibalem przez ostatnich czterdzieści pięć, co dawało mu jakiś kwadrans na prysznic by jego późny przyjazd nie wzbudził podejrzeń. Will spieszy się i, na wszelki wypadek, wychodzi z zaparowanej łazienki całe osiem minut przed czasem. Zabiera swoje buty ze swojej strony łóżka obok okna i dalej od drzwi. Hannibal siedzi w łóżku po swojej stronie sumiennie szkicując. Obrazek jest niemal gotowy chociaż Hannibal zaczął go o poranku.

Po zawiązaniu butów Will kieruje się do drzwi ale zatrzymuje w progu. Ramię Hannibala drży przez chwilę ale on nie odwraca uwagi od rysunku.

– Czy wcześniej _złamałbyś dane mi słowo_? – Pyta Will, choć jest prawie pewien że nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Hannibal nie odpowiada, a ponieważ Will jest zdeterminowany by uniknąć kłótni z nim przed wyjściem z domu, odwraca się i wychodzi. Jest na podjeździe i ostrożnie cofa się na ulicę kiedy myśli o łączącym ich obecnie układzie. Hannibal wymyślił Mordercę Naśladowcę po to aby wrobić Willa, to było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Tylko to miało jakikolwiek sens.

W wypadku gdyby Will nie chciał się z nim bawić, Hannibal miał ubezpieczenie, w przypadku gdyby Will bardzo chętnie przyłączyłby się do zabawy istniało coś co związałoby ich razem na zawsze.

_Następnym razem kiedy mnie okłamiesz nie przyjmę tego tak spokojnie, Hannibalu._

Will przełyka ślinę i wpatruje się w czerwone światło skrzyżowaniu ulic Eastern i North Point.

_Nie spodoba Ci się to ale jestem bardzo zainteresowany dowiedzeniem się co mnie spotka jeśli znowu Cię okłamię._

Pierwszym błędem Hannibala było stwierdzenie, że jedno z jego starych kłamstw nie powróci, by go prześladować.

Światło zmienia się na zielone. Will przejeżdża pod Obwodnicą Baltimore, trasą której Bowman i inni użyli aby znaleźć zagajnik w którym Will i Hannibal zabili Gilberta Parisha. Ulice są pokryte śniegową breją a w powietrzu unoszą się pojedyncze płatki śniegu. Niedługo dotrze na scenę zbrodni ale nie musi widzieć tego co zrobił Gideon żeby wiedzieć jak skończy się ten wątek w jego życiu.

Will zabije Gideona. Albo zabije go Hannibal. W każdym razie, kiedy Gideon zginie oni obaj będą musieli poradzić sobie ze sobą nawzajem.

Will bardzo chciałby zabić Gideona, byłoby to ciekawą okazją do niemal poetyckiej sprawiedliwości gdyby ktoś podejrzewany o bycie Naśladowcą wykończyłby mężczyznę podającego się za Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. Will chce to zrobić. Wie że Hannibalowi spodobałaby się ironia całej sytuacji.

Może doceniłby wynikające z tej sytuacji ostrzeżenie. Każda historia kryje w sobie w końcu jakiś morał.

Dobrze by było aby nauczył się czegoś od nich, od głupich rzeczy które ludzie robią kiedy zapominają kim są i co ich napędza. Myślał że Will będzie jedną z takich osób, przewidywał to, a nawet miał na to nadzieję.

Will podjeżdża na miejsce i natychmiast zauważa więzienny samochód transportowy z otwartymi wszystkimi drzwiami oraz plamy krwi na otaczającym go śniegu. Gdy wysiada z samochodu i podchodzi do opuszczonej ciężarówki a wokół niego pojawia się ścieżka, Will czuje się tak jakby zakładał stary, znoszony garnitur. Jack odprawia gestem resztę ludzi. Will zauważa Price’a i Zellera poruszających się ostrożnie wśród rozrzuconych w krzakach organów.

Wiatr się uspokaja, kroki cichną; zimne powietrze znieczula uczucia kryjące się w kościach oraz pod skórą i w mięśniach Willa.

_Chcę żyć w Tobie, Twoich kościach i oddychać przez Twoją skórę._

Wahadełko wyhyla się w mroku.

_Chcę być przy Tobie już zawsze; jak blizna która przypomina Ci że to jest prawdziwe i zawsze będzie._

Teraz wahadełko przechyla się w drugą stronę.

_Ofiara uznana za niewinną._

Srebrny błysk ostrza spada z gilotyny przecinając ciemność.

_Ofiara niewidziana i przeoczona._

Will czeka w ciemnościach aż przenikające się głosy Hannibala, wygłuszające wszystkie poprzednie komentarze, ucichną. Czeka aż obraz wyostrzy się a on nie będzie już sobą, mężczyzną przykutym do innego ciała, spaczonego ideału czy uroczych marzeń o miłości. Czeka aż wszystko co jest nim może być oddzielone i usunięte z tego doświadczenia, czeka aż ten jeden mocno trzymający się go elektron nareszcie odskoczy.

Uśmiecha się, walencyjny.

– Potrzebuję tylko wolnej ręki.

_Zawsze będę potrzebował jedynie wolnej ręki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajecznica z chorizo  
> http://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/chorizo_and_eggs/
> 
> Chorizo na sposób meksykański  
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/mexican-chorizo/
> 
> Heinz Eifel Riesling Spatlese 2011  
> http://www.wine.com/v6/Heinz-Eifel-Riesling-Spatlese-  
> 2011/wine/123881/detail.aspx
> 
> Mano myliu = Mój kochany  
> Nušvilpimas = Niech to diabli!  
> Brangiojite = Kochanie  
> Gėlyte = Kwiatuszek  
> Greitesnis, stipriau, daugiau = Szybciej, mocniej, więcej


	9. Gdy ucichnie muzyka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will łapie szalonych ludzi, ponieważ potrafi myśleć tak jak oni, ponieważ jest szalony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chodź, kochana  
> Wróć w moje objęcia
> 
> Mamy już dość wyczekiwania  
> Pochyleni uchem przy ziemi  
> Słyszę bardzo cichy dźwięk  
> Bardzo blisko i jeszcze bardzo daleko
> 
> Taki łagodny, tak  
> Taki czysty  
> Przyjdź dzisiaj, przyjdź dzisiaj
> 
> The Doors – When The Music Is Over
> 
> Le cadavre exquis boira le vin nouveau/ Piękne zwłoki będą pić młode wino.  
> —Andre Breton

– Z tą kamizelką to chyba trochę przesada. – Mamrocze niepewnie Will. Rozchyla poły marynarki i odwraca się lekko w lewo. Jego usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim grymasie. – Nie każdy z nas potrafi dobrze się prezentować w trzyczęściowym garniturze. 

– Chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli że to ja kupiłem Ci ten garnitur, Williamie. – Will otwiera usta aby odpowiedzieć ale Hannibal odwraca się do Henriego który jak gdyby nigdy nic poprawia ułożenie prawego ramienia przy pomocy szpilek. – Myślę że lepiej pasowałaby mu jednorzędowa marynarka. – Will zaczyna zdejmować niedopasowaną marynarkę. Hannibal wysuwa spod jego kołnierzyka luźno zawiązany krawat i ciągnie za jeden koniec aż cały się nie rozwiąże. – Proszę sprawdzić czy nie macie czegoś bardziej w odcieniu szaro-niebieskim niż samej czerni czy szarości. – Hannibal oddaje Henriemu krawat ledwie ukrywając swoje zniecierpliwienie. 

Will patrzy za oddalającym się z marynarką i krawatem mężczyzną i splata swoje palce z palcami Hannibala leżącymi nieruchomo na jego obojczyku. 

– Naprawdę, Hann. Najzwyklejszy garnitur będzie na mnie wyglądał jak królewska szata. 

– Być może tak… – Odzywa się Hannibal kiedy Henri wraca do nich z krawatem zbyt jasnym o co najmniej trzy odcienie aby można było nazwać go szaro-niebieskim. Milczy czekając aż Henri znowu się ulotni. – Król nie nosi swoich szat ponieważ nadają mu one królewskiego wyglądu. Nosi je ponieważ są one wyznacznikiem jego statusu i ponieważ nie może ich nosić nikt poza nim. 

Will mruczy z namysłem, ściskając palce Hannibala. Spogląda ślepo przez ramię kiedy Henri wraca do nich ze atramentowo czarnym krawatem. Hannibal dyszy poirytowany

– Nie. – Wyprowadza go z pokoju, głównie ze względu na samego siebie, i wbija w niego wzrok. – Proszę przyprowadzić Jessikę. 

Chłopak blednie i odchodzi bez słowa sprzeciwu. Hannibal wraca do przymierzalni i Willa w zamyśleniu przeczesującego palcami włosy. Will napotyka w lustrze jego spojrzenie i opuszcza rękę. 

– Chyba trochę za bardzo się go czepiasz. 

– Kiedyś poczuje się pewnie w tym biznesie, ale to nie będzie ten dzień. – Hannibal podchodzi do Willa i przygląda się jego odbiciu w lustrze. – Dobrze wyglądasz na piedestale, Williamie. 

Will wybucha śmiechem i mówi

– Pewnie dlatego że Ty zawsze mnie na jakimś stawiasz. 

Hannibal unosi głowę na te kilka centymetrów o które góruje nad nim Will. Jego palce przesuwają się po ramieniu Hannibala wywołując uczucie łaskotania w żołądku i klatce piersiowej. Kotara za nimi przesuwa się ze świstem a do przymierzalni wchodzi wysoka, nieco młodsza od Willa kobieta z ciemnymi włosami upiętymi w elegancki kok na czubku głowy. Uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie do Hannibala i serdecznie przyjmuje jego powitanie. 

– Wiesz Hannibalu, młodzież nigdy się nie nauczy jeśli nie pozwolisz im pracować. 

– Konstruktywna krytyka jest wystarczająco dobrą lekcją. 

Kobieta wybucha dźwięcznym śmiechem po czym odwraca się, mierząc Willa spojrzeniem z nieco łagodniejszym uśmiechem. Wyciąga do niego rękę a on ją przyjmuje. 

– Jessica Sergeant, pan to pewnie Will Graham. 

– Tak, miło mi poznać. 

– Dobrze panowie, z czym mamy tutaj do czynienia? – Jessica wychodzi zza pleców Willa klinicznie przyglądając się i ściskając palcami nogawkę jego spodni. Spoglądając przebiegle na Hannibala błyszczącymi ciemnymi oczami pyta. – Jakaś specjalna okazja?

– Will od dawna potrzebował porządnego garnituru. Każdy mężczyzna powinien taki mieć, nie sądzisz?

– Śmierć, podatki i konfekcja męska, moja pokrewna dusza, jak zawsze. – Odpowiada żartobliwie Jessica. Hannibal zauważa to jak Will spogląda na dłoń nadal sprawdzającą krój spodni, lewą dłoń na której brakuje ślubnej obrączki. Uśmiecha się i informuje ją o swoich życzeniach co do reszty garnituru: jednorzędowej marynarki z szaro niebieskim krawatem i białą poszetką. – Wydaje mi się że mogę znaleźć coś lepszego. – Oznajmia mrugając okiem Jessica i wychodzi z przymierzalni po ponownym zdjęciu miary z Willa. 

– Towarzyska jest. – Mruczy po jej wyjściu Will, bawiąc się zapiętym mankietem koszuli. Obciąga poły kamizelki i krzywi do swojego odbicia w lustrze. 

– Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, ona ma syna z pochodzącym z Austrii marynarzem. Od czternastu lat pozostaje z nim w szczęśliwym związku. 

– Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć. – Stwierdza Will tonem stłumionej, pełnej zadowolenia drażliwości. – Przygryza dolną wargę i spogląda w lustro łapiąc spojrzenie Hannibala. Jego usta drżą z powstrzymywanego uśmiechu. – Nie powiedziałeś mi jak było w Pierpoint. 

– Byłem tam kiedyś z Tobą. – Krzywi się Hannibal. 

– Tym razem byłeś tam beze mnie. 

– Nie zdarzyło się nic godnego uwagi bądź dyskusji. – Will przesuwa się na podwyższeniu i wpatruje we własne buty aby ukryć swój szeroki uśmiech. Stoi zbyt wysoko aby Hannibal mógł go zdusić pocałunkiem więc zamiast tego szczypie go w nogę przez materiał spodni. 

– Auć. – Will ze śmiechem przesuwa się dalej od Hannibala. – To nawet nie było dobre kłamstwo. 

Dla Hannibala staje się oczywiste że obaj mają na myśli tę samą niesamowicie zwyczajną, nie odznaczającą się niczym szczególnym osobę. 

– Przypominał mi dawnego pacjenta. – Mówi, ukrywając zniechęcenie. 

Will nie musi nawet pytać kogo miał na myśli. Potrząsa lekko głową a potem zamyśla się marszcząc brwi. 

– Powinienem się tego domyślić. – Mruczy pod nosem. – Ty…

Kotara znowu się przesuwa i Jessica wchodzi do przymierzalni ze smoliście czarną marynarką przewieszoną przez jedno ramię, gładkim kawałkiem idealnie szaro niebieskiego materiału przewieszonym przez większą, złożoną, rzecz i poszetką w szaro niebieski wzorek trzymaną delikatnie w lewej dłoni. 

– Jeżeli nie pozwolisz mi włożyć na niego czegoś bardziej kolorowego, muszę się zadowolić tą odrobiną. – Oznajmia odkładając swój ładunek na stojące w kącie przymierzalni krzesło i zabiera się za nanoszenie poprawek jak tylko Will zakłada nową marynarkę. Will plącze się uroczo krawatem, prostując kołnierzyk pewnymi dłońmi. 

– Nie sądzi pani że ta kamizelka to trochę za dużo?

Jessica przygląda mu się z ostrożnym, zwodniczo ciepłym spojrzeniem. 

– Nie pasuje jeśli tylko Ty tak uważasz. Chociaż moim zdaniem nie wszyscy wykazują się taką swobodą w ubiorze. – Rozbawione spojrzenie mówi wiele o tym co ona myśli o Willu i jego stylu ubierania. – Myślę że wyglądasz w niej bardzo dystyngowanie. 

Will nie jest przekonany ale nic więcej nie mówi. Jego twarz przybiera dziwny wyraz, czegoś pomiędzy pełnym niechęci grymasem a pełnym pewności siebie pół uśmieszkiem. Hannibal zapytałby go o to gdyby byli sami. Jednak Will nie potrafiłby udzielić mu oczekiwanej odpowiedzi w obecności przypadkowego świadka. Na szczęście Jessica nie sili się na bezcelową rozmowę aby wypełnić nią zalegającą w przymierzalni ciszę. Hannibal jest jej za to wdzięczny i zakłada że Will prawdopodobnie też. Jessica szybko i sprawnie kończy pracę, dobrze znając jego oczekiwania pod tym względem. 

Wychodzi z przymierzalni aby Will mógł się rozebrać. Hannibal zostaje u jego boku kompletnie nie zainteresowany tym co Jessica miałaby teraz szansę mu powiedzieć. W jej nieobecności również nie rozmawiają, ale Hannibal zauważa że kiedy są sam na sam atmosfera robi się bardziej znośna. 

Will nie robi mu scen w momencie płacenia. Zamiast wytknąć Hannibalowi wysoką cenę garnituru, którego nie potrzebuje, całuje go w policzek w momencie kiedy Hannibal podpisuje rachunek przerywając ostatnie elementy podpisu. 

Oczy Jessiki marszczą się w kącikach ale ona nie komentuje tego w żaden sposób. Hannibal zauważa jednak że coś w jej opinii o Willu musiało się zmienić kiedy zauważyła ten pojedynczy przejaw czułości. Hannibal nie dbałby o to ale wychodząc ze sklepu czuje rumieniec na swojej twarzy i ta reakcja trochę go niepokoi. Niesie garnitur w przewieszonym przez ramię niepozornym białym pokrowcu i niepotrzebnie bawi się wieszakiem. Will kroczy u jego boku niosąc pod pachą pudełko zawierające parę nowych czarnych butów. Podchodzą do samochodu zostawiają zakupy na tylnym siedzeniu wsiadają i ruszają. Hannibal unika obwodnicy starając się przedłużyć podróż powrotną najbardziej jak to możliwe. 

– Zamordowałeś Franklina Froidevaux. 

– Tobias i tak by go zabił. 

– Chciałeś go tym zirytować?

Hannibal odwraca lekko głowę w stronę Willa ale jego oczy nadal obserwują śnieg za przednią szybą. 

– Myślałem że zostałeś zamordowany. – Will przełyka i skupia na nim swoją uwagę. – Pojawił się u mnie zakrwawiony i próbował mnie przekonać że zanim do mnie przyjechał zamordował dwoje ludzi. 

-Wiedziałeś co zrobi kiedy mnie do niego wysłałeś. – Stwierdza Will, tonem, sugerującym to że wiedział to od jakiegoś czasu. Nie chcąc pytać jak dawno temu Will domyślił się wszystkiego Hannibal przyznaje mu rację. 

– Wiedziałem że spróbuje. 

– Wskazałeś mu mnie jak naładowany pistolet. – Will potrząsa głową. – Miałeś nadzieję że go zabiję żeby nie mógł Cię w nic wplątać ponieważ… To on był u Ciebie gościem na kolacji, facetem który zwiał tylnymi drzwiami kiedy przyjechałem do Ciebie tamtego wieczora?

– Manier tamtego człowieka nie da się naprawić. 

– Powiedz mi prawdę Hannibalu. – Will splata ramiona na piersi. – Jaki koniec zakładasz dla tej sytuacji z Gideonem?

– Przypuszczam, że jeden z nas będzie musiał go zabić. – Zapada między nimi krótkie milczenie. Hannibal spogląda na Willa i zauważa kompletny brak reakcji na jego twarzy. – Ale Ty już o tym wiedziałeś. 

– Chciałem to od Ciebie usłyszeć. – Wzrusza ramionami Will. Zapada między nimi krótkie milczenie. – Oni są blisko rozwiązania tej zagadki, wiesz to, albo wydaje im się że są. Zajęcie się nim tylko przyspieszy nasze działania. 

Hannibal skręca w swoją ulicę, parkuje i wyłącza silnik. 

– Jeśli uda się nam przewidzieć co będziemy musieli zrobić zanim nadejdzie na to czas, możemy obrócić tę sytuację na naszą korzyść. 

Will wpatruje się we własne dłonie, rozcapierzając palce i rozciągając skórę dłoni. Hannibal wyciąga dłoń i splata palce z jego palcami. Nie puszcza. 

– Chilton przyznaje się do użycia metody psychic driving*. Zostawił Gideona bez tożsamości i w potrzebie planu działania. 

– Nie on nie potrzebuje planu. On szuka kontaktu. – Poprawia Hannibala Will. Spogląda na niego w znaczący sposób, wbijając w niego swe niebieskie oczy. – Próbuje lepiej Cię poznać, bądź Cię spłoszyć. Musi wiedzieć że nie jest Tobą. 

– W takim razie podejrzewam że znajdzie jakiś sposób by mnie znaleźć. – Hannibal kreśli kciukiem koła po zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Willa. – Jedyny sposób jaki zna. – Dodaje. 

– Zabije kogoś jeszcze. – Will spogląda na ich połączone dłonie. – W tej chwili dorwał Freddie Lounds. Jak myślisz, kto będzie następny? Przypuszczamy że może to być jeden z jego poprzednich psychiatrów. 

– Oczekuję że, z Carruthers’a będzie miał więcej pożytku. Co może być innym powodem niż szukanie zemsty?

– Jasne. – Will odchyla się na siedzeniu z roztargnieniem ściskając dłoń Hannibala. Jego oczy wpatrują się w zasypany śniegiem trawnik przed domem a brwi unoszą w pewnym momencie aż do linii włosów. – Cóż jest jeszcze Chilton. 

– Pośród wąskiej grupy innych ludzi. 

– Co się z nim stanie?

– Cokolwiek Gideon zechce z nim zrobić, Williamie. Wchodzimy do środka?

– Poczekaj chwilkę. – Will zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę eksponując szyję oraz wgłębienie przestrzeni nadmostkowej. Hannibal omiata go przez chwilę spojrzeniem zapamiętując ukrytą krzywiznę obojczyka Willa wraz ze spadzistym zaokrągleniem jego jabłka Adama które porusza się gwałtownie kiedy Will przełyka ślinę. – Czy kiedykolwiek zajmowałeś się Abelem Gideonem?

– Nie, Williamie. – Hannibal odgarnia Willowi włosy z czoła zauważając początki gorączki tuż pod jego skórą i z niesamowicie silną tęsknotą i żalem wyczuwając delikatny zapach nawrotu zapalenia mózgu. – Był pacjentem Alany. Kilka lat temu. 

Will gwałtownie otwiera oczy. 

– Powiedz mi że jej nie skrzywdzisz. 

– Nie zrobiłbym tego. Masz moje słowo. – Will przygląda mu się uważnie, bardziej niż rozwścieczony myślą o tym że ktokolwiek mógłby skrzywdzić Alanę Bloom. – Wiesz kiedy Cię okłamuję, Williamie. Czy robię to teraz?

Will spuszcza wzrok, rozmyślając nad czymś czego nie wyraża słowami. 

– Nie. – Mówi tylko. 

Hannibal przygotowuje się by zadać kolejne pytania ale Will wypuszcza jego dłoń i wysiada z samochodu. Zabiera pudełko z butami z tylnego siedzenia, przechodzi przez podjazd do frontowych drzwi które otwiera swoim kluczem i wchodzi do domu. Hannibal zostaje na chwilę w samochodzie próbując zrozumieć ich obecną sytuację. Mógł przewidzieć to że coś tak nużącego jak przypadek błędnej tożsamości wkradnie się pomiędzy nich psując te ostatnie kilka godzin. Hannibal wzdycha i rusza ścieżką w górę podjazdu, zabierając ze sobą garnitur i ostrożnie trzymając dolne krawędzie futerału ponad śniegową breją. Po przekroczeniu progu, zamyka dokładnie drzwi i wiesza swój płaszcz obok płaszcza Willa. 

Wchodzi na piętro wiesza nowy garnitur Willa w garderobie w sypialni. Pudełko zawierające czarne oxfordy zostało na dole pod wieszakiem na płaszcze. Hannibal zamyka drzwi garderoby, zdejmuje marynarkę z rusza na poszukiwania Willa. Ma zamiar zajrzeć do kuchni gdy zauważa że w bibliotece pali się światło. Idzie to sprawdzić i kiedy otwiera drzwi wita go odgłos rzucanych na podłogę książek. 

Will spogląda na niego przez ramię, rzucając przy tym kolejną książką. Trzyma w ramionach jeszcze kilka innych podczas gdy niektóre leżą w nieładzie u jego stóp. 

– Williamie, co Ty wyprawiasz?

– Wiesz doskonale co robię, Hannibalu. – Will ciska kolejną książką. – Być może Gideon nie jest jedyną osobą która ostatnimi czasy szuka z Tobą kontaktu. – Wyjątkowo ciężka księga w czerwonej oprawie ląduje na podłodze. – Może wszyscy się ostatnio jakoś pogubiliśmy. 

Jedna z książek wyślizguje mu się z rąk i ląduje obok tej którą z rozmysłem cisnął o podłogę. Ostatnią książkę trzyma mocno przytuloną do piersi. Hannibal podchodzi do niego ostrożnie. 

– Kogo jeszcze zamordowałeś nie mówiąc mi o tym?

Czy o to właśnie chodzi?

– Jest wiele innych osób o których nigdy nie wiedziałeś. 

– Ponieważ decyzja o tym należała do Ciebie? – Mamrocze pod nosem Will wypuszczając ostatnią książkę tak że nie uderza ona grzbietem o podłogę i pozostaje zamknięta. Dwie inne książki wylądowały w ten właśnie sposób czyniąc tę sytuację bardziej zagadkową niż, prawdopodobnie, zamierzał Will. Hannibal spogląda na książki i siada na skraju kanapy, przesuwając palcami po ciemnofioletowej tkaninie. 

– Wiesz o wszystkich którzy coś znaczyli. Franklin nigdy nie znaczył nic. Nawet dla Tobiasa Budge’a. 

– Żadna z tych osób nigdy dla Ciebie nic nie znaczyła, ale ja coś znaczę a przez ten cały czas chciałeś żebym myślał o Tobie jak o jednej z ofiar. – Will potrząsa głową i opada na podłogę przyjmując pozycję siedzącą pośród rozrzuconych książek. – Nigdy nie wspomniałeś o tym że wiesz o Budge’u, po prostu czekałeś aż sam się wszystkiego domyślę. – Dotyka oprawionej w czarną skórę książki i odwraca ją odsłaniając wytłoczony złotymi literami niemiecki tytuł. Gorzkim tonem dodaje

– Czy zrobiłeś to dlatego że Ci nie zależy, czy dlatego że miałeś nadzieję że uda mi się po prostu zapomnieć o tym że posłałeś mnie do niego jak jagniątko na rzeź? A może z obydwu tych powodów naraz? – Will wybucha sardonicznym śmiechem. 

– Tobias Budge był przeszkodą, tak jak Abel Gideon jest przeszkodą. – Mówi Hannibal, wmuszając w swój głos chłód którego nie czuje. – Poprowadziłem Cię na tamtą konfrontację ponieważ chciałem żebyś się z nim zmierzył. – Z zadziwiającą szczerością w głosie Hannibal dodaje. – Gdybyś był jedynie jagnięciem nie miałbym z Ciebie żadnego pożytku. 

Will zwraca się do niego z twardym spojrzeniem i zaciśniętymi ustami. 

– Nie miałbyś ze mnie żadnego… – Mruczy z rozdętymi nozdrzami i zwężonymi oczami. – pożytku. Dobrze słyszałem?

Hannibal ma ochotę uciec ale nie robi tego, już nigdy nie będzie uciekał przed Willem. Jedynym co może zrobić aby mu to pokazać jest utrzymać jego spojrzenie i nie odwracać wzroku nawet jeśli bijące od Willa falami furia i poczucie zdrady parzą go swoją prawdziwością i uzasadnieniem. 

Złapany w pułapkę własnego umysłu Hannibal zbyt późno zdaje sobie sprawę że nie udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie Willa. 

– Jestem dla Ciebie tylko narzędziem, bronią. – Will wpatruje się w książki chwiejąc chłodem w piersi Hannibala. – Jeżeli nie możesz mnie użyć do tego aby skrzywdzić innych ludzi, do czego w ogóle jestem Ci potrzebny?

Hannibal dotyka ramienia Willa ale jego dłoń jest odrzucona wzruszeniem ramion. Nie zniechęcony siada obok Willa na podłodze i ściąga go w dół kiedy Will próbuje wstać. Najlepszym sposobem na to by utrzymać Willa tam gdzie nie chce być jest, jak wynika to z ich ostatnich doświadczeń, utrudnienie mu ucieczki. Hannibal używa więc najskuteczniejszej metody jaką do tej pory odkrył i siada Willowi na kolanach żeby Will nie mógł wstać. Will pozwala sobie na westchnienie wzburzenia. 

– Nie możesz na mnie siadać za każdym razem kiedy się kłócimy. 

– W trakcie tej kłótni, mogę. – Odpowiada Hannibal. Łapie nadgarstki Willa swoimi palcami i przytrzymuje je na podłodze przy jego biodrach. – Jeśli jesteś zdenerwowany tym jak potraktowałem Tobiasa Budge’a… zapytaj mnie. 

Zmieszanie Willa jest niemal namacalne, nawet dobrze ukryte pod jego wściekłością. 

– O co miałbym Cię zapytać? – Warczy Will. 

Hannibal obserwuje go uważnie. Nie jest pewien co powiedzieć ale może ta wywołująca niepokój wrażliwość jest sednem sprawy. 

– Czego byś się dowiedział gdybym to ja podpowiedział Ci pytanie?

Oddychanie Willa lekko się zmienia a jego oczy się rozszerzają. 

– Co przeszło Ci przez głowę kiedy sobie pomyślałeś że Budge mnie zabił? – Will wyszarpuje swoje dłonie z rozluźnionego w reakcji na zaskakujące pytanie uścisku Hannibala. Hannibal oblizuje usta i wpatruje się w książkę leżącą obok uda Willa. Will ujmuje jego policzek w dłoń i odwraca jego twarz tak by mógł się skupić jedynie na nim. – Powiedz co dokładnie wtedy myślałeś. 

– Ja… – Hannibal przechyla się aby umknąć z kolan Willa ale owinięte wokół niego ramiona przytrzymują go w miejscu. 

– To działa w obie strony. – Podjudza go Will, ostrość zniknęła jednak z jego głosu, zastąpiona przez ciekawość. Zgina kolana tak że Hannibal jest przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej i uwięziony w obecnej pozycji. Jego kolana wbijają się niewygodnie w podłogę sprawiając że Hannibal zaczyna się wiercić zanim potrafi się powstrzymać. Will uspokaja go, gładząc jego bok. – Co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś, Hannibalu?

– Powiedziałem Ci już że byłem zmartwiony. 

– Co jeszcze? – Szepcze Will. 

– Poczułem się osamotniony. – Jego głos nie przypomina jego głosu ale Hannibal nie zaprząta sobie tym na razie głowy. – Myślałem że odszedłeś. 

Oczy Willa błyszczą i chociaż wiarygodność jego wypowiedzi mówi sama za siebie, Hannibal nie jest do końca pewien czy jest to właściwa odpowiedź. Will całuje go gwałtownie z zębami i głosem a jego nos wbija się w policzek Hannibala. Pytanie spływa z jego języka. Will utrzymuje kontakt pomiędzy ich czołami dłonią opartą o kark Hannibala. 

– Zemścisz się, prawda?

Kompletnie zepchnięty z toru myślenia Hannibal pyta bez tchu

– Co masz na myśli, Williamie?

– Gideon nie przestanie dopóki nie pomyśli że Cię zanęcił, że Cię odnalazł. – Palce Willa zaciskają się na jego karku mierzwiąc mu włosy. – Może istnieje sposób na to aby wywabić go z kryjówki nie narażając Ciebie. 

– Kiedy znowu zabije będzie liczył na to co już wie o Rozpruwaczu. 

– Co zrobiłeś ostatnio, czego mógłby użyć jako punktu zaczepienia? – Will rozmyśla ściskając bicepsy Hannibala wolną ręką. Na twarzy Hannibala pojawia się uśmiech którego odbicie pojawia się również na twarzy Willa. Całuje go a potem się odsuwa. 

– Obserwatorium. – Mruczy Hannibal. 

– Kiedy ujawnił się jako Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake Ty udowodniłeś wszystkim że nie mógłby nim być, udowodniłeś Jackowi że on nie może nim być. To wtedy po raz pierwszy złapał Twój zapach. Od tamtej pory będzie się go trzymał. 

– Pójdzie tam aby zostać odnalezionym. 

– Ale nie zostanie odnaleziony przez Ciebie. – Oznajmia Will z intrygującym błyskiem w oku. – Nie jeśli zamiast Ciebie poślemy tam kogoś innego. 

Hannibal patrzy na Willa, wpatruje się w niego i upaja się dziwnymi, rozbrajającymi zdolnościami tego mężczyzny utrzymującego go w miejscu niczym cuma statek bądź korzeń drzewo. Na ustach Willa pojawia się kokietujący uśmiech a błysk w jego oczach przypomina radość. 

– Co sugerujesz Williamie?

– Naśladowanie metod zabijania innych nie jest Ci obce. 

– Nie. – Potwierdza Hannibal, potrząsając przy tym lekko głową. – Podobnie jak Ablowi Gideonowi. 

– Tobie wychodzi to lepiej niż Gideonowi. – Will spuszcza wzrok i oblizuje z nieśmiałością usta. – Założę się… – Przeczesuje palcami włosy Hannibala i przełyka duży haust powietrza. Potem równie nieśmiało odwzajemnia pełne skupienia spojrzenie Hannibala. – Założę się że mógłbyś nawet przeprowadzić kogoś przez swoje morderstwo. 

Oddech więźnie Hannibalowi w gardle. Hannibal mruga oczami i bezmyślnie chwyta się ramion i twarzy Willa. 

– Jestem przy Tobie Hannibalu. – Wzdycha Will dotykając dłoni Hannibala na swoim policzku. Jego cichy śmiech owiewa podbródek Hannibala. – Jestem tutaj. 

– Powiedz mi, jak najprościej, co oferujesz?

– Chcę dla Ciebie zabić. Chcę żebyś mógł to zobaczyć dopóki jeszcze masz szansę. – Will przełyka ślinę. – Chcę to dla Ciebie zrobić. Chcę Ci coś takiego dać. 

Hannibal wypuszcza oddech który trzymał i przyciąga Willa do czułego pocałunku który zmienia się w bardziej namiętny i pochłania ich swoim żarem i intensywnością. 

– Czy masz z góry upatrzoną ofiarę? – Pyta Will choć wydaje się niezbyt zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Hannibal przesuwa się do tylu ale jeszcze nie wstaje. 

– Tak. Doktora Nhana. – Hannibal przyciska kciuk to brody Willa i patrzy na to jak jego usta się rozchylają. – Możemy zrobić to dzisiaj w nocy. 

Will przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem pochyla się do przodu by odgarnąć Hannibalowi włosy z czoła i pocałować go w policzek. 

– Dzisiaj jest ta noc. 

– Dzisiaj jest ta noc, Williamie. 

Hannibal czuje jego drżenie ale to nie powoduje żadnego dystansu między nimi, ponieważ pogodził się z tym że zostaną tam jeszcze przez chwilę. 

– Co miałeś zamiar zrobić z książkami, Williamie?

Na twarzy Willa pojawia się delikatny uśmiech rozczarowania. 

– Po prostu dramatyzowałem. – Will potrząsa głową. – Chciałem Cię zdenerwować. 

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ skłamałeś. – Odpowiada bez wahania Will. – Zawsze miałeś zamiar wrobić mnie w morderstwa Naśladowcy, nawet gdyby to wszystko do czego między nami doszło nie miałoby miejsca a ja nie zgodziłbym się na to. 

Hannibal, na szczęście, nie próbuje uciec ani zaprzeczyć. 

– Potrzebowałeś drugiej tożsamości żeby się przede mną ochronić ponieważ wiedziałeś że doprowadziłbym do Twojego upadku gdyby nie udało Ci się przeciągnąć mnie na Twoją stronę. 

Hannibal jest bardziej niż zaskoczony słysząc swoje wyznanie. 

– Tak. – Potwierdza. 

– Wiesz co zrobię jeżeli kiedykolwiek mnie zostawisz. 

– Tak. 

Will wzdycha a jego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje. 

– Powiedziałem Ci kiedyś że zrobiłbym coś jeśli znowu przyłapię Cię na kłamstwie. 

– Nie musisz tego wyjaśniać, Williamie. 

– Muszę. – Will zagląda Hannibalowi w oczy. – Czasami potrzebuję też Twoich wyjaśnień. Cóż może potrzebuję to złe słowo, ponieważ i tak w końcu sam się wszystkiego domyślę. 

– Ale nie byłbyś taki zły słysząc to ode mnie. 

– A więc się rozumiemy. 

– Myślę że tak. 

– To czasami kłuje mnie jak nóż. – Mruczy Will jakby onieśmielony swoim wyznaniem. – Nie możemy tracić na to więcej czasu. 

– Piękny i mądry. – Zauważa pełnym nabożnej uczciwości tonem Hannibal. 

– Też tak o Tobie myślałem. – Will uśmiecha się niewinnie i pochyla głowę. Uśmiech znika powoli z jego twarzy i Will zaczyna bawić się guzikiem kamizelki Hannibala. – Wiesz, że ja naprawdę Cię kocham. 

– Wiem, Williamie. – Odpowiada cicho Hannibal. 

Will przygląda mi się przez chwilę, bawiąc się jego włosami a potem zabiera dłoń. 

– Powinniśmy ruszyć zanim zrobi się zbyt ciemno. 

– Williamie…

– W porządku, Hannibalu. – Will szepcze cicho, miłosiernie. – Wiem, że czasami trudno jest Ci to powiedzieć. 

Hannibal podnosi się kiedy Will klepie go w kolano i pomaga Willowi wstać. Razem omijają rozrzucone po podłodze książki. Will podnosi tę w czarnej skórzanej oprawie i przesuwa palcami po złotych literach. Hannibal rozpoznaje w końcu jedno z dzieł Goethe’go. 

– Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś że bohater tej historii był oszalały z miłości. 

– W pewnym sensie był. 

– Czy udałoby się go ocalić jeśli jego miłość byłaby odwzajemniona? Gdyby jego wybranka również go kochała?

– Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, Williamie. 

Will kiwa głową i chowa ręce do kieszeni z pełną niezadowolenia miną mężczyzny zmagającego się z pytaniami na które nie może znaleźć odpowiedzi. Hannibal podejrzewa co wzbudza w Willu taki nastrój i zaczyna mechanicznie odstawiać książki na miejsce. Wyrażając refleksję pyta przez ramię

– Czy wyobrażasz sobie siebie jako Wertera, Williamie? Czy bardziej przypomina on Ci mnie?

– Kiedy tylko zaczynam myśleć że coś dotyczy tylko Ciebie, lub tylko mnie, okazuje się że to dotyczy nas obydwu. – Will siada na kanapie i odchyla się na purpurowe oparcie podczas gdy Hannibal porusza się po pokoju doprowadzając regały z książkami do porządku. 

Trzymając w rękach przedostatnią książkę pozwala sobie spojrzeć na zrelaksowaną pozycję i zamknięte oczy Willa, potem odwraca się przodem do regału i odstawia Metody Fizyki Teoretycznej Morse’a i Feshbacha na miejsce obok bardzo cennych publikacji Hawkinga. 

– W takim razie wygląda na to że obaj jesteśmy oszalałymi z miłości szaleńcami. 

– Szkoda, że sam tego nie wiem. 

Hannibal przechodzi przez pokój aby podnieść ostatnią książkę o jasno-fioletowej oprawie ozdobionej z przodu rysunkiem pozbawionego ramion posągu. Hannibal spogląda na tytuł a potem otwiera książkę na stronie na początku. Czyta Skoro nigdy nie byłem osobą skłonną do moralizowania, jak mogłem teraz spierać się z etyką? Nie istnieje żadna wymówka dla bezmyślnego, przypadkowego morderstwa. Zrozumiałem jednak że ono nie potrzebuje usprawiedliwienia. Potrzebowałem jedynie powodu, a okropna radość z tego aktu była wystarczającym powodem. 

– Hannibalu?

– Tak, Williamie? – Mruczy Hannibal unosząc wzrok znad książki. 

– Co czytasz?

– Coś z lat młodości. – Odpowiada wymijająco. 

– Ale co to jest?

Hannibal unosi okładkę, przytrzymując kciukiem na wpół otwartą książkę. 

– Piękne zwłoki*. – Will odczytuje tytuł wybuchając przy tym, śmiechem. – Nie sądziłem że czytujesz współczesne horrory. 

– Wtedy mi się podobała. 

– Ktoś podarował mi kopię w trakcie studiów. Tak dla żartu. – Wzrusza ramionami Will. – Ubaw po pachy. 

– Taak. – Mruczy pod nosem Hannibal wracając do lektury. 

Chciałem wrócić do mojej sztuki aby spełnić moje oczywiste przeznaczenie. Chciałem przez resztę życia robić to co chcę, I nie miałem wątpliwości co do tego co to miałoby być. Moje dłonie świerzbiły do ostrza, do ciepła świeżej krwi, do marmurowej gładkości martwego od trzech dni ciała. 

Will przesuwa dłonią po plecach Hannibala i opiera brodę o jego bark. 

– Jesteś pewien że to nadal Ci się nie podoba?

– Słowo pisane może być wyrocznią. – Hannibal zamyka książkę i w końcu odstawia ją na miejsce. – Nawet jeśli nie dotyczą Ciebie. 

– Wtedy chyba nawet bardziej. – Will wyciska pocałunki na ustach i żuchwie Hannibala. – Chodźmy skarbie. 

Hannibal wychodzi za nim z biblioteki gasząc po drodze światło a potem przekracza kuchnię żeby zejść do piwnicy by zebrać i spakować potrzebny im tego wieczora ekwipunek. Pakuje ręczną piłę, alkohol izopropylowy oraz idealnie naostrzony skalpel wraz z kilkoma innymi przedmiotami. Słyszy jak Will myje ręce nad kuchennym zlewem a światło z wyższej kondygnacji zalewa piwnicę tak jak w jego śnie. Otrząsnąwszy się z niejasnego niepokoju który manifestuje się w nim wraz ze wspomnieniem, Hannibal zakłada rękawiczki i wraca na górę. Kiedy Will kończy wycierać ręce podaje mu nową parę rękawiczek i obaj wychodzą do przedpokoju. 

Hannibal odstawia na chwilę torbę na podłogę i narzuca na siebie płaszcz. Will zapina kurtkę zanim Hannibal zdąży się ubrać, zabiera torbę i pierwszy wychodzi z domu na śnieg. Hannibal zatrzymuje się na chwilę i patrzy na słońce wiszące nisko na różowym, późnopopołudniowym niebie. 

Will zamyka torbę w bagażniku i wyciąga kluczyki z kieszeni płaszcza Hannibala a potem prowadzi go do samochodu. Hannibal wsiada po stronie pasażera, zapina pas a potem rozsiada się wygodniej na siedzeniu. 

– Wiesz dokąd jedziemy, prawda?

– Cantonsville. – Odpowiada z łatwością Hannibal. Zaciera dłonie i Will podkręca ogrzewanie. 

– Tego właśnie chcesz, czyż nie? – Pyta niepewnie choć bez strachu w głosie. 

– Tak. 

– Przepraszam, wydajesz się być trochę… oszołomiony. Sam nie wiem. 

– Nigdy nie pomyślałbym nawet że ty… – Mówi Hannibal w drodze odpowiedzi. – Nigdy. 

Will spogląda na niego i zdejmuje dłoń z dźwigni zmiany biegów. 

– Zaskoczyło Cię to?

– Zawsze mnie zaskakujesz, Williamie. 

– Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – Śmieje się beztrosko Will. – Zawsze wydajesz się być co najmniej dwa kroki przede mną. 

– Taka jest, oczywiście, moja intencja. 

– Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi co sądzisz o Philippie. – Uśmiech Willa zmienia się w łagodny uśmieszek. 

Philippe

Walcząc z wypełniającą go na sam dźwięk tego imienia irytacją Hannibal stara się panować nad swoją twarzą i głosem: 

– Myślałem o tym że chciałbym zobaczyć jak ko zabijasz, a potem Cię pieprzyć kiedy on umierałby powolną, bolesną śmiercią. – Mówi bezceremonialnie. Dodając: – To wszystko gdy Jack Crawford próbował prowadzić ze mną poważną rozmowę. 

Will gapi się na niego przez moment i Hannibal nie wie czego się spodziewać ale, nie jest przygotowany na parsknięcie które zmienia się w wybuch długiego, kradnącego tlen śmiechu. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojego wyrazu twarzy dopóki nie czuje bólu policzków rozciągniętych szerokim, niemal wilczym, uśmiechem. 

– O mój Boże, byłeś zazdrosny. – Sapie lekko Will, zdejmując jedną rękawiczkę aby otrzeć oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Masz pojęcie jakie to jest niedorzeczne?

– Pojęcie, tak. – Hannibal odchrząkuje by po chwili wybuchnąć cichym śmiechem. 

– Moje biedactwo. – Szczebiocze Will wsuwając dłoń we włosy Hannibala i delikatnie drapiąc ciepłą skórę jego głowy tępymi paznokciami. 

– Powiedziałem Ci, że to nie było warte dyskusji. 

– Dla Ciebie może nie. – Will patrzy na niego łagodnie. – Pospolite uczucie zazdrości na Tobie wygląda niezwykle, bez względu na to co próbujesz mi wmówić. – Will odsuwa dłoń, zakłada rękawiczkę i wrzuca wsteczny bieg. 

Hannibal śledzi trasę przejazdu na ekranie telefonu i oni właściwie już nie rozmawiają chyba że wymieniają uwagi na temat dalszej drogi dojazdu do przychodni Doktora Nhana którą udało się mu łatwo odnaleźć dzięki wyszukiwarce internetowej. Will w większości milczy, uważnie słuchając wskazówek Hannibala ale czasami odzywa się by skomentować płynącą z radia muzykę. 

Jest wyraźnie poruszony tematem głównym Szeherezady. Hannibal może to wywnioskować bardziej z tego czego Will mu nie mówi niż z tego co robi. Ściska mocniej kierownicę gdy, przy dźwiękach instrumentów dętych blaszanych jego umysł współpracuje z muzyką aby stworzyć niemożliwą historię opisującą różnicę pomiędzy kolejnym dniem życia a bezkresną nocą śmierci. 

Dźwięk skrzypiec przebija się przez ścianę instrumentów dętych drewnianych i harfy które powoli cichną prowadząc do solo dźwięczącego niemal żałobną wiązanką dźwięków połączonych ze sobą i drżących w każdej przedłużonej nucie. 

Reszta orkiestry włącza się do utworu a Hannibal słucha, chociaż jego wzrok skupiony jest na Willu. Pod koniec utworu Will rozluźnia ramiona i wypuszcza oddech który wstrzymywał prawie wystarczająco długo aby stało się to dla niego niewygodne. 

Hannibal odwraca głowę naprzód, co kilka minut sprawdzając trasę na ekranie telefonu, i nie pyta Willa dlaczego ten utwór wywarł na nim wrażenie. Potrafi oszacować powagę znaczenia jakie Will przypisuje historii Szeherezady, utrzymywanej przy życiu ze względu na jej umysł będący w stanie obrócić tysiąc opowieści w tysiąc i jedną noc by oczarować mężczyznę nieufnego sercem i ostrożnego wobec miłości. 

Nie, naprawdę nie musi pytać Willa dlaczego ten utwór wywarł na nim takie wrażenie. Will naprawdę nie lubi tego jak Hannibal zadaje mu zupełnie niepotrzebne pytania. 

Po zachodzie słońca Hannibal kieruje Willa w przecznicę niedaleko przychodni Carsona Nhana. Czekają w, pozbawionym kamer i witryn sklepowych, zaułku dopóki niebo wystarczająco się nie ściemni i Hannibal otwiera drzwiczki samochodu instruując Willa aby poczekał w samochodzie podczas gdy on przechodzi na drugą stronę zaułka by rozejrzeć się po w większości opuszczonym sąsiedztwie Nhana w poszukiwaniu sprzętu do monitoringu który nie istnieje. Okrążając budynek dociera do dyskretnego wejścia dla pacjentów i odkrywa że jest zamknięte. Ukrywając się wśród cieni czeka aż klamka u drzwi drgnie. Po chwili tak się właśnie dzieje. 

Doktor Carson Nhan zbiega po schodkach w kierunku swojego samochodu wyciągając z kieszeni pęk kluczy. Hannibal chce wyłonić się z cienia kiedy słyszy kroki. 

– Przepraszam, Doktor Nhan?

Co on wyprawia?

– Tak?

– Och. – Wzdycha z emfazą Will, jego ciepły oddech paruje w zimnym powietrzu. – Cieszę się że na pana trafiłem. Nazywam się Freddy Lounds. Piszę artykuł o ucieczce Abla Gideona. Ma pan chwilę? Wiem, że jest późno. 

– Ja… Właśnie wybieram się do domu. Skąd wiedziałeś jak mnie tu znaleźć?

– Z pewnego źródła, nie mogę powiedzieć. – Mruczy Will spoglądając w mrok. Hannibal przechyla głowę w bok mając nadzieję że Will to zobaczy i zauważy zmieszanie Hannibala. Wzrusza ramieniem by zrównoważyć ciężar zwisającej z drugiego torby. – Czy ludzie często zaczajają się na pana w cieniu czekając aż wyjdzie pan z pracy, Doktorze?

Hannibal ledwie się powstrzymuje by głośno nie przekląć. Zaczyna wyłaniać się z cienia kiedy Doktor Nhan słyszy jakiś szelest i zaczyna się odwracać. 

– Kim jesteś…

Will cofa ramię i uderza mężczyznę w głowę kolbą rewolweru który Hannibal pakuje czasami na bardziej ryzykowne polowania. Doktor Nhan osuwa się na ziemię a Will bezceremonialnie wyciera pistolet chusteczką, chowa do torebki i wrzuca z powrotem do torby. Przewraca nieprzytomnego, i być może martwego, mężczyznę na plecy i przerzuca klucze na upuszczonym przez niego pęku. Wyprostowuje się a Hannibal jest rozdarty pomiędzy podnieceniem a ogromną irytacją. 

– Powinieneś był uprzedzić mnie o swoim planie. – Syczy Hannibal podnosząc Doktora Nhana. 

Najwyraźniej irytacja przejęła nad nim kontrolę przynajmniej do czasu gdy są w środku. Nie powinien się tyle martwić skoro nie będzie ich widać z chodnika. Zaułek jest na tyle ciemny, że nawet gdyby ktoś próbował przeszukać obszar pod kątem oznak ludzkiego życia, znalezienie ich zajęłoby kilka sekund. W tym czasie mogli zanurzyć się w ciemniejsze cienie i rozpłynąć się w mroku nocy. 

– Jak mogłem to zrobić skoro wybiegłeś nie pytając o to czy mam jakikolwiek plan? – Pyta Will podnosząc torbę a potem wchodzi po schodkach i zaczyna wkładać klucze, jeden za drugim, do zamka szukając tego właściwego. Udaje mu się za trzecim razem i przytrzymuje drzwi gdy Hannibal wnosi mężczyznę, żywego, do wąskiego korytarza oddzielającego wyjście od samego gabinetu. 

Will zamyka drzwi i prowadzi ich dalej zamykając za nimi kolejne. Po chwili stoją w dużym, dość skromnie urządzonym pokoju. Hannibal puszcza Nhana i włącza światła. Zasłony we wszystkich oknach zostały zaciągnięte, zauważa z przyjemnością. Will przykuca by zdjąć z mężczyzny płaszcz i marynarkę a potem sprawdza co też Hannibal spakował na wieczór. 

– Fotel. – Oznajmia Will wyjmując rulon zwiniętej płachty malarskiej. Wskazuje stojący za biurkiem czerwony skórzany fotel, ekstrawagancką wariację na temat foteli, i rozkłada płachtę na wolnym miejscu na podłodze. Will mocno owija fotel folią plastikową kiedy Hannibal przynosi mu ją. 

– Cały czas miałeś zamiar unieruchomić go pistoletem czy była to spontaniczna decyzja? – Pyta rzucając lekarza na zabezpieczony mebel. 

– Był jedyną wystarczająco ciężką rzeczą żeby zrobić coś takiego. Nie chciałem robić tego igłą. 

– Na szczęście dla nas uchwyt tego pistoletu jest dość zwyczajny. Nie ma na nim wzoru wafla który mógłby doprowadzić do producenta. – Hannibal przywiązuje szyję, ramiona i stopy mężczyzny do fotela. Kiedy kończy, przechyla głowę. Patrzy na Willa. – Freddy Lounds?

– A co miałem mu powiedzieć? Nie mogłem podkraść się do niego tak żeby go nie przestraszyć. 

Zapada moment ciszy ponieważ następna część nocy może nadejść jedynie po użyciu słów bądź czynów. Will stawia na słowa. 

– Nie wiem od czego zacząć. 

– Paula Carruthersa wykrwawiono, tak?

– Tak powiedział Zeller. Gideon użył do tego celu wenflonu. – Sarkastycznie, Will dodaje. – Szkoda że nie przywieźliśmy ze sobą kroplówki, nie?

– Wiesz że istnieją inne sposoby na to by pozbawić człowieka krwi. 

Will wpatruje się w nieruchome lecz żywe i oddychające ciało Doktora Carsona Nhana. Ma więcej pytań ale nie zadaje żadnego z nich. Gdzieś w jego oświeconym, obszernym umyśle zapadła decyzja. Ponownie przeszukuje torbę i znajduje skalpel oraz ten sam słój do którego zebrali w zagajniku krew Parisha. Ze splecionymi z tyłu rękoma Hannibal przygląda się temu jak Will odkłada skalpel na podłogę obok rolki taśmy izolacyjnej którą trzyma w jednej z bocznych kieszeni torby. 

Zabiera wszystkie trzy przedmioty i podchodzi do fotela zostawiając je u stóp przywiązanego do niego mężczyzny. Podwija jeden z rękawów Doktora Nhana powyżej łokcia a potem znowu sięga po taśmę i skalpel. Owija taśmę kilka razy wokół głowy doktora Nhana i odcina jej koniec skalpelem po czym odrzuca rolkę z powrotem do torby stojącej kilka metrów dalej. Doktor Nhan porusza się tuż nad ramieniem Willa, ale Hannibal obserwuje to jak Will opada na podłogę w klęczącej pozycji. Zręcznie przebija skalpelem żyłę mózgową niedaleko żyły ramiennej i krzyżujących się żył promieniowej i łokciowej i prowadzi skalpel przez całe przedramię aż do nadgarska. Ustawia słój pod drżącymi palcami Doktora Nhana by zebrać krew zanim tryśnie ona na płachtę malarską i wycina kolejna czerwoną linię wzdłuż żyły odłokciowej od miejsca tuż nad łokciem aż do kości grochowatej. 

Powtarza to samo przy żyle pośrodkowej łokcia i żyły ramiennej a potem rozdziera rękaw koszuli Doktora Nhana żeby dostać się do żyły pachowej wyżej w okolicy barku. Ma przy tym uroczysty wyraz twarzy i wyrachowane, zimne spojrzenie. 

Hannibal patrzy, z mieszaniną gwałtownego zachwytu i niepokoju wywołanego własną biernością buzującymi tuż pod skórą ponieważ chociaż chciałby pomóc nie może znieść myśli o tym że wtrącając się mógłby wszystko zniszczyć. Will trzyma mężczyznę za ramię i ugniata żyły by spowodować szybszy, bardziej desperacki przepływ krwi. Doktor Nhan wydaje zza taśmy żałosny stłumiony dźwięk i traci przytomność zanim może nawet pomyśleć o tym by się bronić. Hannibal nie jest pewien tego czy jest to rezultatem tego jak mocno przyłożył mu Will czy po prostu zwykłego omdlenia. 

Pod srebrną taśmą na ustach Nhana pojawia się piana a na jego skronie występują kropelki potu. Więc prawdopodobnie omdlenie. Mężczyzna wije się lekko na fotelu i stęka po czym znowu traci przytomność z wyłażącymi z orbit oczami. Jego krew wytryska na rękaw Willa, jego obleczone rękawiczką kłykcie i przód jego koszuli. Will prostuje się a krew z żył nadal wypływa szerokim strumieniem. Wyciera skalpel czystą chusteczką którą, jak zwykle, spalą i przemierza pokój by stanąć obok Hannibala przyglądającego się temu jak z ich ofiary uchodzi życie. 

– Czy to Cię podnieca? – Pyta bezbarwnym głosem. – Czy jest lepiej kiedy to nie Ty odgrywasz czyjeś morderstwo?

– Przez całe życie rekonstruowałeś czyjeś morderstwa. – Przypomina mu delikatnie Hannibal. – Wskazuje na drżącą, skomlącą masę krwawiącego mięsa. Krew kapie na czarną malarską płachtę. Usta Hannibala marszczą się widząc ten niepotrzebny potok chociaż byli na to przygotowani. Nie uchodzi to również uwadze Willa. – Jego życie przypominało amerykański aloes. – Hannibal obejmuje Willa ramieniem dzieląc się z nim ciepłem które ucieka z ciała Nhana. – Zakwitł raz u kresu życia i kiedy zakwitł… – Całuje miękką skórę za uchem Willa, tuż nad szyją. – Zaprosił nieuniknioną biologicznie śmierć. 

Will wzdycha i przechyla głowę nadal jednak patrząc na drżące ciało, siedzące w fotelu na środku pomieszczenia. Krew rozpryskuje się na folii ochraniającej mebel oraz na koszuli mężczyzny. Will jęczy cicho czując lekki nacisk zębów Hannibala na swojej tętnicy szyjnej. 

– Jak rozmnaża się amerykański aloes skoro on ciągle umiera i umiera?

– A jak mnożą się ludzie, Williamie? – Hannibal podnosi wzrok znad zajmującej jego uwagę szyi Willa by spojrzeć na drżące ciało Doktora Nhana na fotelu. Potem przesuwa ustami po rozgorączkowanej skórze Willa i wtula twarz w jego włosy ukojony znajomym zapachem emanującym od Willa gorącymi, słodkimi falami. -Jak udaje się nam przetrwać skoro również wciąż umieramy?

– Tworzymy więcej. – Odpowiada lekceważąco, odwracając głowę i dotykając warg Hannibala swoimi. – Tworzymy zbyt wiele potomstwa a potem zabijamy siebie nawzajem i tak to się toczy w nieskończoność. 

– Śmierć jest potrzebna by pozwolić na zmianę. 

– Pozwala na nowe życie. – Odpowiada Will odsuwając się. – Jest jak słońce, woda, bądź powietrze. 

– Chcę żebyś zabił Abla Gideona. – Mruczy Hannibal przygryzając dolną wargę Willa. 

– Wiem. – Odpowiada nieugięcie Will. – To oczywiste, że chciałbyś żebym go zabił. – Kąsa Hannibala w górną wargę. – Podoba Ci się to, nie było Cię przy tym jak zabiłem Hobbsa więc to dla Ciebie pierwszy raz ale, naprawdę podoba Ci się to co widzisz. – Will wzdycha. – Prawda?

– Tak. – Oczy Willa są szkliste czymś więcej niż tylko cielesnym pożądaniem bądź żądną krwi dzikością. Mieszanką dwóch tych rzeczy i trzeciej nieznanej mu części esencji Willa której Hannibal nie potrafi od razu z identyfikować. Całuje włosy Willa wdychając zmieszane w nich zapachy śniegu, potu i kawy. – Williamie o czym myślisz w tej właśnie chwili?

– Myślę o tym jak bardzo chciałbym wrócić do domu i rozłożyć Cię na czynniki pierwsze; rozrywać na coraz mniejsze kawałki aż zapomnisz o tym że kiedykolwiek robiłeś to samotnie. – Hannibal przełyka ślinę pewien tego że w tym momencie wygląda na tak samo rozbitego i zdyszanego jak Will. Spogląda na ofiarę obrażony poczuciem obowiązku oraz rozproszeniem uwagi jaki sobą przedstawia. 

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem. – Mówi cichym, niebezpiecznym tonem Will. 

– Co jeszcze, gėlyte?

– Myślę o tym jak będę patrzył w twarz denata który padł z mojej ręki i nikt w moim otoczeniu się nie zorientuje. – Will milknie by spojrzeć Hannibalowi w oczy. – To właśnie czasami czujesz kiedy my pracujemy na scenie jednej z Twoich zbrodni, prawda? – Wzdycha. 

– Bardzo często, tak. 

Will uśmiecha się, z czystą radością której Hannibal chciałby posmakować językiem jeśli udałoby mu się oderwać od niego wzrok na tyle by zaatakować go ustami. 

– Pomóż mi z jego ramieniem. – Prosi Will, ciągnąc za ich splecione palcami dłonie. Hannibal idzie za nim i zajmuje się wydobyciem z torby piły oraz pary kleszczy podczas gdy Will bierze się za rozcinanie materiału na ramieniu gdzie nici natychmiast puszczają pod ostrzem skalpela. Hannibal przygląda się temu jak systematycznie drze materiał rękawa na coraz mniejsze strzępy żeby można go było zdjąć z jak najmniejszym ryzykiem przeniesienia śladów krwi na dłonie. Wyrzuca materiał i bawi się skalpelem obracając go w palcach tak że ostrze kilka razy łapie światło. 

Hannibal podchodzi do niego z piłą ręczną i czeka, aż krwawienie zwolni, pragnąc po prostu poderżnąć gardło mężczyzny i usunąć przeszkodę jego śmierci z drogi, aby mogli zająć się odcięciem kończyny. 

– Śmiało. – Zachęca go Will. – Nie jesteśmy Gideonem, nawet jeśli staramy się odtworzyć to co zrobił. Musimy jednak zostawić coś co pozwoli powiedzieć że Gideon nie zabił tego człowieka. 

Hannibal obserwuje stoicki profil Willa a następnie odbiera mu skalpel zostawiając w zamian piłę. Podchodzi od tyłu do oparcia fotela powstrzymując swoją irytację na tyle aby wykonać głębokie i idealnie proste cięcie ostrzem. Pojawienie się odrobiny krwi trochę go denerwuje. Na szczęście koniec jest już na tyle bliski że krew nie tryska tylko wolno wypływa chociaż jej kropla ląduje na policzku Willa. Wybuch koloru na jego skórze wystarcza by rozproszyć Hannibala na tyle by przestał przytrzymywać śliski język kleszczami podczas gdy Will brutalnie odcina ramię prowadząc piłę przez środek kości ramiennej. 

Will odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie i niemal niezauważalnie przesuwa grzbietem dłoni w rękawiczce po skórze aby usunąć z twarzy wyraźne ślady krwi. Hannibal ponownie skupia się na zadaniu i kończy kolumbijski krawat, po czym odkłada skalpel i kleszcze, aby przykręcić pokrywkę do słoika, prawie pełnego, ale nie przepełnionego krwią. Prostuje się i w końcu odzywa do Willa. 

– Ta pozycja wystarczy, czy wolałbyś żeby położyć go płasko?

– Jeśli on zostanie w fotelu mógłbym go przypadkiem zniszczyć. Co byłoby trochę tandetne. 

Hannibal rozwiązuje ledwie zakrwawiony plastikowy sznur przywiązujący ramiona i kostki mężczyzny do mebla. Szarpie kilka razy za nogi aż nieprzytomna postać zsuwa się z fotela tworząc na podłodze chaotyczny stos. Sprawdza puls czystszą dłonią w rękawiczce. Jest właściwie niewyczuwalny. Daje Willowi swoje przyzwolenie i zbiera skalpel, kleszcze oraz słój podczas gdy Will za brutalny akt przeprowadzenia piły przez środek kości ramiennej. 

Jest przy tym trochę bałaganu i Hannibal stwierdza że gdyby był tu sam prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to inaczej, ale zwrócenie uwagi na zbytnią brutalność morderstwa może okazać się ukłonem, bądź groźbą, w stronę Abla Gideona. Hannibal nie ma z tym problemu, nawet jeśli zwykle nie napawa się tak oczywistą przemocą. 

Potrafi jednak docenić czym jest. Potrafi cenić i uwielbiać ten aspekt charakteru Willa który rozkwitł niczym amerykański aloes zabił, w tym samym momencie gdy zrodziło się z niego coś nowego i niesamowitego. Kątem oka Hannibal obserwuje hałaśliwy proces rozczłonkowania podczas gdy sam jest zajęty dokładną dezynfekcją wszystkich narzędzi oraz ścianek słoja który, zadziwiająco, przetrwał moment gdy Will rzucił torbę na podłogę. Zapasowe ubrania, rutynowo wędrujące z tej torby do pralki i z powrotem musiały zamortyzować upadek i zapobiec rozpryśnięciu się słoja na kawałki w kontakcie z podłogą. 

Hannibal nie jest pewien czy Will sobie to wszystko zaplanował, czy po prostu przez całą noc nie opuszczało go szczęście. Chciałby wierzyć że Will zawsze jest taki zrównoważony i troskliwy ale trudno jest mu to jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Niezwykle entuzjastyczne podejście Willa do odcięcia kończyny drugiemu mężczyźnie powinno uruchomić dzwonki alarmowe w głowie Hannibala. Ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Zamiast tego Hannibal przypomina sobie o czymś innym. 

Po odłożeniu zdezynfekowanych narzędzi do torby odwraca się by spojrzeć na Willa. W jego oczach jest błysk którego nie powinno tam być. To coś co nie należy do Willa ale nie należy również do Hannibala. Czeka aż Will odłoży piłę a potem podchodzi do niego. 

– Kim jesteś Williamie?

Will patrzy na niego z dziwnie obcym wyrazem samozadowolenia w pustych oczach. Podaje mu odciętą kończynę. 

– Może jestem Tobą. – Mruczy, machając lekko odciętą kończyną aby Hannibal zabrał ją od niego. Palce dłoni drżą lekko przy tym ruchu. Hannibal bierze ramię do ręki i owija je szczelnie folią spożywczą a potem chowa do torby. Wraca żeby zwinąć pokrywający fotel plastik, zgniata go w idealną kulę i wrzuca do czarnego worka na śmieci do którego trafiają również strzępy rękawa koszuli Nhana. Will z roztargnieniem wpatruje się długo i mocno w zakrwawione zęby piły, ozdobione co kilka centymetrów kawałkiem wyszarpanego ludzkiego mięsa. – A może jestem sobą. Kimś kim zawsze byłem. 

Hannibal odnosi fotel na jego miejsce za biurkiem a potem wraca po ciało. Will pomaga mu przenieść ciało Nhana z powrotem na fotel i zwija płachtę z podłogi po czym, składa ją na trzy części i wrzuca do worka ze śmieciami. Hannibal zdejmuje taśmę klejącą z głowy mężczyzny i rzuca jego kluczyki na biurko. 

– Co zrobisz z jego ramieniem?

– A co myślisz że powinienem z nim zrobić?

– Spal je z innymi śmieciami. – Mamrocze Will wpatrując się w czyściutki dywan na którym przed chwilą zabił Carsona Nhana. – Myślę że powinniśmy je spalić. 

– Jak sobie życzysz, Williamie. 

Will kiwa głową a potem zdejmuje rękawiczki i polewa dłonie alkoholem. Hannibal idzie za jego przykładem. 

– To było inaczej niż myślałem. 

– A czego się spodziewałeś?

– Chyba poezji… – Will uśmiecha się drżąco sam do siebie. – Cienia zawieszonego w kurzu, oddalających się w ciemności kroków… Sam nie wiem. 

– Trudno jest się za wczasu przygotować na to jaki wpływ wywrze na nas coś takiego. 

Will znowu powoli kiwa głową. Ogląda siebie w poszukiwaniu śladów krwi i znajduje trochę na koszuli. Zmienia ją więc na koszulę w jasnoniebieską kratę wyjętą z torby z narzędziami. Hannibal przygląda mu się kiedy Will zapina guziki. 

– Odwieziesz nas? – Głos Willa jest pewny tak jak jego dłonie. – Jestem zmęczony. 

– Tak, Wiliamie, oczywiście. 

Hannibal podnosi torbę i podchodzi do wyłączników światła przy drzwiach. 

– Zgaś światło. – Prosi Will patrząc na zgarbione w fotelu, martwe ciało Carsona Nhana. Pokój wypełnia ciemność. 

– A potem zgaszę światło. – Kończy kwestię Hannibal. 

Wracają do samochodu bez żadnych incydentów. Hannibal ostrożnie umieszcza torbę w bagażniku a potem wsiada za kierownicę. Will odchyla się na siedzeniu pasażera, sennie opierając głowę o szybę. Hannibal nie potrafi nawet być zawiedzionym jego nagłym spadkiem pożądania. Jest dumny z tego co udało im się osiągnąć i wystarczająco tym zaspokojony by nie potrzebować zaspokojenia jakie mogłoby mu dać ciało Willa. Rusza w stronę Baltimore nie włączając radia. 

Skoro zgaszę Ciebie mój służko świecący w półmroku łatwo Cię będę mógł znów rozpromienić. 

– Williamie, dzwoniłeś do Vanessy żeby nakarmiła psy?

– Zadzwonię do niej kiedy wrócimy do domu. – Odpowiada ziewając Will. 

– Jeżeli wolisz pójść prosto do łóżka…

– Muszę wziąć prysznic. – Will potrząsa głową. – Zadzwonię do niej. Zrobię to. 

Gdy mi żal będzie; ale raz zgasiwszy Twoje żywotne światło, o! Ty cudnie misterny wzorze wytwornej natury, gdzież znajdę iskrę prometeuszową, co by to światło roztliła na nowo?

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wcześniejsze pytanie. Czy zawsze tak jest? – Will przesuwa palcami po mankiecie rękawa. – Czy kiedy mordujesz jako Rozpruwacz czujesz się jakoś inaczej niż kiedy robisz to jako Naśladowca?

Gdy raz Twą różę zerwę, już jej życia wrócić nie zdołam. 

– Śmierć jest śmiercią, Williamie. Dlatego nie czuję żadnej różnicy bez względu na to czy sam ustawiam scenę czy tylko odtwarzam ją na podobieństwo innej. 

– Widzisz w tym sztukę. 

Musi zwiędnąć, niechże się jeszcze jej wonią nacieszę, póki jest na pniu. 

– Czasami. – Przyznaje Hannibal, wjeżdżając na środkowe pasmo autostrady. – Lubię zostawiać sztukę tam gdzie wcześniej była tylko bezwartościowa góra mięsa zajmująca przestrzeń. 

Will wydaje z siebie pełen zadumy dźwięk będący połączeniem stęknięcia ze stłumionym ziewnięciem. 

– Ale czy zabijanie kiedykolwiek Cię podnieca?

– Moc jaką ze sobą niesie, czasami tak. Odkryłem że uczucie katharsis jakie mi przynosi powoduje u mnie stan niemal fizycznego upojenia. 

– Czujesz się potem naćpany?

– Nigdy w dosłownym znaczeniu, chociaż chemia mojego mózgu prawdopodobnie wskazałaby coś innego. 

– Ale czułeś ten przypływ radości w trakcie zabijania. 

– Całkiem często. 

– Jak to jest?

– Wiesz jak to jest. 

Przejeżdżając przez ciemne uliczki docierają w końcu na podjazd Hannibala. Will czeka aż Hannibal wyłączy silnik. 

– Co czułeś kiedy zabiłeś Grutasa?

Hannibal czuje jak jego serce zwalnia i zatrzymuje się na moment a potem znowu rusza, zakłócając jego oddech na kilka wypełnionych paniką sekund. Rozpina pas bezpieczeństwa. 

– To była najważniejsza, najbardziej warta zachodu rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek uczyniłem. Kiedy krzyczał czułem strach… i smutek. – Oczami wyobraźni Hannibal powraca do tamtej nocy i przypomina sobie wyraz twarzy Lady Murasaki kiedy go wydziedziczyła. Przypomina sobie ból jaki przeszył wtedy jego serce, jak mógł zobaczyć, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, że już nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni i że już nie będzie dla niego całym światem. – Czułem się jak w dniu kiedy umarła. – Dodaje cicho. 

W pewnym momencie jest świadomy dotyku palców Willa które wsunęły się pod kołnierz jego płaszcza: ciepłych, żywych i kojących jak zawsze. 

– Czułem się jak dziecko, bezradne, aby zmienić to, co zrobił mi świat, mimo że udało mi się zdobyć wszystko do czego kiedykolwiek aspirowałem. – Mruczy. – Ale czułem się też jak człowiek niszczący świat który próbował mnie zniszczyć jeszcze zanim mogłem zrobić cokolwiek by to powstrzymać. 

– Czy później jeszcze kiedyś tak się czułeś?

Hannibal odwraca głowę by spojrzeć na Willa. Czuje delikatny ból w kościach. I narastające uczucie zmęczenia. 

– Nigdy więcej. 

Will patrzy na niego przez chwilę zanim pozwala mu przechylić się i otworzyć drzwiczki samochodu. Wyjmuje kluczyk ze stacyjki i Will wyskakuje z samochodu by chwycić torbę zanim Hannibal ma szansę to zrobić. Hannibal rusza więc w kierunku frontowych drzwi i otwiera je. Musi być nie później niż trochę po jedenastej ale on czuje się wyczerpany. Will wchodzi za nim do domu i zamyka drzwi kiedy już znajdują się bezpiecznie w przedpokoju. Nie zdejmując kurtki Will udaje się do kuchni a stamtąd to piwnicy. Hannibal wzdycha odwieszając płaszcz i rozciągając przy tym mięśnie pleców. 

Nadal wyciąga ramiona nad głowę kiedy Will wraca, bez torby, żeby odwiesić kurtkę. 

– Mógłbym Ci w tym pomóc. 

– Williamie, obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni. – Hannibal sięga do kieszeni jego kurtki i podaje mu telefon. – Obydwu nam przydałby się gorący prysznic i kilka godzin nieprzerwanego snu. 

– Zacznij beze mnie. Zaraz do Ciebie przyjdę. – Mówi Will, szukając w książce telefonicznej numeru Vanessy. 

To że Willowi udało się przezwyciężyć otępienie które go wcześniej ogarnęło i że teraz chce on wziąć prysznic z Hannibalem wywołuje u niego uczucie dziwnie kojącego odrętwienia. Hannibal wyciska leniwy pocałunek na skroni Willa i wspina się na schody rozluźniając krawat i zaczynając rozpinać guziki. Jak przez mgłę słyszy głos Willa witającego się z sąsiadką przez telefon. 

Udaje mu się nie stworzyć prowadzącego do łazienki sprośnego śladu z ubrań tylko dlatego że zaniósł tam je wszystkie i zrzucił na stos. Hannibal zdejmuje buty i odkręca wodę jednocześnie rozpinając pas u spodni i zrzucając je, oraz całą resztę na wierzch stosu. Wchodzi pod prysznic i pozwala zbyt gorącej wodzie lać się przez kilka sekund zanim ustawia inną temperaturę. Po drugiej stronie szklanej kabiny prysznicowej otwierają się drzwi. Hannibal słyszy jak Will zrzuca kopnięciami buty. 

Przygląda się konturom ciała Willa, wyprostowanego do pełnej wysokości i odsłanianego kawałek po smakowitym kawałku przez każdy zrzucony fragment odzieży. Przygląda się temu przez moment a potem cofa by zrobić Willowi miejsce pod strumieniem wody. Will wydaje z siebie pełen błogości jęk i odchyla głowę do tyłu a kiedy ją prostuje, jego mokre włosy odstają we wszystkich kierunkach. Przesyła Hannibalowi leniwy, zaspokojony uśmiech. 

– Myślałem, że odszedłeś. – Przyznaje cicho Hannibal delikatnie myjąc włosy Willa swoim lekko perfumowanym szamponem. 

– Tak zrobiłem. – Przyznaje Will przekierowując palcami strumień mydlin zbliżający się do jego oka. Ma krew pod paznokciami. Hannibal przerywa spłukiwanie jego włosów by wyszorować jego paznokcie za pomocą mydła i szczeciniastej szczoteczki. 

Nieco wahając się z powodu tego co usłyszy w odpowiedzi Hannibal pyta

– I wróciłeś?

– Myślę że w większości tak. Znowu mam ochotę Cię przelecieć więc, sam wiesz. 

Hannibal parska śmiechem i potrząsa głową. 

– Obawiam się że obaj nadal potrzebujemy snu. 

– Ale jesteśmy nadzy. 

– Jesteśmy, fakt. A Ty masz dowody pod paznokciami. Co Cię opętało żeby tak przerżnąć jego ramię?

– Nic mnie nie opętało. – Will odsuwa rękę i robiąc Hannibalowi miejsce pod strumieniem wody zaczyna wyskrobywać drobinki krwi spod paznokci. – Chciałem, żeby było dziko. Nie czułem … jakbym to był ja, gdybym ja nie zrobił tego w taki sposób, w jaki to zrobiłem. 

– To było dla Ciebie zbyt spokojne? Patrzeć jak umiera?

– Powinien był bardziej walczyć albo… – Will wzdycha z frustracją. – Następnym razem nie może być tak łatwo. 

Następnym razem. 

Nie może być tak łatwo. 

– Zastanawiam się jakiego rodzaju dziedzictwo zostawisz po sobie. – Zastanawia się cicho Hannibal. Przeczesuje palcami mokre włosy Willa i przesuwa kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. – I czy kiedyś będziemy mogli polować razem, wolni by móc robić to co chcemy bez przeszkód blokujących drogę do naszych pragnień. 

Will patrzy na niego przez chwilę i przyciąga go do pocałunku, pierwszego w długiej serii pocałunków której Hannibal nie przerwałby nawet gdyby chciał. 

– Naprawdę nie jestem już zmęczony, Hannibalu. 

Hannibal wzdycha pod ciśnieniem dłoni Willa przesuwającej się po jego plecach. Jego stanowczość słabnie. 

To działa w obie strony. Tak powiedział mu Will. Niech go szlag. 

– Umyj się Williamie. – Wzdycha Hannibal nienawidząc nierówności w swoim głosie. – Wyczyść paznokcie z krwi. – Szybko opłukuje się i wychodzi z kabiny na łazienkowy dywanik. 

– Hej, czekaj. – Will wychyla za nim głowę. – Dokąd idziesz?

– Ostatnim razem kiedy próbowaliśmy tego pod prysznicem…

– Włożymy tu dywanik, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Hannibal owija się w pasie ręcznikiem i Will jęczy. – Hannibalu…

– Nie, dopóki masz brudne ręce, Williamie. 

Will wydaje z siebie zniecierpliwiony dźwięk i z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi kabiny. Hannibal wyciera się słysząc, po chwili ciszy, dochodzący spod prysznica dźwięk szorowania szczoteczką. 

– Z czasem nauczysz się większej ostrożności w tych sprawach. – Mówi ponad dźwiękiem lejącej się wody. Szorowanie zwalnia a potem kontynuuje nie przerwanie. Kiedy Hannibal uważa że jego ciało jest wystarczająco suche. Osusza ręcznikiem włosy i odrzuca go na łazienkowy wieszak. 

Szorowanie znowu cichnie kiedy wychodzi z łazienki. Will klnie a potem wraca do szorowania. 

Hannibal rozgląda się po pokoju, gasząc światło zanim podchodzi do okna żeby je odsłonić wpuszczając do środka światło księżyca. Obserwuje noc i patrzy na wyjałowione zimą drzewo rosnące na granicy jego podwórka. Spogląda w dół na własne nagie ciało błyszczące w świetle księżyca. 

W łazience przestaje lecieć woda, a drzwi otwierają się z hałasem. 

Hannibal odwraca się i siada na łóżku, rozkładając się na plecach i czekając aż obramowane jasnym światłem drzwi ukarzą sylwetkę jego Willa zaciemnioną jak cień ulatujący w jasności. Will gasi światło w łazience i delikatnie wspina się na łóżko czołgając się wzdłuż całej długości ciała Hannibala. Chcąc sprawdzić jego paznokcie Hannibal chwyta go za nadgarstek: nieskazitelne. 

– Odesłałbyś mnie z powrotem? – Szczebiocze Will specjalnie łaskocząc jego ucho ciepłym oddechem. 

– Przypuszczam że byłoby to bardzo trudne do zrobienia. – Will chichocze cicho liżąc płatek ucha Hannibala. Palce Hannibala drżą i Hannibal przesuwa dłońmi w górę i w dół boków Willa. 

– Kiedyś uciekniemy razem. – Szepcze Will, przesuwając dłonie w dół na biodra Hannibala budząc drzemiące w jego żołądku pragnienie które rozkwita w jego klatce piersiowej i gardle. Hannibal wzdycha przyciskając nos do szyi Willa wdychając tyle ile może zanim jego płuca zwężą się wywołując uczucie kłucia pod żebrami. – Będziemy ścigać naszą zdobycz poprzez drzewa i odrywać ich życie od kości. – Hannibal z jękiem opuszcza głowę ze zdławionym jękiem. Will kąsa jego wargi a potem rozsuwa je językiem. 

Hannibal budzi się do życia, dysząc, sięgając i szarpiąc za wszystko co znajduje się w jego zasięgu. Ciągnie Willa za włosy drapiąc paznokciami skórę jego głowy. Z jego roztrzepanych, schnących włosów unosi się więcej rozgorączkowanego zapachu. Hannibal kąsa szyję Willa zmuszając się do tego by być uważnym i nie zostawić na niej żadnych śladów. 

– Czego chcesz? Powiedz mi a dam Ci to. Dam Ci wszystko. – Wzdycha Will, wtulając się w ciało Hannibala i chwytając go za ramiona. – Jak mnie chcesz?

– Właśnie tak, Williamie. – Hannibal zdusza własny jęk i wypycha biodra do góry, w biodra Willa, mocno go przy tym przytulając. Will kwili, wydając z siebie jeden z ulubionych dźwięków Hannibala, i opuszcza czoło na obojczyk Hannibala. Wpycha dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała a Hannibal wsuwa swoją obok dłoni Willa. Trzymają i poruszają się nawzajem całując się przypadkowo kiedy akurat nie potrzebują tlenu. Dotyk dłoni Willa na jego ciele jest ciepły, znajomy i cudowny. 

Will wydaje z siebie wysoki dźwięk który więźnie mu w gardle i zsuwa się Hannibala na drugą stronę łóżka. – Chodź do mnie. – Mówi i Hannibal tak robi. 

Grzebiąc w szufladzie nocnego stolika sięga po lubrykant i prezerwatywę, podaje Hannibalowi pierwszy przedmiot i zakładając prezerwatywę na członek Hannibala. Hannibal wzdycha gdy dotyk palców Willa zszokowany dotykiem palców Willa tam gdzie go dotykają. Przygryza dolną wargę i otwiera trzymaną w dłoniach buteleczkę, drżąc lekko kiedy wsuwa ramię pod ciało Willa, a otaczające go zewsząd ciepła odurza jego umysł. 

Hannibal podnosi się wraz z Willem przygotowując go powoli i ostrożnie chociaż Will jest wystarczająco rozluźniony by bez problemu przyjąć dwa jego palce jednocześnie. 

– Czy Ty? – Udaje mu się spytać. 

– Tak… – Will dyszy pocierając nosem policzek Hannibala niczym wielki kot niemal mrucząc z przyjemności. – Chciałem… – Will pochyla głowę i przesuwa się nieco wyżej by potrzeć nosem szyję Hannibala. – Chciałem żeby było łatwiej. O Boże. 

– Jesteś gotowy Williamie

– Ja jestem… słucham? – Will mruga na niego drżąc i pocąc się przez ból powoli zmieniający się w przyjemność. Hannibal przekręca palce i wsuwa trzeci napotykając tylko odrobinę oporu. Will wzdryga się i chwyta za ramiona Hannibala, mocno gryząc chrząstkę jego ucha i wsuwając nos w jego włosy. 

– Zawsze byłeś. – Will marszczy na chwilę brwi a potem jego oczy rozszerzają się a jego czoło wygładza się, wolne od pytań. – Nigdy nie będzie nikogo poza Tobą. – Hannibal dotyka wiązki nerwów wewnątrz ciała Willa i rozkoszuje się drżącą ekstazą przykrywającą go pod postacią drżącego, wijącego się ciała, nie krwawiącego i nie złamanego lecz mimo wszystko rozpadającego się na kawałki pod jego dotykiem. Hannibal wysuwa dłoń i Will jęczy głośno, dźwiękiem rozwiązłym, stałym i nieocenzurowanym. 

Kładzie dłonie na biodrach Willa i pozwala mu uklęknąć zanim Will powoli opuszcza się, ostrożnie wsuwając w siebie Hannibala. Nie przestaje dopóki nie siedzi na jego kolanach, podparty na drżących kolanach po obu stronach bioder Hannibala. Hannibal przesuwa dłońmi po jego udach drżąco próbujących utrzymać go w pionie. Poddają się i Will zapada się ostatkami swego ciężaru i grawitacji, stękając i zaciskając dłoń we włosach Hannibala. Oddychają wokół siebie i jest inaczej; żar i przyciąganie ciała Willa jest takie samo, ale jakiś kluczowy element się zmienił. 

Zaczynają się poruszać. Hannibal podrzuca Willa każdym wypchnięciem bioder a Will popycha Hannibala w dół z każdym przyciśnięciem bioder. Przytrzymuje tam Hannibala i przesuwa ciężar ciała z kolan na stopy by lepiej było mu się poruszać. Zaciska mocniej uchwyt na ramieniu Hannibala, sięgając drugą ręką za jego plecy i zaciskając dłoń na kołdrze. 

Will nie odwraca od niego wzroku. Jego powieki czasami się przymykają ale on nie pozbawia Hannibala intensywności swojego spojrzenia. Jego oczy się zmieniły, subtelnie, ale jednak. 

Hannibal przeczesuje palcami włosy Willa i przyciąga go bliżej, przygląda się tej zmianie, starając się rozłożyć ją na czynniki pierwsze i poznać każdy z jej elementów składowych. Will uśmiecha się i opiera się czołem o czoło Hannibala. 

– Podoba Ci się co widzisz, Hannibalu? – Cedzi przez zęby. 

– Gdzie byłeś? – Wzdycha Hannibal, chowając twarz w szyi Willa zanim może zaczerpnąć wystarczająco dużo powietrza by dokończyć zdanie. – Kiedy spytałem Cię kim jesteś. – Jęczy kąsając wargę, żuchwę i szyję Willa. 

– Próbowałem przeżyć to jako ktoś inny, – Przechylając głowę do tyłu Will jęczy drapiąc bark Hannibala gdy zaciska dłoń w pięść. – Próbowałem nie czuć nic żebym mógł… żebym… mocniej mocniej Hannibalu. – Szepcze gryząc i ssąc dostępną dla niego skórę. – Cały czas byłem jednak przytomny. Chciałem być z Tobą. 

– Jesteś teraz ze mną, Williamie. – Dyszy Hannibal, wypychając biodra szybciej w duszący żar ciała Willa. Jego żyły szumią od energii która przemieszcza się pomiędzy ich ciałami tuż pod skórą. Chwyta członek Willa i przesuwa po nim kilka razy dłonią. – Zawsze będziesz ze mną. Nawet kiedy dzielić nas będą tysiące mil, Ty będziesz ze mną. 

– Tak, zawsze. – Potwierdza skinieniem głowy Will. – Zawsze z Tobą, na zawsze, Hannibalu. 

– A kiedy zabijesz Abla Gideona… – Will dyszy i odrywa dłoń od łóżka by złapać Hannibala za ramiona, wyraźnie balansując na krawędzi. – Kiedy go zabijesz, przypomnisz sobie ten moment, tuż na krawędzi… niezrównanej… błogości. Ten moment Williamie. – Hannibal szepcze w usta Willa kiedy otwierają się one by wypuścić pełen przepychu jęk. Hannibal zamyka wtedy oczy i dochodzi, zaciskając palce niczym imadło na biodrach Willa a z jego przepony wyrywa się głęboki jęk. 

Will skomle cicho i leniwie całuje Hannibala w szczyt kości policzkowej. Hannibal czuje dotyk jego języka kiedy Will przesuwa nim po jego wargach i wzdycha. 

– Dam Gideonowi nauczkę. – Szepcze zachrypniętym głosem ze zdartym gardłem. 

– Dziękuję, skarbie. 

– To zwykle moja kwestia. – Will uśmiecha się lekko uderzając czołem o czoło Hannibala. 

– Spodobała mi się

– To prawda, prawda? – Spojrzenie Willa łagodnieje i po raz kolejny staje się on mężczyzną którego rozpoznaje Hannibal. – To dobrze. 

Hannibal wciska nos we włosy Willa i uśmiecha się. 

– Ja też tak uważam. 

Will mruczy coś pod nosem i po chwili unosi się z kolan Hannibala i kładzie na plecach na łóżku. Leży tam płasko i oddycha przez chwilę zanim zwraca uwagę na bałagan na swojej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Ostrożnie wstaje więc z łóżka i znika na chwilę w łazience zanim wraca z niej właściwie czysty. Hannibal pozbywa się prezerwatywy, kładzie na łóżku i czeka z jednym ramieniem wyciągniętym w bok dla Willa który wdrapuje się na z powrotem do łóżka na rozluźnionych, przyjemnie zmęczonych kończynach. Hannibal całuje go w czoło a Will wtula się w jego bok i przesuwa policzkiem po jego klatce piersiowej. 

– Kiedy Gideon przestanie być przeszkodą musimy zająć się Abigail. 

– Zajmiemy się. – Zapewnia go Hannibal delikatnie ściskając jego ramię. 

Zapadają w milczenie, otuleni światłem księżyca i spokojem który rozmywa granice świadomości Hannibala. Hannibal zaczyna przysypiać kiedy budzi go głos Willa. 

– Wiem, że byłeś zmęczony. – Mówi ledwie słyszalnym szeptem Will i unosi głowę by sprawdzić czy Hannibal nie śpi. Hannibal mruży oczy, świadomy, lecz nie do końca przytomny, Will kładzie głowę z powrotem na jego mostek. – Chcę tylu nocy z Tobą w tym łóżku, ile nam zostało. – Dodaje nieco głośniej. 

Sen ucieka z umysłu Hannibala. Jego ciało jest nadal obolałe, ale niepokój w wypowiedzi Willa otrzeźwia go z wygodnego otępienia które wywołują obecne w jego mózgu substancje. Układa drugą rękę na brzuchu szukając dłoni Willa i ich palce splatają się ze sobą. 

Will wyciska pocałunek na skórze Hannibala i mówi. 

– Proszę Cię, nie mów mi jak niewiele czasu nam zostało. Nie. – Ściska dłoń Hannibala i mruga kilka razy a jego rzęsy zostawiają mokre ślady na skórze Hannibala ale jego oczy pozostają zamknięte. 

– Dobrej nocy Williamie. 

– Dobrej nocy Hannibalu. 

– Kocham Cię. 

– Wiem. – Odpowiada ściśniętym głosem Will. 

Hannibal czuje jedną łzę, a potem kolejną, spływającą po policzku Willa a potem zapada cisza. Całymi godzinami wpatruje się w sufit a jego własne łzy spływają mu po policzkach i do uszu. 

Wpatruje się w sufit jeszcze chwilę dłużej i nadchodzi wschód słońca a jego łzy wysychają ale ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej pozostaje. 

Pogrążony we śnie Will przesunął się na jego bark a jego spokojny oddech staje się metronomem który resetuje rytm jego serca gdy Hannibal przygląda się porannemu słońcu zmieniającemu odcień blasku rzucanego na pokryte śniegiem podwórko z głębokiej czerwieni bawolej krwi, przez jasne indygo do chabrowego błękitu, cytrusowego pomarańczu skóry grejpfruta aż w końcu osiąga oślepiającą biel czystego wnętrza muszli. 

Hannibal przeczesuje palcami włosy Willa a niektóre z jego loków plączą się wokół jego palców. 

Kładzie głowę z powrotem i przygląda się jasnemu światłu słonecznemu wpadającemu do sypialni przez niezasłonięte okno. Patrzy na światło przesuwające się najpierw po jego stopach i kostkach, nogach i w końcu nodze Willa przerzuconej przez łydki Hannibala. 

Czeka, ale Will nadal śni, z ustami wygiętymi przez sen w delikatnym uśmiechu. 

Oczekiwanie będzie najłatwiejszą, a jednocześnie najtrudniejszą częścią tego co ich czeka ale Hannibal jest w stanie pogodzić się z oczekiwaniem. Will śni spokojnie w jego ramionach i Hannibal może poczekać, chociaż Hannibal chciałby żeby ta chwila ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Aby to uczucie szczęścia zabarwione w środku bólem mogło pozostać w nim na zawsze. 

Hannibal patrzy na Willa, czeka i przypomina sobie o tym że kiedyś również czekał i że czekanie, jak siew, przynosi obfite zbiory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Książki wspomniane w rozdziale:
> 
> Cierpienia młodego Wertera - Johanna Wolfganga Goethe'go  
> Metody fizyki teoretycznej - Morse'a i Feshbacha  
> Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite  
> Otello (V, ii, 7-15) - William Shakespeare
> 
> Freddy Lounds (pisane przez -y nie -ie) to wspomnienie oryginalnej postaci męskiej stworzonej przez Thomasa Harrisa w "Czerwonym Smoku" a nie literówka.
> 
> Streszczenie jest cytatem z serialu Hannibal produkcji NBC i Bryana Fullera. Wydawał się on adekwatny do historii.


	10. Rozdroża

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spełniona obietnica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, obudziłem się dziś rano  
> Mając rozdroże w mojej głowie  
> Chodź ze mną na spacer  
> I wszystko się ułoży
> 
> Cóż, obudziłem się dziś rano  
> Mając wyrok w mojej głowie
> 
> The Doors – Crossroads
> 
> I’ll be thine, my fair,  
> Or not my father’s; for I cannot be  
> Mine own, nor any thing to any, if  
> I be not thine. To this I am most constant,  
> Though destiny say no.  
> Zimowa opowieść, (IV.4.42-46)

_Ale czyje serce_. Miga Cora z komiczną zmarszczką pomiędzy jasnymi brwiami.

Abigail wpatruje się w stary wiersz wpisany na czystej stronie jej nowego dziennika. Czasami Cora prosi ją o to by przeczytała jej to co w nim pisze, żywo zainteresowana poetyckimi wahaniami wywołanymi przez na wpół zapamiętane sny i fragmenty sennych koszmarów.

Abigail zapomniała o tym, że spisała go po raz drugi. Oryginał pozostał w jej, zagubionym wśród śmieci, pierwszym dzienniku. Zgubił się kiedy Nadine zniszczyła go użyciem tego samego słowa którego użyła wszczynając bójkę z Corą, ale Abigail przepisała wiersz aby ocalić go od zapomnienia.

_Krwistoczerwony mięsień_

_Kipiący życiem i obietnicami_

_Oddamy mu cześć_

Siedzą razem na jednej z opuszczonych ławek na podwórzu. Abigail ma na sobie kurtkę oraz piękny biały szal który Hannibal podarował jej kiedy jesień zmieniła się w zimę. Owija się nim mocniej i patrzy na czyste niebieskie niebo. Jest to ten rodzaj błękitu jakby żywcem wyjęty z jednego z obrazów wiszących w gabinecie Doktor Bloom, barwy bardziej przypominającej niebo niż ciemniejsze odcienie oceanu.

\- Chodzi o sen, który kiedyś miałam. - Wyjaśnia z roztargnieniem. - Dawno temu.

Cora w pytający sposób miga pięć liter które tworzą imię chłopaka którego zabiła.

Abigail czuje ucisk w gardle i klatce piersiowej. Przeczy kręcąc głową.

\- Nie.

_A więc chodzi o Willa._

To że Corze tak łatwo udaje się odgadnąć jest, w pewnym sensie, gorsze. Nie chodzi o to że ma rację. Abigail nie potrafi wymówić słowa z powodu ściśniętych płuc więc tylko przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Cora o nic więcej nie pyta. Nie chce wiedzieć więcej ponieważ inaczej spytałaby. Odkąd się poznały Abigail przekonała się że Cora nigdy nie wstydzi się pytać o coś co ją ciekawi lub martwi. Abigail docenia ironię wymownej i gadatliwej niemowy. Niestety jest w tym sama.

Cora, ignorująca Abigail z wyraźnego, uprzejmego poczucia przyzwoitości wpatruje się w śnieg z ponurym, zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Wyraźnie widać że nad czymś się zastanawia, chociaż w sumie twarz Cory zawsze tak wygląda. Mimo że Abigail wie jak bardzo pełna życia jest tak naprawdę Cora, na jej twarzy zawsze gości niemal permanentny grymas wykrzywiający jej małe, różowe usta. Cora, przyłapawszy Abigail na obserwowaniu jej, uśmiecha się i na powrót staje się Corą w którą wierzy Abigail zamiast być karykaturą samej siebie którą odgrywa przed szpitalnym personelem.

Siedzą tak razem w przyjemnej ciszy aż Cora zaczyna mruczeć tak jak ma to w zwyczaju. Abigail przewraca dziennik na czystą stronę i podaje Corze długopis który specjalnie w tym celu przyniosła ze swojego pokoju. Cora cofa delikatnie ramię tak żeby Abigail mogła zobaczyć słowa które przenosi na papier. To wspólne zajęcie jest czymś co zaczęły robić odkąd Doktor Bloom podarowała Abigail nowy dziennik.

W ten sposób jest im się łatwiej komunikować. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to że Abigail często popada w frustrację nie mogąc pojąć znaczenia znaków migowych których się jeszcze nie nauczyła. Cora, oczywiście, nie denerwuje się tym. Ma w sobie nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości. Jest nieufna wobec pisemnej korespondencji ponieważ zostawia ona za sobą fizyczny ślad, ale dowody które razem tworzą zostają zamknięte w dzienniku i, jeśli będą do tego zmuszone, będzie je można łatwo spalić.

Na czystej, zewnętrznej stronie Cora wypisuje kilka linijek w języku który wygląda na łacinę. Przesuwa się o kilka linijek niżej i zaczyna wypisywać powiedzenia których Abigail nie zna i łączyć je w zwrotki, są to słowa piosenki którą w tej chwili nuci.

Kiedy zapisuje całą stronę językiem który przetłumaczy po drugiej stronie, Abigail obserwuje ją. Cora ma na sobie znoszoną czarną skórzaną kurtkę i zwyczajną szarą wełnianą czapkę skutecznie skrywającą większość jej blond włosów poza kilkoma kosmykami opadającymi jej na kark. Pod kurtką, która wygląda na dosyć drogą nawet jeśli jest stara, znajduje się bordowa bluza z kapturem podkreślająca jej zielone oczy. Jej dżinsy są dla niej za duże, prawdopodobnie matka przysyła jej ubrania co jakiś czas, szacując rozmiary na podstawie tego co widzi w trakcie swoich sporadycznych odwiedzin. To wyjaśniałoby stan kurtki, chociaż Abigail podejrzewa że należała ona do kogoś innego zanim trafiła do Cory.

Cora przenosi się na prawą stronę i zaczyna pisać po angielsku, przypominając Abigail o czymś co Nadine powiedziała jej kiedy po raz pierwszy ze sobą rozmawiały późnym latem bądź wczesną jesienią. Patrzy na starannie wypisane słowa. Nadine powiedziała jej że Cora kiedyś śpiewała po włosku, niemiecku i francusku. Nadine powiedziała jej że Cora naprawdę ładnie śpiewała.

Czytając Corze przez ramię Abigail postanawia zatrzymać swoje myśli dla siebie. Jeżeli jej teraz przerwie Cora może nie skończyć tłumaczenia

_I myśląc o niej_  
Słodki sen mnie pokonał  
jestem Twoim mistrzem  
Zobacz swoje serce  
I tego płonącego serca  
Twoje serce  
Drży,  
Posłusznie je  
Płacząc, ujrzałem go, a potem odszedł ode mnie

W jej śnie zabili w ten sposób Willa, zjadając jego serce. W innym śnie Abigail zabiła Nadine wraz z Hannibalem również poprzez zjedzenie jej serca. Abigail odwraca wzrok nagle pojmując wybór tej właśnie piosenki. Podziwia wniosek jaki wyciągnęła Cora po rozmowie z Abigail na temat oderwanego fragmentu jej snu.

Cora nadal nuci u boku Abigail nie przejmując się jej reakcją na zapisane w dzienniku słowa. Abigail słyszy niezmienny ton jej głosu, stłumiony lekko przez tarcie mięśni i skóry, i rozumie że Cora posiada niesamowitą możliwość modulacji. Jej głos zniża się by zaraz sięgnąć niemal falsetu.

Abigail przyszło na myśl że Hannibalowi prawdopodobnie spodobałby się jej talent. Wie, że Will również by się nim cieszył ponieważ piękno, z samej definicji, przemawia do każdego kto go doświadcza, ale Hannibal dostrzega i docenia piękno w sposób w jaki niewielu ludzi potrafi docenić cokolwiek. Abigail zapoznała się z tą jego cechą podczas tych kilku okazji kiedy jadała posiłki w jego domu. Odkładając na bok zamiłowanie do sztuki oraz i jedzenia, Hannibal ubierał się i zachowywał jak człowiek głęboko zainteresowany w subtelniejsze rzeczy których można doświadczyć w życiu.

Cora delikatnie szturcha ją w żebra i podaje jej mały dziennik ze skończonymi tłumaczeniem tekstu piosenki. Abigail pobieżnie przegląda wersy które już przeczytała aż dociera do końca.

_Radość się nawraca_

_Do najgorszych łez_

_Jestem w spokoju_

_Moje serce_

_Jestem w spokoju_

_Zobacz moje serce_

Kiedy udaje jej się oderwać wzrok od słów, Abigail czuje się obserwowana przez obcą parę oczu. Rozgląda się dookoła ale nie widzi nikogo kto mógłby nawet ukradkiem patrzeć w ich kierunku. _Okej?_ Miga Cora.

\- Taa… - Mruczy z niepokojem Abigail, ponownie obracając głowę i parząc w kierunku wierzchołka muru. Nie ma tam nikogo kto mógłby ją obserwować ale ona i tak czuje się niespokojna i jakby zagubiona na wietrze. Albo tak jakby było to jedynie kwestią czasu. Wzrusza ramionami myśląc że może czuje się tak z powodu tego że wkrótce znowu zobaczy się z Willem i Hannibalem kiedy przyjadą tu po nią. Will wybrał dzisiejszą datę po wielu targach oraz kłopotach związanych z dwojgiem seryjnych morderców, trojgiem, jeśli Abigail doliczyłaby swojego tatę. Cofanie początku ich układu do tamtego dnia może być, z jej strony, nadgorliwe ale być może nie jest. W końcu tamten moment był początkiem wszystkiego.

 _Dlaczego zjadłaś jego serce?_ Pyta, migając, Cora napędzana swoją, czasami, nadgorliwą ciekawością. _W twoim śnie, co się stało?_

Abigail uśmiecha się czując lekką ulgę.

\- Zamierzasz to zinterpretować? - Pyta.

Cora chichocze pokazując zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Potrząsa głową. Teraz kiedy jej włosy są odgarnięte do tyłu jest to stanowczo mniej efektowne. Ze swoimi, potrzebującymi fryzjera, długimi jasnymi włosami Cora często przypomina Abigail konia, szczególnie kiedy potrząsa głową z lekko uniesioną brodą. Cora potrafi być tak samo dumna i skromnie wyzywająca co udomowiony koń oraz bezwzględnie nieujarzmiona.

_Bardziej interesującym pytaniem byłoby jak do tego doszło?_

Abigail czeka zaciskając nerwowo dłonie w pięści. Wyraz twarzy Cory jest uprzejmy, miłosierny.

_Potem powinnam spytać z kim?_

\- Oddał je nam.

_Tobie i Doktorowi Lecterowi?_

Abigail zdumiewa prędkość z jaką odczytuje literowane słowa Cory ponieważ jeszcze niedawno nie miała pojęcia o używanym przez nią języku. Cora również trochę się rozjaśnia, ale robi to za każdym razem kiedy Abigail udaje się odgadnąć o co jej chodzi. Jest tak przyzwyczajona do życia w ciszy że przynosząca efekty komunikacja z drugą osobą ciągle ją zaskakuje. Ta myśl zasmuca Abigail ponieważ Cora ma tak wiele do powiedzenia i zna tyle sposobów na to aby to wyrazić.

_Oboje je zjedliście?_

\- Hannibal pozwolił mi pierwszej a potem… Tak. - Abigail przytakuje uważnie kontrolując wyraz swojej twarzy. Ten sen przyśnił jej się tak dawno temu że przestał ją już przerażać. Odtąd wszystko, co czuje do tych żywych obrazów, jest oszałamiającym rodzajem czci.

Abigail nie wątpi, nigdy nie wątpiła, w ich symbolikę i kryjącą się w niej prawdę.

 _Jesteś pewna jego lojalności wobec ciebie._ Zauważa z lekkim uśmieszkiem Cora.

\- Will strzeże moich sekretów.

_Miałam na myśli Lectera._

_-_ Och, cóż… no tak. - Abigail zamyka dziennik i, zziębnięta, podskakuje kilka razy. Wolałaby wrócić do środka ale Will z Hannibalem zaraz po nią przyjadą a Abigail chciałaby spędzić z Corą czas jaki jej pozostał do tamtego momentu. Czas jaki zajęłoby im przeniesienie zabrałoby resztę tego beztroskiego popołudnia a jest w nim coś ważnego i ulotnego, niczym przysięga złożona z na wpół fałszywych powodów.

 _Jesteś zdenerwowana._ Zauważa, bezpardonowo, Cora. _Dlaczego?_

\- Oni chcą ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. To… ważne ale nie wiem o co może im chodzić i… to nie może… To nie może być nic dobrego bo inaczej już by mi powiedzieli.

Brwi Cory marszczą się w grymasie a ona zaciska usta wydymając lekko wargi. Abigail czeka aż przyjaciółka zbierze myśli a potem patrzy aż jak przybierają one postać słów. Cora unosi jedną rękę na wysokość brody a drugą na wysokość mostka, zaciska je w pięści a potem literuje słowo _zaufanie._

Abigail pozwala słowu wniknąć w siebie. To oczywiste, że im ufa, i że musi, po prostu, jakoś przeżyć ten dzień. Oni jej nie zdradzili i nie zrobią tego. Obiecali jej zrobić co w ich mocy aby ją ochronić a ona wierzy w tę obietnicę, wierzy w nich, bardziej niż w cokolwiek innego odkąd jej ojciec zabił po raz pierwszy. Rodzaj zaufania jakim ich darzy nie da się skategoryzować jako zależności bądź wiary w drugą osobę. To raczej bolesna mieszanina obu tych rzeczy naraz.

Mimo wszystko Abigail przytakuje. Odpowiedź, pomijając towarzyszące jej emocje, brzmi tak. Tak, ufa im bezgranicznie.

 _Więc będzie dobrze._ Cora uśmiecha się uspokajająco, co bardziej widać w jej oczach niż jej wygiętym ku górze ustom. _Oni będą wiedzieli co mają zrobić, cokolwiek jest nie tak._

Coś ciekawego i ostrego błyszczy w oczach Cory, zamiar zmiany w jej spojrzeniu, jak myśl którą próbuje zwerbalizować. Abigail zaciska dłonie, zimne i spocone ale nie drżące na brzegach dziennika.

\- Czy Anson kiedykolwiek… zabił kogoś dla ciebie? Poza sobą samym?

Jeśli to pytanie ją zaskakuje, Cora nie okazuje tego. Już nigdy nie płacze kiedy imię Ansona pada od czasu do czasu w rozmowie. Wzrusza się tylko wtedy kiedy ktoś porusza kwestie podobieństwa Noaha do jego ojca bądź wtedy kiedy ktoś pyta ją o separację z którymkolwiek z nich chociaż Abigail może wywnioskować z tego co się dowiedziała, że Cora o wiele bardziej tęski za Ansonem niż za swoim synkiem. Nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego głośno. Abigail jest tego pewna, ale Cora znała i kochała kiedyś Ansona podczas gdy Noah jest dla niej jakby kimś obcym i ledwie zrozumianym,

_Chodzi ci o innego człowieka?_

\- Zrobił to?

 _W Devil’s Den były… zwierzęta._ Cora patrzy w dół a potem wbija wzrok w niebo koloru akwamaryny. _Ale któregoś dnia pojawił się tam turysta który nas znalazł._

Nadine powiedziała jej o koniu, zwierzęciu które zabili aby obmyć się jego krwią ale nigdy nie wspomniała o jakimś człowieku, turyście, albo kimkolwiek innym. Abigail wyobrażała to sobie tysiące razy: ciemnowłosego, wysokiego Ansona Huxleya ścigającego nocą Corę przez las, oboje wymazanych jak leci krwią, suchymi liśćmi i brudem. Wyobrażała sobie Corę jako dużo młodszą, elokwentnie krzyczącą we wszystkich językach które znała, i o których również wspomniała jej Nadine, zanim odebrano jej język.

Cora wpatruje się w niebo jakby szukała w nim odpowiedzi. Potrząsa głową jakby spodziewała się następnego pytania.

\- Wydałby was.

_Prosiłam żeby tego nie robił. To było trzy tygodnie po naszej ucieczce. Nasz trzeci raz w Devil’s Den._

Cora waha się przygryzając zębami dolną wargę. Unosi dłonie a potem znowu je opuszcza. Abigail czeka ale ona nie próbuje ponownie. Postanawia więc zapytać o coś innego i zostawić wrażliwy temat.

\- Większość czasu spędziliście w motelu?

 _W różnych motelach co kilka dni._ Odpowiada bez wahania Cora. _Cały czas próbował przyzwyczaić mnie do myśli o… byciu daleko. Dopóki mnie stąd nie zabrał byłam mocno związana z matką. Odwiedzała mnie tutaj w każdy weekend._

\- Jak udało mu się wywieźć cię aż do Connecticut?

 _Był zdeterminowany._ Cora rozluźnia się i lekko garbi mrucząc z zadowoleniem. _Musiałam tylko dostać się do miasta, a on zająłby się resztą. Ufałam mu pod tym względem._

\- Jak to musiałaś tylko dostać się do miasta?

 _Wiesz że nie możemy tak po prostu stąd wyjść._ Cora spogląda na nią. _Ktoś musi wpisać nas do książki wyjść._

\- Więc? Kogo udało ci się do tego namówić? Twoją matkę?

Cora opuszcza ze smutkiem wzrok a potem spogląda w stronę drzwi szpitala i miga pięć pierwszych znaków imienia i nazwiska Diane.

\- Och.- Wzdycha Abigail. - Och.

W jej głowie natychmiast pojawiają się wspomnienia o Diane. Tego jak zaborczo bądź wisiała nad Corą. Tego jak starała się trzymać wszystkich z daleka od Cory. Jej gorzkiej niechęci i ogólnego braku zaufania względem pacjentów. Pogardliwy sposób w jaki patrzy na Corę, zupełnie ją ignorując kiedy nie może się do niej zbliżyć.

Przypomina sobie sposób w jaki Diane mocno chwyciła ją za ramię kiedy myślała że Abigail zdenerwowała Corę. Diane krzyczała też na Corę i Abigail po ich konfrontacji z Nadine, miała wtedy łzy w oczach, które Abigail zrzuciła na karb jej gwałtownego gniewu, ale jak się okazało nie miała racji. Cora unika jej spojrzenia i wygląda na bardzo zawstydzoną.

_Była wtedy dużo młodsza, obie byłyśmy._

\- Nie na tyle młoda by wybaczyć. - Mruczy Abigail, ponownie spoglądając przez ramię na drzwi. - Dlaczego spędziłaś tutaj dwa lata przed tą sprawą z Ansonem?

 _Wczesna dystymia._ Cora przewraca oczami. _Matka myślała że stanowię dla siebie niebezpieczeństwo. Dziadek przekonał ją że umieszczenie mnie tutaj jest najlepszym co może dla mnie zrobić. A ona zaufała opinii lekarza._

\- Hannibal nigdy nie zrobiłby ci czegoś takiego.

_Ty też tutaj jesteś, prawda?_

Abigail patrzy na nią zagubiona a Cora zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.

_Nagromadzenie frustracji. Przepraszam._

\- Nie on sam zdecydował o umieszczeniu mnie tutaj. - Mówi cicho Abigail. - Starając się wszystko wyjaśnić dodaje – Mój tata robił okropne rzeczy. Trzymając mnie tutaj policja jest pewna że nie zwieję dopóki nie znajdą dowodów na to że jestem tak samo okropna jak on. Nigdy się stąd nie wydostanę.

 _Ja też tak kiedyś myślałam._ Cora unosi brwi. _Nikt nigdy nie uwierzy że odeszłam z Ansonem z własnej woli i zrobiłam te wszystkie rzeczy ponieważ tego chciałam._

\- Ale tak zrobiłaś. - Droczy się z nią z uśmiechem Abigail.

 _Ty również._ Cora przechyla głowę w jedną stronę. Abigail próbuje przywołać choćby odrobinę strachu ale nie czuje jej w sobie. Słowa Cory nie są oskarżeniem ani przekleństwem, po prostu stwierdzają fakt. Są prawdą i obie są na nią narażone. Abigail nie może obawiać się Cory gdy obie są jednakowo obdarte z kłamstw i narażone na surową prawdę tej drugiej.

 _Obie jesteśmy potworami._ Miga Cora.

Abigail uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy pogodzona z prawdą z którą walczyła przez cały ten czas, odkąd jej pierwszy sobowtór padł trupem zamordowany przez jej własnego ojca. Bardziej jednak czuje się ośmielona swoją prawdą. Jest niebezpieczna. Jest bronią i jest ocalałą. Jest potworna i w tym tkwi jej siła.

\- Przynajmniej, w kupie raźniej.

Drzwi szpitala otwierają się cicho i staje w nich Will. Wygląda na zmęczonego i rozczochranego ale zdeterminowanego.

Siostra Trudy podchodzi do nich, pomocna jak zawsze, i dziennik wraz z długopisem znikają w kieszeni kurtki Cory. Cora obdarza ją krótkim, pustym spojrzeniem, którego Abigail nie potrafi zinterpretować. Nie ma jednak na to czasu więc nie zaprząta sobie tym głowy.

\- Pewien wysoki brunet szuka niejakiej Abigail Hobbs. - Oznajmia żartobliwie Trudy. Jej głos jest zbyt cichy by Will mógł ją usłyszeć i Abigail podejrzewa że o to jej właśnie chodzi. Cora tłumi śmiech i wstaje wraz z Abigail. Siostra Trudy przechodzi na drugą stronę podwórza żeby porozmawiać z Evanderem. Evander jest wyraźnie widoczny, śnieg i jego biały płaszcz mocno kontrastują z jego ciemną skórą.

\- Cześć. - Will wita ją na tyle niezręcznie że Abigail wydaje się że jednak usłyszał komentarz Siostry Trudy. - Och, czy ty jesteś Cora?

Will wyciąga dłoń i wita się z Corą która uśmiecha się lekko. Abigail opowiedziała jej trochę o Willu, jego zdolnościach oraz tym ile dla niej zrobił. Cora chciała poznać Willa ponieważ poznała Hannibala i wiedziała że on i Will są parą. Kiedy Cora z cichym pomrukiem odwzajemnia jego powitanie Abigail zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak niewiele mają przed sobą sekretów.

\- Twoje oko wygląda już znacznie lepiej. To dobrze.

Cora uśmiecha się, wyraźnie zawstydzona, i chowa ręce do kieszeni.

\- Abigail powiedziała mi co się stało. Hannibal wyjaśnił mi dlaczego do tego doszło. - Wzrusza ramionami Will zawstydzony podobnie jak Cora ale skupiony na wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach. - To co zrobiłaś wymagało sporej odwagi. Dziękuję za to że się nią zaopiekowałaś.

Cora zaczyna migać _To ona…_ i nagle przestaje.

Will, który zawsze potrafił zaskoczyć Abigail nie bardziej niż Hannibal, unosi dłonie i, swobodnie, pyta _To ona… co?_

Corze opada szczęka, co jak podejrzewa Abigail, jest lustrzanym odbiciem jej własnego wyrazu twarzy. Zaskoczenie trwa tylko chwilę, wystarczająco długą by Will mógł się nią nacieszyć. Na twarzy Cory pojawia się przelotny uśmiech i kończy ona zdanie niemal zbyt szybko by Abigail mogła się połapać o co jej chodzi. _To raczej ona opiekowała się mną._

Will uśmiecha się; wygląda jakby był z niej dumny. Zawsze powinien tak wyglądać.

\- O przyjaciół należy dbać. - Will kiwa głową, a Cora przygląda mu się w swój bezpośredni, niemal dziecięcy, sposób. Po chwili ona również kiwa głową.

_Chronić ich kiedy mamy ku temu okazję._

Will przełyka ślinę a potem szybko spogląda to na Abigail to na Corę i dziwnym tonem oznajmia.

\- Taki jest plan.

\- Idziemy już ? - Pyta Abigail chociaż teraz, jak nigdy jest pewna odpowiedzi.

\- Chciałbym najpierw z tobą porozmawiać, a potem pójdziemy. Możemy wejść do środka?

\- Okej. Chcesz zostać tutaj Coro?

Cora puka lewą ręką by zasygnalizować „tak” a potem raz jeszcze wyciąga do Willa dłoń. On przyjmuje ją z szerokim, olśniewającym uśmiechem, i patrzy jej w oczy a potem puszcza ją. Cora spogląda na Abigail i uderza się dwoma palcami w żebra, tam gdzie schowany jest dziennik. Chce żeby Abigail odebrała go przed wyjściem.

Abigail kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową i rusza z Willem do budynku. Przed wejściem spogląda przez ramię i widzi, jak Cora wyjmuje dziennik z kieszeni, otwiera go na czystej stronie i zaczyna pisać.

W środku jest znacznie cieplej więc Abigail zdejmuje kurtkę w głównym atrium. Will zostaje w swojej ale pozbywa się jej kiedy docierają do jednego z korytarzy w którym Freddie Lounds przeprowadzała z nią wywiad kiedy pracowały razem nad jej książką. Z perspektywy czasu Abigail podejrzewa że ambitna dziennikarka próbowała zapewnić sobie miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie kiedy wszystko się posypało. Tak jak pewnie zresztą to przewidziała.

Will siada, niepewnie, w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu innych pacjentów i osób z personelu i przez chwilę wpatruje się w okno.

\- Bardzo jej na tobie zależy.

\- Też tak uważam. - Abigail pociera razem dłonie i wsuwa je w rękawy swetra. Stwierdzając że ma ochotę się zabawić pyta. - Co jeszcze wyczułeś kiedy tam z nami byłeś?

\- Zanim poznała ciebie czuła się strasznie samotna. - Mówi ze smutnym uśmiechem Will.

Abigail stwierdza że chyba rozumie.

\- Tak jak ty przed Hannibalem?

Jego oczy błyszczą, a ona śledzi przemianę beznamiętnego wyrazu jego twarzy. Następuje tak szybko i za razem tak wolno że Abigail nie jest pewien czy to nie było przywidzenie ale kiedy Will się odzywa, jest pewna że naprawdę coś widziała.

\- I jak on przede mną.

Jego podszyty bólem i nadzieją uśmiech przypomina jej własny. Will wzdycha i pochyla się do przodu siedząc na uroczym drewnianym krześle naprzeciwko niej. Abigail trochę się rozluźnia ale nie potrafi odpuścić sobie całkowicie. Nadal czuje niepokój chociaż spotkanie z Willem sprawiło że poczuła się znacznie lepiej.

\- Chciałbym cię stąd zabrać. - Oznajmia tak cicho, że Abigail prawie tego nie słyszy.

\- Czy taki jest plan? - Abigail parafrazuje jego wcześniejsze słowa. Will nie umyka wzrokiem w bok kiedy do niego mówi. Możliwość patrzenia mu w oczy i to jak bardzo wydaje się obecny, jest nowa. Wydaje się inny; wygląda jak mężczyzna opętany spokojem zamiast demonami. Will zawsze miał wewnętrzne demony, jak każdy facet. Jego spokój jest dziwniejszy od epizodu manii bądź paniki. Abigail mruga przypomina sobie słowa piosenki wpisane do dziennika, po łacinie i angielsku, nieporządnym charakterem pisma Cory.

_Jestem w pokoju. Zobacz moje serce._

Jej ojciec, przed śmiercią powiedział coś podobnego, chyba. Trudno było jej wtedy usłyszeć cokolwiek z powodu dzwonienia w uszach oraz uczucia krwi wylewającej się z jej ciała, ale w tych ostatnich momentach Abigail przyglądała się ojcu który patrzył na Willa. Powiedział wtedy coś podobnego. Coś co zabrzmiało jak _zobacz._

\- Możesz wszystko zobaczyć, prawda?

Will wpatruje się w nią ostrożnie, lecz leniwie. Jest spokojny, nieustraszony. Nic co widzi w jej oczach go nie przeraża. Nie przeraziłoby go nic co mogłaby zrobić.

\- To tak nie działa. - Will bierze ją za rękę i przygląda się jej. Jego spojrzenie jest delikatne i uważne niczym spojrzenie artysty oceniającego pracę konkurenta. - Zawsze jest jakieś niewyraźne miejsce, coś co można przeoczyć, przegapić. - Znowu przesuwa spojrzenie na jej oczy.

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? - Pyta Abigail a jej niepokój wzrasta. - Gdzie jest Hannibal?

\- Czeka na nas.

\- W domu?

\- W pewnym sensie. - Mówi powoli Will. Ściska jej dłoń i wypuszcza ją ale ona nadal się go trzyma. - Hannibal jest w Minnesocie. - Wyjaśnia z pewną niechęcią Will.

Ostrożna z powodu otaczających ją uszu i z powodu własnego głośno bijącego serca Abigail pyta.

\- Dlaczego pojechał do Minnesoty?

\- Ponieważ tam wszystko się zaczęło.

\- No właśnie. Więc dlaczego musimy tam wracać? - Pyta Abigail tonem na granicy irytacji.

\- Zakończenia są innymi początkami. - Odpowiada Will lekko potrząsając głową. - W Minnesocie zakończymy polowanie na czarownicę. To tam ślad po tobie zaginie.

\- Jak sprawicie, że tak się stanie? - Abigail bierze gwałtowny haust powietrza.

Will ponownie patrzy jej w oczy a wyraz jego twarzy jest łagodniejszy niż przedtem. Jego brwi marszczą się z żalem i czymś co może przypominać strach, ale linia jego warg jest zrelaksowana. Cała jego postawa jest zrelaksowana a jego dłonie są ciepłe, suche i pewne.

\- Straciłaś kiedyś trop jelenia?

Abigail mruga. Pewnie, zdarzyło jej się to raz czy dwa, szczególnie kiedy zwierzę uciekło a w dniu polowania, bądź poprzedzającej je nocy padał deszcz. Brak śladów oznaczał brak tropu a brak suchego leśnego poszycia oznaczał jedynie wiatr i szelest myśliwskiego ekwipunku w zimnym powietrzu. Jej milczenie jest dla Willa wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- Czasem po prostu lekko ranisz zwierzę kulą i nawet jeśli tropisz je po śladach krwi, nigdy go nie znajdziesz. - Will wygląda przez chwilę przez okno. - Czasami jest już martwe kiedy je znajdujesz a czasami żyje na tyle długo by udało ci się skończyć robotę kiedy je dorwiesz. Ale wtedy śmierć oznacza zakończenie cierpienia. - Znowu kieruje spojrzenie na nią. - Ale od czasu do czasu, kiedy strzał był celny, bądź kiedy był kiepski, w zależności od tego jak na to patrzeć, zwierzę żyje i może _żyć nadal_ jeśli nie zostawi się go na pewną śmierć.

\- Chcesz wywieźć mnie do Minnesoty. - Mówi Abigail powoli rozumiejąc. - Do miejsca gdzie mój tata zamordował moją mamę, i gdzie próbował zamordować mnie, i sprawić żeby tam urwał się mój trop.

\- Jeśli tu zostaniesz, Abigail, Jack zakuje cię w łańcuchy. Nigdy nie będziesz wolna dopóki on wie gdzie cię szukać. W ten sposób odzyskasz wolność.

\- A co z tobą i z Hannibalem? - Jej głos drży. - Będziecie musieli po sobie posprzątać. Co w ogóle zamierzacie ze mną zrobić? Co będzie jeśli wam się nie uda i Jack i tak mnie znajdzie?

Will dotyka jej twarzy a ona w głębi duszy rozpoznaje że syczące dźwięki wydobywające się z jego ust są jego próbą uspokojenia jej. Kilkoro ludzi przygląda się im ale ponieważ nikt nie próbuje ich rozdzielić Abigail stwierdza że chyba nic im nie grozi. Will nie wygląda jednak na przekonanego.

\- Musimy iść, skarbie.

\- Okej.

\- Powinnaś pożegnać się z Corą.

\- Okej.

\- Poczekam na ciebie na dole. Nie spiesz się.

Odchodzi nie mówiąc nic więcej a ona wpatruje się przez chwilę w oślepiająco białe okno. Nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi, wraca do atrium i zdejmuje płaszcz z wieszaka. Zakłada go i zauważa Willa zdejmującego bardzo grubą książkę z regału w holu wejściowym i z ciekawością przewracającego kartki. Abigail oddycha głęboko kilka razy a potem wychodzi na podwórko. Cora siedzi dokładnie tam gdzie ją zostawiła z rękami w kieszeniach i schowanym dziennikiem, Zdjęła czapkę i schowała ją do kieszeni. Jej uwolnione blond włosy powiewają delikatnie na wietrze wokół jej twarzy, długie, miękkie i śliczne.

Abigail siada obok niej broniąc się przed łzami które próbują napłynąć jej do oczu. Nie chce się teraz rozpłakać. Will i Hannibal oczekują od niej że będzie silna. Cora zapewne też tego oczekuje chociaż na razie tego nie wie.

_W porządku?_

Abigail wykonuje prawą dłonią gest pukania oznaczający _tak._ Cora uśmiecha się i wyciąga z kieszeni kurtki ciemnogranatowy dziennik.

\- Co napisałaś?

 _Sekrety._ Miga Cora i spogląda nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem ponad mur.

Bez patrzenia Abigail chowa dziennik do bezpiecznej, wewnętrznej, kieszeni płaszcza i zapina go. Patrzy wraz z Corą na mur i wyobraża sobie młodego, bezmyślnego mężczyznę spoglądającego na nie ukradkiem i wpadającego na pomysł że zdobędzie Corę i uczyni ją swoją. Wyobraża sobie Willa i Hannibala wymieniających ukradkowe spojrzenia i marzących razem o wspólnej, nieskończonej przyszłości jak wszyscy naiwni, młodzi kochankowie.

Wyobraża sobie swojego ojca myślącego że te wszystkie fałszywki mogą zastąpić, to czego naprawdę pragnie, _Złoty Bilet_. Wyobraża sobie siebie modlącą się o to by śmierć Nicka Boyle’a okazała się kluczem do jej wolności.

Abigail odwraca głowę i widzi, że Cora coś miga: _turysta_

Przechyla głowę w kierunku dziennika ale nadal wpatruje się w mur. Abigail wydaje się że jej oczy błyszczą wilgocią chociaż trudno jest jej to jednoznacznie stwierdzić z profilu i z powodu zimnego wiatru który usuwa z powietrza każdą wilgotność.

Miga grobowe powtórzenie swojego wcześniejszego niefrasobliwego zdania. _Jesteśmy potworne. Obie._

\- Czego się spodziewałyśmy? - Abigail wzrusza ramionami mimo wzbierających w jej oczach łez. - Uganiając się za potworami?

Cora goniła szaleńca. Abigail goniła za własnym ojcem. Will uganiał się za Hannibalem a Hannibal za Willem.

 _Potworów_ . Miga Cora. _Tylko tego._

\- Żegnaj Coro.

 _Żegnaj Abigail_ . Cora powoli miga jej pełne pierwsze imię aby przedłużyć mijającą między nimi chwilę. Boleje, że czas jest taki; niezachwiany i nieustępliwy, jak przyspieszenie i nieprzekupny ciąg grawitacji na obiekcie wyrzuconym i skazanym na masę, bezwładność i matematykę; jak upuszczona, roztrzaskana filiżanka przegrywająca z prawami fizyki lub wydrążona skorupka orzecha niedbale zrzuconego z drzewa. _Oni nigdy ci nie odpuszczą,_ miga Cora.

 _Szaleńcy nie odpuszczają._ Dodaje wzdychając.

Cora w końcu spogląda na Abigail, z wygiętym w dół jednym kącikiem ust. Jedna łza przeciska się przez jej wewnętrzne bariery i kiedy Cora unosi dłoń w kierunku jej twarzy Abigail uzmysławia sobie jak wiele łez spłynęło po jej policzkach. Coraz bardziej zamglonymi oczami widzi że Cora miga. _Jeśli będziesz miała szansę… jeśli kiedykolwiek nadarzy się szansa…_

Cora przełyka raz a potem przemawia, spierzchniętymi na mrozie ustami, okaleczonym językiem i głosem któremu nie obca była muzyka, mowa, miłość czy rozpacz.

\- Bądź szczęśliwa. - Mówi.

Ramiona Abigail obejmują ramiona Cora i przyciągają bliżej drobniejsze ciało w głębokim, ciepłym uścisku. Cora nie cofa się ani nie jej nie unika. Jedynie akceptuje i oddaje, dobrze zorientowana i zwodniczo zaznajomiona z tą swobodnie udzielaną i równomiernie wzajemną zażyłością.

Puszczają się i nadchodzi koniec, a jednocześnie początek. Cora będzie miała Hannibala, Abigail ma taką nadzieję, który pomoże jej opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do synka. W przeciwnym razie może Will będzie mógł jakoś ją stąd przemycić gdyby poczuł chęć kolejnego wyzwania. W końcu Ansonowi Huxley’owi udało się to bez większych trudności. Niezależnie od następstw tego co się stało, Cora mogła liczyć na ludzi którzy się nią zaopiekują. Willa bądź Hannibala. Trudy bądź Diane. Doktor Bloom bądź Doktora Pearce’a.

Abigail prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni patrzy w te przytomne zielone oczy i stara się zapamiętać widoczne w nich brązowe plamki.

Uśmiecha się po raz ostatni, a potem wstaje i odwraca się do wyjścia, niezdolna dłużej wytrzymać. Nie oglądając się za siebie Abigail wraca do budynku, przebiega przez korytarz, strząsa dłoń którą Will kładzie na jej ramieniu i wybiega głównym wejściem na chodnik. Biegnie prosto do samochodu Willa prawie krzycząc kiedy wydaje się jej że widzi na parkingu pod szpitalem kogoś o ogniście rudych włosach. Zmusza się do bardziej naturalnego zachowania i oboje bez przeszkód wsiadają do samochodu. Will czeka aż zamkną się drzwi budynku szpitala a potem uruchamia silnik.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć że to jest moje życie. - Mruczy pod nosem włączając się do ruchu po drodze na autostradę. - Dziwne czasy.

\- Kim chciałeś zostać kiedy byłeś dzieckiem?

Will śmieje się sucho. Z pewnym niedowierzaniem wyznając:

\- Przez krótką chwilę myślałem że będę astronautą.

Abigail uśmiecha się na samą myśl o nim w kosmosie, niedotkniętego grawitacją. Will Graham powinien zawsze być dumny, powinien być tak spokojny i wolny od nieprzyjemnego, miażdżącego dusze ciężaru świata i panującego nad nim zła. W jej umyśle pojawia się obrazek i Abigail myśli o Atlasie utrzymującym na swoich barkach ciężar ziemi i cierpiącym z tego powodu całą wieczność.

\- Dosyć wcześnie stwierdziłem, że chciałbym poświęcić życie pracy w policji. - Kontynuuje Will, zmieniając pas kiedy mijają znak lotniska. - Chociaż zawsze myślałem, że będzie w niej więcej rozwiązywania zagadek i szpiegostwa zamiast papierkowej roboty i niekończących się obserwacji.

\- A potem zabiłeś mojego tatę. - Mruczy Abigail.

\- Tak. - Przyznaje cicho. - Potem wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Myślisz, że zabicie kogoś może cię zmienić?

\- Myślę, że powinno. - Odpowiada wymijająco Will a potem wzdycha. - I myślę że jeśli na to pozwolisz wtedy pytanie brzmi _jak_ cię to zmienia.

\- A jak zmieniło to ciebie?

\- Pytasz mnie czy jestem w tej chwili całkiem sobą? - Will zerka na nią ze słabym uśmiechem. - Ponieważ tak to właśnie wygląda.

\- Wiem że tu jesteś. - Zapewnia go Abigail. Jej dłoń drży z chęci dotknięcia go. Zjeżdżają z autostrady i docierają do tętniącej życiem części miasta. Will wjeżdża samochodem na parking przy lotnisku i wyłącza silnik. Kiedy sięga by odpiąć pas Abigail chwyta go za nadgarstek. Will patrzy na nią przez chwilę a potem zasiada wygodniej w fotelu i kieruje wzrok na przednią szybę.

\- Na początku byłem przerażony. - Mówi. W jej żołądku pojawia się zimny strach, ale ona czeka. - A potem poczułem w sobie moc.

Poczucie ulgi wręcz ją zalewa. Abigail stara się to ukryć ale Will jest tym kim jest i doskonale wie kim ona jest. Ukrywanie przed nim czegokolwiek nie miało już sensu. Zasmucona mówi mu.

\- Dobrze będzie doprowadzić to do końca.

Z nieco nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy Will zmienia ułożenie dłoni tak by móc spleść razem ich palce i ściska jej dłoń.

\- A więc rozumiesz. - Mruczy delikatnie, ostrożnie. Zrozumienie tego co ma na myśli zajmuje jej jednak chwilę.

Will powiedział jej _To tam skończymy polowanie na czarownicę. Tam zaginie twój ślad._

A ona spytała jakby nie znała już odpowiedzi _Jak zamierzacie sprawić żeby ślad po mnie zaginął?_

Will przechyla się w jej stronę i uspokajającym gestem wolnej ręki głaszcze ją po ramieniu. Abigail dostrzega że jej dłonie drżą a serce zaczyna łomotać.

\- Dlaczego więc po prostu tego nie zrobisz ? - Pyta ostrożnie.

\- To nie jest takie proste, ponieważ nie to zamierzamy zrobić. - Odpowiada Will a w jego głosie słychać cichy gniew. - Obiecaliśmy ci że będziemy cię chronić i ta obietnica jest nadal ważna. Nie zmieniliśmy zdania tylko dlatego że sytuacja stała się bardziej niebezpieczna i skomplikowana. Rozumiesz, co mówię?

Głos Willa brzmi ojcowsko. Cholera wie jak on to robi, ale jednak.

\- Abigail? - Delikatnie rozczesuje jej włosy i przyciąga ją do siebie gdy Abigail zaczyna płakać, jej ramiona drżą a klatka piersiowa faluje. Will obejmuje ją ramieniem i otula własnym ciepłem i cichymi, kojącymi słowami a jej panika słabnie. Abigail opada ciężko na ramię Willa w taki sam sposób jak na ramię mamy ponieważ nigdy nie mogła spać, nękana przez złe sny i ścigana przez nocne koszmary.

\- Czy nie powiedziałem Ci że będziemy się tobą opiekować?

Abigail pociąga nosem, rozpaczliwie powstrzymując chrapliwy szloch, który przeszywa jej ciało.

\- Czy Hannibal nie obiecał ci że będziesz wolna? - Kontynuuje Will cicho, tonem jakim prawdopodobnie uspokaja się przerażone zwierzątka.

Cora kazała jej im zaufać. Nie wiedząc nawet co mogliby zaplanować, Cora dała jej siłę by wierzyć.

\- Nie wierzysz już w nas?

Abigail kiwa schowaną w jego koszuli głową, pociągając nosem i mocząc jego koszulę łzami spływającymi po jej policzku.

\- Tak, wierzę wam. - Mówi piskliwie, boleśnie chwytając jego palce z powodu braku innych rzeczy które mogłaby zrobić z rękoma. - Nie ufam nikomu poza tobą i Hannibalem.

Will cofa się nieco by odsunąć jej z twarzy włosy przylizane strachem i beznadziejnością. Szybko lecz stanowczo całuje ją w pomarszczone czoło a potem sięga do schowka na rękawiczki i podaje jej chusteczkę.

\- Pokonanie śmierci jest równoznaczne z zadawaniem jej. - Szepcze nadal głaszcząc ją po głowie i dając jej czas na odzyskanie sił. - Na początku się boisz ponieważ nie masz pojęcia czy w ogóle to przeżyjesz.

\- A potem? - Abigail pyta podpierając dłonią podbródek.

\- Potem zaczynasz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego że nikt nie będzie w stanie cię powstrzymać.

Głos jej ojca przecina jej mózg niczym gwałtowny ból lub jak pocisk wystrzelony z pistoletu. Jego głos szepcze do wnętrza jej bębenka, _Spójrz_.

\- Naprawdę ci się to spodobało, prawda?

Will przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada. Wyjmuje kluczyk ze stacyjki i chowa go do kieszeni. Otwierając drzwi samochodu spogląda na nią z nonszalancko uniesioną brwią.

\- A tobie nie? - Pyta.

Wysiada z samochodu zamykając za sobą drzwi i oddala się nie podchodząc do drzwi po stronie Abigail. Daje jej czas. Daje jej szansę. Ona nie ucieknie. Nie załamie się po raz drugi. Jej strach oraz prawda którą dzielą nie jest najgorszym co ją w życiu spotkało. Will, trwający u jej boku przez całą tą próbę i musiał uporać się z własnymi przeżyciami z czasów zanim ją poznał, ma rację co do śmierci.

Pokonanie śmierci jest ubóstwiające, podobnie jak zadawanie jej.

Abigail dotyka ukrytego w kieszeni płaszczyka dziennika i wysiada z samochodu.

Zgodnym krokiem przechodzą przez automatyczne drzwi w wchodzą do budynku lotniska i Abigail ani razu nie zatrzymuje się by przemyśleć swoją sytuację. Will jest jej sposobem na ucieczkę z Baltimore i z celownika Jacka Crawforda. Gdyby zwlekali jeszcze dłużej on w końcu puściłby cyngiel, nawet jeśli ta ucieczka z Willem oznacza że pójście na rzeź niczym jagnię przygotowane na ucztę rzeźnika.

Will ma już przygotowane bilety więc kiedy wchodzą do budynku lotniska kierują się prosto do wahadłowego autobusu który wiezie ich do Terminalu B i odnajdują Gate B36. Spędzają jakieś dwadzieścia minut w głośnym terminalu. Will kupuje jej herbatę chai, i kawę na bazie espresso dla siebie.

Abigail ma mnóstwo pytań ale na razie nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów aby je wszystkie wyrazić, chociaż będzie musiała zanim wylądują w Minnesocie. Z biletu wynika że ich podróż będzie trwała pięć godzin z międzylądowaniem w Filadelfii.

Popija swoją herbatę, niemiłosiernie słodką ale całkiem smacznie przełamaną mieszanką cynamonu i śmietanki. Ma jeszcze pięć godzin.

Gdyby był z nimi Hannibal przynajmniej poczułaby pewniej że ten plan wypali a żadne z nich nie zginie i nie trafi do więzienia. Nie martwi się o Willa ponieważ nie ma powodu podejrzewać że on w jakikolwiek sposób przeciwstawiłby się Hannibalowi, po prostu gdyby byli przy niej obaj wszystko wydawałoby się jej bardziej stanowcze i dopracowane. Gdyby całą trójką siedzieli w tym ogromnym pomieszczeniu pełnym płaczących dzieci i kichających przechodniów, poczułaby się mniej wyjęta spod prawa.

Ręka świerzbi ją by sięgnąć po dziennik ale bramka się otwiera i znowu są w ruchu. Will, ze swojej strony, nie próbuje z nią rozmawiać ani nie nakłania Abigail do rozmowy. Zdaje się wyczuwać że ona potrzebuje przestrzeni i czasu by zebrać i przeanalizować swoje myśli. Wie, że musi to zrobić bez jego pomocy.

To nie zmienia się kiedy zajmują miejsca w samolocie. Żadne z nich się nie odzywa i obydwojgu zdaje się nie przeszkadzać taki niepisany układ. Will wpatruje się w sufit, prawdopodobnie, przysłuchując się rozmowom otaczających ich współpasażerów. Abigail próbuje przyłączyć się do jego bezcelowego podsłuchiwania ale nie potrafi skupić uwagi na nikim poza Willem. Znowu sięga do kieszeni po dziennik ale się powstrzymuje. Wolałaby być już w powietrzu kiedy zacznie czytać to co napisała jej Cora.

Po tym co wydaje się być przeklętym życiem i co naprawdę było przeklętym życiem, drzwi samolotu zamykają się z sykiem. Abigail patrzy na przejście którym weszli na pokład a potem, czując że Will ją obserwuje, kieruje wzrok za okno.

Samolot zaczyna się wznosić, ludzie nadal gawędzą a Will na coś czeka. Tysiące mil stąd Hannibal także czeka. Kontynuują wznoszenie a stewardessa prosi kogoś siedzącego za nimi o wyłączenie telefonu komórkowego. Pasażer któremu zwrócono uwagę wykonuje polecenie a potem narzeka przez kolejnych pięć minut.

Otaczają ich nudni, zwykli ludzie. Ludzie którzy marudzą z powodu najmniejszych niedogodności , którzy nie zdają sobie sprawy z istniejącego poza nimi świata i tego że ich życie jest dobrodziejstwem na które nie zasługują i którego nie są godni. Nie potrafiliby nawet pojąć tego jakim przywilejem jest to że w ogóle mogą oddychać i jak bardzo nie zdają sobie sprawy z okropnych rzeczy jakie mogłyby się im przytrafić.

\- Ile? - Pyta, lekko oszołomiona Abigail.

Osobom postronnym mogłoby się wydawać że pyta o cokolwiek: byłe dziewczyny, oferty pracy, podania o przyjęcie na studia, stypendia czy jego psy. Nie patrzy na niego ale wyczuwa że on myśli nad odpowiedzią opartą nie tylko na samych cyfrach. Zastanawia się nad tym jak jej wszystko odpowiedzieć w taki sposób by później nie zaczęła się go obawiać.

\- Pięć. - Mruczy Will. - Z czego dwie w towarzystwie Hannibala.

Uprzedził jej kolejne pytanie chociaż powinna była domyślić się odpowiedzi. Zawsze wiedziała; musiała przeczuwać że Hannibal był tym czym Will powiedział jej że jest. To on zadzwonił do nich do domu, i zapoczątkował inne wydarzenia.

\- Kogo jeszcze?

Kiedy Abigail odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć, Will umyka wzrokiem w bok i przygryza dolną wargę. Potem wzrusza ramionami i potrząsa głową.

\- Pierwszą była moja matka.

\- Ty… - Chce zapytać Abigail.

\- Kiedy mnie urodziła. - Wyjaśnia Will zanim ona może dokończyć pytanie. Jej przerażenie przemija. Nie wie nawet dlaczego je poczuła. Często żałowała tego że nie zabiła swojego ojca zanim jego problemy nie wzrosły na tyle że zabił jej matkę. Nie mogła nawet domyślić się sytuacji Willa, co pchnęło go w takim kierunku, chociaż trudno jej było uwierzyć w to że była to śmierć której nie mógł przewidzieć ani zapobiec.

Ale może wszystko przez co razem przeszli takie właśnie było. Może nic z tego nigdy nie mogło zostać zatrzymane, zmienione czy uratowane. Może, tak jak powiedział Will, byli skazani na to by skończyć tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

Pozwoliła swemu ojcu robić okropne rzeczy a potem sama zrobiła coś okropnego. Nigdy nie uzyskałaby odkupienia za zabójstwo Nicka Boyle’a, nigdy też będzie żałowała tego jak bardzo się jej to spodobało. Zagroził jej w świecie w którym to ona była łowczynią a on zaledwie pokarmem dla innych nocnych drapieżców.

Po prostu nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy że te drapieżniki mogą być dwiema latarniami w jej ciemnym, zmienionym świecie. Musiała wierzyć że tak było najlepiej. Musiała znaleźć pocieszenie w ich potworności. Ta potworność sprawiła że byli nie przenikalni i nieprzeniknieni, tak jak Abigail miała nadzieję. Sprawiła że byli pełni mocy, którą jak powiedział Will, dała mu śmierć.

\- Co z… - Imię więźnie jej w gardle. - Co z Marissą?

Wymieniają długie, bolesne spojrzenie po którym coś w niej pęka. Ta wcześniej niedostrzegana część niej kurczy się i odpada pozostawiając po sobie dopaminowy ślad który zanika gdy ból wdziera się do jej mózgu i w zakończenia nerwowe. Will nie musi jej tego mówić ale mimo wszystko robi to. Ponieważ jest aż tak przyzwoity.

\- Zrobił to by wrobić Nicka Boyle’a.

Dobrze że ona zawczasu dowiedziała się o niewinności Nicka Boyle’a. Gdyby Freddie Lounds nie powiedziała jej o tym Abigail próbowałaby teraz wyskoczyć z samolotu.

Siedzi bardzo nieruchomo z oczami wbitymi w przesuwające się za oknem chmury. Jej pole widzenia rozmywa się, wyostrza i znowu rozmywa.

Abigail wyjmuje dziennik z kieszeni i otwiera go na stronie zawierającej pochyłe pismo Cory sięgające poza margines. Mości się wygodniej na siedzeniu i stara się zignorować wszystko co nie jest nieporządnym pismem Cory w jej dzienniku.

_Zaufanie, Abigail. Pamiętaj aby ufać tak samo mocno jak Tobie zaufano._

Abigail przewraca stronę marszcząc brwi z powodu dwuznaczności wypowiedzi Cory która wierzyła w Willa i Hannibala chociaż nie wiedziała o nich tylu rzeczy. A może chodziło tu o jej wiarę w to że tylko oni mogli uratować Abigail i dlatego zdecydowała się nich uwierzyć. Może jej mądrość wynika z doświadczenia z kimś komu kiedyś powierzyła własne życie i przyszłość. Abigail przesuwa dłonią po zapisanej stronie w dzienniku. Pismo Cory jest o wiele lepsze, dzięki użyciu odpowiednich przyborów choć nadal wymaga poprawek.

_W trakcie naszego trzeciego pobytu w Devil’s Den natknęliśmy się na wędrowca któremu wydawało się że zna skądś Ansona i nawiązał z nami rozmowę. Na początku myślałam że będzie w porządku ponieważ ten człowiek był miły i wydawał się lubić Ansona. Miał na imię Victor. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę Victor zaprosił nas na kolację w miasteczku ponieważ i tak robiło się ciemno._

_Anson zaczął się denerwować. To zawsze był jego problem, jego niecierpliwość. Victor próbował odejść, bo poczuł się nieswojo, ale Anson złapał go i zapytał, co chcę, żeby zrobił. Powiedziałam mu żeby pozwolił Victorowi odejść a my moglibyśmy pójść w swoją stronę tak jak planowaliśmy ale Anson zaczął się niepotrzebnie denerwować a ja nie wiedziałam jak to przerwać. Zarzucił mi że chciałam uciec z Victorem i że wbrew niemu chciałam zgłosić się na policję._

_Wtedy Victor próbował krzyczeć ale byliśmy tam sami, i to tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Ansona. Naprawdę błagałam go żeby tego nie robił, Abigail._

_Nie potrzeba zbyt wiele aby zabić człowieka, prawda? Jesteśmy tacy delikatni. Jeśli spadniesz z wystarczająco dużej wysokości, ciało się łamie. Wystarczyło jedno mocne pchnięcie i Victor spadł z urwiska. Wiesz, że nadal pamiętam dźwięk tego jak jego kark złamał się po drodze w dół. Takie rzeczy zostają chyba z nami na zawsze._

_Później nawet nie staraliśmy się ukryć zwłok. Nie sądzę aby na jego ciele było coś co wskazywałoby na to że został zamordowany. Anson powiedział że jeśli byśmy go pogrzebali, wyglądałoby to podejrzanie. Więc zostawiliśmy go tam z rozrzuconymi we wszystkie strony kończynami._

_Powiedziałam Ci, że kochałam Ansona i że nadal go kocham ale taki rodzaj szaleństwa nigdy nie opuściłby tamtego lasu. To był taki rodzaj szaleństwa który strawiłby go zanim jemu udałoby się spalić świat tak jak tego pragnął._

_Incydent taki jak to co wydarzyło się z Victorem już się więcej nie powtórzył ale ja postanowiłam że nie mogę dać się uwięzić w sieci jaką zbudował wokół siebie. Zdecydowałam, że urodzę Noaha więc, jak sama widzisz, to była wyłącznie moja decyzja. Kiedy Anson zorientował się że zrobiłam to specjalnie, był ze mnie dziwnie dumny. Myślałam, że będzie na mnie zły ale on ucieszył się że przejęłam kontrolę nad swoim, tak bardzo związanym z nim, życiem._

_To co stało się z leśnym wędrowcem w pewnym sensie, choć zabrzmi to okropnie, uratowało mnie przed tym kim mogłabym się stać. Chciałabym żebyś wzięła to sobie do serca i pamiętała o tym zawsze kiedy znajdziesz się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. W towarzystwie Ansona czułam się tak całkiem często, chociaż to uczucie zelżało kiedy urodził się Noah. Odkryłam że narodziny niszczą śmierć, przynajmniej na chwilę, i że nie rodzimy się tylko raz, ale w końcu, Ty już o tym wiedziałaś._

_Sądzę że masz jeszcze wiele do zrobienia zanim będziesz naprawdę bezpieczna, Abigail, i mam nadzieję że kiedyś uda ci się osiągnąć bezpieczeństwo. Jednak musisz wiedzieć że bez ludzi takich jak Victor czy Nicholas Boyle niektórzy z nas nigdy nie dowiedzieliby się kim naprawdę są._

_Gdyby nie tacy ludzie jak Anson, bądź Will Graham i Doktor Lecter ludzie tacy jak my nigdy nie pogodzą się z tym czym się stali._

_Możesz zaakceptować to kim jesteś i czym się stałaś nie lubiąc tego, Abigail, chociaż później może się okazać że jednak to lubisz._

Pismo robi się bardziej czytelne jakby napisawszy większą część listu Cora pozwoliła sobie trochę zwolnić i pisać nieco wyraźniej.

_Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś żebym nie wstydziła się kłamstwa jeśli czuję że ono mnie ochroni. Proszę zastosuj tę uprzejmość wobec siebie._

_Nigdy nie żałuj kłamstwa które cię chroni ani strasznych rzeczy które cię zmieniły. Kłamstwa można cofnąć wyznając prawdę ale czyny pozostają tym czym były, niezmienne. To kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś jest ze sobą powiązane i jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz myślała o sobie i swojej przeszłości mam nadzieję że na świecie istnieją ludzie którzy kochają Cię dlatego że udało Ci się przeżyć. Przeżycie wystarczy by wygrać z demonami ale nie jest życiem._

_Twoja przyjaciółka w tym i we wszystkim,_

_Cora_

Abigail zamyka dziennik i opiera się o siedzenie. Zamyka oczy i liczy od zera do dziesięciu i z powrotem. Siedzący obok niej Will jest obecny i przytomny. Odwzajemnia jej zaciekawione spojrzenie ale nie zmusza jej do rozmowy. Jest mu wdzięczna ale nie potrafi wyrazić tego wszystkiego co w tej chwili czuje. Nie ma sposobu na to by to wszystko przyswoiła. Po prostu nie mają na to czasu. Zamiast tego Abigail chwyta Willa za rękę i znowu odwraca głowę w stronę okna. To że może ją trzymać na razie jej wystarczy. Abigail może poczekać aż spotkają się z Hannibalem i obaj odpowiedzą na jej pytania.

Zasypia raz po drodze do Filadelfii i kiedy czekają na drugi samolot. Po lądowaniu w Minnesocie jadą prosto do domku myśliwskiego ale Hannibala tam nie ma.

\- Czeka na nas w domu. - Wyjaśnia Will spacerując po pokoiku i przyglądając się zawieszonym na ścianach porożom.

\- Więc co my tu robimy?

\- Chciałem się upewnić że nic ci nie jest zanim pojedziemy się z nim zobaczyć.

\- Chciałeś się upewnić że nie jestem na tyle wściekła by odegrać się na nim za to że zamordował moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Są dwojgiem zabójców rozmawiających o trzecim zabójcy w miejscu w którym jej ojciec nauczył ją zabijać i oprawiać zwierzynę. Jeśli za mocno się na tym skupi mogłaby się roześmiać z powodu ironii całej tej sytuacji. Ona również nie spodziewała się że takie będzie jej życie, że będzie uciekać przed policją prosto w ramiona dwójki morderców.

\- Jak dostaliśmy tak dużo tego, o co nie prosiliśmy? - Zastanawia się smutno.

\- Każdy pragnie rodziny. Każdy pragnie akceptacji. - Odpowiada szybko Will.

\- Tak, ale za jaką cenę? Wszyscy cierpią tylko dlatego że my chcemy iść dalej. Jak może to być właściwie?

Abigail dotyka palcem wierzchołka jednego z odrostków jednego z poroży i kładzie dłoń na drugim porożu zakrwawionym w miejscu gdzie Hannibal podwiesił ciało Marissy po tym jak ją zabił. Gwałtownie odsuwa dłoń.

Anson zabił dla Cory wędrowca o imieniu Victor a Hannibal zabił dla Abigail i dla Willa prawdopodobnie też. Will powiedział jej nawet przecież że zabijali razem z Hannibalem. To nie tworzy w jej umyśle niczego poza analogią: Victor jest dla Cory tym czym Nicholas Boyle był dla Abigail. Obie przeżyły. Obie wygrały. I to musi coś znaczyć.

Odwraca się do Willa i widzi go także wpatrującego się w zakrwawione poroże. Jakiś strzęp wspomnienia drży nad powierzchnią jego spokoju, a potem Will przytomnieje i odwzajemnia jej spojrzenie.

\- Powinniśmy do niego pojechać.

Will kiwa głową i opuszczają to nędzne miejsce, do którego Abigail nie chce wracać, dopóki będzie żyła, jak długo będzie to możliwe. Po drodze do domu tuli do siebie schowany w kieszeni dziennik niczym małe zwierzątko. W radiu słychać jakąś bluesową piosenkę. Will mruczy do taktu a Abigail wtula się siedzenie i obserwuje go, takiego spokojnego w świetle całego biegu wydarzeń. Stwierdza że on miał wystarczająco dużo czasu aby to wszystko sobie poukładać. Dlatego jest pewien że wszystko pójdzie z planem, dokładnie tak jak sobie to Hannibalem obmyślili.

 _Will ufa Hannibalowi, więc dlaczego ja nie powinnam_ zastanawia się wewnętrznie Abigail.

To wszystko zaczyna przypominać jakiś kiepski dowcip.

\- Co się z tobą stanie po tym wszystkim? - Will nie przestaje patrzeć na drogę ale przestaje mruczeć w takt muzyk. - Hannibal aż tak się dla nas nie poświęci. Na tym wszystkim jest wypisane twoje imię.

Will nie wydaje się być poruszony jej odkryciem.

\- Tak, Hannibal jest bardzo skrupulatny. - Mówi przeciągle.

\- Nie martwi cię pójście do więzienia? Jack Crawford dopilnuje żebyś nigdy się z niego nie wydostał jeśli uwierzy że popełniłeś morderstwa w które chce cię wrobić Hannibal.

\- Jack ma większe problemy niż to że ktoś mnie wrabia a my powiemy mu to kiedy ten pomysł zaświta mu w głowie. - Will zaciska lekko palce w pięść a potem znowu z łatwością chwyta kierownicę. - Jest ktoś kogo Jack pragnie złapać bardziej niż Naśladowcę ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy że to ta sama osoba.

Abigail wgapia się w niego. To nie jest… on nie może… Will nie może mieć na myśli…

\- Ten seryjny morderca… Gideon próbował nim być ale wy go zabiliście. On myślał że jest… - Abigail próbuje jakoś to zrozumieć.

\- Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake. - Podsuwa jej zręcznie Will. - Zabił stażystkę Jacka i ukrył jej ciało aż do momentu w którym nagle pojawiło się jej ramię by wskazać istnienie prawdziwego mordercy, który wrócił ostatnio z bardzo osobistą serią morderstw. Ofiary, trzy, zgodne z jego dotychczasowym MO to: Yusuf Vartanian, - Will unosi jeden palec i kontynuuje odliczanie. - Gilbert Parish oraz Cary Villeneuve.

Abigail obejmuje się ramionami przyciskając do siebie dziennik tak że jego ciężar opiera się o jej żebra niczym tarcza. Will nadal mówi do niej tym samym przyciszonym głosem, jakby się bał że ktoś go usłyszy lub że Abigail ucieknie jeśli on powie coś niewłaściwego.

To musi być to, naprawdę. Nie może uciec od niego ani od Hannibala; to wszystko, co jej zostało a oni są jej jedyną drogą do zbawienia. W pojedynkę umrze lub zostanie schwytana. Z nimi nie jest jeszcze pewna.

Podjeżdżają na podjazd i Will pozwala Abigail prowadzić. Drzwi wejściowe są zamknięte, ale ona naprawia to za pomocą zapasowego klucza z nad ościeżnicy. Spogląda raz na Willa, a potem przechodzi ostrożnie przez próg. Słyszy szuranie w kuchni i czuje zapach mięsa ciepłego i ugotowanego. Zatrzymuje się i daje Willowi ostre spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz mi, że on nie przygotował obiadu.

\- To nie byłoby zbyt przekonujące kłamstwo, prawda? - Will znika za rogiem, wchodzi po schodkach do kuchni. Abigail słyszy jak mówi coś do Hannibala przyciszonym tonem. Nie dlatego że chciałby to przed nią ukryć. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, znajomego uczucia bliskości pomiędzy nim i Hannibalem. Abigail odkrywa że nie potrafi zmusić się do tego żeby uciec przez drzwi frontowe lub ani żeby wejść do kuchni z żadnego z tych miejsc nie ma dogodnej drogi ucieczki. Nie chciałaby uciekać, ale nie chce też z nimi zostać. Tkwi w tej samej otchłani szarości która prześladowała ją przez te wszystkie miesiące spędzone w Port Haven.

Hannibal chichocze w odpowiedzi na coś co powiedział Will i ignorowanie tego kim są i co zrobili; że spalili za sobą tyle mostów żeby zatrzymać siebie nawzajem.

 _Ale w sumie_ , przypuszcza Abigail, _w końcu i tak wszystko spłonie._

Wszyscy troje kiedyś spłoną, może dzisiaj, a może jutro, ale nie w tej chwili tu i teraz, ulotnym, całkowicie minionym pojęciem chwili, która tkwi całkowicie w teraźniejszości, nieskalanej przeszłością i nieograniczonej tym co przyniesie przyszłość. Abigail wchodzi po schodkach do kuchni. Will pomaga Hannibalowi ustawić jedzenie na stole w sąsiednim pokoju. Abigail zajmuje miejsce i czeka cierpliwie na rozpoczęcie wieczoru.

Hannibal odzywa się do niej jako pierwszy i, oczywiście, wykorzystuje ten czas na przedstawienie dania.

\- Kurczak z suszonymi śliwkami i śródziemnomorskimi oliwkami z dodatkiem ziarna farro z chimichurri.

\- Dziękuję. - Wykrztusza ochryple Abigail. Uderza spazmodyczne palcami o blat stołu. Naprawdę wolałaby żeby nie musieli tego robić.

\- Jadłaś coś?

\- Nie od śniadania. - Odpowiada trochę nieprzytomnie.

\- Jesteś głodna?

Abigail patrzy na niego. W końcu spogląda w oczy które chciałaby wyszydzić, znienawidzić i przekląć, ale on tam jest, jest sobą. Jest Hannibalem, partnerem faceta w rybackiej kurtce, z psią sierścią na eleganckim, piekielnie drogim, garniturze, niezwykłym przyszywanym ojcem; powiernikiem jej sekretów i opiekunem jej życia. Abigail mruga i coś w jej gardle ściska się sugerując że może się rozpłakać, ale nie robi tego. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na płacz ale czuje wzbierające w sobie tuż pod skórą, i szumiące w jej krwi.

Burczy jej w brzuchu i Hannibal uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Przyjmę to jako odpowiedź twierdzącą.

\- Co zamierzacie zrobić? - Abigail ignoruje głodowe bóle żołądka atakujące ją z powodu bliskości i obietnicy jedzenia. - Co my tutaj właściwie robimy?

\- Jemy razem obiad, Abigail. - Odpowiada prosto Hannibal. - Porządny posiłek da ci siłę. Będziesz musiała być dla nas silna. - Stawia przed nią wypełniony jedzeniem talerz i dotyka przelotnie jej włosów. - Zrobisz to dla mnie, _myli_?

\- Ostatnia wieczerza. - Zauważa łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nasz ostatni wspólny posiłek na, prawdopodobnie, bardzo długi czas. - Poprawia ją ostrożnie Hannibal.

Abigail przełyka ślinę, rozważa jedzenie na talerzu i przytakuje raz. Will siedzi po jej lewej stronie, a Hannibal po prawej. Jedzą przez jakiś czas, a Abigail potrzebuje tylko kilku kęsów aby zacząć rozważać swój głód. Podejrzewałaby, że Will celowo nie karmił jej przez cały dzień, żeby będzie jadła z nimi teraz, ale ona i tak nie chciała jeść na lotnisku. Więc nie miało to większego znaczenia. Kurczak jest soczysty, a farro jest ziarniste i słone w sposób, który dobrze smakuje wraz z mieszanką pietruszki. Kiedy kończy i popija wszystko wodą, zastanawia się co zrobią by ukryć dowody dzisiejszej kolacji.

Jeśli Hannibal jest tym kim Will powiedział jej że jest, ukrycie śladów posiłku nie będzie stanowiło problemu. Ukrycie morderstwa, również.

Hannibal przełamuje pełną napięcia ciszę. I po raz pierwszy nie zanudza ich pogadanką o jedzeniu.

\- Którego z nas wolałabyś żeby to zrobił, Abigail?

\- Co zrobił? - Abigail prawdopodobnie nie potrzebuje wyjaśnień ale z drugiej strony musi usłyszeć jak te słowa padają z jego ust. - Zabił mnie?

\- Abigail. - Will wzdycha podpierając brodę ręką.

\- Nie, Williamie." Hannibal sięga poprzez stół i kładzie rękę na ramieniu Willa. - Niech Abigail wyrazi swoje obawy.

\- Moje obawy… - Powtarza beznamiętnie Abigail. Jej żołądek przewraca się grożąc tym że wyśle całą swoją zawartość z powrotem na górę.

\- Nie sprowadziliśmy cię tutaj żeby cię zabić, Abigail. Ale po to by odesłać cię gdzieś gdzie będziesz bezpieczna poza zasięgiem wzroku Jacka Crawforda.

\- Sprzedałeś mi gadkę o polowaniu na jelenie i gubieniu śladów? - Abigail zwraca swoje zimne spojrzenie na Willa. Hannibal sprząta ze stołu. Abigail nie przypomina sobie momentu w którym pochłonęła większość zawartości talerza. Ale jej żołądek wydaje się pełny i ciepły bez względu na walczące w niej emocje. - Co to miało znaczyć jeśli nie zamierzacie mnie zabić? Kiedy pytałam cię wcześniej nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

Jej dłonie znowu drżą więc Abigail kładzie je na kolanach.

\- Sama to powiedziałaś, Abigail. To wszystko prowadzi prosto do mnie. Jestem niestabilny. Skażony śmiercią twojego ojca, zrobiłem, i zrobię, różne rzeczy o które nikt wcześniej by mnie nie podejrzewał. - Will wstaje z miejsca i klęka obok jej krzesła. - I o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Ale co masz zamiar zrobić mnie?

Will patrzy jej w oczy, mocno się w nią wpatrując, potem spuszcza wzrok na apaszkę zawiązaną wokół jej szyi i znowu patrzy jej w oczy chociaż ona już go nie widzi ani nie słyszy. Jego dłonie odnajdują jej twarz a jego usta lądują w jej włosach. Hannibal pojawił się z drugiej strony i objął ramieniem jej plecy. Jest ciepłe i bezpieczne ale on nie jest; nigdy nie będzie.

Will wiedział, że to się stanie. Przewidział ten dzień, kiedy tego dnia rozmawiali przez telefon. Odbyli długą rozmowę o Corze i prawdzie. Abigail mogłaby ją powtórzyć słowo w słowo ponieważ uczyniła z tego regułę której przestrzegała, dla dobra Cory, jej własnego, ze względu na ich przyjaźń i delikatną, wspólną rzeczywistość. Will powiedział jej wtedy: _Spróbujesz wmówić sobie że coś w niej nagle się zmieniło. Bo w ten sposób łatwiej byłoby zapomnieć, ale kimkolwiek okaże się być, zawsze była tą osobą, bez względu na to jak bardzo chciałabyś żeby było inaczej._

Abigail powiedziała mu wtedy: _To nie zmieni tego kim ona dla mnie jest._

Will obiecał jej coś wtedy.

Obiecał jej coś i miał rację.

\- Okej. - Sapie Abigail, wysuwając głowę spomiędzy szyi i ramienia Willa. Ociera oczy rękawem swetra i kiwa głową z oczami wbitymi w podłogę. - Co mam zrobić? Powiedzcie mi co mam zrobić.

\- Zaraz wrócę. - Mówi cicho Hannibal a potem znika w kuchni. Abigail słyszy jak porusza się po pomieszczeniu prawdopodobnie zacierając ślady jedzenia i odcisków palców. Przychodzi jej do głowy że media najprawdopodobniej zostały odcięte a Hannibal musiał zamówić jedzenie na telefon bądź odebrać je skądś po drodze ponieważ w kuchni nie dało się gotować, co zostawia tylko problem talerzy. Które najprawdopodobniej wyrzuci nie martwiąc się ich zmywaniem.

\- To nie jest życie którego dla ciebie chciałem. - Przyznaje Will. Ścisza głos i szuka w jej oczach jakiejś emocji z której istnienia ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy i której nie kontroluje. - Myślałem że pójdziesz do szkoły i poznasz jakiegoś chłopaka z nudną pracą i rozpadającym się samochodem. - Potrząsa głową z czułością, a jego usta wyginają się raz w nostalgicznym uśmieszku za przyszłością, którą odrzuciła, kiedy uznała, że posłuszeństwo jest stosowną ceną za życie. - Chciałem doświadczyć tego jak przeganiam z ganku jakiegoś idiotę który ośmielił się ciebie skrzywdzić, nie żebym chciał żeby kiedykolwiek stała ci się krzywda, ale chciałem mieć szansę móc cię obronić. Chciałbym móc udowodnić ci że potrafiłbym to zrobić jeśli byś tego potrzebowała.

\- Zrobiłeś to. - Mruczy Abigail gryząc dolną wargę i czując smak soli. - Oczywiście że tak.

Will wzdycha i opiera głowę o bok jej krzesła. Abigail kładzie dłoń na jego włosach i zamiera mając wrażenie że głaszcze dużego, spokojnego kota. Will spogląda na nią spod długich, ciemnych loków które opadły mu na czoło. Jej dłoń przesuwa się na jego policzek i Abigail wie, że on w ten sposób usiłuje dać jej tak silne wrażenie kontroli nad nim oraz sytuacją w której się znalazła na jakie go w tej chwili stać.

Jej nozdrza rozszerzają się i Abigail spogląda na jego dłonie, leżące spokojnie na jej kolanach.

\- Jak to zrobicie?

\- Tak jak zrobił to twój ojciec. Szybko, czysto. Powinnaś wykrwawić się w mgnieniu oka. To będzie wyglądało tak jak wtedy kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Will ściska jej dłoń a kiedy Abigail na niego patrzy zauważa że do jego oczu wróciło światło nieobecne w nich przez większość dnia. Odwzajemnia jego uścisk.

\- Chcę żebyś to ty to zrobił. - Wydusza z siebie z trudem.

\- Że co?

Słowa zacinają mu się tak szybko jak je wymawia, i to jak bardzo to potknięcie niszczy fasadę do której zmuszał się przez cały dzień utwierdza Abigail w przekonaniu że to on powinien to zrobić. Hannibal nie obawiałby się jej skrzywdzić, ale Will się tego boi. Jego lęk oznacza, że ma coś do stracenia, jeśli się pomyli, coś cennego, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by pomóc i jej nie skrzywdzić. Tak bardzo jak Abigail ufa Hannibalowi, wie że to powinien być Will.

\- Zrób to. - Powtarza uciekając wzrokiem przed jego ogromnymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Proszę.

Will kilkakrotnie kiwa niepewnie głową a potem poklepuje jego dłoń swoją jakby chciał ją pocieszyć. Oboje się podnoszą.

Nie myśli o tym jak o paradzie, bądź kondukcie żałobnym ale krótki spacer do kuchni jest trochę anty-klimatyczny. Nawet jeśli to pomieszczenie jest pełne wspomnień i nie wszystkie są tylko dobre bądź tylko złe. To tylko wspomnienia, i ten moment również jest wspomnieniem, spadania w dół naprzeciw grawitacji i zbliżania się do tego momentu który cofa ją w przeszłość.

Will wyciąga dłoń a Hannibal podaje mu nóż, rękojeścią do góry.

\- Pomóżcie Corze. - Wyrzuca z siebie Abigail. Uczucie zimnego ostrza noża na szyi sprawia że na kilka sekund wzbiera w niej panika. Spogląda w oczy Hannibala który z powagą kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy aby wyciągnąć ją z tamtego miejsca.

\- I uważajcie na siebie nawzajem. - Syczy na granicy hiper wentylacji. Wyciąga rękę i chwyta nią dłoń Hannibala który trzyma ją w miejscu. Drugą ręką obejmuje jej plecy tak by dotknąć stojącego nagle tuż za nią Willa. Will chwyta Abigail, uderzając czołem w tył jej głowy i szepcząc słowa przeprosin, żalu i wsparcia. Chociaż głównie powtarza jak bardzo jest mu przykro.

\- Wiesz co zrobić, Williamie. - Mruczy Hannibal. Jego ramię nieco się przesuwa, prawdopodobnie po to by mógł wsunąć dłoń we włosy Willa. - Byłeś Garrettem Jacobem Hobbsem i przeżyłeś już raz ten moment. Ty wiesz. Zobacz to.

\- Nie rób tego. - Rozkazuje cicho. Ten delikatnie mroczny ton jego głosu sprawia że w Abigail wstępuje strach. Spogląda w oczy Hannibala ale on skupiony jest na Willu. - Nawet nie próbuj mnie do tego namawiać. Jestem tutaj. Jestem _tutaj_. Nie zostawię jej z kimkolwiek innym.

Ostrożnie i uważając żeby się nie poruszyć, Abigail pyta.

\- Will?

\- Już dobrze, jest dobrze. To tylko ja. Jestem całkowicie sobą, skarbie. - Will całuje jej włosy a ona czuje jak bardzo drży. Głosem przypominającym skomlenie kontynuuje swoją litanię. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, _przepraszam_.

Zanim udaje jej się spytać czy naprawdę zrobią to co zaplanowali czuje znajome wrażenie ukłucia i rozrywania przez poruszający się pod jej skórą przedmiot, przypominający budzenie uśpionego ducha bądź wyrywanie starego wspomnienia. Jej świat się chwieje i dłonie Hannibala przytrzymują jej ramiona niczym dwa punkty ciepła i odczuwanego w mięśniach napięcia. Podłoga pod jej plecami jest twarda, zimna i prawdziwa.

Stoją nad nią. Will zdejmuje okulary żeby wytrzeć oczy rękawem koszuli z ostrza trzymanego przez niego nadal noża kapie krew. Jego palce i nadgarstek są zabarwione na czerwono. Podobnie jak przesiąknięty jej krwią przód koszuli Hannibala.

Hannibal przykuca przy niej kiedy jej pole widzenia zaczyna się rozmywać i ciemnieć. W kuchennym oknie odbijają się reflektory i Abigail wyobraża sobie latarnię morską na jakimś odległym wybrzeżu próbując uchronić ją przez zapomnieniem i przywrócić do życia. Myśli że ta latarnia morska jest na plaży na której była wraz Hannibalem i Willem po tym jak w jej śnie zabili razem Nadine.

Jej umysł przebija myśl o tym że być może Will przypadkiem skaleczył ją zbyt głęboko. Że nie zdąży ocknąć się na czas . Że być może, na to właśnie zasłużyła. Być może latarnie morskie istnieją żeby chronić dobrych ludzi i świat przed ludźmi takimi jak oni, którzy żyją w mroku; ludzi którzy chcą przeżyć bez względu na cenę jaką przyjdzie im za to zapłacić.

Wiecznie obecna wokół niej szarość zmętnia i zaciemnia jej pole widzenia aż do koloru nieprzeniknionej czerni. Abigail zapada się w nią i odpoczywa zmęczona ucieczką, zmęczona udawaniem tego że jest jej przykro lub że przeraża ją to kim jest. Jest znudzona byciem wykorzystywaną.

Jej ojciec wychował ją na łowczynię. Jej nowa rodzina również poluje.

Jeśli przeżyje, znowu będzie mogła do nich dołączyć. Jej celem życiowym stanie się dopilnowanie tego by być dla nich tak silną jak oni tego od niej wymagają.

Na chwilę wraca jej, bardzo wyraźne, niedawne wspomnienie Cory proszącej ją przy ich pożegnaniu o to by spróbowała być szczęśliwą a Abigail postanawia to zrobić. Jeżeli będzie miała szansę, odbierze świat z powrotem i rozerwie go na strzępy. Uzyska prawo do tego by odtworzyć rodzinkę potworów którą sobie stworzyła. Zrobi to wszystko a potem razem z nimi zniszczy swoich wrogów tak jak zawsze miało to być, jak zawsze jej to pokazywali.

Ktoś przesuwa ją w ciemnościach do miejsca w którym jest jej zimno i w którym nie może się rozgrzać.

Spędziła tak większość życia więc teraz nawet jej to nie niepokoi. Ponieważ w ogarniającej ją czerni nie ma żadnych złych snów.

 _\- Pokonanie śmierci jest jak dawanie jej, -_ Powiedział jej Will. _\- Najpierw się boisz, bo nie możesz sobie wyobrazić że przeżyjesz. A potem zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt nie może cię zatrzymać._

Pokonywanie śmierci ubóswia, podobnie jak jej dawanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zimowa opowieść - William Shakespeare
> 
> Wspomniany obraz to Mnich nad morzem Caspara Davida Friedricha
> 
> Vide Cor Meum - Hansa Zimmera ze ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Hannibal
> 
> "Na początku byłem przerażony a potem poczułem w sobie moc." cytat z serialu Hannibal (odcinek Relevés)
> 
> Śródziemnomorski kurczak z szuszoną śliwką i oliwkami  
> http://extras.sj-r.com/recipes/recipe/233/
> 
> Farro z Chimichurri  
> http://www.pressdemocrat.com/article/20100224/lifestyle/100229849#page=4
> 
> Oryginalny tekst Rozdroży Georga Braitha
> 
> Inne teksty piosenek/tytuł rozdziału - The Doors


End file.
